Romeo y Julieta luchan y Romeo cae
by Girl Perverse
Summary: Bella una chica tierna se ve engañada; por Edward unos de los populares del colegio el y sus amigos apuestan la inocencia de Bella; con lo que no contaban era que Bella se enterara y cobraría venganza ¿QUE HARÁ BELLS PARA VENGARSE? Reedición... He vuelto¡!
1. Capitulo I Venganza

_**¡He vuelto! **_

* * *

**¿ARREPENTIMIENTO? Y VENGANZA**

**EDWARD POV**

**CAPITULO 1**

¿Dónde estará bella? Desde ya hace un mes que no sé nada de ella aparte de lo que cuenta Emmett, su hermano; sólo sabemos que se fue, porque necesitaba un descanso del instituto…os preguntareis por qué estoy pensando en ella…fácil; porque por su culpa perdí una apuesta.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen unos de los 5 GRG (guapos, ricos y guapos otra vez) del instituto los otros cuatro son Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Emmett Macarhty Swan (hermano gemelo de Isabella Macarhty Swan/Bella/"come libros oficial del colegio") y Jasper Halen (gemelo de Rosalie Halen la novia de Emmett y la mejor amiga de Alice Cullen, mi hermana gemela y novia de Jasper Halen; ambas eran mejores amigas de Bella)

Nosotros éramos los populares descartando, claro está, a Bella, que no es que sea fea, es que, simplemente, no está a nuestra altura (modestias aparte) ¿Que por qué perdí una apuesta por culpa de ella? Sencillo con mis amigos, sin contar por supuesto a Emmett que si se llega a entera que nos metimos con su hermanita no parte el cuello con sus propias manos, hicimos una apuesta para ver quien se llevada primero a la cama, a la recatada Swan, me volví su amigo y cuando por fin conseguí una cita, no volvió más al instituto, según Emmett, porque necesitaba un receso, eso nos obligó, claro está, a cancelar nuestra apuesta…

-Hijo, cariño, llegas tarde al instituto, vamos despierta ya–me dijo mi madre Esme, un amor de persona porque eso era mi madre: la palabra AMOR personificada.

-Voy madre…despierta a Alice que seguro que sigue dormida–le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara ya que no había entrado a mi habitación.

-Alice no va a ir hoy al instituto, es el día de compras locas… ¡sabes que puedes venir si quieres!–me dijo. No ¡ni en broma! día de compras locas implicaba salir medio muerto del centro comercial como mínimo.

-No madre, lo cierto es que aprecio mucho mi vida–le dije entre risas

-¡Serás exagerado…! En fin como quieras pero levanta ya que llegas tarde y quiero que desayunemos todos juntos recuerda que hoy tu padre está aquí y estas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas–dijo mi madre. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen unos de los mejores cirujanos de estados U.S.A que cansado de la vida rápida de New York decidió, hace 5 años, que nos mudaríamos a la soleada Florida y a mí el cambio me vino genial; voy al instituto, soy guapo, rico y popular…tengo todo lo que quiero: a los 16 años mis padre me regalaron un Aston Martin negro que es lo que más amo y ahora con 18 años ya cumplidos y cursando mi último año de instituto soy uno de los hombres más deseados del lugar junto a mis 4 mejores amigos los GRG.

Me levanté te de la cama cuando vi en el reloj que eran las 7:15 ¡DIOS! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! me puse unos pantalones azules desgastando por las rodillas y un polo blanco con una chaqueta de cuero negra y baje a desayunar para poder disfrutar de uno más de mis perfectos días…

**BELLA POV**

Soy Isabella Marie Macarhty Swan tengo 18 años, vivo con mi hermano gemelo Emmett aunque lo de gemelos es un decir porque, sinceramente, no nos parecemos mucho; él es alto musculoso, de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, en definitiva: es guapo; yo soy más bien normalita: cabellos castaño hasta las la cintura, ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate, piel más bien blanca ya que parece que no le afecta que vivamos en Florida y pasa olímpicamente de broncearse a diferencia de la de mi hermano…En fin como iba diciendo, normal.

En la casa también está mi tía Maggie, nuestra tutora legal, tal y como nuestros padres dejaron en su testamento antes de morir en un accidente aéreo cuando volvían desde Japón a casa por nuestro 13 cumpleaños, también dejaron estipulado que al cumplir la mayoría de edad manejaríamos nosotros mismos la empresa familiar "construcciones Swan" una de las empresas más grandes y con más beneficios en el sector, de Estados Unidos.

A mí personalmente nunca me ha importado demasiado el dinero, no tengo ningún tipo de vehículo ni compro ropa cara a pesar de la insistencia de mis mejores amigas Alice Cullen, una chica con aspecto de duendecilla hiperactiva pero definitivamente hermosa que además es la hermana gemela del dios griego Edward Cullen, unos de los populares de colegio: cabello cobrizo, aspecto desaliñado, labios carnosos , ojos verdes esmeralda, y cuerpo perfecto que fue unos de mis amigo…sí FUE; Rosalie Halen una rubia despampanante con ojos azules eléctrico y cuerpo de modelos y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ángela Weber, una chica humilde que consiguió la plaza en el colegio "instituto playa Florida" por una beca ya que debido a su alto precio ella no podía permitírselo y que es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejor persona que he conocido; tiene el cabello negro, ojos grises, y cara de ángel además de un novio, Ben Chebby, que es uno de los defensas del equipo de fútbol de la escuela ama a Ángela con locura y es, por qué no decirlo, bastante guapo y atlético. Y en ese grupo falto yo: Bella o "la come libros" como me dicen a escondidas cuando piensan que no me entero, a mi en verdad lo de su estúpido apodo me da igual o mejor dicho me daba igual, pero claro eso fue hasta hace un mes…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba en la cafetería con los nervios a flor de piel porque ¡Edward-Dios Griego-Cullen me había invitado a salir! Dios mío definitivamente hoy soy la chica más feliz del planeta, quiero decir… yo me conformaba con la amistad que teníamos pero al parecer a él le parecía poco, recuerdo que cuando me dijo que quería ser mi amigo desconfié un poco ya que es uno de los GRG, y junto a Jasper, Mike, Jacob y mi hermano Emmett, son los playboys del colegio, pero después de meses confié en él y ahora me doy cuenta que le gusto y eso me hace tan…_

_-Bella, Bella despierta – me dijo Ángela sacándome de mis ensoñaciones_

_-¿Qué pasa Ang (diminutivo de Ángela)? ¿No te das cuenta que soy la mujer más feliz del planeta?– le dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero algo le pasaba Ang porque se veía triste- ¿Qué pasa Ang, me estas asustando, te encuentras bien? – le dije ya preocupada._

_-Lo siento tanto Bells, lo siento tanto…toma mira – Ang me paso un móvil con los cascos (audífonos) puestos ya que quería que escuchara y ahí fue cuando el mundo se me cayó encima._

Grabación del móvil donde se veían a Edward, Jasper, Jacob y Mike hablando

_-Sí, lo sé una ilusa, mira que pensar que YO el Gran Cullen querría salir con ella jajaja Esta noche me la llevo a la cama seguro, así que mañana quiero sobre mi mesa de estudio los 2000 dolores que me vais a deber jajaja porque YO el Gran GRG acaba de ganar la apuesta –decía Edward_

_-No cantes victoria Cullen todavía no te la has llevado a la cama –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Eso es cierto, no cantes victoria todavía, la santita come libros puede cambiar de idea– decía Mike entre risas._

_-No se vosotros pero a mí me parece fatal lo que estáis haciendo a la pobre Bella que no es más ni menos que la hermana de uno de nuestros mejores amigo – decía Jasper negando con la cabeza._

_-Por favor Jasper deja de ser tan sentimental, es solo una chica, qué más nos dan sus sentimientos, yo con tal de que Emmett no se entere que planeo quitarle la virtud a su hermanita toda me da igual jajaja…_

Fin de la grabación

_No podía seguir oyendo eso, tenía que salir corriendo de la cafetería, necesitaba irme, tenía que marcharme, llamé a mi tía Maggie para que me pasara a buscar y aunque le pareció extraño vino a por mí; en el coche me intento sonsacarme que me había pasado pero yo no quería hablar solo le dije que necesitaba unas vacaciones y que me iba a Italia._

_En lo que a mí me pareció un segundo, porque había desconectado completamente de la realidad, estaba en Italia, llamé a mi hermano y mis amigas diciéndoles que sólo necesitaba descansar, le pedí a Ang que no le contara nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido y como era de esperar ella aceptó._

_Ya llevaba en Italia una semana, estaba en un parque cuando un hombre se me acerco:_

_-Disculpa hermosa pero me estado fijando en ti y eres exactamente lo que buscaba – me dijo aquel joven, tendría 20 años pero era uno de los seres más perfectos que he visto en mi vida, no me creía que me estuviera a hablan a mí; medía 1,80 más o menos, cabellos rubio, ojos color miel penetrantes que hacían juego son ese indomable cabello, boca carnosa que pedía a gritos ser besada, nariz perfecta y cuerpo de modelo lo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, de eso me di cuenta después de un rato._

_-Me hablas a mí –pregunte con incredulidad me sonrió de una forma que me quitó el aliento_

_-Sí, es a ti, el ser más precioso que he visto nunca–me dijo ¡dios! Ya era oficial estaba soñando._

_-¿Qué?–pregunté un poco recelosa._

_-Lo siento te he asustado soy modelo y me llamo Demetri; te dije que eres hermosa porque lo eres. Estamos buscando personas para una campaña y cuando te he visto aquí en este parque, simplemente me he dicho que te quiero en esa campaña porque eres simplemente hermosa-me dijo. Yo tenía la mandíbula desencajada… ¿Que me quería para una campaña publicitaria como modelo? Pero… ¿Es que ese hombre estaba ciego o era una broma macabra?_

_-Lo siento pero no estoy de humor para bromas estúpidas–le dije un poco cabreada por querer burlarse de mí._

_-No es una broma ¿Por qué piensas que esto es una broma?–pregunto Demetri una ceja enarcada y con claro enojo marcado en su cara._

_-Venga ya…estás de coñaaa jajaja- me empezó a dar un ataque de risa histérica no podía ser cierto que ese adonis me necesitara para ser su modelo, a mí, a la simple Bella-pero como voy yo a ser modelo es que no me has visto soy normal jajaja-estaba histérica y sí lo decía enserio._

_-No, hermosa, no eres normal, todo menos normal, no te ves a ti misma como deberías eres simplemente bella. Pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?–me dijo ese increíble espécimen humano con una sonrisa seductora._

_-Encantada, soy Isabella Macarhty Swan, tu nueva modelo y por cierto me gusta que me digan Bella–woo está alucinando ¿yo dije eso? ¿Desde cuando yo estoy tan segura de mi misma?_

_-Encantado, preciosa ven vamos, que hoy empieza tu nueva vida–me dijo_

_Y así fue como me convertí en una de las modelos más solicitadas que hay, en solo tres semanas me he vuelto famosa, aunque, por suerte para mí, he cambiado tanto físicamente que nadie me reconoce. Ahora uso unas lentillas (o lentes de contacto) color miel ya que, según Demetri me veo más sexy, siempre que modelo o hago algún spot publicitario las encargadas de arreglarme le dan a mi mirada un toque felino, me tiñen el pelo con aerosoles (de esos que te echas y cuando te lavas el cabello vuelve tu color natural) para que quede rubio, uso ropa más llamativa y en el mundo de la fama me conocen por otro nombre: Julieta Bertolly, así me había puesto Demetri ya que yo le había contado lo que me paso, el por qué me encontraba en Italia y, según él, le recordaba a la historia de Romeo & Julieta solo que en esta, Romeo era un cabrón y Julieta no se había quedado para morir por el…_

Fin Flash Back

Ya había pasado un mes exactamente, sí, lo sé, parece increíble que en un mes me hubiera vuelto una modelo famosa y deseada por todos los fotógrafos, yo, a veces me tenía que pellizcar para cerciorarme que no era una mala jugada de mi mente.

Estaba en silencio cavilando sobre lo que me extrañaba que ni mi familia ni mis amigos se hubieran dado cuenta que Julieta era yo, pero supongo que antes era tan sosa que aunque hubiese firmado una de mis fotos y se la hubiese enviado a su casa con una nota dedicada no se habrían creído que yo hubiese podido cambiar tanto. Y en eso estaba pensando mientras volvía a casa ya que había decidido que no me podía perder más clases y tras hablar con Demetri habíamos acordado que podría trabajar y estudiar sin problema ya que pasaría todos mis compromisos a Estados Unidos para que no tuviese que estar viajar a menudeo y pudiera terminar mis estudios sin problemas y con calma. Una semana antes de regresar Demetri me aconsejó algo que me dio que pensar _"hermosa ahora puedes hacer pagar a Romeo lo que te hizo"_ y justo después me dijo que tenía una pase de modelos para DIOR, que iba a ser en Florida y que había hablado con instituto para poner la pasarela en sus instalaciones debido a que era unos de los lugares más grandes de todo el país, el colegio aceptó, pero después de un bueno soborno por parte de los accionistas de DIOR; yo estaba intentando hacer conexiones sobre los dos temas en mi cabeza hasta que caí en que allí nadie conocía mi nuevo yo pero si se hacía un desfile por narices lo descubrirían y comprendí que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, necesitaba sentirme superior…algo tenía más que claro: _ROMEO IBA A CAER._

-Disculpe señorita ya hemos llegado, éste es el hotel Sol Florida, que tenga usted una buena estancia-me dijo el conductor del taxi que había cogido en el aeropuerto; había decidido que antes de ir al colegio me pasaría a ver a Demetri que se había venido a quedar unas semanas por aquí ya que quería modelar la próxima semana conmigo en la presentación de la nueva colección de lencería de DIOR en el instituto… DIOS ese día me iba a morir de la vergüenza pero a la vez iba a disfrutar viendo la cara de todos los que una vez me dijeron "come libros" o "fea"…

-Hermosa pensé que ya no vendrías–me dijo Demetri sacándome de mi pensamientos, iba tan metida en ellos que ni me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en la recepción del hotel.

-Hola Dem (diminutivo de Demetri) te extrañé ¿cómo te fue en España?–le pregunté ya que no le veía desde la vez que estuvimos cenando y de eso hacía ya una semana; se había tenido que ir a España por un spot para la marca Calvin Klein.

-Bien amor, yo también te extrañé, me acaban de llamar informándome de que tus cosas ya están en tu casa pero quería darte un regalo por tu vuelta al instituto y para el inicio de tu venganza–me dijo; yo ya le había dicho que planeaba vengarme de Edward y de todo el que se había burlado de mi, pero en especial me quería vengar de él, por haberme clavado un puñal en el corazón, por haber querido jugar conmigo sin una razón más importante que una estúpida apuesta.

-Venga dime que me has comprado estoy ansiosa–le dije dando saltitos a su alrededor.

-Para que te vas a marear cari, ven vamos, está fuera, me lo acaban de traer – me dijo mientras me arrastraba a la salida.¿ Y qué es lo que veo nada más salir? una gran moto negra con un enorme lazo rosa colgado del manillar, nunca había visto nada más hermoso, eran una DUCATI 848 y era enterita para mí; siempre me habían encantado las motos, eran mi pasión pero desde la muerte de mis padre dejé de montar ya que mi padre era el que me había enseñado y me recordaba demasiado a él, pero esta vez era distinto, yo ya no era la misma, era una Bella nueva, una Bella segura de sí misma.

Después de darle las gracias como unas mil veces y decirle lo feliz que me hacía miré el reloj, eran la 7:45 y yo entraba al instituto a las 8:00, iba bastante mal de tiempo así que subí corriendo a la habitación del hotel de Dem para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme una más pegada al cuerpo (gracias a Dios Dem siempre tiene ropa de mujeres que compra porque le gusta que sus citas la lleven cuando están con él) ya que llevaba puesto un vestido y con eso difícilmente me podría poner el mono de la moto que venía de regalo; era un mono negro con reflejos rojos pasión porque otra cosa puede que no, pero Dem tiene un exquisito gusto al escoger ropa. Una vez me vestí y me puse el mono salí rumbo a cumplir mi venganza con Romeo no sin antes escuchar unas cuantas veces lo extremadamente sexy que me veía con ese mono ajustado al cuerpo.

_Romeo y Julieta luchan y romeo cae…_

* * *

..

.

Hola.. Amores siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, he vuelto pero no con capítulos nuevos, más bien con capítulos reeditados

No voy a dejar mis fic chicas, lo que pasa es que tengo un bloqueo del carajo

En fin no se qué pasa conmigo (mente caca), por ahora solo puedo daros las gracias por vuestras notas de ánimos y decir que me encuentro mejor y que en cuanto mi mente de caca se vaya volveré

Así que por ahora os dejares con esta maravillosa Edición a mano de una nueva y buena amiga Carol

Así con una gran ovación hacia nuestra magnifica ayudante (editora) **Eres un puto genio baby**

Posdata: Espero no haber tenido mucho errores en esta nota y haber estropeado el trabajo de nuestra Carol

Bueno y siendo nueva baby tienes que ser bautizada

Yo Kat con el poder que me concedió mi cochina mente te bautizo a ti Carol como ¡Súper pervertida junior!

En nombre de Afrodita, de eros y mi sucia conciencia ¡Amén!


	2. Capitulo II ¿Bella?

Hola ;9

Aquí estamos de nuevo con este nuevo cap reeditado, y creo que os tengo una buena noticia, mi mente caca esta desertando, así que cree que dentro de nada abra un nuevo capitulo

Me despido con un hasta pronto y un Felicidades súper pervertida Jr lo has vuelto a hacer un capitulo excelente

¿Quién eres tú? Y… ¿Qué has hecho con Bella?

Capitulo 2

Edward P.O.V.

¡MIERDA! Ya llegaba tarde otra vez; cuando bajé a desayunar me entretuve charlando con mi familia y cuando vi la hora sólo me quedaba 15 minutos para llegar, así que cogí mi ASTON MARTIN en vez de mi VOLVO plateado querido con el que solía ir al instituto ya que necesitaba ir corriendo y nada era capaz de igualar al ASTON; cuando decía que necesitaba llegar a tiempo es que NECESITABA llegar a tiempo porque si no, según palabras literales del Señor Clapp, "_está usted suspendo"; _aparqué y me bajé para salir corriendo a clase cuando, de repente, la vi y no pude hacer más que quedarme de piedra; al lado del jeep de Emmett estaba aparcando una chica una DUCCATI 848 negra, llevada el casco puesto y no le podía ver la cara pero el cuerpo…¡DIOS! ¡Qué cuerpo! llevaba un mono negro con reflejos rojos tan ajustado a su figura que permitía distinguir claramente unas curvas que eran perfectas, vamos que era una DIOSA-GRIEGA, era la perfección en persona y tenía que ser mía; olvidado que llegaba tarde me acerqué. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, ya se había quitado le casco y lo estaba aguardando en uno de los compartimentos de la moto mientras sacaba un pequeño bolso azul eléctrico; su cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda hasta su diminuta cintura era castaño, brillante e igual de perfecto que toda ella, me le acerque por la espalda y le susurré al oído con voz sensual:

-Veo que eres nueva, puedo darte un tour privado por las instalaciones princesa-sonreí al ver como se estremecía, se dio la vuelta y, por todos los santos, era, aunque pareciera imposible, el doble de prefecta de lo que había pensado, labios carnosos que lleva pintados de un rojo carmesí que eran una clara invitación a cometer pecados, una nariz perfectamente delineada y unos grandes ojos color chocolate que hipnotizaban y destilaban pasión.

-Gracias por tu oferta pero ya conozco las instalaciones–me dijo…pero qué voz, era la puta voz más sensual que había oído en mi vida aunque por una extraña razón me parecía conocida.

-Bueno no importa puedo mostrarte otras cosas, encantado princesa, soy Edward Cullen ¿y tú eres?–me presenté mientras le daba un beso y me embobaba con su olor…era IMPOSIBLE que algo tan perfecto existiera…debía de estar soñando.

-Encantada, aunque ya nos conocemos, soy Bella Macarhty Swan-me respondió mientras me besaba en la comisura de los labios–Adiós–dicho esto se fue contoneando las caderas la un forma demasiado sensual pero sin llegar a ser puta, aunque esa información la procesaba mi cerebro en un compartimento alejado ya que en el centro estaba repitiendo una y otra vez _"Encantada, aunque ya nos conocemos, soy Bella Macarhty Swan"_provocando que me quedara en shock…no podía ser cierto…esa Diosa-griega NO podía ser Bella "come libros" hermana de Emmett, no podía ser, TENÍA que estar soñando; estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dando cuenta de que ya estaba en la puerta de la clase de literatura, la única clase que comparto con todos mis amigo; cuando llegué di gracias al cielo porque no estaba el profesor todavía, me fui a sentar en mi sitio habitual al final del aula con mis amigos; no podía creerlo, esa mujer de curvas peligrosa y labios deseados era, ni más ni menos, que Bella…yo tenía que estar soñando y sé que me estaba rayando mucho siempre con la misma fracesita pero es que simplemente no podía ser; me había dado un beso en la comisura de la boca y ahí donde su labios hicieron contacto con mi piel, se sentía como una corriente eléctrica, deseaba tanto poder besar esos labios…

-¡Eh tío! ¿Estás bien? Te noto como distraído, como en otro lugar–me dijo Jacob.

¿Qué le podía decir? _"he visto a la mujer más sexy del mundo y resulta que es Bella la hermana de Emmett, la misma chica por la que apostamos"_ no sólo es que no me iban a creer, es que me ingresarían en un psiquiátrico…definitivamente tenían que verlo por ellos mismos.

-Edward tío me preocupas…tienes más cara de tonto que de lo normal–me dijo Emmett.

-Edward despierta de una maldita vez-me dijeron todos a la vez: Mike, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper

Me volví para explicarles, o bueno al menos intentarlo ya que ni yo lo entendía muy bien, qué narices había pasado.

-Pues verán estaba en el estacionamiento y tu hermana Emmett, Bel…-fui interrumpido por la entrada en clase del profesor.

-Buenos días clase, por favor tomad asiento que empezamos–dijo el profesor Clapp.

-Edward… ¿qué has dicho de mi hermana?–me preguntó Emmett en un tono tan alto que lo escucho el profesor.

-Joven Swan si no está in…- el profesor fue cortado por unos toques en la puerta-¡adelante!

Y ahí estaba Ella, hermosa como en la mañana, vestida con un short de seda negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, un top azul eléctrico pegado al cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas, acompañado de una chaquetilla negra y unas botas, por encima de las rodillas, negras de tacón de aguja, que hubieran sido una trampa mortal para la antigua Bella pero al parecer para la nueva no era así, llevaba una gafas de sol _ray ban_ negras, su cabello caía en cascada y sus labios rojos carmesí me llamaban a gritos, no se hicieron esperar los silbidos de parte del alumnado masculino que estaban en el aula, hasta Emmett…¿es que no reconocía a su propia hermana? ¿o qué?

-Tío está buenísima…será una nueva–dijo Jacob silbando a todo pulmón.

Bella se acerco a la mesa del profesor

-Buenos días profesor Clapp siento haber llegado tarde- le dijo Bella con voz sensual al profesor que la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Disculpe señorita pero… ¿usted está en mi clase? – le pregunto confuso, porque como ya he dicho unas mil veces esta mañana ¡ESTABA IRRECONOCIBLE!

-Claro que sí señor soy…-pero se vio interrumpida por Emmett.

-¡Eh hermosa! ¡¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?! – le gritó Emmett a todo pulmón ganándose un golpe por parte de Jasper… ¡Dios! ¡Gritaba eso a su propia hermana! Por favor ¡Qué asco!...Bella se dio la vuelta para observarle con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

-Emmett, hermanito, creo que a eso se le llama incesto–le contestó ella con una de sus sonrisas sensuales ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡¿Es que todo lo que hace es sensual o qué?!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral todos se miraban y la miraban a ella sin poder creerlo, hasta que Emmett salió corriendo y la abrazó.

-Bells hermanita eres tú, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Estás… estás hermosas; eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Bells… pero contesta… ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto y en tan solo un mes? – decía Emmett tan rápido que se le enredaban las palabras

-Emmy no puedo res…pi…rar – dijo Bella entrecortada ya que Emmett la tenia abrazada con tanta fuerza que parecía que la iba a romper.

-Ups, lo siento hermana, pero cuánta…-un carraspeo interrumpió la plática de los hermanos Swan.

-Joven Bella me alegra mucho de que haya vuelto, y déjeme decirle que se ve usted hermosa pero por favor usted y su hermano tomen asiento para empezar las clases.

-Claro…muchas gracias por el cumplido – dicho esto, Bella, seguida de Emmett, se fue a su asiento; antes siempre se sentaba sola ya que nadie se quería juntar con ella, pero eso era en el pasado, claro está, ahora Bella tomó asiento y Emmett se sentó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla… ¡qué envidia…! Yo quería abrazarla… aunque claro está, no de una forma tan fraternal.

Empezó la clase y todos todavía estaban en shock, como yo en la mañana, ya que no era fácil de asumir que la Bella "come libros" se había convertido en Bella "Diosa-griega" en tan poco tiempo. Cuando habían transcurrido no más de 20 minutos de clase, entró el director del instituto seguido del decano.

-Disculpe la interrupción Señor Clapp, pero necesito a una alumna-dijo el rector Lewin.

-Claro, no importa, adelante ¿a qué alumna necesita?

-Gracias. Señorita Swan ¿le importa acompañarnos? necesitamos ajustar unos detalles para mañana– ¿Qué tendría que hacer Bella para quedar relacionada con el rector?

-Claro será un placer, vamos – dicho esto se puso en pie para retirase con sus andares de diosa.

-¡Eh! espera Bells ¿qué pasa? ¿Para dónde vas? ¡¿Qué va a pasar mañana?!–dijo Emmett preocupado por su hermana pequeña.

-¡Oh! es una sorpresa Emmy… ya te enterarás mañana como todo el mundo–le evadió la pregunta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía del aula escoltada por el decano y el rector.

-Bueno, puedes que ahora que la señorita Swan ha salido del aula, me prestareis más atención…jajaja–dijo el Señor Clapp con una sonrisa, y lo decía con fundamento, ya que desde que Bella entro en el aula nadie estaba centrado en la clase, todos la observaban a ella.

Así pasó el resto del día, a la hora del almuerzo, el chimes de que Bella ya no era un patito feo se había extendido por todo el campus aunque nadie podía comprobarlo porque desde clase de literatura nadie más volvió a verla, pensamos que se había ido pero no era posible porque su moto seguía en el aparcamiento; cuando le conté a Emmett que ella era la chica que había llegado en moto no se lo creía, no quiso profundizar mucho, pero al parecer había una historia por la cual ella pasó de amar la motos a odiarlas, aunque obviamente eso había cambiado, cosa que le extrañaba y mucho por la cara que puso. Me dirigí a la cafetería pero ella tampoco estaba allí o había salido ya no había llegado todavía, me fui a mi mesa sin comprar nada ya que se me había quitado el hambre, cuando llegué estaban todos, incluidas las porristas Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali y Lauren Mallory; me senté en medio de Tanya y Lauren, la primera me acosaba desde que me acosté con ella porque no quería entender que yo solo la quería para pasar una que otra noche…pero en fin qué le vamos a hacer…

-Eddy, amor, ¿por qué te has demorado tanto?–me dijo Tanya con lo que suponía que era su versión de un tono sexy, pero después de haber escuchado hablar a Bella hoy, no podría volver a considerar sexy otro tono de voz que no fuese el suyo…y hablando de Bella, necesitaba saber qué narices había pasado con ella ese mes.

-Oye Emm (diminutivo de Emmett) ¿sabes ya qué le ha pasado a tu hermana en este tiempo?–le presioné mientras tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de la cafetería.

-No, Ed, desde que se fue de clase de literatura no la he vuelto a ver, si no me llegas a decir lo de la moto, hubiera pensado que se había ido a casa- me contesto muy serio algo MUY raro en Emm.

-¿Qué moto? – pregunto Mike sin entender de que estábamos hablando y por las caras del resto deduje que Mike había verbalizado sus mismas dudas.

-Pues verás, hoy en el aparcamiento, cuando la vi se estaba bajando de una moto pero no de una moto cualquiera, se bajaba de una DUCCATI 848–le expliqué con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me imaginaba en el momento en el que casi me besó…

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de un tirón, dejando ver a un séquito de chicos, y ahí, rodeaba de casi todo el equipo de futbol porque sólo faltábamos nosotros 5, estaba ella, la diosa-griega, que sonreía al ver como se arrastraban a sus pies; me volví a ver a Emm que estaba cambiando de color, y casi se tropieza mientras se levantaba diciendo:

-ALEJAOS DE ELLA O PROMETO HACER QUE COMAIS BANQUILLO TODO EL MALDITO AÑO, BABOSOS INÚTILES– y, mientras rujia agarraba a Bella y al protegía con sus brazos de los inútiles mientras ella intentaba contener una carcajada.

BELLA P.O.V.

Este día estaba siendo un éxito; primero Edward, el ver cómo se le desencajo la mandíbula al verme en el aparcamiento y darse cuenta que era yo, la fea de la que se burló con sus amigos, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, creo que pocas veces me lo he pasado tan bien como en ese instante, viendo su cara… y segundo… ¡había hecho que nadie en el aula prestara atención a la clase!

Conseguí convencer al rector de que no dijera a nadie, por lo menos hasta mañana, que yo era Julieta B; me contentaba hasta mañana porque ese mismo día a las 6 a.m. habría puesto en la entrada, un gran cartel mío posado junto con Dem los dos en ropa interior en una moto del mismo modelo que la mía…me acuerda de esa sesión de fotos perfectamente, estaba bastante tranquila porque aunque posaba en ropa interior el fotógrafo ya era un amigo y aparecería con Dem, por lo que la preocupación se iba al garete, el verdadero problema llegó cuando vi la moto, es decir me encantó pero a la vez me trajo el recuerdo de mi padre así que por una parte lloraba de alegría por poder montar, aunque sólo fuera para unas fotos, después de tanto tiempo y por otra de tristeza por todos los recuerdos que fluían por mi memoria como remolinos de viento, Dem me hizo explicarle mi problema y me consoló antes de empezar con la sesión de fotos en la que por cierto me lo pasé genial…mi querido compañero al escuchar mi problema se dio cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente una moto y por eso me compró ese modelo, para que siempre recordara ese día, y por eso le quiero tanto… La foto que iba a ser colgada en concreto era una bastante sugerente y sexy, yo salía con una conjunto de lencería negro que llevaba transparencias y tapaba lo necesario y Dem iba con unos bóxers negros apretados y marcando bien su enorme paquete, porque no sé si lo había comentado pero tiene un ENORME paquete, en fin como iba diciendo, en la foto aparezco acostaba sobre la moto y él estaba recostado sobre mí con las manos apoyadas en el manillar a ambos lados de mi cabeza, consiguiendo que nuestro cuerpos no se llegaran a tocar, y a todo esto le poníamos la guinda (poner la guinda a algo es el toque final) mirándonos a los ojos como literalmente nos había dicho el fotógrafo _"desprendiendo deseo y pasión, que tenéis que ser una mezcla explosiva"_ y desde ese día cuando las campañas publicitarias son por parejas las hacemos siempre juntos ya que según los entendidos conseguimos transmitir fuego y pasión.

Mientras recorría los pasillos tras salir de mi charla con el director me encontré con todo el equipo de fútbol exceptuando a los 5 GRG, se pusieron a seguirme e intentaban hablar conmigo, en eso estaban cuando entré a la cafetería y de repente me encontraba siendo arrastrada por mi hermano que estaba rojo de ira después de haber amenazado a la pandilla que tenía alrededor con dejarlos toda la temporada en el banquillo. Estaba escuchando las amenazas y me reía de los pobres ilusos a los que mi hermano regañaba cuando alcé la vista y ahí estaba el mirándome con deseo; _hay Romeo Romeo, caerás._

Edward P.O.V.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, sentada en el regazo de Emm, quien tenía una mirada de psicópata grabada en la cara mientras ella le sonreía.

-Emmy tranquilo pareces un loco jajaja-intentaba decir Bella como podía entre risas, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, el resto sólo acertaban a mirarse unos a otros sin saber qué decir o hacer y yo solo podía contemplar a esa diosa.

-¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE BELLS?! ¡TE ESTÁN DESNUDANDO CON LOS OJOS! ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS A CAMBIAR DE ROPA!-la voz había ido pasando de un tono de ira a uno desesperado en la última parte que acompañó con una carita con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Jajaja no me voy a cambiar de ropa ¿vale? que guapo estás cuando te pones sobreprotector jajaja–le respondió ella tranquilamente, aparentemente impasible ante la cara de corderito degollado de su hermano, mientras se giraba a mirarnos–hola chicos ¡qué de tiempo! ¿Cómo estáis?–nos preguntó sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro ¡dios! ¿Todo lo dice con la misma voz sexy o solo lo hace para volverme loco?

-Bien…bueno yo ni te pregunto cómo estás porque se ve a la legua que estás excelentemente y déjame decirte que, además, te ves hermosa- le dijo Jasper mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-¿QUÉ? DEJA DE DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO ¡TIENES NOVIA!–el pobre Jazz (diminutivo de Jasper) ante esta acusación se quedó mudo de sorpresa y asombro.

-Ay Dios jajaja por favor jajaja Emmy que sólo ha sido caballeroso…sabes que Jazz es siempre muy educado jajaja…pero dime jazz ¿cómo esta nuestra pequeña duende? ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?–el aludido se relajó un poco al ver que Bella no le daba importancia a la reacción de su hermano.

-Está bien, aunque hiperactiva como siempre, ya sabes…ella y Rose (diminutivo de Rosalie) están fuera porque hoy es el día de compras locas; tú misma has vivido eso terroríficos días así que te lo imaginaras jajaja – le dijo Jazz.

-jajaja ellas y sus compras jajaja – Bella acompaño la risa de Jazz

-Y desde que sabe que mañana viene la modelo nueva, una tal llamada Julieta con su compañero Demetri no caben en sí de felicidad y en hiperactividad jajaja- repuso Jazz.

-Si me la puedo imaginar jajaja y ¿cómo es que sabes algo de la nueva modelo?-le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa pícara que me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Teniendo por novia a una duende hiperactiva adicta a las compras y la moda te piensas que no habría oído como unas mil veces ese nombre?-exclamó Jazz.

-Jajaja lo imagino…en fin ya la llamaré más tarde a casa para hablar con ella y haré lo mismo con Rose…bueno me voy, prometí a Ang que comería con ella… ¡adiós chicos!–dijo haciendo el gesto de levantarse del regazo de su hermano pero él se lo impedía.

-Emmy, hermanito mío, me tienes que soltar para que pueda irme–le dijo un tanto divertida por la reacción de su hermano.

-No, no te pienso soltar porque esos buitres se te echarán encima ¡no!-le dijo asiendo un berrinche como un niño de 5 años, lo que consiguió es que ella se riera más.

-Vale, pues ven conmigo, venga vamos–le dijo poniendo en pie como podía ya que de la risa se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas e impedían su visión.

-Nos vemos luego tíos, chicas…–se despidió Emm mientras se ponía en pie para irse a la otra punta de la cafetería donde se sentaban Ang y su novio Ben.

Nos miramos unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué decir hasta que hablo Jacob.

-Joder con la hermanita de Emm…sí que está buena… ¿cómo lo consiguió en sólo un mes?–dijo mas para sí mismo más que para nosotros mientras soltaba un silbido bajo.

-¿Cómo lo va a conseguir? ¡Con cirugía!...es imposible haber cambiado tanto en un mes sin alguna ayudita–contestó Tanya, destilando veneno y pura envidia, a los que las otras dos sólo asintieron refutando la teoría de su amiga.

-Pero… ¿tú eres idiota o qué Tanya? Me puedes explicar cómo narices se habría podido recuperar en menos de un mes… ¡habría sido completamente imposible petarda!–le dijo Mike a lo que Tanya simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se fue con sus secuaces, por supuesto, pisándole los talones.

-Mike tiene razón: es imposible que se operara, no sólo es que no le habría dado tiempo a curarse es que de qué se iba a operar si no estaba gorda ni nada–reflexionó Jazz.

-Completamente de acuerdo…pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó mi querido Watson?–dije yo mirándolos; todos nos hacíamos las misma pregunta ¿qué paso el mes pasado con Bella Swan?

-Bueno dejemos el enigma Swan para luego ya que ahora tenemos que tratar un tema más serio-dijo Jacob atrayendo nuestra atención.

-¿Cuál?- espeté, ¿es que acaso había algo más importante que el cambio de Bella? Si era así quería saberlo.

-¡¿Cuál?!... Mi querido Ed, nada más ni nada menos que el pequeño tema de que mañana viene a una presentación en la escuela una de las mujeres más deseadas del momento ¿o es que en serio me vas a decir que no te has enterado?–me respondió Mike mirándome con una ceja enarcada y hablándome como si fuera un niño chico.

Sí tenía razón, debíamos apartar por un momento el caso de la chica Swan para centrarnos en el nuevo: Julieta una modelo despampanante que viene mañana al instituto para desvelar la nueva pancarta de la colección de DIOR de ropa interior, sé tanto porque tengo como hermana a un monstruo hiperactivo que está soñando con el día de mañana desde que nos avisaron desde hace unas semanas que el desfile de DIOR se celebrara en el instituto, no porque me haya vuelto un lector compulsivo de revistas de moda; al parecer hay unas diez entradas que Julieta mañana repartirá entre los más afortunados del instituto y, claro, ahí es donde salimos nosotros a relucir, no podemos perder la oportunidad de ver a esos monumentos de mujeres en ropa intima, eso sería un pecado de los gordos. El desfile se celebraría el sábado y hoy estábamos a jueves y claro está que íbamos a conseguir esas entradas.

-Tienes razón tenemos que hacer lo que sea para conseguir esa entradas y más tu Jazz, sabes cómo se pondrá Alice si no consigue ir a ese desfile – le dije a Jazz el cual estaba pálido de sólo imaginárselo.

-Sí, tenemos que hacer algo–me secundo Jazz.

No pasamos le resto de el almuerzo haciendo planes para conseguirlas, aunque tuvimos que parar cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el comienzo de clases; pude ver cómo salía Bella escoltada por Emm para evitar que nadie se le acercará, definitivamente este hombre era de lo más gracioso.

Me puse en pie y me fui a mi última hora lectiva del día, la de cálculo y la cual compartía con Emm, tal vez le podría sonsacar información acerca de su hermana. Llegué al aula y Emm ya estaba allí refunfuñando hacia la pared.

-¡Hey, Emm! te ves molesto ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunté sentándome a su lado como de costumbre.

-Que Bells no me cuentan nada de lo que le paso este último mes, sólo se limita a decirme "_ya lo sabrás_" ¿Qué espera que piense de eso?–explicó Emm realmente frustrado y ya éramos dos ¿qué cojones podría estar escondiendo Bella?

Y con esa pregunta en mente pasé toda la hora de clase que se me pasó volando, como en un visto y no visto. A la salida me despedí de Emm y le dije que nos veríamos a la salida ya que tenía que llevar unas cosas al casillero y él quería salir corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana antes de que acabara su clase de biología, me dirigí a mi destino que está ubicado cerca al baño de la chicas; era un buen lugar, había unas muy buenas vistas, dejé mis cosas y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, la vi; estaba saliendo de baño con el mono que llevaba puesto esta mañana y que al igual que entonces se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, la llamé porque al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Espera Bells–le dije caminado detrás de ella, por lo que observaba llevaba un poco de prisa, se detuvo y me sonrió de tal forma que me dejo si habla, ¿cómo me podía parecer tan _sexi_ si ya la había visto hacer lo mismo como unas veinte veces durante este día?

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Edward! no te vi…dime ¿qué quieres?–me preguntó al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Sólo acompañarte hasta tu moto, no he tenido ocasión de charlar contigo desde tu llegada–le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, con ésa con la que conseguía que las chicas se derritieran por mí, mi famosa sonrisa torcida.

Me miró con cierta diversión grabada en sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¡Dios! ¡¿Pero por qué hace eso?! ¡¿Acaso no se da cuentas que me está poniendo como una moto con sólo ese pequeño gesto?!

-Claro ¿por qué no?, vamos, qué malo me puede pasar ¿no?–me dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual que me hizo estremecer y ella al verme sonrió y echo a andar hacia el aparcamiento.

-Y dime Bells ¿cómo estuvieron tu pequeñas vacaciones? ¿Dónde estuviste?-inquirí mientras me deleitaba con sus andares de felina. Suspiró y más que un suspiro sonó como una gemido de placer, eso casi me hace perder la cabeza, quería alzarla por la cintura, arrinconarla en una pared y besar esos labios que me llamaban a gritos, la deseaba como nunca he deseado a nadie.

-Pues me fue muy bien la verdad, hice nuevos y _muy_ _buenos_ _amigos,_ estuve en Italia un país verdaderamente bonito. ¿Y cómo han ido las cosas por aquí en mi ausencias?-me respondió mientras miraba al frente, la verdad, no entendía muy bien porque dijo "_muy_ _buenos amigos"_ con un tono contenido, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

-Nada nuevo, ya sabes, aparte del el acontecimiento de mañana nada que emocionara mucho–le contesté.

-¡Claro lo de los modelos!...lo había olvidado…–me dijo; hay Dios mío…Bella siempre tan despistada.

-Bueno y qué tanto hiciste en Italia–le dije tratando de sonsacarle información de la manera más sutil, pero cuando iba a contestar escuchamos los gritos de varias mujeres, salimos a paso rápido hasta el aparcamiento y en medio de este nos encontramos con un circulo de mujeres dando saltos con locas pero… ¿qué había ahí para que actuaran así? parecían una camada de leonas en celo, entre ellas se podía distinguir fácilmente al el grupo de las porristas o mejor dicho el de Tanya.

-Bueno…creo que ya han venido a buscarme, nos vemos mañana Edward–se despidió dándome un beso igualito al de esta mañana, en la comisura de los labios y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome con la sensación, ya experimentada, de una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, cuando reaccioné la vi acercarse al grupo de féminas con las hormonas revueltas; pero ¿qué hacia? ¿Quería salir herida? ¿No se había dado cuenta de cómo se empujaba unas a otras para ver lo que sea que estuvieses en el centro de ese círculo?, en ese momento llegó Emm y me puso la mano en el hombro, esperaba que no hubiese visto cómo su hermana casi me besa porque si era así era hombre muerto.

-Ed no habrás visto a mi hermana ¿no? Es que no la encuentro, la fui a buscar a su clase pero ya se había ido–me dijo Emm, no voy a negar que me alivié al darme cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta de nada.

-Si acabo de hablar con ella, mira ahí está–le dije apuntándola y viendo como se paraba a unos cinco pasos del circulo, como esperando algo; en ese momento las féminas que gritaba a todo pulmón se hicieron a un lado y de en medio salió un hombre, era bien parecido y sabía que lo había visto pero no recordaba bien dónde y obviamente la idea se me fue de la cabeza cuando ocurrió algo que nos dejo a Emm, a mi y al resto de personas que se encontraban en el aparcamiento en ese momento, incluyendo a las féminas del circulo, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Ese hombre se acerco a Bella y le rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola a él mientras ellas hundía su manos en su cabellos, enredaba sus piernas a su cintura en una posición igualita a la que yo me había imaginado poco antes y le daba un beso voraz de esos que mete la lengua hasta la tráquea, en frente de todo el campus; miré como pude a Emm que en ese momento estaba adquiriendo toda las tonalidades de rojo que se podían tener…

-ISABELLA MACARTHY SWAN ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?!–gritó mientras daba pasos agigantados para poder alcanzarla, Bella dejó de besar a aquel hombre lentamente y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Emmy, ¿no es obvio? beso a un hombre jajaja nos vemos luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer–le replicó a un Emmett que literalmente se había quedado petrificado en medio del campus para seguidamente dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y darle un casto beso en los labios a aquel hombre y separarse.

-Dem te apetece una carrera jajaja–y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo hacia su moto mientras el interpelado le gritaba

-Esta vez no me vas a ganar hermosa–aquel hombre corrió al igual que ella hacia su moto colándose, con bastante fluidez, por el círculo de féminas que ahora se encontraba igual de petrificadas o más que Emm o yo mismo, los dos salieron del aparcamiento a una gran velocidad: Bella en cabeza y el hombre pisándole los talones.

Unas vez se perdieron de vista Emm pareció volver a la realidad.

-ISABELLA ADONDE CREES QUE VAS–vociferó mientras intentaba correr hacia su jeep y poder perseguirla, digo intentaba porque su persecución estaba impedida por Jacob, Mike y Jasper que le sujetaban de los brazos.

-¡SOLTADME MALDITA SEA! ¡TENGO QUE ALCANZARLA! ¡SOLTADME!–imploraba gritando Emm, claramente desesperado al ver que no se inmutaban; corrí hasta ellos.

-Emm relájate, si te dejemos no la podrás alcanzarla, ¿no has visto lo rápido que ha salido?–le hice ver tranquilamente.

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE?! ¡CÓMO SE VE QUE NO ES TU HERMANA LA QUE SE ACABA DE IR CON UN TÍO QUE NO CONOCES!…por favor, por lo que más queráis, soltadme tengo que buscarla, es mi única familia–dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Vale, te soltaremos, pero no vas a ir solo a buscarla, nosotros te ayudaremos ¿de acuerdo?–él asintió y los chico le soltaron, se recostó sobre la puerta del conductor de su Jeep.

-Vale, pensemos un poco antes; primero, ¿quién era ese tipo? y segundo, ¿dónde pueden haber ido?–reflexioné en voz alta

-Yo sé quién era ese pedazo de hombre–escuché que decía Tanya seguida de su club de zorras.

-¿Quién?–le inquirió Emm zarandeándola por los hombros

-Emm…me haces daño, tal vez si me sueltas, te lo pueda decir.

-Lo siento, pero por favor, dime quién era ese malnacido que se atrevió a besar de esa forma a mi hermanita–le presionó Emm.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada…ese chico es Demetri Vulturi, uno de los modelo más apetecibles del mundo y el que tiene que venir mañana con la modelo Julieta Bertolly a la entrega de tarjetas para el desfile, pero al parecer ya sabemos quién se va a quedar una de las invitaciones, Emm…esto… ¿me puedes dar el número de tu hermana?–dijo Tanya claramente interesada en volverse la nueva mejor amiga de Bella para poder ir al desfile del sábado noche.

-Deja de decir estupideces, claro que no te voy a dar el num…. ¡Espera! ¿Sabes en donde se está hospedando el tal Dumetrio ese?–le dijo Emm retomando su idea de ir a encontrar a su hermana.

-Se dice Demetri Emm…aunque no sé ni por qué me esfuerzo, te vas a olvidar en seguida del nombre…bueno volviendo a lo que nos importa… ¡claro que sé donde se hospeda! Pero sólo te lo diré si me das el número de tu querida hermanita porque ¿sabes? Tengo una memoria muuuuy mala…y puede que esos nueve dígitos hagan funcionar mi cerebro y pueda recordar con exactitud dónde se queda-dijo Tanya sonriendo ante su propia ocurrencia.

-Claro lo que digas pero dime donde se está hospedando es ca…-dejó automáticamente de hablar cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y cuando vio en la pantalla quién era se apresuro a cogerlo.

-Bells por todos los santos ¿dónde estás?

¡Oh qué bien! Era Bella, así nos ahorra dar vueltas, tan sólo nos tiene que decir dónde está para ir a buscarla.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que mi hermana pequeña puede estar siendo violada por un modelucho degenerado en este preciso momento?!

Realmente Emmett es un exagerado.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, no le volveré a decir degenerado…aunque lo es.

¿Pero es que no pensaba decirle dónde estaba?, ya me estoy empezando a molestar.

-No te enfades…sí lo que digas…vale, nos vemos luego…sí, te quiero adiós-dijo Emm antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Que te dijo Emm? ¿Dónde tenemos que ir a buscarla?–le pregunte mientras cogía las llaves y hacía el amago de ir hacia el coche…la verdad es que me estaba impacientando bastante al ver que no decía nada.

-No vamos a ir a buscarla Ed, me dijo que la esperara en casa, que estaba haciendo algo importante, que cuando terminara iría a casa y me lo explicaría todo–dijo un Emm cabizbajo.

¡¿Pero en serio se pensaba ir a casa a esperar que su hermana volviera de hacer sabrá Dios qué con el modelo ese?!

-¿Hablas en serio Emm? ¿No vas a ir a buscarla?–pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No, yo confió en ella, si me dijo que me vería en casa así será–sentención Emm dando la vuelta para subiré a su Jeep–Hasta luego tíos, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana, hoy me apetece pasar tiempo con mi Bells–exclamó a través de su ventana mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa enorme tipo Emmett

-Vale, no vemos mañana–aceptamos los tres al unísono.

-Yo igual te voy a escoltar hasta casa, te ves distraído Emm-y era verdad, se veía cómo en las nubes.

-No hace falta, pero como te va a dar igual lo que te diga… ¡Venga vamos!–me apremió con tono distante, estaba preocupado…era raro ver a Emmett tan pensativo.

-Vale vamos–dije mientras me dirigía a mi coche.

-¡Pero Emm espera! ¡Me dijiste que me darías el número de tu hermana!–soltó Tanya con una voz de niña inocente que a mí tanto me enfadada y que era más falsa que un perro verde…pero… ¿es que no ve lo que está pasando que lo único que se le ocurre es decir estupideces?

-¿Pero eres idiota Tanya? a ti definitivamente, tanto tinte para el pelo, te mató la única neurona que tenías–le espetó Jacob furioso.

-Eddy mira como me está tratando el cucho–me dijo.

-Tanya déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para escuchar tu chillona voz ¿vale?–le dije mientras entraba en el auto, Tanya se dio la vuelta y se fue toda indignada con su club de zorras.

Salí del instituto detrás del coche de Emm para escoltarlo, tal como había prometido, hasta su casa, detrás de mí vi como venía el Audi descapotable color gris de Jasper con él, Mike y Jacob; cuando doblamos la esquina pude ver la casa de los Swan, en la entra a habían dos motos, más específicamente, dos DUCCATI 848, una era negra que era la que Bells llevó hoy al instituto y la otra azul eléctrico que era la del modelo que la fue a buscar, y al lado de ésas preciosidades, un camión de la mudanza ¡espera!... ¡¿Bells se va?! Emm aparcó y se bajo arrastrando los pies, yo dejé mi coche a su derecha.

-Emm ¿quieres que nos quedemos?–le pregunté ya que se veía aún más desanimado y para algo están los amigos.

-No, no hace falta, cuando termine de hablar con Bells me paso por tu casa-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, no estaba muy convencido pero me despedí y partí hacia mi casa con el Audi de Jasper detrás de mí. Hoy había sido unos de los días más agotadores de mi vida…

_¿Quién era ella? Y… ¿Qué había hecho con Bella?_

_Aunque he de admitir que esta nueva versión me gusta muchísimo más…_

_**Adiós ¡! Espero que os haya gustado**_


	3. ¿¡Julieta o Bella?

**¿Italia y modelo?... ¿Quién? ¿Yo? - ¡Sí, tú!**

**Capítulo 3**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Definitivamente, hoy había sido una tarde espléndida, había salido de la cafetería y me había ido a mi última clase acompañada por Emmy que estaba tan de los nervios que se había autoimpuesto una nueva tarea como escolta personal, se lo tomaba tan en serio que estoy segura que de no haber tenido otra clase se habría venido a la mía, sólo para poder amenazar a mis compañeros; estaba mirando fijamente al reloj que había en la pared de enfrente ya que tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que se terminara mi última clase cuando me llego un mensaje a la blackberrry.

"_Hermosa, te paso a buscar al instituto, me ha llamado Alec y tenemos una sesión de fotos hoy en la tarde, te espero a la salida."_

_Dem_

Alec era nuestro representante, bueno, para ser sinceros, era más bien el de Dem pero cuando empecé en el mundo de la moda Dem me dijo que podíamos compartir representante hasta que encontrara uno que me gustara y yo que en ese momento seguía todos sus consejos acepté; me disculpé con el Señor Banner, mi profesor de Biología, y salí del aula unos minutos antes de finalizar la jornada escolar ya que quería poder ponerme el mono y llegar a tiempo fuera, no sólo porque Alec odia las impuntualidades, sino porque si era cierto que Dem me estaba esperando en la salida, se montaría un revuelo impresionante; cuando salí del baño me fijé en como Edward, que estaba cerrando la puerta de su taquilla, se me quedaba mirando, pero hice como que no le había visto, salí a paso ligero hacia fuera, al parecer le impresionó que no me percatara de su presencia porque me siguió y me dijo que si me podía acompañar a mi moto ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar conmigo desde mi llegada, por el camino intentó sonsacarme información mas cuando le iba a contestar se escucharon unos gritos y supe que era mi hora de salir a escena, andamos a paso rápido en dirección a los aparcamiento y tal como había imaginado, había un circulo de mujeres gritando a todo pulmón, estaba segura al 99% de que en medio de ese círculo estaba Dem al igual que podía afirmar en un 99,9% que se lo estaría pasando de lo lindo, porque de los dos, a él siempre le ha encantado ser el centro de atención y ése tipo de cosas; me despedí de Edward dándole el beso en el mismo lugar que esta mañana y me deleite viendo como se estremecía ya que ese gesto me hacía sentir poderosa, me dirigí al grupo de féminas locas y me quedé a cinco paso del circulo de donde salió mi querido amigo Dem…

-Hola hermosa, supongo que ése que está parado en la salida del instituto, es Romeo ¿o me equivoco?–me susurró mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura.

-No, no te equivocas ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos.

-Porque te está comiendo con la mirada, no digo que los otros no lo hagan, que lo hacen, pero se le ve a leguas que muere de deseo de tomarte–me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

-¡Ah! entonces eso quiere decir que mi venganza está saliendo a la perfección–estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

-Sí, tiene toda la pinta, y lo que pienso hacer ahora va a ayudar mucho a tu plan- dicho esto me besó.

¡Woooo! estaba paralizada, porque cuando digo que me besó no me refiero a que posara dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos precisamente, que va, fue uno de esos besos que te quitan el aliento nada más empezar, así que en cuanto pude salir del shock, permití que la pasión se apoderaba de mí, y volvimos el beso en algo más salvaje aún, perfilo con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso cosa que yo le concedí de inmediato, nunca me habían besado así, de esa manera tan pasional, agarrando con mis manos sus cabellos lo acerqué más a mí, mientras que él por su parte, me alzaba para que enredaba mis piernas en sus caderas consiguiendo así que nuestros sexos se rozaran y que estuviera más apretaba a su cuerpo, a ambos se nos escapo un gemido de placer cuando, de repente, escuché la ultima voz que quería oír en esos precisos momentos, la de mi hermano…

-ISABELLA MACARTHY SWAN ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?–me gritó Emmy mientas caminaba a pasos agigantando hacia mi dirección, ¿qué iba a hacer yo? no podía darle explicación porque se descubriría todo y yo no quería que eso pasara hasta mañana, iba a sentir mucho la manera en la que tendría que hablar a mi hermanito; en un momento mientras pensaba una respuesta que cortara de cuajo las preguntas de Emm miré a mi alrededor y vi como los presentes me observaban con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas…

-Emmy, ¿no es obvio? ¡Besar a un hombre! Jajaja…nos vemos luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-vi como se quedaba petrificado en medio del campus al escuchar lo que le contesté, me dio mucha pena, así que me di la vuelta para no tener que seguir mirándolo y me encaré con Dem que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Dem te apetece una carrera jajaja– lo afirmé más que preguntarlo porque conociéndolo no sería capaz de decir que no, y dicho esto salí corriendo hacia mi moto, Dem me grito.

-Esta vez no me vas a ganar hermosas–me puse el casco sin girarme a mirar por dónde iba; la última carrera que habíamos tenido fue antes de que se fuera a España, estábamos dando un pase por Milán después de acabar de trabajar en la conocida semana de la moda, yo había alquilado un ASTON MARTIN azul descapotable último modelo y él tenía un Ferrari negro, mientras el sol se ponía y formaba unas sombras alucinantes, nos dio por hacer una carrera hasta el hotel, la cual gane yo; como en esta ocasión también quería ganar, me subí a mi moto y salí a toda velocidad ante las miradas de todos los que estaba en el campus.

Me dirigí a casa para dejar la moto e ir de ahí directamente a la sesión de fotos, aparqué al lado del coche de mi tía Maggie, un Audi TT rojo, cuando me bajé de la moto llego Dem, aparco a mi lado, se bajo y se quito el casco…

-Al parecer me vuelves a ganar–me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, a fin de cuentas siempre gano jajaja–me reí aunque la risa cambió a una bastante nerviosa cuando empezó a acercarse demasiado.

Se acerco un poco más, hasta situarse a menos de un palmo de mí y me susurro al oído…

-Si hubiese sabido que besabas tan bien te habría besado muchísimo antes Bells-y se separó de mi con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya…bueno…supongo que…gracias, a decir verdad tú también besas muy bien y a todo esto….eh… ¿Cómo exactamente me va a ayudar en mi venganza que me beses de esa manera Dem?–inquirí alzando una ceja y poniendo todo mi empeño en no empezar a sonrojarme.

-jajaja en mucho preciosa…en mucho…pero lo que realmente te va a ayudar es que a ojos de todos, en especial a ojos de Romeo, tú vas a ser oficialmente mi novia– me dijo…espera… ¿cómo que su _novia_?

_-__Dem…será que empezar el cole después de un mes ha matado todas mis neuronas…pero es que en serio que _no estoy entendiendo nada…–estaba segura de que mi cara de confusión no tendría precio.

-Bells no hay nada que un hombre deteste más que no poder tener lo que quiere, NADA, y si tengo una cosa clara es que Romeo te quiere por lo que si piensa que eres mía, va a hacer hasta lo imposible para poder conseguirte y quedarse contigo, y ahí, mi pequeña ingenua, es donde entras tú, tienes que saber cómo jugar tus cartas para enamorarle y hacer que crea que te vas a quedar con él, para luego destruirle; recuerda: "_ROMEO Y JULIETA LUCHAN Y ROMEO CAE…_"-Ahora que me lo había explicado y encontraba la lógica de todo esto supe que Dem había conseguido el plan perfecto, ser la supuesta "novia" de Demetri Vulturi iba a ser mi mejor arma para destruir a Romeo, le iba a matar que yo saliera con alguien y más si esa persona era famosa…me iba a divertir de lo lindo…

-Tienes toda la razón novio mío jajaja–le dije con sorna.

-Me encastas cuando te pones calculadora jajaja- me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Bueno voy a llamar a mi hermano, el pobre debe de estar como loco buscándome, qué te parece si mientras tanto tú llamas para que nos envíen alguien a recogernos–le propuse a lo que él sólo asintió. Mientras marcaba el numero de Emmy entré a casa seguida de Dem, pensé que iba a estar mi tía Maggie pero no había nadie, al segundo pitido contestó un Emmett muy exaltado, después de tranquilizarle le dije que lo vería en casa sobre las 7 de la tarde ya que tenía un par de cosas que hacer y colgué, pasados exactamente 2 minutos apareció el chofer que venía a buscarnos, nos montamos en el coche y salimos rumbo a la sesión de fotos. Al parecer, a los accionistas de DIOR, les pareció una buena manera de publicitarse y conseguir nueva clientela el hacernos unas cuantas fotos para regalarles a los invitados del sábado al desfile junto con un conjunto de ropa intima de la nueva colección, además a las mujeres se les daría una foto de Dem junto con un conjunto de lencería de cama y a los hombre una foto mía junto con unos bóxers.

La sesión de fotos fue agotadora pero quedaron unas muy buenas fotos, después de cambiarme me despedí con el compromiso de vernos mañana ya que sería un gran día, Alec insistió en contratar dos guardaespaldas para el evento porque según él íbamos a estar rodeada de prensa y no quería que saliera lastimada, no me negué ya que mañana todo el mundo en el instituto se daría cuenta que soy Julieta y los periodistas me bombardearían a preguntas por lo que muy seguramente voy a necesitar ayuda para salir de allí.

Me dirigí a mi casa, Dem insistió en llevarme y no me dejó negarme argumentando que estaba deseando probar su Ferrari que le habían traído hace un par de horas.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que entre contigo?- me preguntó Dem por vigésima tercera vez, ya estábamos aparcados frente a mi casa y pude ver como las cortinas de la sala se movían, acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Emmett muy enojado.

-No Dem, no me va a pasar nada, no seas tonto–Intenté calmarlo, sé que era entendible su preocupación, es decir, mi hermano se ve realmente cabreado, pero lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que era incapaz de hacerme daño, era lo más cariñoso y protector posible conmigo.

-Vale, si tú lo dices preciosa, pero si algo va mal me llamas ¿vale novia mía?-se despidió dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Claro como quieras, aunque no me va a pasar nada, nos vemos mañana novio mío, descasa que será, sin duda, un gran día–dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Así lo hare, tú también descansa que mañana también tenemos una sesión de fotos para Channel ¡recuérdalo! dulces sueños preciosa-arrancó y aceleró poniendo el coche al máximo.

Me di la vuelta sonriendo, nunca cambiaría; la sonrisa se me fue borrando poco a poco, frente a mí tenía a Emmett con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no era sólo que estuviera celoso y protector como hermano mayor (aunque sí que lo era en gran medida) es que a todo eso se le había sumado el dolor de mi desaparición por un mes, que había sido muy egoísta, por mucho que él tuviera a Rose, yo soy la única que le queda de la familia cercana, la única que sufrió la pérdida de nuestros padres junto a él, la única que sabía lo que sentía en sus peores momentos, no es que la tía Maggie no fuera cercana o que no nos quisiera, pero es verdad que ella vivió sus muertes como adulta, y nosotros como niños…sé que le debía una explicación y muy larga, pero por mucho que me doliera no iba a ser completamente sincera ya que mi secreto debía de seguir en pie, esta, iba a ser una tarde-noche muy larga…

Después de unos cuantos gritos y recuerdos a madres ajenas, logré que Emmy aceptara mi "noviazgo" con Dem, le conté lo que había hecho en Italia oprimiendo el hecho de que era la súper modelo de moda, cuando eliminaba ciertos pedazos y él se daba cuenta, me preguntaba que qué pasaba, yo sólo me limite a decirle _"paciencia hermanito mañana te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras"__ ; _dos largas horas después, ya le había contado casi todo lo que había hecho y estaba muy emocionado porque volviera a ser feliz ya que después de lo que pasó con nuestros padres, yo había sido de los dos, la que peor lo había llevado. Después de un silencio largo pero para nada incómodo me preguntó que por qué me había ido, ya que la explicación de tía Maggie no lo había convencido, le dije _"Emmett, Romeo tiene que caer para que lo puedas saber"_se quedó extrañado con mi respuesta pero no me pregunto más…

-En serio hermanita, creo que tanto leer te hace hablar raro, pero bueno, estaré esperando y cuando sientas que es el día, espero que me digas por qué te fuiste–me dio un cariñoso abrazo, en ocasiones Emmy me conocía tan bien.

-Tranquilo, algún día lo haré, sólo tienes que esperar, "Romeo y Julieta luchan y Romeo cae…"-viendo la confusión casi me entró un ataque de risa, al final me limité a sonreírle.

-Hermanita ahora que dices Julieta, me he acordado del evento de mañana, vas a quedarte impresionada, esa modelo esta buenísima, no me malinterpretes, yo amo a Rose, pero no estoy ciego y ahora que caigo tú irás al desfile ¿no? Quiero decir, tu novio es uno de los modelos-alzó las cejas sugerentemente, definitivamente Emmett podía ser muy observador para unas cosas, pero para otras era como una rubia en una convención de ciencias jajaja

-Si lo que me estás pidiendo es que te consigas entradas para el desfile, te diré que veré qué puedo hacer ¿vale?–le dije soltándome de su abrazo…ahora que caía en cuanta de algo…

-Emmy ¿dónde está Maggie? No la he visto todavía–le pregunté.

-¡Ah cierto! se me había olvidado con tantas cosas…está de viaje de negocios, vuelve en tres semanas–me contó.

La verdad es que me va a dar pena que se entere por teléfono o por televisión de mi gran noticia, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada ya que gracias a tía Maggie las empresas de mis padres seguían a flote…

-En fin Emmy, voy a llamar a Alice, me parece raro que todavía no lo haya hecho ella si Jasper ya le ha avisado que yo estaba de vuelta–le comenté dirigiéndome hacia el estudio porque sólo teníamos un teléfono ya que, sinceramente, nos parecía el invento más molesto del mundo.

-Claro, a mí también me parece extraño que esa enana hiperactiva no te haya venido a buscar todavía, pero vamos eso es que le habrá pasado algo al móvil seguro; bueno Bells me voy, quedé de ver a mis amigos en casa de Ed cuando terminara de hablar contigo, adiós–me gritaba mientras cerraba la puerta; que pena, quiere tanto a sus amigos que sé que lo pasará mal cuando descubra que sus supuestos amigos quisieron lastimar a su hermana, casi me da pena, sé que para él sus amigos son una parte muy importante de su vida, y solo pensar en su reacción en lo dolido y decepcionado que se va a sentir, me daban ganas de dejar la venganza de lado y permitir que sigua en la ignorancia, pero también sabía que pasara lo que pasase yo no podría avanzar hasta acabar con Romeo.

Una vez en el estudio descolgué el teléfono para llamar a Alice, decidí llamarla mejor a casa, porque lo más seguro es que con lo del día de compras locas no sepa siquiera donde está su móvil, porque, por muy hiperactiva que fuese, un día como esos casa a cualquiera.

Marqué el número, tuve que espera casi 2 minutos para que contestaran…

**-¿Quién es y qué quieres?**–me contesto un voz ruda pero aterciopelada como si mi día no hubiera sido todo lo perfecto posible...todavía me puedo divertir un poco más.

**-¡Umm! ¿A ti no te han dicho que se saludad antes de preguntar qué es lo que desea la otra persona Edward?**–le puse mi voz más sexy, sí han escuchado, modifiqué mi voz para que pareciera sexy, una de las modelos con la que trabajé me enseño a hablar así, para uno que otro comercial publicitario además porque según ella conseguiría derretir a más de un tío.

**-¡Oh por dios! Bella lo siento…no sabía que eras tú, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al principio?****_hola preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras?_**– me dijo intentando seducirme con las últimas palabras.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante para contener la carcajada que intentaba salir de mi pecho, pero si voz sexy quería, voz sexy iba a tener…

**Edward P.O.V.**

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y no sabíamos nada de Emmett… ¿qué habría pasado con Bells? El teléfono llevaba ya sonando un rato, ¡pero es que la gente no se da cuenta que si no le han respondido después del noveno pitido significa que ya no lo van a hacer! ¿O qué?

-Ed contesta el maldito teléfono – me dirigieron mis tres amigos al unísono ya que estaban en mi casa desde que habíamos salido del instituto, también estaban esperando a Emmett para saber que había pasado con su hermana, a regañadientes contesté el teléfono.

**-¿Quién es y qué quieres?**–contesté ya cabreado por haber tenido que cogerlo, no estaba de ánimos, ya que solo tenía en mente la imagen de Bells besándose con ese modelo de cuarta.

**-¡Umm! ¿A ti no te han dicho que se saludad antes de preguntar qué es lo que desea la otra persona Edward?**–hablo una voz muy sexy y familiar _¡mierda la he cagado!_

**-¡Oh por dios! Bella lo siento…no sabía que eras tú, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al principio?****_hola preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras?_**–me disculpe con Bells usando la voz aterciopelada que sabía que le encantaba a las chicas.

**-Eso está mejor, me encuentro muy, pero que muy bien, sobre todo ahora que escucho tu voz**–habló con voz sexy ¡estaba flirteando conmigo! ¡Dios, gracias por este regalo!

**-Umm eso me alaga, si quieres puedo decirte muchas cosas lindas al oído**–mis amigos me miraba como diciéndome _"pero con quién hablas"_ gesticule con los labios el nombre _Bella_y todos tres me miraron con los ojos abiertos.

**-Una oferta demasiado tentadora diría yo****_¿seguro que las podrías cumplir?_** – me dijo susurrando lo ultimo lo que hacía que su voz sonara aun más sexy, tuve que tragar en seco y concentrarme en bajar mi incipiente erección, no me lo podía creer… ¡estaba ligando ahora con la chica más deseada del instituto y para terminar de arreglar las cosas, ella se me estaba insinuando! ¡Dios!

**-De eso estoy muy seguro preciosa–**le seguí el juego, quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

**-Pues me encantaría tenerte aquí, ahora mismo, susurrándome cosas al oído…umm demasiado tentador de solo imaginarlo umm**– _¡dios santo! ¡¿Pero quién era y qué le hiso a la santa bella?!_Ya estaba empezando a sudar frio.

**-Ya mismo salgo para tu casa**–estaba totalmente excitado y no había manera de bajar la erección que desde luego ya no era tan incipiente, ya me la estaba imaginado, con mis brazos rodeando esa pequeña cintura mientras acercaba mis labios a su cuello y escuchando como gemía de placer…

**-Mmmm….me encantaría, pero creo que no es muy buena idea, Emmett ahora mismo va hacia tu casa y a menos que quieras decirle lo que piensas hacerle a su hermanita…pero yo no te lo recomiendo vamos**-yo traje en seco solo de imaginar decirle a Emmett _"pues nada Emmett te dejo aquí con los colegas porque me voy a tu casa para hacer mía a tu hermana pequeña, nos vemos más tarde amigo"_ no, ni pensarlo

**-Creo, que tienes razón, aprecio mucho mi vida…pero igual podemos quedar en otro sitio**-¡dios que diga que sí, por favor, y prometo no pedirte nunca nada más!

**-JAJAJA lo imaginaba, todo el mundo tiene miedo a Emmett, pero tienes razón ya quedaremos otro día en otro sitio; ahora si es posible pásame a Alice que era para lo que llamaba**– ¡mierda! ¡A mala hora tenía que ser Emmett el hermano de esa diosa-griega!…

**-Lo siento, Bells todavía no ha vuelto de sus compras locas**–le informé ya con la cabeza un poco más fría.

**-Vale, no pasa nada, ¿le puedes decir que me llame cuando llegue?**-seguía con ese tono de voz que me estaba haciendo estremecer solo de pensar que ella podría hablarme al oído justo de esa manera…

**-Claro, se lo diré**–le contesté tratando de pensar en trivialidades y cosas tristes para no sucumbir en las garras del diablo, bueno, en este caso de una diablesa.

**-¡Vale, gracias!...y por cierto…que sueñes conmigo ¡adiós!**–y dicho esto colgó.

¿Pero esta mujer qué estaba haciendo?, ¿pretendía volverme loco o qué? Me quedé sin moverme pensando en lo que acababa de pasar: Isabella santa Swan me acababa de poner como una moto y sólo por teléfono ¡no me lo podía creer!…

-¡Eh tío! pero cuelga ese teléfono ¡que ya no estás hablando con nadie!-me gritó Mike sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, hice lo que me dijo y volví al play room

-¿Qué te dijo Bella? porque por el tono que estabas usando y lo que contestabas no sería algo muy santo que digamos ¿a qué no?–hay Jacob si tú supieras…

-Pues no os lo vais a creer…Bells me estaba di…-me interrumpí automáticamente al escuchar como un coche aparcaba fuera de mi casa, sería Emmett, era mejor dejar de hablar–os lo cuento luego que creo que llego Emm–me puse en pie para ir abrir la puerta y en efecto era Emmett.

-Hola Ed, tío, siento haber llegado tanta tarde pero la charla con mi hermana fue para largo-me explico Emmett con su sonrisa característica lo que quería decir que todo estaba arreglado.

-No pasa nada Emm, ven pasa, lo chicos están en el play room ¿qué tal si vamos hacia allá y nos cuentas qué paso?– ¿se notó demasiado que me moría de ganas por saber qué le había pasado a su hermana este mes?

-Joder, para que veas los que me preocupo por ti que me he quedado esperándote aun cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre–le dijo Jacob con una voz muy teatral cuando entramos en el cuarto donde todos nos espraban.

-Sí claro, tú preocupado, ¿en serio quieres que me lo crea? tú no te has ido porque quieres saber que pasó, a si que no mientas jajaja-Jacob sólo bufó a la contestación de Jasper.

-Vale, dejemos el asunto y cuéntanos Emm qué te dijo tu hermanita–le apremió Mike.

-Grupo de cotillas jajaja, bueno no gran cosa la verdad, porque según ella tengo que esperar hasta mañana– ¿pero qué pasará mañana para que Bells no le cuente nada a su hermano hasta entonces?... ¡Ah! pero había dicho no gran cosa, lo que quiere decir que si que le contó algo ¿no?

-Pero dinos lo que te contó–presioné a Emm

-Pues que el modelo con el que se besaba es su novio, del resto sólo me dijo que estuvo en Italia donde conoció a Demetri y que una amiga la ayudo a cambiar de look…aparte de eso poco más-

¡Joder! Ósea, me estás diciendo que el modelo ése, era el novio, entonces por qué intentaba ligar conmigo, ¿a qué está jugando esta mujer? o tal vez no esté jugando a nada…puede que yo le guste más que ese modelo, en fin no me parecería nada extraño teniendo en cuenta de que soy perfecto, espera un momento… ¿entonces seria verdad que se f…?

-Emm, ¿entonces por qué se fue al final tu hermana de vacaciones este mes? ¿Era verdad que quería descansar o pasó algo?–siendo sinceros a mí todavía no me cuadraba eso de haberse ido así si mas y encima el día que tenía una cita con Edward-perfecto-Cullen ósea yo.

-Pues no lo sé, ahora que lo dices cuando le pregunté que por qué se había ido ya que a mí tampoco me convencía eso de "vacaciones por estrés" solo me dijo _"Emmett romeo tiene que caer para que lo puedas saber"_yo no entendí nada así que no pregunté mas sobre el tema ya sabéis como es mi hermana, creo que leer tanto hace que empiece a hablar extraño, y así se lo he dicho a ella–en eso tenía razón, qué habrá querido decir con eso de que "Romeo debe caer" ummm definitivamente esta chica a pesar de estar buena sigue siendo igual de rara.

-No, Emm no es raro lo que dijo tu hermana, lo que no entiendo es porque Romeo debe caer, si el que cae es Paris… ¿a qué se referirá con lo de Romeo debe caer…?- reflexionó Jasper.

-Por favor Jazz habla en cristiano ¿quieres?–le reclamó Jacob ya que él al igual que Emm se enfadaba mucho cuando Jasper empieza a filosofar.

-Pues fácil ella con Romeo se está refi…-y ahí se quedo porque fue interrumpido por los gritos de mi hermana.

-EL DÍA HA SIDO GENIAL ¿NO CREEIS CHICAS?–se notaba que mi hermana estaba eufórica mientras entraba con mi madre que tenía cara de "déjame morir por favor" y una Rose muy sonriente.

-Sí, claro hija un día esplendido; hola chicos no os había visto–nos saludó mi madre al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-Hola –dijimos al unísono.

-¿Chicos como estuvo el día en el instituto?, hola mi Jazz–habló mi hermana mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Jazz.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar, fue un día épico–contestó Jazz.

-¿Cómo que épico? ¿Qué pasó?–preguntó Rose desde el regazo de Emmett.

-Pues volvió Bella, mejor dicho no volvió Bella, llegó una Bella total y absolutamente distinta–les anuncié.

-ESPERA, ¿BELLS HA VUELTO Y YO ME ENTERO RECIÉN AHORA? ¿PERO CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ?-mierda…ya habíamos cabreado a Al (diminutivo de Alice).

-Pues haber ido a estudiar; llamó hace unos 40 minutos y dijo que cuando llegaras la llamaras-me defendí.

-Rose vamos, tenemos que saber qué ha pasado ya que ellos no nos dirían gran cosas; chicos tenían que ser-el desdén de sus palabras era palpable mientras arrastraba literalmente a Rose hacia el teléfono y nos fulminaba a todos con su mirada.

Mujeres…pero yo todavía estaba pensando en el por qué de la marcha de Bella…

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Me acababa de dar una ducha ya que necesitaba relajarme un poco…vaaaleee…también bajarme un poco la excitación…vaaaaleeee…necesitaba bajármela mucho, la charla por teléfono con Romeo había sido de lo más excitante, pero también de lo más graciosa, podía imaginarme la cara que puso cuando le dije que quería que me susurrara al oído, pobre idiota no sabe la que le espera…

El teléfono suena, debe de ser Alice.

**-Diga**–contesté agitada ya que había tenido que bajar corriendo porque estaba en la tercera planta y el estudio queda en la primera.

**-¡DIOS MIO BELLS! ¿PERO CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿AS VUELTO Y ROSE Y YO NOS TENEMOS QUE ENTERA GRACIAS AL PETARDO DE MI HERMANO?**–Dios mío pensé mientras apartaba el teléfono de mi oreja para evitar quedarme sorda, creo, que se ha cabreado un poquito, es que sabía que era mala idea no haberlas avisado…

**-Tranquilizante Al, no es mi culpa que no fueras a estudiar hoy, y no te dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa…anda no te enfades**–le supliqué para intentar calmarla.

**-Vale, pero cuéntame cómo te fue y por qué mi hermano me dijo "****_Volvió Bella, mejor dicho no volvió Bella, llegó una Bella total y absolutamente distinta_****"****,**** no entendí muy bien qué quiso decir con eso así que explícate, tengo puesto el manos libre para que Rose escuche también**– ¡Vaya!...una sonrisa acababa de aparecer por mi cara, así que Edward y sus amigos estaban hablando de mi umm interesante.

**-Hola Rose**–

**-Hola Bells, un gusto volver a escucharte, pero cuéntanos cómo te fue por Italia**–la impaciencia de su voz por saber que había pasado para que Edward- imposibledesorprender- Cullen digiera eso de mí, era casi tan palpable como la ira de Alice al principio de la llamada.

**-Pues nada del otro mundo, nada que interese mucho que digamos, bueno aparte de que… ¡tengo novio! ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?!**–Aunque mi entusiasmo era bastante falso creo que sonó bastante veraz, sabía que cuando se descubriera el pastel una mentira como ésta enfadaría mucho a mis amigas, pero debía terminar la venganza y cruzaba los dedos para que me comprendiesen, pero hasta ese momento de contar las verdades y afrontarlas cara a cara debía de sonar todo lo emocionada que estaría una chica normal por salir con un chico. Pude escuchar los gritos de emoción de Al y Rose al otro lado de la línea, si sólo de saber que tenia novio se ponían así no quiero ni imaginar cuando les diga quién es…

**-Qué emoción Bells, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién es?! ¿Lo conozco?... ¡contesta!**–es realmente increíble como esa enana es capaz de chillar tanto.

**-Vamos Bells, contesta**–me urgió Rose

**-Pues lo conocí en Italia, cuando llevaba 2 semanas allí, ¿cómo? ni yo misma lo sé, fue muy raro y sí lo conoces, eso seguro…-**Y como de costumbre Al me interrumpió.

**-Espera ¡¿un italiano?! Dios, espera ¿dices que yo le conozco? ¿Quién es?**-me apremio Al.

Sería oportuno contarles quien es ahora o mejor mañana…

**-Bells, ¿nos vas a decir quién es o no?**–me presionó Rose, claramente desesperada.

**-Vale tranquilas, y tú también le conoces Rose, es Demetri Vulturi el modelo**–solté al fin de carrerilla y nada más terminar escuché un golpe seco del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué fue ese golpe Alice?–escuché preguntar a Esme la madre de Al.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? se escuchó un golpe muy fe… ¡ALICE AMOR ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! –escuché como gritaba Jazz pero ¿qué paso?

-Jazz tío por qué gritas… ¡AY MI MADRE! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ALICE?!-preguntó horrorizado Edward; ¿pero es que nadie va a coger el teléfono y decirme qué cojones pasa o qué?

-Levántala llevémosla a su cuarto, Emmett trae alcohol para hacerla reaccionar, Rose ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué Alice está desmayada? Rose ¿me escuchas? ¡Ay dios! ¡Emmett ven! Rose no responde…parece catatóni…

No escuché más colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo del estudio, necesitaba saber que les paso a mis amigas, cogí las llaves de mi moto y me fui de casa sin siquiera cambiarme, o lo que es lo mismo con el pijama puesto. Me subí a la moto poniéndome solo el casco y salí rumbo a casa de los Cullen…

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

¿Pero qué les había pasado a estas locas? estaban hablando por teléfono con Bells y de pronto Alice se desmaya y Rose parece catatónica ¿qué fue los que les pasó? cuando cogí el teléfono para preguntarle a Bells si ella sabía que había pasado ya había colgado…

Escuché el timbre de casa acompañado de unos golpes tan fuertes que parecía que iban a tirar la puerta abajo, me paré para ir a ver quién era ya que nadie de los que estaban en el cuarto de Al parecía con la labor de hacerlo; en la habitación a parte de su propietaria se encontraba Rose y las dos ya habían despertado, pero no decían nada… ¡dios ¿a la gente no le enseñan en sus casas que no se llama a una puerta así y peor a estas horas de la noche?!

Cuando abrí me quede de piedra en la entrada sin podre mover ni un solo músculo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, frente a mí tenía a Bells, traía el casco de la moto en la mano y venia con el pijama, y digo pijama por decir algo ya que consistía en un short tan corto que casi dejaba el final de los glúteos al descubierto y un top que no es que fuera muy largo, dejaba ver su perfecto vientre plano y su dulce ombligito, el cual me llamaba insistentemente y me hacía tener pensamientos indecentes que relacionaban ese agujerito y mi lengua, y por último, la prenda más larga, un chaleco de manga larga que traía desabrochado…

-Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué paso con Rose y Al? ¡Edward!-la pobre se debe de pensar que me había dado una apoplejía ya que mientras hablaba agitaba sus manos frente a mi cara que cada vez lucía una expresión más preocupada.

-Si… ya están mejor creo, Al sea despertado pero no habla, al igual que Rose estamos esperando que llegue mi padre, ya le hemos llamado-yo aunque respondiera todavía la escaneaba con la mirada, dios mío, es que estaba tan sexy con ese mini-pijama que llevaba puesto…

-¿Puedo pasar?-estaba tan empanado que ni me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí claro, pasa, están en el cuarto de Alice-le dejé entrar.

-Gracias–exclamó mientras subía la escalera las escaleras con prisa y yo le seguía ¡dios que buen trasero tiene! ¡Edward deja de mirarle el culo, te va descubrir! me reprendí mentalmente.

-Hola chicos–saludó mientras se acercaba a las chicas, vi como Jazz, Jacob, Mike y Emmett la miraba con los ojos como platos, además el último cambia por momentos el color de su cara que estaba pasando al rojo de la ira.

-¡BELLS ¿PERO CÓMO VIENES CON ESE PIJAMA?! ¡TOMA PONTE MI CHAQUETA!–

-¡CÁLLATE EMMETT!, NO ESTOY PARA TUS TONTERIAS-su hermano quien ante esta respuesta se había quedado casi tan catatónico como su novia lo estaba hasta hace un momento, sólo acertó a abrir la boca y poner los ojos como platos– Chicas ¿me escucháis? ¿Qué os pasa? Al, Rose…–continuó como si nada Bells mientras se acercaba a ellas.

De repente Rose y Alice se lanzaron sobre Bells aplastándola con sus cuerpos.

-¡DIOS BELLS, TU NOVIO ES DEMETRI, ESE MONUMENTO DE HOMBRE! – chillaba Alice.

-¡PERO CÓMO NO NOS LO HABIAS CONTADO ANTES!–le secundo Rose.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO… ¿TÚ ALICE TE HAS DESMAYADO Y TU ROSE CASI PARECÍAS CATATONICA **SÓLO** PORQUE MI NOVIO ES DEMETRI VULTURI? ¿ENSERIO?–el volumen de la voz de Bella aumentaba a cada palabra que decía haciéndola ver peligrosamente enfadada.

Pero tenía razón, todo esto porque el novio de su amiga es ese modelo de cuarta…

-¿Y TE PARECE POCO?–se exasperó Alice

-¡HAY POR DIOS! ¡ME HABEIS SACADO DE CASA A LAS 11:30 DE LA NOCHE PENSANDO QUE OS HABIA PASADO ALGO Y TODO ES PORQUE TENGO NOVIO!- dijo Bells con un bufido y cara de incredulidad.

-Y lo dices como si nada. ¡Dios Bells no es un simple novio! es Demetri el hombre más sexy del mundo–Rose había adoptado exactamente la misma cara que en ese momento tenía Alice, una cara de profesora que intenta explicarle a un alumno testarudo la misma lección que repite todos los días.

-¡EH ROSE! ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¡¿NO SOY SEXY?!- le dijo Emmett ofendido

-Claro que si osito, pero entiéndeme él es un dios es… - rose se vio interrumpida por Bells que está saliendo de la habitación de Alice.

-¡EH BELLS! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?–chillo Alice tomando a Bells del brazo.

Bella se detuvo y se soltó del agarre de Alice para darse la vuelta…

-Pues veras Alice, no se tú, pero yo, no vivo aquí y me voy a casa porque estoy cansada y no quiero tener ojeras ¿vale?, adiós chicos, Rose, Alice nos vemos mañana en el instituto–sin decir más ni dedicar una sola mirada se fue, escuchamos como saludaba a mi madre y cerraba la puerta, pero hasta que no escuchamos la moto alejarse nadie habló.

-Rose, yo escuche mal ¿no?...quiero decir Bella, nuestras Bells, no acaba de decir que no quería tener ojeras para mañana ¿no es cierto?–Las dos estaban en un estado de impresión e incredulidad increíble, como si les hubieran dicho que los extraterrestres acababan de controlar el mundo.

-No, eso fue lo que dijo… ¿pero la viste? estaba hermosa, no, me corrijo, estaba divina, toda una diosa–acertó a contestar Rose.

-Mujeres…desmayarse porque su amiga tiene novio… ¡bah! bueno tíos yo me voy que me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿vienes Mike?– dijo Jake (diminutivo de Jacob) mientras se incorporaba y salía de la habitación-adiós chicas.

-Sí tío, me voy contigo–respondió enseguida Mike y salía detrás.-chao chicos.

-Yo me retiro también, ya tengo bastante por un día, y estoy cansado Emmett, Jazz, Rose nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños Alice–me despedí mientras salía hacia mi habitación.

-Buena noche, Edward–dijeron todos al unísono.

Me puse el pijama, me lave los dientes y fui a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno no de Morfeo sino en los de una diosa motorizada con labios rojos carmes; dormí pensando en Bella, en **MI** Bella…

Me desperté porque la luz de sol me daba en los ojos, eché un vistazo al reloj de mi mesilla de noche, eran las 06:30 de la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo suficiente para ponerme guapo o más guapo de lo que soy, aunque, bueno creo que es imposible, de todos modos, nada se pierde por intentarlo; me incorpore e hice la cama, algo raro en mí, pero hoy me había despertado feliz ya que toda la noche soñé con Bells, esa diosa hecha persona y que pronto, estoy más que convencido, será solo mía.

Me duché, cuando entré en el cuarto vi que Alice me había dejado en la cama un pantalón azul, unas deportivas negras, un polo blanco de maga corta y una chaqueta de cuero negra, me vestí, me di una última mirada en el espejo, confirmé que estaba tremendamente sexy y bajé a desayunar, estaba toda mi familia y los Halen, al parecer se habían quedado a dormir…

-¡Buenos días familia! ¿No hace un día estupendo?–les saludé con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno días hijo, se te ve feliz, ¿a qué debemos este brote? primero Alice, luego Rosalie y Jasper y ahora tú, ¿qué pasa con vosotros hoy?–preguntó con cara de sorpresa y mirándonos a los cuatro.

-PAPÁ ¡HOY ES EL DIA DE LA ENTREGA DE ENTRADAS PARA EL DESFILE! ¡¿SE TE OLVIDA?!–le reclamó Alice dando saltitos.

-¡Oh es cierto! pero por lo que tengo entendido son solo 9 entradas para sortear entre todo el alumnado ¿no es así? entonces ¿por qué das saltos como si ya tuvieras una entrada en la mano, Alice?–reflexionó mi padre

-Papá claro que tengo una entrada, por eso estoy feliz-

-¿Cómo que ya tienes entradas Alice?–la preocupación de mi madre por saber que había hecho su pequeña hija hiperactiva para conseguir esa entrada empezaba a ser palpable en el ambiente.

-Mamá tengo contactos–se limitó a responder Alice con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Qué clase de contactos jovencita?–ahora la preocupación también había alcanzado a mi padre que fruncía el ceño.

-¿No es obvio papis? por el novio de Bells-yo no estaba entendiendo nada ¿qué tenía que ver ese modelucho en todo esto?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver exactamente el novio de Bella en todo eso de las entradas Alice?–claramente todos teníamos confusión con respecto a ese tema.

-¿PUES POR QUÉ VA A SER? ¡EL NOVIO DE BELLA ES UNO DE LOS MODELOS, ES DEMETRI VULTURI!–chillo Alice, tan alto que tuve que taparme los oídos.

-¡No grites Alice que estamos cerca!-exclamó mi madre un tanto cabreada, aunque el tono de voz enseguida le cambió por uno de….cómo explicarlo…cotilleo- ahora entiendo, es cierto, he visto a ese joven en varios anuncios y vallas publicitarias, me alegra mucho que Bella haya encontrado a alguien por fin.-

¡¿Pero es que no hay un mejor tema de conversación que siempre estamos hablando del estúpido novio de Bells?!

-Sí, es cierto, yo también le he visto, es un joven bastante guapo, me alegro por Bella-concordó mi padre; ya era el colmo ¡bah!

-¡ESQUE NO TENEIS NADA MEJOR DE QUE HABLAR QUE DEL ESTÚPIDO NOVIO DE BELLA ¿O QUÉ?!-el maldito tema de conversación ya me tenía en un estado de exasperación máxima; todos me miraban atónitos, yo no suelo exaltarme con tanta facilidad.

-Jajaja, hermanito ¡estás celoso! jajaja ¡del novio de Bella! jajaja–intentaba hablar Alice entre risas que hacían que se doblara por la mitad agarrándose la tripa con mucha fuerza.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSOS!, ¡ME VOY, LLEGO TARDE!–

-Espérame Edward, me voy contigo–me dijo Jazz mientras quien venía pisando los talones, no subimos a mi Volvo, arranqué y pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, por el espejo retrovisor vi como me seguían el Porsche amarrillo de Alice y el BMW de Rose.

-Conque celoso…quién lo diría, quiero decir estamos hablando de Edward–yo- nunca-me-enamoraré–Cullen, ¡y está celoso!– masculló por lo bajo Jazz.

-Deja de decir estupideces o te bajo del coche en marcha ¿entiendes?–le amenacé ya asqueado del tema ¡yo no estaba celosos!

Llegamos al instituto y aparqué en mi lugar de siempre; junto al todoterreno de Jake y el Mazda de Mike, cuando me baje vi a lo lejos el Porsche de Alice seguido por el BMW de Rose y el Jeep de Emmett pero sin rastros de la moto de Bella, eso no me sentó bien ya que sólo significaba una cosa: no vendría hoy al instituto

Pero ¿por qué me sentaba mal que Bells no viniera? sí que es cierto que estaba buena, pero ya, eso era todo, entonces por qué sentía como si me abrieran a la mitad ¿será que me estoy enamorando?

-Hola chicos ¿Edward te pasa algo? ¿Te ves cabizbajo?–se preocupó por mi una voz que conocía muy bien, alcé la vista para sonreírle pero en vez de eso se me desencajo la mandíbula, Bells estaba hermosa y yo no era el único que tenía la cara de estúpido, todos los hombres del aparcamiento la miraban con deseo.

Traía puesto unos tacones rojos pasión de unos 15 cm, un jean negro de tubo que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y un corsé del mismo color que los tacones y que tenía la maravillosa característica de hacer que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y sus curvas quedaran más definidas, el modelito quedaba completado con una torerita negra, llevaba el cabello lizo y los labios pintados rojo carmesí, ese rojo que tanto me gustaba y que hacían que perdiera el norte…

-¡DEJAD DE MIRAR A MI HERMANITA! ¡COÑO YA!–gritó Emmett poniéndose delante de Bells tapándonos la visión, volví en mí y vi la lamentable escena que formaban todos los chicos que estaba alrededor de nosotros haciendo un círculo y babeando por Bells.

-DISPERSAOS, ¡VENGA! QUE NO TENGA QUE REPETIRLO–me uní a los gritos de Emmett haciendo que los chicos me miraran por unos segundos aunque luego se fueron retirando, no sin antes mirar una vez más a Bells.

-Woooo definitivamente vosotros dos sois las personas más estresadas que he visto en mi vida-sonrió Bells.

-Lo que tú digas, pero por esto mismo que acaba de pasar te dije que no quería que vinieras al instituto así vestida, Bells no seas mala hermana, si quieres te acompaño de vuelta a casa y te cambias ¿sí?–el tono esperanzado y desesperado de Emmett no pasaba desapercibido ni por mí…yo era celoso, pero no me importaba que visitera así, ya que se veía hermosa, pero no me gustaba como la miraban los demás, como ya he dicho, soy celoso.

-Jajaja ni lo sueñes, no me pienso cambiar de ropa Emmy; bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clase–anunció después de haber dando un beso en la mejilla a cada unos de nosotros, pero yo no quería un besos en la mejilla, quería mucho más que eso…

-Espera Bells, te acompaño, después de todo, tenemos la misma clase–le propuse mientras me despedía de mis colegas.-Y… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy en la tarde Bells?–intenté sonar casual mientras me acercaba a ella, esperaba que me dijera que no tenía nada que hacer nada especial para poder invitarla a comer fuera, se detuvo en la entra del instituto enfrente de una gran valla publicitaria que estaba cubierta por una tela negra.

-¿Qué habrá debajo de esta valla?– ¿a qué narices viene eso ahora? ¿No piensa responder a mi pregunta? ¿Tan desesperado se me notaba? ¿Sería mejor que dejara de habar conmigo mismo? SÍ…esa era la única respuesta que tenía.

-Eee…creo que es la valla de presentación del desfile de mañana–intenté responder sin que se me notara el empanamiento mental que tenía en esos momentos.

-Pues sí que es grande ¿se podrá ver desde la carretera?–susurró hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Sí, se ve desde la carretera, cuando venía con el coche la podía visualizar ¿Bells me vas a contestar si tienes o no planes para hoy?–me empezaba a cansar de que no respondiera a mi dichosa pregunta.

-¡Ah claro!...no lo sé todavía, según como me valla la mañana sabré si tengo o no planes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–pero ¿qué podría pasar por la mañana que le condicionara sus planes de la tarde?

-Para saber si querías salir a cenar o cualquier otra cosa conmigo- le dije levantado las cejas sugerentemente.

-Jajaja, cenar me parece una excelente idea, pero como te dije no lo sé todavía, tengo que esperar a ver cómo me va la mañana– ¿pero qué es a lo que tiene que esperar? ¿Que su noviecito le diga que no va a salir hoy con ella para poder decirme que si o qué?

-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes que esperar que pase para saber si saldrás hoy o no conmigo? y recuerda que todavía me debes una cita antes de fugarte a Italia habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas?-casi se me había olvidado ese día, pero ahora que me acordaba tenía toda la razón para pedirle una cita…seguramente era eso por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…nada que ver con tonterías de enamorarse; por un momento, cuando le recordé la cita de la apuesta fallida vi que sus ojos destilaban odio, pero no podía ser, serían paranoias mías ya que tenía una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado, tranquilo, se podría decir que te puedes cobrar mi plantón de ese día como quieras, bueno vamos, que llegamos tarde a clase–me ofreció mientras caminaba a paso rápido a clases… ¡Espera Cullen! ¡¿Has oído bien?! ¡¿Te dijo que podrías cobrarte ese desplante…cómo quisieras?! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? O por favor deja de pensar estupideces que te están entrando calores Cullen.

-Puedes estar segura que me cobrare ese desplante–le susurré al oído antes de entrar a clase, ella no se quedó corta, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones se acerco a mi oído y me susurro de vuelta un "lo estaré deseando" con esa voz putamente sensual que tiene y por si no tenía poco, acto seguido me dio un beso la comisura de los labios y se fue a sentar en su sitio al lado de Ang… ¿pero qué estaba intentado hacer Bells conmigo?, ¿volverme loco a caso? Pues lo estaba logrando.

Me fui a sentar en mi mesa, la que compartía con Tanya…

-Hola Eddy Ed, por lo que veo sigues siendo muy amigo de Swan y dime ¿qué paso al final ayer con Bells y su hermano?–intentó averiguar con su irritante voz nasal.

-¿Qué te importa Tanya?-estaba muy irritado porque me hubiese sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Eddy Ed, no te enfades, sólo pregunté porque me preocupo por ella–la falsedad que destilaban sus palabras me provocaron repulsión pero cuando le iba a responder entró el profesor de física y la clase empezó. Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la hora, cuando entro la señora Cope

-Disculpe profesor Meldenzon, pero vengo a informarle a usted y al alumnado que una vez termine esta clase se dirijan a la entrada de la institución ya que va a dar comienzo la conferencia con los modelos del desfile de mañana… ¡Ah por cierto! ¿Señorita Swan?–llamó la Sra. Cope a Bells que levantó la cabeza sorprendida ya que estaba tan concentrada en sus apuntes que ni se había percatando de la presencia de la Sra. Cope.

-¡Sí!, dígame Sra. Cope–

-Verá, el joven Demetri me pidió el favor de que le dijera que por favor le espere en la sala de actos, donde tienen ahora mismo montado el set de maquillaje y que vaya lo más pronto posible–dicho esto la Sra. Cope nos dio una sonrisa a todos y salió de clase; o sea que el modelito ése ya estaba aquí y quería ver a **MI** Bells.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podría salir hoy antes?–este sólo asintió, Bells se despidió dándole un beso a su amiga se giro a si a mí, me guiño un ojo y se fue del aula; Bells me había guiñado un ojo unos minutos antes de ir a ver a su supuesto novio, eso _debe ser porque le gustas más que su novio imbécil_ me dijo mi conciencia y si eso era verdad iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para quitarle a MI Bells a ese tal Demetri, la clase terminó y salimos hacia donde nos había dicho la Sra. Cope.

La que tenían fuera montada era impresionante, había un montón de silla organizadas enfrente de una pequeña tarima que tenía una mesa larga con 7 sillas detrás de ésta, todo el instituto estaba lleno a fotógrafos que revoloteaban como pequeños insectos alrededor nuestro; pude ver cómo mis amigos me llamaba con la mano desde la segunda fila de sillas, que estaba en frente de la tarima y que era en verdad la primera fila de silla para el alumnado y los docentes ya que la verdadera primera fila estaba reservada a los profesores, me fui a sentar con mis amigos, cuando llegué pude ver que Bells no estaba…

-¡Eh Emm! ¿Y tu hermana?–lo susurré un poco porque no quería que el resto se enterara que andaba preguntando por Bella y empezaran otra voz con la tontería del enamoramiento.

-No lo sé, la he llamado al móvil pero no me lo coge, Alice y Rose también la han llamado pero no contesta, supongo que estará hablando con su novio o algo–El ceño de Emmett, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, se frunció al decir la última palabra.

Pero qué tanto hacía Bells con Demetri, lleva desde que se fue de clase y al parecer no había hablado con nadie…

-Buenas tardes alumnado, profesores y prensa, es un placer para mí presentaros a los señores Alec Carter, Victoria Swterr, James Blunn y Demetri Vulturi–empezó el director.

Los nombrados fueron tomando asiento, el primero era Alec, un hombre alto de unos 23 años, cabellos tan negro como sus ojos y musculoso es el manager…sí, sé quién es cada uno de ellos, pero básicamente porque tengo una duende hiperactiva como hermana, y nos ha estado dando el tostón con todos los nombre y profesiones desde que se enteró que venían. Al lado de Alec se sentó una mujer alta de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos azules cielo, en definitiva: hermosa, eso sí, no tanto como mi Bells; al lado de Victoria, que es como se llama la mujer, se sentó James, un hombre de cabellos rubios, tan musculoso como Alec y de ojos grises; por último tomó asiento mi enemigo Demetri. En las sillas de las esquinas se sentaron el director y el decano y la silla del medio al lado de Demetri estaba vacía, supuse que era la silla de Julieta B. que al parecer no había llegado todavía.

-Podéis empezar la rueda de presa–anunció Alec a los periodistas.

- Joven Demetri, ¿su compañera Julieta no vendrá para la entrega de invitaciones?– preguntó asombrado un hombre alto con facciones rudas.

-Claro que si vendrá, todo esto lo hemos hecho por ella- ¿pero cómo es eso de que las entregas de invitaciones lo había hecho por ella?

-¿Y por que habéis hecho esta conferencia por ella?–claramente la joven bajita que hizo la pregunta se había quedado igual de sorprendida por la declaración como el resto.

-Pues como sabéis, ella, para sus compromisos de trabajo, suele usar lentillas y las maquilladoras le tiñen el cabello de rubio, pues ella hoy decidió mostrarnos su belleza al natural, sin lentilla ni tintes, así que podéis sentiros privilegiados–aclaró Alec.

Es cierto, una vez le dije a Alice que a Julieta se le vería mejor el cabello de otro color y ella me contestó que ése no era su color de cabello natural y que sólo se lo teñía para los spot y los desfiles, y que nadie a parte de sus allegados la había visto al natural…

-¿Y por qué ha decidido hacerlo hoy?–fue la pregunta inmediata de joven bajita.

-Porque ha decidido que hoy quiere darle una sorpresa a unas personas muy importantes para ella-se apresuró a contestar Demetri.

Así paso una hora entera, los periodistas preguntando y los modelos respondiendo, yo estaba aburrido al igual que mis amigos, por su parte Alice y Rose que estaban fascinadas, después de otra hora insoportable y si saber nada de Bells, los modelos decidieron descubrir la valla publicitaria, en ella se veían a Julieta y Demetri, ella llevaba una ropa interior diminuta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y estaba acostada sobre una moto idéntica a la que tiene Bells, definitivamente esa modelo era una divinidad, Demetri estaba recostado sobre ella pero no llegaba a tocarla, había que admitir que hacían muy buena combinación en el trabajo; sin duda era una valla muy provocativa tanto para los chicos como para las chicas; después de que mostraron la valla inaugural para el desfile, unos jóvenes nos dieron a todos los alumnos unas bolsas rojas para los chicos y doradas para las chicas, del tamaño de dos folio.

-Bueno, esas bolsas que tenéis en las manos contienen una foto de nuestros modelos estrellas en esta campaña; la chicas tiene una foto de Demetri y los chicos una de Julieta, además todos tenéis una prenda de la nueva colección de Dior, las chicas un salto de cama y los chicos unos calzoncillos, para terminar nueve de esas bolsas contienen nueve sobres con una invitación para el desfile ¡abrirlas y descubrid quiénes son los afortunados!–nos apremió Alec.

Escuchamos los gritos de Rose y Alice, al parecer les había tocado una invitación.

Abrí mi bolsa rápidamente, en él había una foto de Julieta en lencería francesa tumbada sobre un piano y en una postura muy pero que muy provocadora, seguí buscando y encontré unos calzoncillos bóxer negros y un pequeño sobre que dentro tenía una pequeña tarjeta de color plata que decía "invitación al desfile de DIOR" ¡genial me había tocado una!

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Tengo una invitación! ¿Y vosotros?–les pregunté enseguida a mis amigos.

-Sí tío, me tocó una, pero me abría conformado con la foto la verdad-mientras Jake hablaba ponía voz de embobado.

-A mí también–Mike estaba eufórico.

-Y a mí-exclamaron Emm y Jazz a la vez.

-Nosotras también tenemos una–dijo Alice apuntando a Rose y Ang.

-Y yo-se unió Ben dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ang.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué esa pobretona tiene una invitación y yo no?-Tanya rezumaba indignación mientras hablaba con su voz chillona y apuntaba con el dedo a Ang.

-Pues básicamente, porque no dejan entrar zorras a lugares importantes Denali y tú, cariño mío, eres una jajaja-se rió Alice de Tanya.

-Eddy Ed, mira como me trata tu hermana, dile algo–me reclamó Tanya sentándose en mi regazo.

-Tanya, estoy cansado de decirte que no me digas así, me llamo Edward y sinceramente, no sé por qué te enfadas…es la verdad…–hablaba mientras la bajaba de mi regazo.

-Eddy Ed, pero por qué me tra…-Alec interrumpió su discurso de indignación para alegría de todos.

-Bueno, por fin llega el momento más esperado de la mañana, ahora nuestra querida Julieta vendrá con 3 entradas vip que permitirán a los que las reciban estar en una cena con los diseñadores y los modelos.-

-Yo quiero una de esas–susurr

**¿Italia y modelo?... ¿Quién? ¿Yo? - ¡Sí, tú!**

**Capítulo 3**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Definitivamente, hoy había sido una tarde espléndida, había salido de la cafetería y me había ido a mi última clase acompañada por Emmy que estaba tan de los nervios que se había autoimpuesto una nueva tarea como escolta personal, se lo tomaba tan en serio que estoy segura que de no haber tenido otra clase se habría venido a la mía, sólo para poder amenazar a mis compañeros; estaba mirando fijamente al reloj que había en la pared de enfrente ya que tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que se terminara mi última clase cuando me llego un mensaje a la blackberrry.

"_Hermosa, te paso a buscar al instituto, me ha llamado Alec y tenemos una sesión de fotos hoy en la tarde, te espero a la salida."_

_Dem_

Alec era nuestro representante, bueno, para ser sinceros, era más bien el de Dem pero cuando empecé en el mundo de la moda Dem me dijo que podíamos compartir representante hasta que encontrara uno que me gustara y yo que en ese momento seguía todos sus consejos acepté; me disculpé con el Señor Banner, mi profesor de Biología, y salí del aula unos minutos antes de finalizar la jornada escolar ya que quería poder ponerme el mono y llegar a tiempo fuera, no sólo porque Alec odia las impuntualidades, sino porque si era cierto que Dem me estaba esperando en la salida, se montaría un revuelo impresionante; cuando salí del baño me fijé en como Edward, que estaba cerrando la puerta de su taquilla, se me quedaba mirando, pero hice como que no le había visto, salí a paso ligero hacia fuera, al parecer le impresionó que no me percatara de su presencia porque me siguió y me dijo que si me podía acompañar a mi moto ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar conmigo desde mi llegada, por el camino intentó sonsacarme información mas cuando le iba a contestar se escucharon unos gritos y supe que era mi hora de salir a escena, andamos a paso rápido en dirección a los aparcamiento y tal como había imaginado, había un circulo de mujeres gritando a todo pulmón, estaba segura al 99% de que en medio de ese círculo estaba Dem al igual que podía afirmar en un 99,9% que se lo estaría pasando de lo lindo, porque de los dos, a él siempre le ha encantado ser el centro de atención y ése tipo de cosas; me despedí de Edward dándole el beso en el mismo lugar que esta mañana y me deleite viendo como se estremecía ya que ese gesto me hacía sentir poderosa, me dirigí al grupo de féminas locas y me quedé a cinco paso del circulo de donde salió mi querido amigo Dem…

-Hola hermosa, supongo que ése que está parado en la salida del instituto, es Romeo ¿o me equivoco?–me susurró mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura.

-No, no te equivocas ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos.

-Porque te está comiendo con la mirada, no digo que los otros no lo hagan, que lo hacen, pero se le ve a leguas que muere de deseo de tomarte–me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

-¡Ah! entonces eso quiere decir que mi venganza está saliendo a la perfección–estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

-Sí, tiene toda la pinta, y lo que pienso hacer ahora va a ayudar mucho a tu plan- dicho esto me besó.

¡Woooo! estaba paralizada, porque cuando digo que me besó no me refiero a que posara dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos precisamente, que va, fue uno de esos besos que te quitan el aliento nada más empezar, así que en cuanto pude salir del shock, permití que la pasión se apoderaba de mí, y volvimos el beso en algo más salvaje aún, perfilo con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso cosa que yo le concedí de inmediato, nunca me habían besado así, de esa manera tan pasional, agarrando con mis manos sus cabellos lo acerqué más a mí, mientras que él por su parte, me alzaba para que enredaba mis piernas en sus caderas consiguiendo así que nuestros sexos se rozaran y que estuviera más apretaba a su cuerpo, a ambos se nos escapo un gemido de placer cuando, de repente, escuché la ultima voz que quería oír en esos precisos momentos, la de mi hermano…

-ISABELLA MACARTHY SWAN ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?–me gritó Emmy mientas caminaba a pasos agigantando hacia mi dirección, ¿qué iba a hacer yo? no podía darle explicación porque se descubriría todo y yo no quería que eso pasara hasta mañana, iba a sentir mucho la manera en la que tendría que hablar a mi hermanito; en un momento mientras pensaba una respuesta que cortara de cuajo las preguntas de Emm miré a mi alrededor y vi como los presentes me observaban con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas…

-Emmy, ¿no es obvio? ¡Besar a un hombre! Jajaja…nos vemos luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-vi como se quedaba petrificado en medio del campus al escuchar lo que le contesté, me dio mucha pena, así que me di la vuelta para no tener que seguir mirándolo y me encaré con Dem que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Dem te apetece una carrera jajaja– lo afirmé más que preguntarlo porque conociéndolo no sería capaz de decir que no, y dicho esto salí corriendo hacia mi moto, Dem me grito.

-Esta vez no me vas a ganar hermosas–me puse el casco sin girarme a mirar por dónde iba; la última carrera que habíamos tenido fue antes de que se fuera a España, estábamos dando un pase por Milán después de acabar de trabajar en la conocida semana de la moda, yo había alquilado un ASTON MARTIN azul descapotable último modelo y él tenía un Ferrari negro, mientras el sol se ponía y formaba unas sombras alucinantes, nos dio por hacer una carrera hasta el hotel, la cual gane yo; como en esta ocasión también quería ganar, me subí a mi moto y salí a toda velocidad ante las miradas de todos los que estaba en el campus.

Me dirigí a casa para dejar la moto e ir de ahí directamente a la sesión de fotos, aparqué al lado del coche de mi tía Maggie, un Audi TT rojo, cuando me bajé de la moto llego Dem, aparco a mi lado, se bajo y se quito el casco…

-Al parecer me vuelves a ganar–me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, a fin de cuentas siempre gano jajaja–me reí aunque la risa cambió a una bastante nerviosa cuando empezó a acercarse demasiado.

Se acerco un poco más, hasta situarse a menos de un palmo de mí y me susurro al oído…

-Si hubiese sabido que besabas tan bien te habría besado muchísimo antes Bells-y se separó de mi con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya…bueno…supongo que…gracias, a decir verdad tú también besas muy bien y a todo esto….eh… ¿Cómo exactamente me va a ayudar en mi venganza que me beses de esa manera Dem?–inquirí alzando una ceja y poniendo todo mi empeño en no empezar a sonrojarme.

-jajaja en mucho preciosa…en mucho…pero lo que realmente te va a ayudar es que a ojos de todos, en especial a ojos de Romeo, tú vas a ser oficialmente mi novia– me dijo…espera… ¿cómo que su _novia_?

_-__Dem…será que empezar el cole después de un mes ha matado todas mis neuronas…pero es que en serio que _no estoy entendiendo nada…–estaba segura de que mi cara de confusión no tendría precio.

-Bells no hay nada que un hombre deteste más que no poder tener lo que quiere, NADA, y si tengo una cosa clara es que Romeo te quiere por lo que si piensa que eres mía, va a hacer hasta lo imposible para poder conseguirte y quedarse contigo, y ahí, mi pequeña ingenua, es donde entras tú, tienes que saber cómo jugar tus cartas para enamorarle y hacer que crea que te vas a quedar con él, para luego destruirle; recuerda: "_ROMEO Y JULIETA LUCHAN Y ROMEO CAE…_"-Ahora que me lo había explicado y encontraba la lógica de todo esto supe que Dem había conseguido el plan perfecto, ser la supuesta "novia" de Demetri Vulturi iba a ser mi mejor arma para destruir a Romeo, le iba a matar que yo saliera con alguien y más si esa persona era famosa…me iba a divertir de lo lindo…

-Tienes toda la razón novio mío jajaja–le dije con sorna.

-Me encastas cuando te pones calculadora jajaja- me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Bueno voy a llamar a mi hermano, el pobre debe de estar como loco buscándome, qué te parece si mientras tanto tú llamas para que nos envíen alguien a recogernos–le propuse a lo que él sólo asintió. Mientras marcaba el numero de Emmy entré a casa seguida de Dem, pensé que iba a estar mi tía Maggie pero no había nadie, al segundo pitido contestó un Emmett muy exaltado, después de tranquilizarle le dije que lo vería en casa sobre las 7 de la tarde ya que tenía un par de cosas que hacer y colgué, pasados exactamente 2 minutos apareció el chofer que venía a buscarnos, nos montamos en el coche y salimos rumbo a la sesión de fotos. Al parecer, a los accionistas de DIOR, les pareció una buena manera de publicitarse y conseguir nueva clientela el hacernos unas cuantas fotos para regalarles a los invitados del sábado al desfile junto con un conjunto de ropa intima de la nueva colección, además a las mujeres se les daría una foto de Dem junto con un conjunto de lencería de cama y a los hombre una foto mía junto con unos bóxers.

La sesión de fotos fue agotadora pero quedaron unas muy buenas fotos, después de cambiarme me despedí con el compromiso de vernos mañana ya que sería un gran día, Alec insistió en contratar dos guardaespaldas para el evento porque según él íbamos a estar rodeada de prensa y no quería que saliera lastimada, no me negué ya que mañana todo el mundo en el instituto se daría cuenta que soy Julieta y los periodistas me bombardearían a preguntas por lo que muy seguramente voy a necesitar ayuda para salir de allí.

Me dirigí a mi casa, Dem insistió en llevarme y no me dejó negarme argumentando que estaba deseando probar su Ferrari que le habían traído hace un par de horas.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que entre contigo?- me preguntó Dem por vigésima tercera vez, ya estábamos aparcados frente a mi casa y pude ver como las cortinas de la sala se movían, acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Emmett muy enojado.

-No Dem, no me va a pasar nada, no seas tonto–Intenté calmarlo, sé que era entendible su preocupación, es decir, mi hermano se ve realmente cabreado, pero lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que era incapaz de hacerme daño, era lo más cariñoso y protector posible conmigo.

-Vale, si tú lo dices preciosa, pero si algo va mal me llamas ¿vale novia mía?-se despidió dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Claro como quieras, aunque no me va a pasar nada, nos vemos mañana novio mío, descasa que será, sin duda, un gran día–dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Así lo hare, tú también descansa que mañana también tenemos una sesión de fotos para Channel ¡recuérdalo! dulces sueños preciosa-arrancó y aceleró poniendo el coche al máximo.

Me di la vuelta sonriendo, nunca cambiaría; la sonrisa se me fue borrando poco a poco, frente a mí tenía a Emmett con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no era sólo que estuviera celoso y protector como hermano mayor (aunque sí que lo era en gran medida) es que a todo eso se le había sumado el dolor de mi desaparición por un mes, que había sido muy egoísta, por mucho que él tuviera a Rose, yo soy la única que le queda de la familia cercana, la única que sufrió la pérdida de nuestros padres junto a él, la única que sabía lo que sentía en sus peores momentos, no es que la tía Maggie no fuera cercana o que no nos quisiera, pero es verdad que ella vivió sus muertes como adulta, y nosotros como niños…sé que le debía una explicación y muy larga, pero por mucho que me doliera no iba a ser completamente sincera ya que mi secreto debía de seguir en pie, esta, iba a ser una tarde-noche muy larga…

Después de unos cuantos gritos y recuerdos a madres ajenas, logré que Emmy aceptara mi "noviazgo" con Dem, le conté lo que había hecho en Italia oprimiendo el hecho de que era la súper modelo de moda, cuando eliminaba ciertos pedazos y él se daba cuenta, me preguntaba que qué pasaba, yo sólo me limite a decirle _"paciencia hermanito mañana te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras"__ ; _dos largas horas después, ya le había contado casi todo lo que había hecho y estaba muy emocionado porque volviera a ser feliz ya que después de lo que pasó con nuestros padres, yo había sido de los dos, la que peor lo había llevado. Después de un silencio largo pero para nada incómodo me preguntó que por qué me había ido, ya que la explicación de tía Maggie no lo había convencido, le dije _"Emmett, Romeo tiene que caer para que lo puedas saber"_se quedó extrañado con mi respuesta pero no me pregunto más…

-En serio hermanita, creo que tanto leer te hace hablar raro, pero bueno, estaré esperando y cuando sientas que es el día, espero que me digas por qué te fuiste–me dio un cariñoso abrazo, en ocasiones Emmy me conocía tan bien.

-Tranquilo, algún día lo haré, sólo tienes que esperar, "Romeo y Julieta luchan y Romeo cae…"-viendo la confusión casi me entró un ataque de risa, al final me limité a sonreírle.

-Hermanita ahora que dices Julieta, me he acordado del evento de mañana, vas a quedarte impresionada, esa modelo esta buenísima, no me malinterpretes, yo amo a Rose, pero no estoy ciego y ahora que caigo tú irás al desfile ¿no? Quiero decir, tu novio es uno de los modelos-alzó las cejas sugerentemente, definitivamente Emmett podía ser muy observador para unas cosas, pero para otras era como una rubia en una convención de ciencias jajaja

-Si lo que me estás pidiendo es que te consigas entradas para el desfile, te diré que veré qué puedo hacer ¿vale?–le dije soltándome de su abrazo…ahora que caía en cuanta de algo…

-Emmy ¿dónde está Maggie? No la he visto todavía–le pregunté.

-¡Ah cierto! se me había olvidado con tantas cosas…está de viaje de negocios, vuelve en tres semanas–me contó.

La verdad es que me va a dar pena que se entere por teléfono o por televisión de mi gran noticia, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada ya que gracias a tía Maggie las empresas de mis padres seguían a flote…

-En fin Emmy, voy a llamar a Alice, me parece raro que todavía no lo haya hecho ella si Jasper ya le ha avisado que yo estaba de vuelta–le comenté dirigiéndome hacia el estudio porque sólo teníamos un teléfono ya que, sinceramente, nos parecía el invento más molesto del mundo.

-Claro, a mí también me parece extraño que esa enana hiperactiva no te haya venido a buscar todavía, pero vamos eso es que le habrá pasado algo al móvil seguro; bueno Bells me voy, quedé de ver a mis amigos en casa de Ed cuando terminara de hablar contigo, adiós–me gritaba mientras cerraba la puerta; que pena, quiere tanto a sus amigos que sé que lo pasará mal cuando descubra que sus supuestos amigos quisieron lastimar a su hermana, casi me da pena, sé que para él sus amigos son una parte muy importante de su vida, y solo pensar en su reacción en lo dolido y decepcionado que se va a sentir, me daban ganas de dejar la venganza de lado y permitir que sigua en la ignorancia, pero también sabía que pasara lo que pasase yo no podría avanzar hasta acabar con Romeo.

Una vez en el estudio descolgué el teléfono para llamar a Alice, decidí llamarla mejor a casa, porque lo más seguro es que con lo del día de compras locas no sepa siquiera donde está su móvil, porque, por muy hiperactiva que fuese, un día como esos casa a cualquiera.

Marqué el número, tuve que espera casi 2 minutos para que contestaran…

**-¿Quién es y qué quieres?**–me contesto un voz ruda pero aterciopelada como si mi día no hubiera sido todo lo perfecto posible...todavía me puedo divertir un poco más.

**-¡Umm! ¿A ti no te han dicho que se saludad antes de preguntar qué es lo que desea la otra persona Edward?**–le puse mi voz más sexy, sí han escuchado, modifiqué mi voz para que pareciera sexy, una de las modelos con la que trabajé me enseño a hablar así, para uno que otro comercial publicitario además porque según ella conseguiría derretir a más de un tío.

**-¡Oh por dios! Bella lo siento…no sabía que eras tú, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al principio?****_hola preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras?_**– me dijo intentando seducirme con las últimas palabras.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante para contener la carcajada que intentaba salir de mi pecho, pero si voz sexy quería, voz sexy iba a tener…

**Edward P.O.V.**

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y no sabíamos nada de Emmett… ¿qué habría pasado con Bells? El teléfono llevaba ya sonando un rato, ¡pero es que la gente no se da cuenta que si no le han respondido después del noveno pitido significa que ya no lo van a hacer! ¿O qué?

-Ed contesta el maldito teléfono – me dirigieron mis tres amigos al unísono ya que estaban en mi casa desde que habíamos salido del instituto, también estaban esperando a Emmett para saber que había pasado con su hermana, a regañadientes contesté el teléfono.

**-¿Quién es y qué quieres?**–contesté ya cabreado por haber tenido que cogerlo, no estaba de ánimos, ya que solo tenía en mente la imagen de Bells besándose con ese modelo de cuarta.

**-¡Umm! ¿A ti no te han dicho que se saludad antes de preguntar qué es lo que desea la otra persona Edward?**–hablo una voz muy sexy y familiar _¡mierda la he cagado!_

**-¡Oh por dios! Bella lo siento…no sabía que eras tú, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al principio?****_hola preciosa ¿cómo te encuentras?_**–me disculpe con Bells usando la voz aterciopelada que sabía que le encantaba a las chicas.

**-Eso está mejor, me encuentro muy, pero que muy bien, sobre todo ahora que escucho tu voz**–habló con voz sexy ¡estaba flirteando conmigo! ¡Dios, gracias por este regalo!

**-Umm eso me alaga, si quieres puedo decirte muchas cosas lindas al oído**–mis amigos me miraba como diciéndome _"pero con quién hablas"_ gesticule con los labios el nombre _Bella_y todos tres me miraron con los ojos abiertos.

**-Una oferta demasiado tentadora diría yo****_¿seguro que las podrías cumplir?_** – me dijo susurrando lo ultimo lo que hacía que su voz sonara aun más sexy, tuve que tragar en seco y concentrarme en bajar mi incipiente erección, no me lo podía creer… ¡estaba ligando ahora con la chica más deseada del instituto y para terminar de arreglar las cosas, ella se me estaba insinuando! ¡Dios!

**-De eso estoy muy seguro preciosa–**le seguí el juego, quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

**-Pues me encantaría tenerte aquí, ahora mismo, susurrándome cosas al oído…umm demasiado tentador de solo imaginarlo umm**– _¡dios santo! ¡¿Pero quién era y qué le hiso a la santa bella?!_Ya estaba empezando a sudar frio.

**-Ya mismo salgo para tu casa**–estaba totalmente excitado y no había manera de bajar la erección que desde luego ya no era tan incipiente, ya me la estaba imaginado, con mis brazos rodeando esa pequeña cintura mientras acercaba mis labios a su cuello y escuchando como gemía de placer…

**-Mmmm….me encantaría, pero creo que no es muy buena idea, Emmett ahora mismo va hacia tu casa y a menos que quieras decirle lo que piensas hacerle a su hermanita…pero yo no te lo recomiendo vamos**-yo traje en seco solo de imaginar decirle a Emmett _"pues nada Emmett te dejo aquí con los colegas porque me voy a tu casa para hacer mía a tu hermana pequeña, nos vemos más tarde amigo"_ no, ni pensarlo

**-Creo, que tienes razón, aprecio mucho mi vida…pero igual podemos quedar en otro sitio**-¡dios que diga que sí, por favor, y prometo no pedirte nunca nada más!

**-JAJAJA lo imaginaba, todo el mundo tiene miedo a Emmett, pero tienes razón ya quedaremos otro día en otro sitio; ahora si es posible pásame a Alice que era para lo que llamaba**– ¡mierda! ¡A mala hora tenía que ser Emmett el hermano de esa diosa-griega!…

**-Lo siento, Bells todavía no ha vuelto de sus compras locas**–le informé ya con la cabeza un poco más fría.

**-Vale, no pasa nada, ¿le puedes decir que me llame cuando llegue?**-seguía con ese tono de voz que me estaba haciendo estremecer solo de pensar que ella podría hablarme al oído justo de esa manera…

**-Claro, se lo diré**–le contesté tratando de pensar en trivialidades y cosas tristes para no sucumbir en las garras del diablo, bueno, en este caso de una diablesa.

**-¡Vale, gracias!...y por cierto…que sueñes conmigo ¡adiós!**–y dicho esto colgó.

¿Pero esta mujer qué estaba haciendo?, ¿pretendía volverme loco o qué? Me quedé sin moverme pensando en lo que acababa de pasar: Isabella santa Swan me acababa de poner como una moto y sólo por teléfono ¡no me lo podía creer!…

-¡Eh tío! pero cuelga ese teléfono ¡que ya no estás hablando con nadie!-me gritó Mike sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, hice lo que me dijo y volví al play room

-¿Qué te dijo Bella? porque por el tono que estabas usando y lo que contestabas no sería algo muy santo que digamos ¿a qué no?–hay Jacob si tú supieras…

-Pues no os lo vais a creer…Bells me estaba di…-me interrumpí automáticamente al escuchar como un coche aparcaba fuera de mi casa, sería Emmett, era mejor dejar de hablar–os lo cuento luego que creo que llego Emm–me puse en pie para ir abrir la puerta y en efecto era Emmett.

-Hola Ed, tío, siento haber llegado tanta tarde pero la charla con mi hermana fue para largo-me explico Emmett con su sonrisa característica lo que quería decir que todo estaba arreglado.

-No pasa nada Emm, ven pasa, lo chicos están en el play room ¿qué tal si vamos hacia allá y nos cuentas qué paso?– ¿se notó demasiado que me moría de ganas por saber qué le había pasado a su hermana este mes?

-Joder, para que veas los que me preocupo por ti que me he quedado esperándote aun cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre–le dijo Jacob con una voz muy teatral cuando entramos en el cuarto donde todos nos espraban.

-Sí claro, tú preocupado, ¿en serio quieres que me lo crea? tú no te has ido porque quieres saber que pasó, a si que no mientas jajaja-Jacob sólo bufó a la contestación de Jasper.

-Vale, dejemos el asunto y cuéntanos Emm qué te dijo tu hermanita–le apremió Mike.

-Grupo de cotillas jajaja, bueno no gran cosa la verdad, porque según ella tengo que esperar hasta mañana– ¿pero qué pasará mañana para que Bells no le cuente nada a su hermano hasta entonces?... ¡Ah! pero había dicho no gran cosa, lo que quiere decir que si que le contó algo ¿no?

-Pero dinos lo que te contó–presioné a Emm

-Pues que el modelo con el que se besaba es su novio, del resto sólo me dijo que estuvo en Italia donde conoció a Demetri y que una amiga la ayudo a cambiar de look…aparte de eso poco más-

¡Joder! Ósea, me estás diciendo que el modelo ése, era el novio, entonces por qué intentaba ligar conmigo, ¿a qué está jugando esta mujer? o tal vez no esté jugando a nada…puede que yo le guste más que ese modelo, en fin no me parecería nada extraño teniendo en cuenta de que soy perfecto, espera un momento… ¿entonces seria verdad que se f…?

-Emm, ¿entonces por qué se fue al final tu hermana de vacaciones este mes? ¿Era verdad que quería descansar o pasó algo?–siendo sinceros a mí todavía no me cuadraba eso de haberse ido así si mas y encima el día que tenía una cita con Edward-perfecto-Cullen ósea yo.

-Pues no lo sé, ahora que lo dices cuando le pregunté que por qué se había ido ya que a mí tampoco me convencía eso de "vacaciones por estrés" solo me dijo _"Emmett romeo tiene que caer para que lo puedas saber"_yo no entendí nada así que no pregunté mas sobre el tema ya sabéis como es mi hermana, creo que leer tanto hace que empiece a hablar extraño, y así se lo he dicho a ella–en eso tenía razón, qué habrá querido decir con eso de que "Romeo debe caer" ummm definitivamente esta chica a pesar de estar buena sigue siendo igual de rara.

-No, Emm no es raro lo que dijo tu hermana, lo que no entiendo es porque Romeo debe caer, si el que cae es Paris… ¿a qué se referirá con lo de Romeo debe caer…?- reflexionó Jasper.

-Por favor Jazz habla en cristiano ¿quieres?–le reclamó Jacob ya que él al igual que Emm se enfadaba mucho cuando Jasper empieza a filosofar.

-Pues fácil ella con Romeo se está refi…-y ahí se quedo porque fue interrumpido por los gritos de mi hermana.

-EL DÍA HA SIDO GENIAL ¿NO CREEIS CHICAS?–se notaba que mi hermana estaba eufórica mientras entraba con mi madre que tenía cara de "déjame morir por favor" y una Rose muy sonriente.

-Sí, claro hija un día esplendido; hola chicos no os había visto–nos saludó mi madre al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-Hola –dijimos al unísono.

-¿Chicos como estuvo el día en el instituto?, hola mi Jazz–habló mi hermana mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Jazz.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar, fue un día épico–contestó Jazz.

-¿Cómo que épico? ¿Qué pasó?–preguntó Rose desde el regazo de Emmett.

-Pues volvió Bella, mejor dicho no volvió Bella, llegó una Bella total y absolutamente distinta–les anuncié.

-ESPERA, ¿BELLS HA VUELTO Y YO ME ENTERO RECIÉN AHORA? ¿PERO CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ?-mierda…ya habíamos cabreado a Al (diminutivo de Alice).

-Pues haber ido a estudiar; llamó hace unos 40 minutos y dijo que cuando llegaras la llamaras-me defendí.

-Rose vamos, tenemos que saber qué ha pasado ya que ellos no nos dirían gran cosas; chicos tenían que ser-el desdén de sus palabras era palpable mientras arrastraba literalmente a Rose hacia el teléfono y nos fulminaba a todos con su mirada.

Mujeres…pero yo todavía estaba pensando en el por qué de la marcha de Bella…

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Me acababa de dar una ducha ya que necesitaba relajarme un poco…vaaaleee…también bajarme un poco la excitación…vaaaaleeee…necesitaba bajármela mucho, la charla por teléfono con Romeo había sido de lo más excitante, pero también de lo más graciosa, podía imaginarme la cara que puso cuando le dije que quería que me susurrara al oído, pobre idiota no sabe la que le espera…

El teléfono suena, debe de ser Alice.

**-Diga**–contesté agitada ya que había tenido que bajar corriendo porque estaba en la tercera planta y el estudio queda en la primera.

**-¡DIOS MIO BELLS! ¿PERO CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿AS VUELTO Y ROSE Y YO NOS TENEMOS QUE ENTERA GRACIAS AL PETARDO DE MI HERMANO?**–Dios mío pensé mientras apartaba el teléfono de mi oreja para evitar quedarme sorda, creo, que se ha cabreado un poquito, es que sabía que era mala idea no haberlas avisado…

**-Tranquilizante Al, no es mi culpa que no fueras a estudiar hoy, y no te dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa…anda no te enfades**–le supliqué para intentar calmarla.

**-Vale, pero cuéntame cómo te fue y por qué mi hermano me dijo "****_Volvió Bella, mejor dicho no volvió Bella, llegó una Bella total y absolutamente distinta_****"****,**** no entendí muy bien qué quiso decir con eso así que explícate, tengo puesto el manos libre para que Rose escuche también**– ¡Vaya!...una sonrisa acababa de aparecer por mi cara, así que Edward y sus amigos estaban hablando de mi umm interesante.

**-Hola Rose**–

**-Hola Bells, un gusto volver a escucharte, pero cuéntanos cómo te fue por Italia**–la impaciencia de su voz por saber que había pasado para que Edward- imposibledesorprender- Cullen digiera eso de mí, era casi tan palpable como la ira de Alice al principio de la llamada.

**-Pues nada del otro mundo, nada que interese mucho que digamos, bueno aparte de que… ¡tengo novio! ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?!**–Aunque mi entusiasmo era bastante falso creo que sonó bastante veraz, sabía que cuando se descubriera el pastel una mentira como ésta enfadaría mucho a mis amigas, pero debía terminar la venganza y cruzaba los dedos para que me comprendiesen, pero hasta ese momento de contar las verdades y afrontarlas cara a cara debía de sonar todo lo emocionada que estaría una chica normal por salir con un chico. Pude escuchar los gritos de emoción de Al y Rose al otro lado de la línea, si sólo de saber que tenia novio se ponían así no quiero ni imaginar cuando les diga quién es…

**-Qué emoción Bells, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién es?! ¿Lo conozco?... ¡contesta!**–es realmente increíble como esa enana es capaz de chillar tanto.

**-Vamos Bells, contesta**–me urgió Rose

**-Pues lo conocí en Italia, cuando llevaba 2 semanas allí, ¿cómo? ni yo misma lo sé, fue muy raro y sí lo conoces, eso seguro…-**Y como de costumbre Al me interrumpió.

**-Espera ¡¿un italiano?! Dios, espera ¿dices que yo le conozco? ¿Quién es?**-me apremio Al.

Sería oportuno contarles quien es ahora o mejor mañana…

**-Bells, ¿nos vas a decir quién es o no?**–me presionó Rose, claramente desesperada.

**-Vale tranquilas, y tú también le conoces Rose, es Demetri Vulturi el modelo**–solté al fin de carrerilla y nada más terminar escuché un golpe seco del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué fue ese golpe Alice?–escuché preguntar a Esme la madre de Al.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? se escuchó un golpe muy fe… ¡ALICE AMOR ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! –escuché como gritaba Jazz pero ¿qué paso?

-Jazz tío por qué gritas… ¡AY MI MADRE! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ALICE?!-preguntó horrorizado Edward; ¿pero es que nadie va a coger el teléfono y decirme qué cojones pasa o qué?

-Levántala llevémosla a su cuarto, Emmett trae alcohol para hacerla reaccionar, Rose ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué Alice está desmayada? Rose ¿me escuchas? ¡Ay dios! ¡Emmett ven! Rose no responde…parece catatóni…

No escuché más colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo del estudio, necesitaba saber que les paso a mis amigas, cogí las llaves de mi moto y me fui de casa sin siquiera cambiarme, o lo que es lo mismo con el pijama puesto. Me subí a la moto poniéndome solo el casco y salí rumbo a casa de los Cullen…

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

¿Pero qué les había pasado a estas locas? estaban hablando por teléfono con Bells y de pronto Alice se desmaya y Rose parece catatónica ¿qué fue los que les pasó? cuando cogí el teléfono para preguntarle a Bells si ella sabía que había pasado ya había colgado…

Escuché el timbre de casa acompañado de unos golpes tan fuertes que parecía que iban a tirar la puerta abajo, me paré para ir a ver quién era ya que nadie de los que estaban en el cuarto de Al parecía con la labor de hacerlo; en la habitación a parte de su propietaria se encontraba Rose y las dos ya habían despertado, pero no decían nada… ¡dios ¿a la gente no le enseñan en sus casas que no se llama a una puerta así y peor a estas horas de la noche?!

Cuando abrí me quede de piedra en la entrada sin podre mover ni un solo músculo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, frente a mí tenía a Bells, traía el casco de la moto en la mano y venia con el pijama, y digo pijama por decir algo ya que consistía en un short tan corto que casi dejaba el final de los glúteos al descubierto y un top que no es que fuera muy largo, dejaba ver su perfecto vientre plano y su dulce ombligito, el cual me llamaba insistentemente y me hacía tener pensamientos indecentes que relacionaban ese agujerito y mi lengua, y por último, la prenda más larga, un chaleco de manga larga que traía desabrochado…

-Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué paso con Rose y Al? ¡Edward!-la pobre se debe de pensar que me había dado una apoplejía ya que mientras hablaba agitaba sus manos frente a mi cara que cada vez lucía una expresión más preocupada.

-Si… ya están mejor creo, Al sea despertado pero no habla, al igual que Rose estamos esperando que llegue mi padre, ya le hemos llamado-yo aunque respondiera todavía la escaneaba con la mirada, dios mío, es que estaba tan sexy con ese mini-pijama que llevaba puesto…

-¿Puedo pasar?-estaba tan empanado que ni me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí claro, pasa, están en el cuarto de Alice-le dejé entrar.

-Gracias–exclamó mientras subía la escalera las escaleras con prisa y yo le seguía ¡dios que buen trasero tiene! ¡Edward deja de mirarle el culo, te va descubrir! me reprendí mentalmente.

-Hola chicos–saludó mientras se acercaba a las chicas, vi como Jazz, Jacob, Mike y Emmett la miraba con los ojos como platos, además el último cambia por momentos el color de su cara que estaba pasando al rojo de la ira.

-¡BELLS ¿PERO CÓMO VIENES CON ESE PIJAMA?! ¡TOMA PONTE MI CHAQUETA!–

-¡CÁLLATE EMMETT!, NO ESTOY PARA TUS TONTERIAS-su hermano quien ante esta respuesta se había quedado casi tan catatónico como su novia lo estaba hasta hace un momento, sólo acertó a abrir la boca y poner los ojos como platos– Chicas ¿me escucháis? ¿Qué os pasa? Al, Rose…–continuó como si nada Bells mientras se acercaba a ellas.

De repente Rose y Alice se lanzaron sobre Bells aplastándola con sus cuerpos.

-¡DIOS BELLS, TU NOVIO ES DEMETRI, ESE MONUMENTO DE HOMBRE! – chillaba Alice.

-¡PERO CÓMO NO NOS LO HABIAS CONTADO ANTES!–le secundo Rose.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO… ¿TÚ ALICE TE HAS DESMAYADO Y TU ROSE CASI PARECÍAS CATATONICA **SÓLO** PORQUE MI NOVIO ES DEMETRI VULTURI? ¿ENSERIO?–el volumen de la voz de Bella aumentaba a cada palabra que decía haciéndola ver peligrosamente enfadada.

Pero tenía razón, todo esto porque el novio de su amiga es ese modelo de cuarta…

-¿Y TE PARECE POCO?–se exasperó Alice

-¡HAY POR DIOS! ¡ME HABEIS SACADO DE CASA A LAS 11:30 DE LA NOCHE PENSANDO QUE OS HABIA PASADO ALGO Y TODO ES PORQUE TENGO NOVIO!- dijo Bells con un bufido y cara de incredulidad.

-Y lo dices como si nada. ¡Dios Bells no es un simple novio! es Demetri el hombre más sexy del mundo–Rose había adoptado exactamente la misma cara que en ese momento tenía Alice, una cara de profesora que intenta explicarle a un alumno testarudo la misma lección que repite todos los días.

-¡EH ROSE! ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¡¿NO SOY SEXY?!- le dijo Emmett ofendido

-Claro que si osito, pero entiéndeme él es un dios es… - rose se vio interrumpida por Bells que está saliendo de la habitación de Alice.

-¡EH BELLS! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?–chillo Alice tomando a Bells del brazo.

Bella se detuvo y se soltó del agarre de Alice para darse la vuelta…

-Pues veras Alice, no se tú, pero yo, no vivo aquí y me voy a casa porque estoy cansada y no quiero tener ojeras ¿vale?, adiós chicos, Rose, Alice nos vemos mañana en el instituto–sin decir más ni dedicar una sola mirada se fue, escuchamos como saludaba a mi madre y cerraba la puerta, pero hasta que no escuchamos la moto alejarse nadie habló.

-Rose, yo escuche mal ¿no?...quiero decir Bella, nuestras Bells, no acaba de decir que no quería tener ojeras para mañana ¿no es cierto?–Las dos estaban en un estado de impresión e incredulidad increíble, como si les hubieran dicho que los extraterrestres acababan de controlar el mundo.

-No, eso fue lo que dijo… ¿pero la viste? estaba hermosa, no, me corrijo, estaba divina, toda una diosa–acertó a contestar Rose.

-Mujeres…desmayarse porque su amiga tiene novio… ¡bah! bueno tíos yo me voy que me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿vienes Mike?– dijo Jake (diminutivo de Jacob) mientras se incorporaba y salía de la habitación-adiós chicas.

-Sí tío, me voy contigo–respondió enseguida Mike y salía detrás.-chao chicos.

-Yo me retiro también, ya tengo bastante por un día, y estoy cansado Emmett, Jazz, Rose nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños Alice–me despedí mientras salía hacia mi habitación.

-Buena noche, Edward–dijeron todos al unísono.

Me puse el pijama, me lave los dientes y fui a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno no de Morfeo sino en los de una diosa motorizada con labios rojos carmes; dormí pensando en Bella, en **MI** Bella…

Me desperté porque la luz de sol me daba en los ojos, eché un vistazo al reloj de mi mesilla de noche, eran las 06:30 de la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo suficiente para ponerme guapo o más guapo de lo que soy, aunque, bueno creo que es imposible, de todos modos, nada se pierde por intentarlo; me incorpore e hice la cama, algo raro en mí, pero hoy me había despertado feliz ya que toda la noche soñé con Bells, esa diosa hecha persona y que pronto, estoy más que convencido, será solo mía.

Me duché, cuando entré en el cuarto vi que Alice me había dejado en la cama un pantalón azul, unas deportivas negras, un polo blanco de maga corta y una chaqueta de cuero negra, me vestí, me di una última mirada en el espejo, confirmé que estaba tremendamente sexy y bajé a desayunar, estaba toda mi familia y los Halen, al parecer se habían quedado a dormir…

-¡Buenos días familia! ¿No hace un día estupendo?–les saludé con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno días hijo, se te ve feliz, ¿a qué debemos este brote? primero Alice, luego Rosalie y Jasper y ahora tú, ¿qué pasa con vosotros hoy?–preguntó con cara de sorpresa y mirándonos a los cuatro.

-PAPÁ ¡HOY ES EL DIA DE LA ENTREGA DE ENTRADAS PARA EL DESFILE! ¡¿SE TE OLVIDA?!–le reclamó Alice dando saltitos.

-¡Oh es cierto! pero por lo que tengo entendido son solo 9 entradas para sortear entre todo el alumnado ¿no es así? entonces ¿por qué das saltos como si ya tuvieras una entrada en la mano, Alice?–reflexionó mi padre

-Papá claro que tengo una entrada, por eso estoy feliz-

-¿Cómo que ya tienes entradas Alice?–la preocupación de mi madre por saber que había hecho su pequeña hija hiperactiva para conseguir esa entrada empezaba a ser palpable en el ambiente.

-Mamá tengo contactos–se limitó a responder Alice con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Qué clase de contactos jovencita?–ahora la preocupación también había alcanzado a mi padre que fruncía el ceño.

-¿No es obvio papis? por el novio de Bells-yo no estaba entendiendo nada ¿qué tenía que ver ese modelucho en todo esto?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver exactamente el novio de Bella en todo eso de las entradas Alice?–claramente todos teníamos confusión con respecto a ese tema.

-¿PUES POR QUÉ VA A SER? ¡EL NOVIO DE BELLA ES UNO DE LOS MODELOS, ES DEMETRI VULTURI!–chillo Alice, tan alto que tuve que taparme los oídos.

-¡No grites Alice que estamos cerca!-exclamó mi madre un tanto cabreada, aunque el tono de voz enseguida le cambió por uno de….cómo explicarlo…cotilleo- ahora entiendo, es cierto, he visto a ese joven en varios anuncios y vallas publicitarias, me alegra mucho que Bella haya encontrado a alguien por fin.-

¡¿Pero es que no hay un mejor tema de conversación que siempre estamos hablando del estúpido novio de Bells?!

-Sí, es cierto, yo también le he visto, es un joven bastante guapo, me alegro por Bella-concordó mi padre; ya era el colmo ¡bah!

-¡ESQUE NO TENEIS NADA MEJOR DE QUE HABLAR QUE DEL ESTÚPIDO NOVIO DE BELLA ¿O QUÉ?!-el maldito tema de conversación ya me tenía en un estado de exasperación máxima; todos me miraban atónitos, yo no suelo exaltarme con tanta facilidad.

-Jajaja, hermanito ¡estás celoso! jajaja ¡del novio de Bella! jajaja–intentaba hablar Alice entre risas que hacían que se doblara por la mitad agarrándose la tripa con mucha fuerza.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSOS!, ¡ME VOY, LLEGO TARDE!–

-Espérame Edward, me voy contigo–me dijo Jazz mientras quien venía pisando los talones, no subimos a mi Volvo, arranqué y pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, por el espejo retrovisor vi como me seguían el Porsche amarrillo de Alice y el BMW de Rose.

-Conque celoso…quién lo diría, quiero decir estamos hablando de Edward–yo- nunca-me-enamoraré–Cullen, ¡y está celoso!– masculló por lo bajo Jazz.

-Deja de decir estupideces o te bajo del coche en marcha ¿entiendes?–le amenacé ya asqueado del tema ¡yo no estaba celosos!

Llegamos al instituto y aparqué en mi lugar de siempre; junto al todoterreno de Jake y el Mazda de Mike, cuando me baje vi a lo lejos el Porsche de Alice seguido por el BMW de Rose y el Jeep de Emmett pero sin rastros de la moto de Bella, eso no me sentó bien ya que sólo significaba una cosa: no vendría hoy al instituto

Pero ¿por qué me sentaba mal que Bells no viniera? sí que es cierto que estaba buena, pero ya, eso era todo, entonces por qué sentía como si me abrieran a la mitad ¿será que me estoy enamorando?

-Hola chicos ¿Edward te pasa algo? ¿Te ves cabizbajo?–se preocupó por mi una voz que conocía muy bien, alcé la vista para sonreírle pero en vez de eso se me desencajo la mandíbula, Bells estaba hermosa y yo no era el único que tenía la cara de estúpido, todos los hombres del aparcamiento la miraban con deseo.

Traía puesto unos tacones rojos pasión de unos 15 cm, un jean negro de tubo que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y un corsé del mismo color que los tacones y que tenía la maravillosa característica de hacer que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y sus curvas quedaran más definidas, el modelito quedaba completado con una torerita negra, llevaba el cabello lizo y los labios pintados rojo carmesí, ese rojo que tanto me gustaba y que hacían que perdiera el norte…

-¡DEJAD DE MIRAR A MI HERMANITA! ¡COÑO YA!–gritó Emmett poniéndose delante de Bells tapándonos la visión, volví en mí y vi la lamentable escena que formaban todos los chicos que estaba alrededor de nosotros haciendo un círculo y babeando por Bells.

-DISPERSAOS, ¡VENGA! QUE NO TENGA QUE REPETIRLO–me uní a los gritos de Emmett haciendo que los chicos me miraran por unos segundos aunque luego se fueron retirando, no sin antes mirar una vez más a Bells.

-Woooo definitivamente vosotros dos sois las personas más estresadas que he visto en mi vida-sonrió Bells.

-Lo que tú digas, pero por esto mismo que acaba de pasar te dije que no quería que vinieras al instituto así vestida, Bells no seas mala hermana, si quieres te acompaño de vuelta a casa y te cambias ¿sí?–el tono esperanzado y desesperado de Emmett no pasaba desapercibido ni por mí…yo era celoso, pero no me importaba que visitera así, ya que se veía hermosa, pero no me gustaba como la miraban los demás, como ya he dicho, soy celoso.

-Jajaja ni lo sueñes, no me pienso cambiar de ropa Emmy; bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clase–anunció después de haber dando un beso en la mejilla a cada unos de nosotros, pero yo no quería un besos en la mejilla, quería mucho más que eso…

-Espera Bells, te acompaño, después de todo, tenemos la misma clase–le propuse mientras me despedía de mis colegas.-Y… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy en la tarde Bells?–intenté sonar casual mientras me acercaba a ella, esperaba que me dijera que no tenía nada que hacer nada especial para poder invitarla a comer fuera, se detuvo en la entra del instituto enfrente de una gran valla publicitaria que estaba cubierta por una tela negra.

-¿Qué habrá debajo de esta valla?– ¿a qué narices viene eso ahora? ¿No piensa responder a mi pregunta? ¿Tan desesperado se me notaba? ¿Sería mejor que dejara de habar conmigo mismo? SÍ…esa era la única respuesta que tenía.

-Eee…creo que es la valla de presentación del desfile de mañana–intenté responder sin que se me notara el empanamiento mental que tenía en esos momentos.

-Pues sí que es grande ¿se podrá ver desde la carretera?–susurró hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Sí, se ve desde la carretera, cuando venía con el coche la podía visualizar ¿Bells me vas a contestar si tienes o no planes para hoy?–me empezaba a cansar de que no respondiera a mi dichosa pregunta.

-¡Ah claro!...no lo sé todavía, según como me valla la mañana sabré si tengo o no planes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–pero ¿qué podría pasar por la mañana que le condicionara sus planes de la tarde?

-Para saber si querías salir a cenar o cualquier otra cosa conmigo- le dije levantado las cejas sugerentemente.

-Jajaja, cenar me parece una excelente idea, pero como te dije no lo sé todavía, tengo que esperar a ver cómo me va la mañana– ¿pero qué es a lo que tiene que esperar? ¿Que su noviecito le diga que no va a salir hoy con ella para poder decirme que si o qué?

-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes que esperar que pase para saber si saldrás hoy o no conmigo? y recuerda que todavía me debes una cita antes de fugarte a Italia habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas?-casi se me había olvidado ese día, pero ahora que me acordaba tenía toda la razón para pedirle una cita…seguramente era eso por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…nada que ver con tonterías de enamorarse; por un momento, cuando le recordé la cita de la apuesta fallida vi que sus ojos destilaban odio, pero no podía ser, serían paranoias mías ya que tenía una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado, tranquilo, se podría decir que te puedes cobrar mi plantón de ese día como quieras, bueno vamos, que llegamos tarde a clase–me ofreció mientras caminaba a paso rápido a clases… ¡Espera Cullen! ¡¿Has oído bien?! ¡¿Te dijo que podrías cobrarte ese desplante…cómo quisieras?! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? O por favor deja de pensar estupideces que te están entrando calores Cullen.

-Puedes estar segura que me cobrare ese desplante–le susurré al oído antes de entrar a clase, ella no se quedó corta, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones se acerco a mi oído y me susurro de vuelta un "lo estaré deseando" con esa voz putamente sensual que tiene y por si no tenía poco, acto seguido me dio un beso la comisura de los labios y se fue a sentar en su sitio al lado de Ang… ¿pero qué estaba intentado hacer Bells conmigo?, ¿volverme loco a caso? Pues lo estaba logrando.

Me fui a sentar en mi mesa, la que compartía con Tanya…

-Hola Eddy Ed, por lo que veo sigues siendo muy amigo de Swan y dime ¿qué paso al final ayer con Bells y su hermano?–intentó averiguar con su irritante voz nasal.

-¿Qué te importa Tanya?-estaba muy irritado porque me hubiese sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Eddy Ed, no te enfades, sólo pregunté porque me preocupo por ella–la falsedad que destilaban sus palabras me provocaron repulsión pero cuando le iba a responder entró el profesor de física y la clase empezó. Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la hora, cuando entro la señora Cope

-Disculpe profesor Meldenzon, pero vengo a informarle a usted y al alumnado que una vez termine esta clase se dirijan a la entrada de la institución ya que va a dar comienzo la conferencia con los modelos del desfile de mañana… ¡Ah por cierto! ¿Señorita Swan?–llamó la Sra. Cope a Bells que levantó la cabeza sorprendida ya que estaba tan concentrada en sus apuntes que ni se había percatando de la presencia de la Sra. Cope.

-¡Sí!, dígame Sra. Cope–

-Verá, el joven Demetri me pidió el favor de que le dijera que por favor le espere en la sala de actos, donde tienen ahora mismo montado el set de maquillaje y que vaya lo más pronto posible–dicho esto la Sra. Cope nos dio una sonrisa a todos y salió de clase; o sea que el modelito ése ya estaba aquí y quería ver a **MI** Bells.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podría salir hoy antes?–este sólo asintió, Bells se despidió dándole un beso a su amiga se giro a si a mí, me guiño un ojo y se fue del aula; Bells me había guiñado un ojo unos minutos antes de ir a ver a su supuesto novio, eso _debe ser porque le gustas más que su novio imbécil_ me dijo mi conciencia y si eso era verdad iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para quitarle a MI Bells a ese tal Demetri, la clase terminó y salimos hacia donde nos había dicho la Sra. Cope.

La que tenían fuera montada era impresionante, había un montón de silla organizadas enfrente de una pequeña tarima que tenía una mesa larga con 7 sillas detrás de ésta, todo el instituto estaba lleno a fotógrafos que revoloteaban como pequeños insectos alrededor nuestro; pude ver cómo mis amigos me llamaba con la mano desde la segunda fila de sillas, que estaba en frente de la tarima y que era en verdad la primera fila de silla para el alumnado y los docentes ya que la verdadera primera fila estaba reservada a los profesores, me fui a sentar con mis amigos, cuando llegué pude ver que Bells no estaba…

-¡Eh Emm! ¿Y tu hermana?–lo susurré un poco porque no quería que el resto se enterara que andaba preguntando por Bella y empezaran otra voz con la tontería del enamoramiento.

-No lo sé, la he llamado al móvil pero no me lo coge, Alice y Rose también la han llamado pero no contesta, supongo que estará hablando con su novio o algo–El ceño de Emmett, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, se frunció al decir la última palabra.

Pero qué tanto hacía Bells con Demetri, lleva desde que se fue de clase y al parecer no había hablado con nadie…

-Buenas tardes alumnado, profesores y prensa, es un placer para mí presentaros a los señores Alec Carter, Victoria Swterr, James Blunn y Demetri Vulturi–empezó el director.

Los nombrados fueron tomando asiento, el primero era Alec, un hombre alto de unos 23 años, cabellos tan negro como sus ojos y musculoso es el manager…sí, sé quién es cada uno de ellos, pero básicamente porque tengo una duende hiperactiva como hermana, y nos ha estado dando el tostón con todos los nombre y profesiones desde que se enteró que venían. Al lado de Alec se sentó una mujer alta de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos azules cielo, en definitiva: hermosa, eso sí, no tanto como mi Bells; al lado de Victoria, que es como se llama la mujer, se sentó James, un hombre de cabellos rubios, tan musculoso como Alec y de ojos grises; por último tomó asiento mi enemigo Demetri. En las sillas de las esquinas se sentaron el director y el decano y la silla del medio al lado de Demetri estaba vacía, supuse que era la silla de Julieta B. que al parecer no había llegado todavía.

-Podéis empezar la rueda de presa–anunció Alec a los periodistas.

- Joven Demetri, ¿su compañera Julieta no vendrá para la entrega de invitaciones?– preguntó asombrado un hombre alto con facciones rudas.

-Claro que si vendrá, todo esto lo hemos hecho por ella- ¿pero cómo es eso de que las entregas de invitaciones lo había hecho por ella?

-¿Y por que habéis hecho esta conferencia por ella?–claramente la joven bajita que hizo la pregunta se había quedado igual de sorprendida por la declaración como el resto.

-Pues como sabéis, ella, para sus compromisos de trabajo, suele usar lentillas y las maquilladoras le tiñen el cabello de rubio, pues ella hoy decidió mostrarnos su belleza al natural, sin lentilla ni tintes, así que podéis sentiros privilegiados–aclaró Alec.

Es cierto, una vez le dije a Alice que a Julieta se le vería mejor el cabello de otro color y ella me contestó que ése no era su color de cabello natural y que sólo se lo teñía para los spot y los desfiles, y que nadie a parte de sus allegados la había visto al natural…

-¿Y por qué ha decidido hacerlo hoy?–fue la pregunta inmediata de joven bajita.

-Porque ha decidido que hoy quiere darle una sorpresa a unas personas muy importantes para ella-se apresuró a contestar Demetri.

Así paso una hora entera, los periodistas preguntando y los modelos respondiendo, yo estaba aburrido al igual que mis amigos, por su parte Alice y Rose que estaban fascinadas, después de otra hora insoportable y si saber nada de Bells, los modelos decidieron descubrir la valla publicitaria, en ella se veían a Julieta y Demetri, ella llevaba una ropa interior diminuta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y estaba acostada sobre una moto idéntica a la que tiene Bells, definitivamente esa modelo era una divinidad, Demetri estaba recostado sobre ella pero no llegaba a tocarla, había que admitir que hacían muy buena combinación en el trabajo; sin duda era una valla muy provocativa tanto para los chicos como para las chicas; después de que mostraron la valla inaugural para el desfile, unos jóvenes nos dieron a todos los alumnos unas bolsas rojas para los chicos y doradas para las chicas, del tamaño de dos folio.

-Bueno, esas bolsas que tenéis en las manos contienen una foto de nuestros modelos estrellas en esta campaña; la chicas tiene una foto de Demetri y los chicos una de Julieta, además todos tenéis una prenda de la nueva colección de Dior, las chicas un salto de cama y los chicos unos calzoncillos, para terminar nueve de esas bolsas contienen nueve sobres con una invitación para el desfile ¡abrirlas y descubrid quiénes son los afortunados!–nos apremió Alec.

Escuchamos los gritos de Rose y Alice, al parecer les había tocado una invitación.

Abrí mi bolsa rápidamente, en él había una foto de Julieta en lencería francesa tumbada sobre un piano y en una postura muy pero que muy provocadora, seguí buscando y encontré unos calzoncillos bóxer negros y un pequeño sobre que dentro tenía una pequeña tarjeta de color plata que decía "invitación al desfile de DIOR" ¡genial me había tocado una!

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Tengo una invitación! ¿Y vosotros?–les pregunté enseguida a mis amigos.

-Sí tío, me tocó una, pero me abría conformado con la foto la verdad-mientras Jake hablaba ponía voz de embobado.

-A mí también–Mike estaba eufórico.

-Y a mí-exclamaron Emm y Jazz a la vez.

-Nosotras también tenemos una–dijo Alice apuntando a Rose y Ang.

-Y yo-se unió Ben dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ang.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué esa pobretona tiene una invitación y yo no?-Tanya rezumaba indignación mientras hablaba con su voz chillona y apuntaba con el dedo a Ang.

-Pues básicamente, porque no dejan entrar zorras a lugares importantes Denali y tú, cariño mío, eres una jajaja-se rió Alice de Tanya.

-Eddy Ed, mira como me trata tu hermana, dile algo–me reclamó Tanya sentándose en mi regazo.

-Tanya, estoy cansado de decirte que no me digas así, me llamo Edward y sinceramente, no sé por qué te enfadas…es la verdad…–hablaba mientras la bajaba de mi regazo.

-Eddy Ed, pero por qué me tra…-Alec interrumpió su discurso de indignación para alegría de todos.

-Bueno, por fin llega el momento más esperado de la mañana, ahora nuestra querida Julieta vendrá con 3 entradas vip que permitirán a los que las reciban estar en una cena con los diseñadores y los modelos.-

-Yo quiero una de esas–susurró Alice con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

En ese momento venían entrando al salón de actos dos hombres que eran incluso más grandes que Emmett, detrás de ellos, casi escondida, venía una mujer con un vestido blanco por debajo de la rodillas que se le ceñía al cuerpo, unos tacones rojos de 15cm y con el cabello color chocolate que le llegaba hasta la cintura y venía peinado con unos pequeños rizos muy parecidos a los de Bells, sólo que ella no lo tiene tan rizado; no le podíamos ver la cara porque, como ya he dicho, los dos hombres la ocultaban, pero aún así era de cajón suponer que esa pedazo de mujer era Julieta y los dos armarios de delante sus guardaespaldas; si eso es cierto, y estoy bastante seguro de que lo es, yo tenía razón cuando le dije a Alice que el cabello le quedaría mejor de otro color.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera de la pequeña tarima los guardaespaldas de quedaron abajo y ella subió dándonos la espalda, se adelantó y dio dos besos a cada una de las seis personas que estaban en el escenario, cuando de repente se dio la vuelta, todos los alumnos nos quedamos en shock, esa mujer no podía Julieta B. simplemente porque…

_Era Bella…_

* * *

**Delisiosamente corregido por Carol**

* * *

**Posdata:** Chicas/os como ya sabréis estamos editando mis fic y hemos empezado por este, también quiero que sepáis que dentro de nada subiré un nuevo cap de este fic, asiq ue no todas las actualizaciones serán solo edición

**.Carol** a pensado que podrías decirnos cual es la siguiente historias que quereis que editemos


	4. ¡Explicaciones!

Declaración:Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

Advertencia: historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual ¡Coño! Para que mierda os aviso si sabéis que soy una pervertida

_(__Cualquier __traducción __a __otro __idioma __para __nueva __publicación,__de__esta__u__otra__de__mis__historias__solicitármelo__enviándome__un__mensaje__privado)_

* * *

Nueva corrección de manos de nuestra S pervetida Jr

**Posdata: a finales de semana habrá un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Explicaciones, citas y… ¡la apuesta continúa!**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Todo quedo en silencio, mis compañeros me miraban con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas en una gran "O" jajaja que gracia que estarán pensando _Isabella la come libros es una de las modelos más solicitadas del momento __jajaja__¿qué pensarán mi querido Romeo y su séquito…?_

-Bueno Julieta, ya que has llegado, ¿por qué no nos dices quiénes son los afortunado de los pase VIP?–preguntó Alec

-Pues, queridos compañeros…

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

Ella no, Bells no puede ser Julieta… ¿pero cómo?

-Bueno Julieta, ya que has llegado ¿por qué no nos dices quiénes son los afortunados de los pases VIP?-preguntó Alec mirado a Bells, esto no podía ser cierto, Bells, modelo y no cualquier modelo, sino la modelo que ahora mismo es una de la mejor y definitivamente de las más codiciadas que hay en U.S.A y para colmo hay una valla publicitaria gigantesca que se ve en casi toda Florida donde sale Bells semidesnuda con ese estúpido modelo, MI Bells, modelo, estaba en shock y no era el único, todo el instituto estaba igual, sin contar a los docentes que al parecer ya lo sabían…

-Pues, queridos compañeros, amigos y hermano, antes de decir quiénes son los tres afortunados ganadores de los pases VIP dejamos que lo periodistas hagan sus preguntas, por favor comenzad-decidió Bells mirando a los periodistas.

-Julieta, ¿nos podrías decir por qué ahora destruyes tu privacidad? Porque, si te das cuenta, ahora que vemos tu aspecto sin lentillas y tintes todos van a saber quién eres, así que la pregunta es ¿Por qué arriesgar tu privacidad? – dijo una mujer bajita de cabellos rubios

-Tu nombre es…- preguntó Bells mirando a la periodista

-Kim, me llamo Kim–

-Vale Kim, arriesgo mi privacidad porque la verdad, nunca me importó tenerla, no revelé mi identidad antes porque quería darles una sorpresa a mis allegados, porque, aunque no lo creas y sin ánimos de sonar pedante, no es que fuera muy bonita que digamos, bueno si que era bonita, lo que pasa es que no le saca todo su fruto a mi físico-contestó Bells, yo y todos los demás seguíamos sin salir de nuestro a sombro, pero yo quería saber cómo llego a convertirse en modelo.

-¿Lo que tratas de decir es que, ningunos de tus familiares o amigos se habían dado cuenta de que eres Julieta B.?-incrédula la periodista levantó las cejas.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato, haciendo preguntas, pero al igual que yo, la mayoría estaban en shock, por lo que no prestamos mucha atención, sin contar, claro está, a Al, Rose y Ang, que daban saltitos en la silla, de hecho, parecía que de tanto impulsarlas, éstas iban a salir volando; estaba en la inopia cavilando sobre la primera pregunta hecha a Bella…¿cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la modelo de todas las portadas era ella? ¿Cómo no nos fijamos en que "la come libros Bella-monja-Swan" había pasado a ser la modelo más deseada de los últimos tiempo, Bella-diosa griega-Swan ni siquiera cuando volvió a Forks?

Si antes tenía intención de que Bella fuera MÍA, sexualmente hablando, sólo para ganar la apuesta, ahora lo quiero todo de ella, **todo**, si es sólo ver la valla publicitaria…antes de saber que era Bells ya me tenía sudando frío ahora…ahora no puedo ni controlar a mi amiguito…por lo que voy a tener que idear un plan para conquistarla y necesitaré la ayuda de sus mejores amigas esta tarde… unos gritos me devolvieron a la realidad.

-OOOOOOH POR TODOS MIS ZAPATOS DE CHANNEL OOOOOOH–Al daba saltos como loca, ¿qué habrá pasado? _eso te pasa por ponerte a pensar en cómo tirarte a la hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos ¡pervertido! _me regañé a mí mismo, si no me hubiera puesto a divagar sabría… pero espera… ¡ya lo sé! ¡Su amiga le dio un pase VIP!

-Emmett ¿Qué les pasa a mi hermana, Rose y Ang?-pregunté para asegurarme al oso, ya no era sólo que mi hermana estuviera saltando y pegando brinquitos como loca que es lo normal en ella _nota mental: decirle a mis padres que no le suministren mas café de contrabando, porque creo firmemente que eso la está volviendo a un más hiperactiva de lo que es y me preocupa mucho_, es que además Rose había vuelto al estado de la otra noche cuando descubrió quién era el novio de MI Bellas y Ang tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía que se le iba a romper la mandíbula, además fijándome bien el grupo-porristas-zorras, estaban rojas de la rabia… ¡entonces mis supuesto son ciertos! Al, Rose y Ang tienen los VIP.

-¡Emmett! Te he preguntado algo ¡Emmett! Tío, ¿estás aquí?- vale esto sí que es raro, Emm está como ido, como si acabara de fumar un porro, moví mis manos frente a su cara y pareció reaccionar parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Mi peque…ña Be...lly Bells es una mo-mo-mo- de-looo?–inquirió de manera entrecortada, su respiración estaba agitada y parecía a punto de llorar…pero… ¿por qué?

-Sí Emmett, tu hermana pequeña es modelo, nos lo acaba de decir–le respondí como si fuera un niño chico aunque sabía que la pregunta no iba dirigida para nadie en especial, sino más bien para sí mismo, como si intentase hacerse con la idea de que su hermanita chiquitina se hubiese convertido en una gran modelo, aún así me preocupaba el grado de absorción que en ese momento tenía, quiero decir, vale que a todos nos haya tomado por sorpresa la conversión de Bella pero tanto como superar el estado catatónico que su novia tenía en ese momento tampoco… Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que ya casi no había nadie, la rueda de presa se había acabado por fin y sólo quedaban los modelos que estaba hablando con nuestros docentes, la prensa ya se había ido pero yo todavía tenía una duda ¿cómo Bella se convirtió en modelo en tan sólo un mes? Y al parecer no era el único que tenía la maldita pregunta en mente, cerca a nosotros podía escuchar los comentarios mal intencionados del trió de zorras – porristas.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿A cuántos hombre habrá tenido que meter la come libros en su cama para llegar a ser modelo en tan poco tiempo?-las palaras de Tanya rezumaban ácido y me cabrearon tanto que iba a contestar a su comentario pero mi diosa personal se me adelantó…a todo esto ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta nosotros? ¡_Dios Edward! deja de pensar estupideces que no te estás enterando de nada, ¡por estar tan metido en tu mundo ni te percatas cuando alguien se acerca!_ me regañó mi mente.

-Ooohhhh, ¡Tanya la reina del club "**Apoyemos nuestra única neurona**" sabe armar una oración! aunque sea solo para escupir veneno…pero Tani, niña del mal, ¿no te enseñó mami que no se blasfema porque después te tienes que lavar la boca con lejía?-_¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza interior?_ Pensé viendo admirado a Bells que tenía la mano derecha en la cadera e inclinándose un poco apuntaba a Tanya con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, como cuando se riñe a un niño por portarse mal; no se hicieron esperar, como era lógico, las risas atronadora de todos los que habían escuchado el pequeño intercambio de palabras por lo que Tanya y su séquito de títeres se fueron ofendidas no sin antes dedicar una linda frase a Bells, que en respuesta solo ensancho aún más su sonrisa de victoria.

Todos, una vez se fueron las zorras, nos mirábamos, sin emitir palabra, ¿qué podría decir para romper el hielo? "_Joder Bells me alegro mucho por ti, ahora puesto a felicitarte por tu nueva carrera ¿por qué no desfilas para mí con unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa interior?_" no, no podía decir eso, lo más probable es que Emmett me parta la cara _Edward ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto un pervertido?_me acusó mi mente pero no podía culparme ¡nadie la manda estar tan buena!

-Bueno, me agrada mucho vuestra euforia por mi carrera, creedme, no me esperaba tanta emoción junta, no sé si voy a poder sobrevivir…-el sarcasmo de Bells se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, pero era entendible ya que nadie abría la boca…nos tenía que comprender, estábamos en shock, a fin de cuentas no todos los días se vive una especie de culebrón venezolano personalmente… ¡_dios esto es grave! sé lo que es un culebrón venezolano, definitivamente voy a dejar de hablar con mi hermana ¡me estoy volviendo una maruja!_bueno, volviendo a la realidad, la primera en intentar saltar a los brazos de Bells para felicitarla fue mi hermana, y digo intento porque aunque mi hermana tiene mucha fuerza, y créanme que la tiene, no la suficiente como para poder con dos armarios como los guardaespaldas de nuestra amiga, por lo que se salvo de una caída al suelo asegurada… así siguieron un rato, todos la saludaron y la felicitaron, sólo faltábamos Emmett y yo por decirle lo feliz que nos sentíamos por ella…

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Esto sí que no tenia precio, mirar como todos lo que una vez se rieron a mi costa por fea o empollona, se quedaban sin palabras, después de un muy educado intercambio de palabras con Tani, reina de las descerebradas, espere que dijeran algo, pero no, se quedaron intercambiando miradas unos a otros sin saber que decir; qué gracia, mes atrás, si me hubiera dirigido a alguno de los que no eran mis amigo me hubieran dicho algo como "_mira, pero si la ratoncita ha salido de su madriguera"_pero en fin, la vida es una hipocresía tota y poco se puede hacer para cambiarlo así que decidí salir de la burbuja de mis pensamientos y después de un cometario sarcástico por mi parte todos parecieron reaccionar, las primeras en expresar lo felices que estaban por mí fueron mis amigas, así pasamos un rato pero ni Edward o Emmett me habían dicho algo, este ultimo parecía metido en su mundo, cundo me disponía a preguntar qué pasaba mi Romeo vino a mí…

-Bells, no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, ¿quién lo iba a pensar? nuestra pequeña Bells modelo, es una muy grata sorpresa créeme-suponía que estaba intentando seducirme por el tono de voz y su manera de cogerme la mano y besarla.

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu opinión Edward–le abracé y le di dos besos en la mejilla para poder susurrarle al oído–no hay opinión más importante para mí que la tuya, _Edward–_me degusté sintiendo cómo se estremecía en mis brazos, antes de separarme de él le di un beso en el cuello fijándome bien que nadie se diera cuanta de esta acción, rápidamente se me aparté de él viendo cómo se quedaba con cara de idiota, definitivamente esto de usar sus hormonas a mi favor es realmente _maravilloso…_

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

Creo que estaba hiperventilando, Bells me acabada de dar el beso más húmedo de la historia de los besos húmedos, en el cuello ¿pero qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Hacerme perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba? mi pantalón me estaba empezando a apretar sólo de imaginar besar esos labios, ese delicado y definido cuello… joder deja de pensar ¡mierda! Me duele la entrepierna, salí de mis tortuosos pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de la que todos queríamos saber la respuesta.

-Y…explícanos querida amiga ¿cómo es que te has convertido en modelo en sólo un mes?, y no solo eso ¿cómo has podido ocultárnoslo a nosotros, tus amigos casi hermanos?–la voz de mi querida hermana al hablar, era como de regaño y lo acompañaba perfectamente con las manos en la cintura.

-¡OH por favor Alice! no te pongas melodramática, de hecho, la que debería estar con cara de loca y pidiendo explicación debería ser yo, ¿no crees? Mis propios _amigos_ no fueron capaces de reconocerme, ¿no te parece realmente patético querida?–la réplica de Bella era completamente cierta, nosotros llevábamos conociéndola años y no fuimos capaces de reconocerla, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la mueca de dolor que puso cuando dijo "amigos", no sé si me estaré volviendo paranoico o algo, pero juraría haber visto odio en esa mueca, _Edward querido deja de masturbarte que te me estas quedando tonto, ves cosas donde no las hay, mejor céntrate en cómo vas a conquistar a bella y dejar a ese modelo sin novia..._

-Touché… lo que digas Bells, pero ahora cuéntanos queremos saberlo…-

-Jajajajaja vale, pero qué os parece si nos vamos a mi casa y os lo cuento allí, a fin de cuantas sólo queda una clase para que se acabe la jornada escolar ¿Qué me decís? – dijo mi Bells con una sonrisa hermosa en eso jugosos y carnosos labios

-Claro vamos que me mue… - mi hermana se vio interrumpida por cinco estudiantes que reconocí como los de grupo de ajedrez del colegio que venían con las fotos de mi Bells en las manos.

-Esto…Bells…o Julieta, como prefieras, ¿te importaría darnos unos autógrafos y sacarte una foto con nosotros?–la pregunta fue hecha por Mark, un enano que recordé que iba a primer curso.

-Claro guapo, tan sólo dime a nombre de quien quieres que lo ponga–sonrió seductoramente mi Bells mientras cogía la foto ¡pero ¿qué mierda?! ¿Por qué le habla de esa manera?

-Mark Blaker preciosa-el muy imbécil sonreía como si fuese la primera vez que veía el sol, Emmett y yo teníamos los puños cerrados, seguramente compartiendo los mismos pensamientos homicidas hacía ese friki cabrón.

-Vale; _para uno de los chicos más guapos que he tenido el placer de conocer, un beso muy fuerte para ti Mark, con cariño Julieta B_. –leyó en voz alta a la vez que escribía lo que ya me estaba enfureciendo lo suyo, pero lo que casi termina con mi autocontrol de mierda fue que besó la foto y después al chico, pero no en la mejilla, no qué va, el beso fue en la comisura de los labios, igualito a los que me daba a mí, e hizo el mismo proceso con el resto de chicos restantes.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo alguna vez?-ya sé que ya he dicho que el tío es gilipollas, pero te juro que no pensaba que era tan idiota el Mark este de los cojones, ¿pero es que no veía que a Emmett se le estaba hinchando de una manera demasiado peligrosa la vena de la frente y la del cuello? ¿O que yo estaba apretando de una manera tan fuertes mis nudillos que estos habían adquirido un color blanco fantasma?...pues nada si el estúpido ése no lo había visto se lo iba a demostrar sacando a pasear a mis dos amiguitos, no hay problema alguno, pero cuando me adelanté a partirle la cara Emmett se me adelantó.

-VENGA, LARGO DE AQUÍ SABANDIJAS, MI HERMANA NO VA A SALIR CON NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS. PERDEOS ANTES DE QUE OS PRESENTE A POPEYE Y MARINO **_(N.T: Popeye el marino es un dibujo animado, para el que no se lo haya visto nunca buscarlo en Youtube, es bastante gracioso, el personaje tiene más bíceps que cabeza jajajaja) _**–amenazó mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, en ese momento escuche la risa de la persona que me traía con el mundo del revés.

-jajajajajajajajaja Popeye jajajajajajajajaja y Marino jajajajaja Emmett pero ¿cóóómo? jajajajaja ¡adiós! me mueroooooo jajajajajajaja–esa risa que a mí tanto me gustaba estaba haciendo que la pobre Bells no pudiera respirar casi y tuviera que estar doblada por la mitad agarrándose la tripa, aunque habría que decir que no era la única, en esos momento todos estábamos muertos de la risa excepto Emmett claro está, que de hecho, nos miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡YA! DEJAD DE REIROS ¿QUÉ TIENE LO NOMBRES DE MIS PUÑOS?–preguntó enfurruñado.

-Emmett has llamado a tus puños como un personaje de dibujos animados que tiene más bíceps que cabeza y que cuando toma espinacas se le nota aun más lo deformado que está-pudo responder al fin Bella cuando se le pasó un poco la risa- y por cierto no trates a mis fans de esa manera. –

-Vale ya está, mejor vamos y nos cuentas de una vez por todas lo que nos hemos perdido este mes-calmó Emmett cogiendo el brazo de su hermana, cierto era que todos queríamos saber que había pasado el mes que estuvo fuera, ya nos estábamos dirigiendo cada uno a sus respetivos coches cuando alguien nos hizo parar la marcha… ¡mierda ya decía yo que el día no me podía ir tan bien!

-¡Hermosa!–gritó el maldito modelo.

-Ohhh, ohhh, Bells tu novio se está acercando, me lo tienes que presentar por favor, juro no volver a obligarte a ir de compras conmigo pero preséntamelo por favor -suplicó mi hermana colgándose del brazo de Bells.

**BELLA P.O.V.**

Jajajaja definitivamente hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

-Hola hermosas, ¿se puede saber dónde pretendías ir sin mí?-saludó Dem después de llegar a nuestro lado y abrazarme por la espalda dejando mi cuerpo bastante pegado a su pecho, por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi Romeo encajaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños, bendita la hora en la que los celos fueron creados.

-Lo siento amor, no fue mi intención olvidarme de ti, si te apetece ven conmigo a casa con mis amigos –me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que podía utilizar esta tarde para hacer que Romeo quiera hacer caer a París, esto tiene pinta de ser un día de lo más lucrativo–¡Ohhh Dem, amor! permíteme presentarte en condiciones a mis amigos y hermano–mientras les presentaba y veía como mis amigas se dejaban las mandíbulas en sonreír y como los hombres sacaban pecho para mostrar su hombría, estaba deseando llegar a mi querido Romeo…

-Un placer, tú debes de ser Edward, mi Bells me ha hablado mucho de ti, al parecer eres un muy buen amigo de mi hermosa-todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos con la presentación exceptuando a Al, Rose que sabían que yo estuve enamorada de Edward, pero sin duda los más sorprendidos eran Ang y Ben que me miraban con las cejas enarcadas, tenía que hablar con ellos, necesitaría su ayuda el día indicado para hacer caer a Romeo…

-Bueno qué os parece si nos vamos ya a casa-pregunté cogiendo a Dem de la mano y dirigiéndome hacia su coche que no me había dando cuenta de que estaba aquí hasta hacía unos segundos.

-Amor, siento ser el portador de malas noticias para tu hermosa cabecita, pero si no recuerdas tenemos una sesión de fotos hoy y ya debemos de irnos así que ahora no podemos ir con tus amigos…–me dijo Dem dándome un casto beso en los labios ¡mierda! Lo había olvidado, bueno podían esperarme en casa un par de horas.

-¡Se me había olvidado! chicos lo siento, me tengo que ir, como habéis oído tengo trabajo, ¿qué os parece iros a casa y me esperáis allí? No creo que tarde más de un par de horas. Bueno ya nos veremos, vamos Dem- le apremié dirigiéndome al Ferrari negro de mi París.

-Bells espera ¿podemos ir con vosotros?–me preguntó Alice con ojitos de cordero degollado, ahora que lo decía sí que podía llevar a personas conmigo con la condición de que no interrumpieran el trabajo, además eso me daría la oportunidad de hablar con Ang.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que podéis, pero sólo las chicas, así que a los hombres de la casa os vemos más tarde. Chicas, simplemente seguid el coche de Dem, por cierto Ang te vienes con nosotros, necesito que me actualices lo que me he perdido en literatura-la excusa era perfecto porque Ang y yo éramos la únicas del grupo que dábamos esa clases.

-Claro Bells, vamos-entrecerraba lo ojos mientras hablaba ya que ella sabía que me había estado enviando todo lo que pasó en la clase mientras estuve fuera.

-Bueno pues nos vamos, nos vemos chicos–me despedí mientras Ang se instalaba en el asiento trasero del Ferrari.

Cuando ya estábamos en la carretera la di una mirada significativa a Dem para que condujera más despacio, necesitaba hablar con Ang, me giré en el asiento para poder hablar con ella mirándola a los ojos…

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Ang – le dije para iniciar conversación

-Claro Bells, aunque dudo mucho que te pueda dar un resume de lo que pasó este mes si tenemos en cuanta de que ya tienes los apuntes–me sonrió de manera pícara haciendo referencia a mis comentarios anteriores.

-No necesito tu ayuda en cosas que puedo hacer sola, necesito que me ayudes a destruir a Romeo- le conté.

-¿A quién? ¿Romeo? Bueno antes que nada me dices primero de qué estamos hablando y segundo quién es ese Romeo y por qué quieres destruirle-la pobre tenía una cara de confusión tremenda, ¡mierda! Pasar tanto tiempo con Dem me hace hablar en clave.

- ¡Edward! ¡estoy hablando de él! quiero destruirle a él y a su séquito como ellos intentaron destruirme a mí, aunque en parte lo consiguieron, destruyeron a la adolecente confiada y amorosa y han creado a toda una perra de caza, no pienso parar hasta que su corazón sangre tanto como el de Julieta al ver a su amado Romeo muerto a sus pies, quiero que sufra lo que sufrió ella, quiero que mi Romeo sufra lo que sufrí yo al ver que me utilizaba, lo quiero ver llorar lagrimas de sangre–le dije, más bien el grite Ang que estaba aplastada en el asiento trasero con los ojos desorbitados y arrinconada.

-Julieta, yo se que lograrás hacer sangrar a Romeo, pero no pues amedrentar a tus aliados y mucho menos si son tus amigos de verdad–me reprendió Dem y ahí caí en cuanta me había descargado con la pobre de Ang.

-Lo siento amiga, no quise hacerlo en serio, es sólo que estoy tan frustrada de ver como todos lo adoran si saber lo depredadores que son y el mayor de todos Romeo-le dije apenada a mi amiga.

-No pasa nada, en parte te entiendo, ver cómo se rieron de ti por una apuesta, no sé qué hubiera hecho yo si me llega a pasar algo así, pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer?– mi amiga definitivamente era la persona más buena que hay en el mundo, le conté todo lo que había paso en Italia, también le expliqué cómo Dem me ayudo a sentirme mejor y lo que quería hacerle a Edward y su séquito.

-Así que sólo necesito que estés con Al y Rose pendiente de lo que digan porque lo más probable es que nuestro querido Romeo os pida ayuda a vosotras para conquistarme, así sabré cuándo y cómo es el día indicado para su muerte y también voy a necesitar que saques el video del móvil de Ben y lo pongas en una memoria para el día de la caída de la monarquía de nuestro querido protagonista– terminé de decirle todo lo que necesitaba.

-Vale, por lo que me has contado deduzco que Dem te está ayudando ¿no es así? Y yo sé que tienes derecho a estar enfadada, pero en realidad espero que luego no te arrepientas, pero si realmente es lo que quieres no te preocupes haré todo lo que me pides–me aseguró Ang y claro que no me iba a arrepentir, alguien tiene que enseñarle que no se puede ir por la vida creyéndose el rey de la selva y si tenía que rebajarme a su nivel lo haría, si tenía que convertirme en una Montesco lo haría si miramientos, todo con tal de que ese hombre tenga lo que se merece…

Al final la sesión que originalmente iba a durar un par de horas, duró cuatro, debido a que cuando terminé mi trabajo con Dem estuvimos haciéndonos fotos con mis amigas que estaban entretenidísimas viendo pasar a los modelos en paños menores, cuando terminamos me fui a cambiar mentalizándome para ir a mi casa a dar mi súper explicación de qué había pasado con la come libros. Nos despedimos de Dem y mis otros compañeros de trabajo y nos fuimos al BMW de Rose, cuando llegamos bajé rápido, necesitaba urgente ir al baño a hacer pis ya entre una cosa y la otra no había podido la sesión de foto y me estaba orinando, decidí ir al baño de la alberca, no quería ponerme a buscar llaves o esperar que me abrieran la puerta, cuando estaba entrando al jardín trasero escuche lo que me faltaba para profundizar más mi odio a hacia Montesco…

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

Mientras estábamos en casa de Emmett y Bells esperando a esta última me puse a recapitular el día, Bells era modelo y no cualquier modelo sino una de las mejores del momento, lo cual consiguió en solo un mes, tenia novio lo que me dificultaba un poco las cosas pero no las hacia imposibles, al parecer había hablado de mí con su novio lo cual provocó que mi ego creciera y también un par de preguntas por parte de Emmett sobre por qué su hermana había hablado de mí con su novio a lo cual le contesté con la verdad un poco alterada, le dije que me había hecho amigo de su hermana en los últimos meses, lo que no le dije fue que lo hice por una apuesta…y hablando de eso, en un momento Emmett y Jasper se fueron a dentro por un par de cervezas mientras yo me quedaba a fuera con Jake y Mike los cuales me dijeron que la apuesta volvía a ponerse en marcha ya que Bells había regresado y ahora que tenía un novio tenían pocas, más bien nulas, posibilidades de llevármela a la cama, la apuesta ya no me importaba, pero si iba a ganar una noche inolvidable y encima dinero no pensaba quejarme de eso, estoy más que seguro Bells estaría en mi cama, costara lo que costase.

-Claro que acepto amigos míos, yo nunca pierdo y mucho menos unas apuesta antigua, esta ovejita caerá en la garras de este león–dije muy seguro de mí mismo mientras les estrechaba las manos.

-¿De qué habláis chicos?-inquirió esa voz que me llevaba de cabeza últimamente ¡mierda! Espero que no haya escuchado nada, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Emmett se enterase, bueno la verdad es que lo tenía bastante claro; me mataría

-Nada con mucha importancia Bells, no habéis tardado mucho ¿y las chicas?–espero que no se notase mucho mi intento de sacarla de ese tema.

-En el coche, ya vienen, bueno ahora vuelvo, voy al servicio ¿vale?–pasó por nuestro lado moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

-¡Joder! Espero que cuando termines no te importe compartir esa pequeña ovejita Eddy–comentó esperanzado el babosos de Mike, pero ¡NO Bells es mía y de nadie más!

-¡Mantén tus garras apartadas de mi mujer o juro contártelas!-le siseé con los dientes apretado, nadie la tocaría, ella es **Mía****.**

-Tranquilo hombre… ¿no sabías que compartir es amor?- me dijo riendo el muy cabrón

-Mike juro que si le pones una m…- me vi interrumpido por el resto del grupo que venía con **Mi** Bells riendo, nos acomodamos todos en los sofás que tenían en el jardín y ahí fue cuando nos empezó a contar qué había paso con ella mientras estuvo en Italia, me hizo gracia cuando pensó que Dem se estaba riendo de ella; yo siempre lo dije, Bells no era fea simplemente es que no encajaba, pero ahora encajaba más que de sobra e iba a ser mía, nos explicó todo y la verdad era un poco fantasioso pero muy entretenido, como cuando le enseñaron a manejar esas armas mortales(tacones) con los que no fue capaz ni de dar dos pasos antes de besar el suelo. Ya era tarde y nos ibas a casa para estar bien para mañana, necesitaba hablar con Bells así que la alejé de los demás…

-Bueno, me preguntaba si mañana después del desfile podía cobrarme nuestras cita frustrada–la miré a los ojos en todo momento.

-Me parece estupendo, pero recuerda que puedes cobrártela como quieras, hasta mañana Eddy–me dio un casto beso en los labios que ya era lo último para mi autocontrol que se fue al cuerno, pero cuando me disponía a tomarla del brazo para impedir su marcha, estrecharla contra mí y darle un besos con el cual olvidara como mínimo su nombre vi a los demás formando un grupo que, liderado por mi hermana, venía hacia nosotros ¡mierda, maldita suerte la mía! me dirigí hacia el coche esperando que mi hermana se despidiera de su amiga, bueno-me consolé a mí mismo-por lo menos ya he comprobado que le gusto, quiero decir si no me habría besado… ay _Eddy, Eddy, Eddy claro que le gusta eres perfecto o se te olvidó_ me dijo la amable mi conciencia y tenía razón yo soy perfecto todas la mujeres tiene que amarme…

-EDWARD ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUHADO? ¿NOS VAMOS O VAS SEGUIR CON ESA CARA DE IDIOTA?–me grito mi queridísima hermana que ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto, definitivamente tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo mismo me hace mal.

-Sí, lo siento, vamos y…hermanita necesito tu ayuda-puse mi cara de cachorrito mojado, necesitaba que me ayudara con Bells. Después de contarle lo que había sufrido (nótese el sarcasmos) por la marcha de su amiga y por no tener esa cita que le había pedido antes de todo esto del modelaje (esto lo añadí para que se pensase que la quería antes de saber que era famosa), le dije que ahora por fin podía tener esa gran cita con mi querida Bells, cuando termine de contar mi verdad, claro está, la enana se había puesto a pegar votes en el asiento del copiloto diciéndome que ella sabía que yo y Bells estábamos destinados, que al fin dejaría de ser un capullo y me enamoraría de la mujer indicada…y así siguió por un rato, pero vamos que después de todo, me dijo que me echaría una mano con Bells y me ayudó a arreglar la cita de mañana, para esto ya estábamos en casa y yo estaba en su habitación, hablamos un rato mas ultimando los detalles y después me dirigí a mi habitación agotado había sido un día muy largo y mañana sería perfecto.

_Mañana tendría a_**_M_**_i Bells para mí toda una noche…_


	5. DESFILE Y ¡QUE COMIENCE EL CHANTAJE!

_**DESFILE Y ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CHANTAJE!**_

**BELLA POV**

¡Dios! Como lo hacía ya estoy estresada y solo lleva en mi casa 5 minutos y ¡por favor solo eran las 8 de la mañana necesito dormí! ¡Ay! Alguien que me ayude y me salve de esta tortura…

-Bella, como puedes estar tan tranquila, solo faltan 9 horas para el desfile y tus estas ahí desayunando tan tranquila ¡dios Bells! Tienes que desfilar para DIOR, Bells vas a desfilar para DIOR – me dijo mi tortura persona Alice el duende hiperactiva malvada ella al igual que Ang y Rose estaban en mi casa pero por favor no duerme ¡porque yo sí y quiero dormir! Espera Bella ¿Cómo han entrado a tu casa? ¡Oh dios! También son abridoras de puertas profesionales

-Alice, por favor dejar de dar, saltitos que me estas mareando por favor y juro que estas provocando que me duela la cabeza – le dije mientras me sostenía la cabeza con las manos haciendo presión pero como en un cuerpo tan pero tan pequeño hay tanta energía me tengo que sentar a hablar seriamente con los padres de Alice su hiperactividad no podía ser normal ¡en fin híper-duende-activa pero así la quiero! Porque Romeo no podía ser como su hermana dulce y bueno pero, no tenía que fiero y cabro todavía recuerdo sus palabras _"claro que acepto amigos míos yo nunca pierdo y mucho menos unas apuesta antigua esta ovejita caerá en la garras de este león" _les dijo a sus amiguitos ¡ay! qué pena como va a sufrir mi amiga con la muerte de Romeo…

-Bells, me estas escuchando – oh Bells concéntrate

-sí, dime Rose – le dije a mi amiga que me estaba mirando con sus prefectas cejas enarcadas

-¡ay Bells en que piensas! Llevas 3 minutos suspirando y con la mirada perdida en quien piensas- me dijo Al maldito duende adivino mierda que le iba a decir _"nada amiga solo pensaba en lo cabron que es tu hermano y en cómo lo voy a destruir"_ no va a ser que no podía decirle eso

-En Dem, amigas lo quiero tanto y esta bueno conmigo pero no sé cuando estoy con él me siento feliz, pero siento como si me faltara algo sabes no sé como si me faltara un órgano vital para poder respirar mejor- le dije como mi mejor cara de sufrimiento necesitaba que creyeran que quería a Dem pero no me sentía completa así cuando le diera a entender a Romeo que estaba muerta de amor por él, mis amigas lo incitarán a seguir conquistándome, ya que la pobre de Bella no se sentía completa con su novio súper modelo jajajajaja solo espero que después de que esto acabe mis amigas no me odien en especial Alice se que ella él quiere con todas su manías en fin es su hermano…

-¡oh dios! Pero que estás diciendo, que no te sientes completa ¿pero te estás escuchando? – me estaba diciendo Rose escandalizada por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice sonreía y Ang solo negaba con la cabeza ya que ella debería haber deducido que esto es parte de mi plan

-Lo sé Rose, es so…lo qu…e no lo s…e- le dije entrecortadamente y sollozando para hacer mi sufrimiento mas real, de inmediato sentí los brazo de mis amigas me rodeaban ¡dios! Que difícil pero si tenía que engañar y fingir para dar una lección a Romeo lo haría ya después llegarían los remordimientos estuvimos así, un rato largo hasta que escuche mi BlackBerry me salí del abrazo de mis amigas, me seque la lagrimas y estire el brazo para ver quién me llamaba Demetri

**-hola Dem amor ¡te eh extrañado tanto! **– le dije tristemente para no perder la actuación y que den supiera que no estaba solo

**-¡ay! Hermosa me sorprende lo bien que te eh enseñado hasta yo me lo hubiera creído que me extrañabas si no hubieras usado el amor jajajaja**- me contesto cierto que le extrañaba pero tenía razón estaba actuando

**-El alumno supero al maestro amor-** le dije riendo mis amigas me miraron divertidas por mi facilidad para cambiar de humor ¿pensaran que soy bipolar?

**-jajajaja ya me doy cuanta te llamaba para saber si vas a venir al gimnasio y así me cuantas que fue lo que paso ayer y ¿Por qué me llamaste tan alterada?** – me dijo y tenía razón ayer después de que todos se fueran me fui a mi habitación a llorar por la rabia, frustración el sentirme impotente ¿cómo alguien podía ser capaz de dañar de esa manera a la hermana de tu mejor amigo casi hermano? ¿Cómo podía volver a retomar esa maldita apuesta? La apuesta que destruyo mis ilusiones ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico?

Después de que estuvo hablando con sus dos perros lazarillos de cómo y va a destruir la vida una persona tenía el valor de mirarme a la cara a mí, a mi hermano y su amigo simplemente como podía mirar a las personas sí que la cara se le callera de la vergüenza…

**-claro Dem nos vemos en 15 minutos te quiero adiós**- dije a mi amigo colgando me gire a mis amigas que me veían con sus perfectas cejas enarcadas

-chicas me tengo que ir – le dije parándome una de las butacas que había en la barra americana que había en mi cocina la hicimos instalar con Maggie después de ver como Johnny Depp el hacia publicidad ¡ay como extraño a Maggie espero que vuelva pronto!

-a dónde vas Bells ¿Qué sea más importante que una sesión de spa con tus amigas antes del desfile? ¿Eh? – me dijo Alice con las manos en garras

-Lo siento prometo que esa sesión de spa, la haremos el lunes que viene pero me tengo que ir voy al gimnasio ¡sabéis este cuerpo no se mantiene solo! Necesita cariño- le dije con lo cual logre que sus sonrisas se ensancharan la antigua bella nunca habría dicho algo así sin ponerse roja como un tomate por la vergüenza

-¡Ay! Nuestra Bells, ha crecido-dijo Rose limpiándose las lagrimas imaginarias

-jajajaja que graciosa, bueno no es por echaros pero me voy a arreglar en tal caso estáis en vuestra casa lo cual me recuerda ¿Cómo habéis entrado antes? – le dije con las manos en la cadera

-¡Bah! No es nada Bells hace unos mese dejaste tu llaves en mi casa y saque una copia para caso de emergencias y vez han servido como estuvimos casi 5 minutos tocando y no habrías ¡imagínate podía haberte pasado algo! Gracias que cada una tiene una llave de tu casa por si algo- me dijo el duende pero ¡dios! ¡Qué es esto el coño de la Bernarda! (**N /T: espresion español que quiere decir que la gente hace lo que quiere con algo en concreto que no es de su pertenencia)**

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído eso vale ¿por cierto Ang quieres que te deje en tu casa me coge de paso? Y así seguimos hablando del trabajo de literatura- obvio lo del trabajo era una escusa necesitaba su ayuda en algo

-Me parece excelente te espero – me dijo subí a mi habitación y me puse unos shorts Celeste hasta medio muslo y una camisa de tirantes negra a juego con las zapatilla de deporte cogí mi bolsa de gimnasia eche un conjunto de ropa para ducharme una vez terminara la clase de aerobios

Cuando baje las chicas están paradas en el living esperándome

-Bueno, que os parece si nos vamos ahora que lo recuerdo y ¿Emmett? – no lo había visto en toda la mañana estaría dormido todavía

-Está en casa de los Cullen, Edward le llamo temprano al parecer necesitaba hablar de cosas de hombre ya sabes ¡de nada! Jajajaja- me contesto Rose ¿cosas de hombres? Creo que esa palabra le quedaba grande a Cullen

Nos despedimos de Rosa y Alice y guie a Ang al garaje nadie sabía que tenía coche pues yo nunca andaba en el me lo había regalado mi padre y después de su muerte jure no tocar un Mustang de 87 negro quiete la tela que lo cubría y estaba igual de perfecto que el día que mi padre me lo dio me había dicho que era un regalo de su padre y ahora me lo daba a mí, ya que Emmett ya tenía su Jepp y además decía que no se fiaba que su hijo lo supiera cuidar como yo lo cuidaría, el indique con la cabeza a Ang que entraran me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero supongo que mi expresión el dejo claro que no quería hablar de el coche ya que siempre me habían preguntado si tenía coche y yo siempre les había dicho que no

Ya en la carretera saque una BlackBerry color roja y se la pase a Ang que me miraba sin entender

-Esta BlackBerry es tuya dentro hay un fragmento de un video que les hice ayer a Romeo y dos de su guardianes hablando de reanudar la apuesta, se es te estoy pidiendo mucho Ang pero entiéndeme necesito venganza quiero venganza – le dije con la mandíbula tensa solo de recordar como se había burlado de mi hacia que me hirviera la sangre

-Y que quieres que hagas con este video ¿paso el otro video a este móvil también? – me pregunto y no era mala idea también necesitaba tener ese video a mano para el momento indicado

-Ahora que lo dices si pasa el otro video a esta BlackBerry cuando lo tengas me lo envías a mí y a Dem los números y direcciones de correo están apuntados en ella y con respecto a los fragmentos del nuevo video necesito que hoy cuando te de una llamada perdida a tu BlackBerry envíes uno de eso fragmentos del video a la persona que esta puesta en el remitente – le explique necesitaba que lo hiciera no me podía fallar ya que hoy era el día…

-De acuerdo solo espero que cuando esto acabe no te sientas mal por haber vuelto como ellos, amigas solo eso espero – me dijo lo último en un susurro no me podía enfadar con ella la que sabía que todo lo decía por mi bien

-tranquila amigas me sentiré todo menos mal- le sonreí con sorna, ya estábamos enfrente de su casa pare el coche y le dilas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momento volví a repetirle lo que tenía que hacer y partí al gimnasio a hablar con mi mentor

_Hoy sería una noche para recordar…_

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba entre nervioso-emocionado y Celoso-sicópata ya estábamos sentado en nuestras silla para ver el desfile de mi Bella y solo pensar que todos lo hombre que estaba aquí iban a verla casi desnuda me desquiciaba.

Había pasado la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde con Emmett y Jasper a hablando del desfile también había llamado a Emmett para ponerlo al tanto de la cita que tenia con Bella después del desfile con la ayuda de Alice había reservado una mesa en un restaurante ambientado en el siglo XVIII que él la entrada te daban trajes para cambiarte para entrar en el papel de la época al parecer a Bella le gustaban ese tipo de cosa ahora me lamento no haberla escuchado meses atrás cuando me hacía pasar por su amigo así podía a ver sabido cosas sin tener que pedir ayuda al duende malvado de mi hermana que apenas termino de ayudarme con la reservada para esta noche empezó a dar saltitos diciendo que me enamoraría de Bella y nos casaríamos ¡ja yo el gran Cullen enamorado! Ilusa yo solo quería una cosa de Bella y esa era su cuerpo el cual disfrutaria y encima ganaría la apuesta meses atrás me había dolido un poco pensar que me tenía que acostar con la "come libros" podía ser guapa pero no inspiraba ni un mal pensamiento pero ahora paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la ducha dándome agua fría para calmar a mi doloroso amiguito

El desfile empezó si era verdad que las modelos era hermosa pero yo quería ver a Bella al igual que todos mi amigos estábamos ansioso por ver como se desenvolvía en su trabajo ¡vale miento yo la quería ver en ropa interior en vivo y en directo! Las luces se hicieron más brillantes y allí venia mi diosa, mi Bella

Estábamos sentados en la primera fila y podíamos ver todo perfectamente…

Bella salió con una túnica negra de monja, que le llegaba hasta las los tobillos no podía verle ni los tacones también el típico velo que llevan la mojas entre sus manos puestas como si fuera a rezar había un crucifijo, vale estoy sumamente decepcionado y al parecer no era el único todas los modelos habían salido en ropa interior y a Bella o mejor dicho Julieta una modelo realmente solicitada la sacaban vestida de monja ¡si era una broma era de muy mal gusto!

De repente salieron dos modelos más, vestidas con lencería negra muy provocativa y unas alas negras en las espaldas les daban aspecto de ángeles caídos y cada una llevaba una catana (espada ninja) en la mano derecha ¿pero que iban a hacer? Por su parte Bella las miraba con cara de miedo pero lo que hicieron no dejo a todos con la misma palabra en la mente "nunca juzgues antes de saber porque las cosas están como están"

Una de las modelos se posiciono delante de Bella y la otra detrás ahora Bella las miraba con una sonrisa sexy en los labios las dos modelo se agacharon metiendo las catanas por debajo de la túnica de Bella una por el frente y otra por la espalda las posicionaron en la mitad de la túnica mientras Bella estiraba los brazos como si la fueran a crucificar en ese momento las modelos tirano de las catanas hacia sus cuerpo provocando que la tela de la túnica se rompiera en dos, Bella bajo los brazos provocando que la túnica cayeran la mitad de ella en un lado y la otra mitad en otro dejándola con una conjunto de lencería rojo pasión asiendo la demasiado deseable para su propio bien consistía en un diminuto tanga y un corpiño de encaje tenía una medias de liga hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones de vértigo del mismo color que el conjunto creo que no era el único al cual el corazón se le había parado a todos los hombres de la sala también, sin contar a Emmett que tenia los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza supongo que para no lanzarse sobre nadie por mirar a su hermanita como un trozo de muy a su pesar deliciosa carne hoy también habíamos hablado de eso Emmett no estaba muy feliz de que su hermanita desfilara por el mundo en ropa interior pero si eso era lo que la hacía feliz el no diría nada

Bella se quito el velo que cubría su espesa y hermosa cabellera y se dispuso a desfilar su movimientos eran sensuales y precisos cuando paso por nuestro lado contoneando esas maravillosas caderas me miro y me guiño un ojos si antes estaba con mi doloroso amigo a mil por hora ahora quería saltar de mis pantalones porque mierda tenia este efecto en mi no se ría que Alic _mierda Edward deja de pensar estupideces claro que Alice no tiene razón eres un hombre como quieres que tu amiguito no reaccione ante una mujer como Bella _me dije a mi mismo que mas podía ser yo era un hombre y Bella la mujer más sexy que había visto en mis años de vida

El desfile acabo y estuvimos un rato acompañado a las chicas a comprar un par de conjuntos que les había llamado la atención, después de una media hora Bella se nos unió la felicitamos por su desfile, Emmett se puso un poco colérico pero luego se tranquilizo al ver a su hermana feliz con su trabajo…

-Que te parece si no vamos ya Bella – le dije estirando mi brazo para invitarla a acompañarme ya eran las 9:45 de la noche y la reserva era a las 10:00

-Claro, vamos nos vemos mañana chicos Emmett nos vemos dentro de unas horas – dijo Mi Bella

-Adiós divertíos – dijeron todos al unisón

Ya estábamos en mi coche cuando Bella, pregunto dónde nos dirigíamos

-Es una sorpresa espero que te guste – le dije

-Bueno aunque sabes que odio las sorpresas no me opondré como te dije ayer esta noche seré solo tuya - ¡oh mierda! Pero por que lo hace ya había logrado calmar a mi amiguito _"recapitula estúpido ha dicho que no le gustan las sorpresas y al parecer ya te lo había dicho así que deja por un momento a tu pervertido amigo aparcado y préstame atención a mí a tu lado racional trata de ser sutil esta noche así averiguaras cosas de ella" _cierto me tenía que concentrar espera una mujer a la que no le gustan las sorpresas eso es muy interesante será que después de todo si podía ser amigo de Bella podría deja por unas hora al Edward capital de futbol y playboy y ser el Edward que conocen mis verdaderos amigos…

Ya habíamos llegado me baje de mi volvo y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella me alegro ver como se le iluminaba la cara como a un niño que llevan por primera vez a la feria

-Te has a cordado Edward has recordado que este era mi restaurante favorito – me dijo emocionada

-claro que lo recuerdo Bella siempre recuerdo la cosa que competen a la gente que me importa – le conteste "_mentiroso más que mentiroso_" gracias a Alice estas en este restaurante nos adentramos en el local di mi nombre al metre al cual me provoco pegarle apenas vio a mi Bella casi se le salen los ojos de tanto mirarla y luego el muy descarado le pidió un autógrafo y una fotos estúpido niñato, después de todo el rollo del autógrafo las adoraciones a mi Bella y las fotos nos dio la ropa y nos fuimos a cambiar mientras me terminaba de poner el traje de época me deleite viendo lo bien que me quedaba definitivamente soy perfecto

Cuando termine Salí a esperar a Bella y alguna vez eh dicho que a esta mujer el azul le queda perfecto le vestido consistía en un corsé pegado al cuerpo que hacia sus curvas a un más pronunciada sin contar que sus senos se veían mas grandes no tenía una visión directa de ellos ya que el corsé era una especie de camisa de tela fina hasta el cuello y el resto del vestido era una gran y pomposa falda hasta los tobillos ¡Dios lo que me recordaba la traje de monja del desfile ye en cómo se lo habían arrancado! "_agggg piensa en tu padre y tu madre teniendo sexo desenfrenado_" agggg que asco ¡se me había olvidado lo estrecho que son los pantalones de época! no podía dejar que mi gran amigo despertara todo el mundo lo notaria y sería vergonzoso

-Se ve usted hermosa dulce, dama – le dije metiéndome en el papel de caballero de época asiendo una pequeña reverencia

-Gracias, elegante caballero déjeme tomar la osadía de decirle que también se ve usted muy apuesto esta noche – me contesto tomando mi brazo

Uno de los camareros no llevo hasta nuestra mesa había reservado una apastada no quería que nadie codiciara a mi mujer ella ese mía y no sería agradable tener que pelearme por mi propiedad _"jajaja Eddy, Eddy desde cuando eres tan posesivo ¿eh?"_ mierda era verdad porque me estaba portando tan posesivo con Bella ¡Bah! Da igual seguro que cuando la tenga en mi cama se me pasara bueno mejor era prepararme para una larga y aburrida velada de mira que hermosa soy, mira que zapatos tan lindo, mira que peinado tan feo el de aquella mujer, siempre era lo mismo no lo entiendo porque tenían que ser las mujeres así tan superficiales y banalitas

-Y dime Bella que se siente que todas las mujeres te envidien – le pregunte y aquí va una larga velada de mi y mas mi

-¿Envidien? Por favor Edward parece que no me conocieras, sabes que siempre eh odiado ser el centro de atención- me dijo vale esto no era normal no le gustan las sorpresas y no quiere ser el centro de atención ¿entonces porque es modelo?

-ay algo que no entiendo si no te gusta ser el centro de atención ¿Por qué eres modelo?- le pregunte ahora un poco más interesado por la conversación

-sencillo la vida es muy corta y hay muchas experiencias por vivir, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención y tú mismo lo sabes todos lo sabes antes no Salí de la biblioteca siempre pasaba desapercibida en las fiestas que daba Emmett en casa o las de Alice, siempre eh sido muy tímida y lo sigo siendo solo que antes era una tímida insegura y ahora no, el modelaje no es mi carrera futura es simplemente una experiencia siempre eh querido ser piloto de vuelo sí, lo sé es raro que, una mujer quiera ser piloto y más si le teme a las altura como yo, pero me gusta el cielo desde pequeña siempre quise ser una mariposa quería volar alto muy alto sentir el mundo a mis pies sentirme grande ¿Por qué hago lo que hago entonces? Fácil una vez leí que todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante pero es muy importante que lo hagas, porque nadie más lo hará por ti, lo de ser modelo nunca se me paso por la cabeza no es por sonar pedante pero siempre eh sabido que soy guapa, pero no me interesaba llamar la atención siempre eh pensado que conoces a las personas que van a ser algo en tu vida cuando simplemente eres tú mismo y no me eh equivocado en eso, os tengo a vosotros ¿no es así Edward? – no tenia palabras Bella no era una sabelotodo o una pedante era simplemente ella lo que me dijo me puso a pensar ¿en realidad cuantos amigos de verdad tengo? Pero lo último que me dijo me hizo sentir un poco mal _"os tengo a vosotros ja pero si yo soy el primero que me eh querido aprovechar de ella eh sido más que una cabron eh querido destruir a la hermana de mí mejor amigo de mi hermano"_ pero quien mierda soy y en que me eh convertido, tengo que terminar con esa maldita apuesta y eso haría; ahora mejor disfrutaria de la mujer maravillosa que es Bella y poder tener con ella por lo menos una buena amistad quiero ser una amigo que merezca su cariño hasta hoy viviría el Edward- egocéntrico-playboy-cabron hoy volvería a ser el Edward de antes el Edward feliz

-claro que nos tienes a nosotros Bella- le dije ahora con mucha más claridad en la voz, claro que nos tenia, claro que me tenia

-Me alegra oír eso no sabes lo importante que es para mí – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labio ahora que hablaba de labios necesitaba saberlo, ahora que quería ser su amigo y posiblemente algo mas necesitaba saberlo

-Bella te puedo preguntar algo sin miedo a que te enfades conmigo- le pregunte

-claro que si pregunta lo que quieras eres mi amigo ¿no?- me respondió como la quería "para el carro ay la quieres" ummm ¡si joder la quiero ahora podía oficialmente decir que creo en la amor a primera vista! ¡Bueno más bien en el amor a primer discurso jajajajaja!

-¿Por qué me besaste? Ayer – le pregunte rápido oh mierda estaba nervioso el amor apesta sí, siempre que hable con ella el corazón se me va a querer salir del pecho y voy a poner me nervioso voy a tener un serio problema

-por que quise y lo siento si te eh hecho enfadar pero no sé que me paso yo quiero a Dem no me mal interpretes pero no sé qué me pasa contigo es algo extraño es como un imán que me atrae a ti enserio lo siento- me dijo ¡si no podía estar más feliz! acababa de reconocer que le pasaba algo conmigo

-Tranquila Bells no me enfade solo quería saber por qué vale no pasa nada que te parece si vamos a bailar un rato así bajamos la cena y quemamos calorías jajajaja- le dije poniéndome en pie y estirando mi mano para ayudarla

Estuvimos bailando y riendo por horas pero no estábamos cansado cuando salimos del local decidí llevarla a un sitio que me encantaba lo descubrí cuando me mude aquí pero hacía ya tiempo que no venia estaba en la playa central de la cuidad había una especie de puente natural hecho por piedras cuando la mareaba bajaba se veía a la perfección el puente te deba la impresión de estar parado en la mitad del mar

-Es hermoso Edward como lo encontraste – me pregunto mi desde ahora amiga Bella y esperando que en un futuro mi novia que bien sonaba esa palabra

-cuando recién nos mudamos aquí yo estaba muy enfadado por perder toda mi antigua vida así que una noche discutí como mis padres y tome el volvo y llegue a esta playa pensé que sin nadaba un rato se me pasaría el enfado era muy de noche y no se veía bien así que Salí de mi coche y corrí hacia el mar pero no contaba con esto así que como imaginaras me di un buen golpe cuando intente zambullirme cuando Salí del agua maldiciendo mi suerte leí un cartel que decía "cuidado piedras sueltas" me acerque y descubrí que si te montabas en ellas daba la impresión de estar de pie en la mitad del mar es como si flotaras o en tu caso volaras – le dije abrazándola por los hombros Bella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me sentí completa como nunca me había sentido antes me sentía vivo y feliz al mismo tiempo

-si tienes razón me siento volar – me dijo no nos estábamos mirando a los ojos nuestros rostros se acercaron faltaba muy poco para probar sus dulce labio ¡y a la mierda! Maldita la hora en que compre un móvil

Pero lo que escuche me dejo congelado…

**B&E HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**JAJA ¿QUE OS DEJE EN SUSPENSE? ¡QUE PENA QUE EDWARD HAYA DECIDIO CAMBIAR AHORA!, LASTIMA ES DEMANISIADO TARDE, ¿EL CAERA O NO? QUIEN SABES JAJAJAJAJA ¿QUIEN HABRA LLAMADO A EDWARD PARA QUE SU CORAZONCITO SE DETUBIERA? LO DESCUBRIRES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS OS GUSTO ¿O NO? **

**¡HASTA ENTOCES!**

**MORDIDAS**

**K**


	6. ¡¿TIENES MIEDO CULLEN?  ¡PUES BIENVENID

**¡¿TIENES MIEDO CULLEN! **

**¡PUES BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO!**

**EDWARD POV**

No joder no, podía estar pasándome esto a mí, no ahora que pensaba conquistar a Bella para hacerla mi novia, no ahora que conocía mas de ella, no ahora que pensaba dejar a Edward-capullo-Cullen atrás, no ¿por qué ahora?

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer

**FLAHS BACK **

_-si tienes razón me siento volar – me dijo nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, nuestros rostros se acercaron faltaba muy poco para probar sus dulce labio ¡y a la mierda! Maldita la hora en que compre un móvil _

_Pero lo que escuche me dejo congelado…_

_**GRABACION (AUDIO)**_

"_**Y que piensas hacer ahora que la come libros Bella Swan tiene novio Cullen- dijo el idiota de Black"**_

"_**Como piensas llevártela a la cama ¿ahora que es famosa y además tiene un novio famoso? Eddy y recuerda si no te la llevas a la cama antes que acabe el año escolar abras perdido la apuesta y nos deberá 2000 Dólares amigo- hizo pregunta de un millón Mike oh por favor ¡dios porque me has castigados con unos amigos tan estúpidos"**_

_**FIN DE LA GRABACION**_

_**-Eddy, Eddy, Eddy chico malo, que pensaría bellita si oyera esto ¡oh espera! Que pensara tu gran amigo Emmett de lo que planeas hacer con su hermanita – **__me dijo la voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea, yo esta petrificado, ¿quién mierda era? y ¿cómo había hecho para conseguir esa grabación? ¡Mierda! Eso era lo que me habían dicho los idiotas de Mike y Jake cuando estábamos en casa de Bella ayer esperándola para que nos contara todo lo que le había pasado en Italia_

_**-¿Quién eres?- **__le gruñí a la persona que ahora potencialmente tenía la capacidad de joderme la vida, me había alejado un poco de Bella para que no viera mi cara porque seguro era un poema _

_**-¡ey! No me grites querido Edward porque si no, lo has notado tengo tu vida en mis manos ¿Por qué crees que pasaría y Emmett llega a escuchar esta grabación? ¡No lo sabes! Pues te lo diré te matara querido así que desde ahora háblame con cariño ¿has entendido?- **__me amenazándome, maldito hijo de *&!¡···* me tenia donde quería ¿pero qué era lo que quería?_

_**-lo entiendo ¿pero qué es lo que quieres? Y ¿Quién eres?– **__le dije rendido ¡no me podía pasar esto a mi no ahora!_

_**-umm buenas preguntas ¿Qué quiero? Pues algo muy fácil pero te lo diré a su debido tiempo y con respecto a ¿Quién soy? Es una pregunta un poco hipócrita de tu parte no crees Eddy, no me puedes preguntar quién soy si, tu sabes quién eres ¿o lo sabes Cullen?- **__maldito gilipollas*(Insulto es como estúpido solo que un poco mas fuerte e hiriente) claro que se quien soy_

_**-claro que se quién soy, soy Edward Anthony Cullen M. la persona que pateara tu trasero ¿si no te desases de la grabación y me dejas en paz? Juro que te buscare y luego te retorceré el pescuezo- **__le dije con tono amenazante ya estaba hasta las narices*(cansado, harto) ¿Quién mierda se cree para intentar amedrentarme a mí? _

_**-jajaja –**__se estaba riendo el muy cabron__** –No me amenazas Cullen no sabes de lo que soy capaz**__- me dijo con tono escabroso ¡y si me acojono*!(asustar)__**- Y no, no sabes quieres, querido Anthony pero yo sí, se quién eres- **__me dijo usando mi segundo nombre__** – Eres un cabron, al que no le importa nada, el que no ve mas allá de su culo, el que no le importa jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, al que no le importa apostar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, eres al que no le importa una mierda lo que pasa a su alrededor, ese eres Edward Anthony Cullen M. o mejor dicho Edward-cobarde-Cullen, por eso es lo que eres, un puto cobarde que solo sabes esconderse dentro de el caparazón cuando la cosa se les ponen feas y otras cosa Cullen, Bienvenido al infierno; o mejor dicho bienvenido a tu infierno- **__dijo esto último en un susurro escabroso y colgó _

_**¡Oh mierda estoy jodido!…**_

_**FIN DEL FLAHS BACK**_

Y de eso, ya van cinco semanas, esa noche estuve un rato mas con Bella en la playa, pero esta incomodo, inquieto esperaba que en cualquier momento sonara el móvil de Bella y fuera aquel desconocido y le pusiera la grabación y toda mi vida se fuera a la mierda, Bella me pregunto un par de veces si me encontraba bien ya que estaba distraído, yo solo podía asentir y sonreír no me creía capaz de hablar y me saliera la voz, ese desconocido me había dicho una gran verdad no era más que un mierda, un cobarde que juega con los demás para sentirse bien.

Después de aquel día, había hablado con Mike y Jake y había cancelado la apuesta tuve que pagarles pero valió la pena, cuando le conté a Jazz que había cancelado la apuesta se alegro mucho y me dijo que le sabía que no me había vuelto el cabron que era en la escuela que seguía siendo el Edward que le había conocido desde hace años, pero cuando le conté lo del desconocido palideció, ya que bien sabía que si yo caí, el al igual que Mike y Jake caerían, aunque Jazz no aposto, si se quedo callado y no le dijo nada a Emmett lo que pensaba hacerle a su hermana así que por ende era cómplice y también se mojaría si se desataba la tormenta, también sabía que me había enamorado de Bella y que amor le tenía cada día que pasaba me enamoraba mas, me había descubierto soñando despierto y diciendo lo enamorado que estaba de ella, de mi Bella.

Bueno creo que todos mis amigos lo sabían solo había que verme la cara de idiota que tenia cada vez que estaba con ella y también cuando no estaba con ella y la veía en mi mente

Desde aquella llamada, no había podido dormir bien, pasaba todo mi tiempo con Bella y Emmett ya que si algún día se llegaba a descubrir lo que había hecho me odiarían, con Bella parecíamos gemelos estábamos en el instituto todo el día juntos, había cambiado mis clases para que me tocaran todas con ella, cuando estábamos fuera del instituto mantenía en casa de los Swan. Con Bella las únicas vez que no estaba con ella, era cuando esta con sus mejores amigas, tenía que trabajar o estaba con el estúpido de su novio ¡oh Dios sabia que cada vez que le veía quería matarle! Pero no podía ¡joder! Que frustración lo único bueno de esto era que el novio de Bella, se había ido hacia tres días a Inglaterra por trabajo y no volvía hasta dentro de una semana, así podría tener a mi Bella para mí solo en esos pequeños espacios de tiempo era solo Mía

-Ed, me estas escuchando- me dijo mi ángel y ¡mierda! No, no la estaba escuchando estaba en mi mundo, se me había olvidado que estábamos en su habitación estudiando para los exámenes de final al fin, luego venia la graduación y nuestro muy amado verano, el cual todavía no habíamos decidido que hacer ya que lo íbamos a pasar todos juntos como siempre solo que este verano no iba a ignorar a Mi Bella

-Bella, estaba pensando en que, íbamos hacer este veranos ¡ya sabes a donde nos íbamos a ir! – le dije no era eso solo lo que estaba pensando pero no podía decirle que estaba pensando en lo mierda que era por haberle mentido antes y ahora no tener los huevos de decirle por que meses atrás me había acercado a ella

-¡AH! Bueno tienes razón tenemos que pensar donde vamos a ir ¿bueno vosotros estaréis más tiempo juntos? – me dijo espera, ¿estaréis? ¿Ella no venía con nosotros? _"oh que listo eres Sherlock, no, la has escuchado ¡estaréis ósea ella no va estar! idiota" _maldita sea tengo que ir al siquiatra no es normal oír voces en tu cabeza _"no son voces, ¡idiota! soy tu"_ ah vale ahora es mucho más normal, hablo conmigo mismo y no es nada raro (nótese el sarcasmo) "_céntrate quieres, pregunta ¿por qué no va estar con nosotros?"_ ¿Nosotros? Ahora hablas en plural no que eres yo, entonces ¿por qué dices nosotros? _"oh me ha tocado un idiota, me refiero a los chicos y a mi idiota y ahora céntrate maldito humano estúpido"_ jajajaja humanos estúpido pero si eres y… _"mierda que te céntrate joder deja de pelear contigo mismo"_ me reprendió mi otro yo y tenía razón esto era de locos me está peleando conmigo mismo

-Espera Bells ¿tú no bienes con nosotros este verano?- le pregunte y por favor di que si, di que si "_presta atención estúpido_" oh mierda otra vez sumido en mis pensamientos

-No – me dijo simplemente y agacho su cabeza parecía apenada ¿pero por qué?

-¿Por qué Bella? Sabes que eres mis amiga me lo puedes decir todo, no te voy a dejar de quieres por que no vegas un verano con nosotros, me voy a poner triste de no tenerte cerca, pero que se le va a ser, así es la vida- le dije asiendo un puchero siempre la hacían reír decía que me veía tierno "espera le acabas de decir eres mi amiga" oh cállate y si amiga aunque quisiera que fuera otra cosa, primero esta nuestra amistad y prefiero eso a nada _"jajajajaja idiota pero quien mierda eres y que has hecho con Cullen ¡yo lo puedo todo! ¿ah?"_ joder tu deberías saberlo eres yo ¿no?, lo que paso con ese Cullen fue que se enamoro eso fue lo que paso …

-Pues lo que pasa es que Dem, me ha pedido que baya con él a Rusia a conocer a sus padres ¡ya sabes somos novio y sus padres se mueres por conocerme! Pero tranquilo antes de que se acabe el verano, iré con vosotros a donde quiera que vayáis, porque yo también voy a estar triste el tiempo que estemos alejado- dijo ¡maldito mil veces maldito sea su novio, me la iba a quitar la mayor parte del verano! Dios iban a estar solo él, la podría tocar, podría a serle el a…

"_deja de pensar estupideces y recapitula dijo que te extrañaría es que no escuchas, te va a extrañar idiota" _cierto me dijo que se me sentiría triste sin mi

-¿enserio? Me extrañaras Bella- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-claro que te extrañare te quiero recuerdas- me dijo poco a poco nos fuimos acercando no había probado sus labios desde el bese que me dio ese besos fugas, y yo necesitaba besarla cada vez que la veía o cuando se mordía el labio ¡dios bien sabia que necesitaba todo mi autocontrol para no tirármele enzima como un perro en selo! Podía sentir su respiración en mi boca faltaba tan poco pero ahí estaba el maldito móvil ¡oh! ¡Qué mal lo pasaría el cabron que invento los móviles si estuviera cerca de mi ahora mismo! Estuvo hablando un rato en italiano era perfecta, es la mujer perfecta cuando colgó se giro a verme tenía sus lindo ojitos tristes

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – le dije preocupado

-No es nada es que me tengo que ir, una sesión de fotos de emergencia al parecer la fotos que me hice la semana pasada se han estropeado – oh venga ya, porque siempre que estoy con ella viene alguien o se tiene que ir… ¡joder!

-No pasa nada Bella, ya podremos estudiar mañana es sábado ¿recuerdas?- le dije ya un poco triste no me quería separar de ella ahora

-No es por los exámenes, es que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y ahora me voy a tener que ir- cuando dijo eso mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado ¿sabría ella lo que conseguía en mi solo con palabras? Ella también quería estar conmigo y no solo era porque teníamos clases juntos, oh exámenes que estudiar

-A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Bella, bueno pero no te pongas triste mañana estudiaremos y luego vamos al cine solo tú y yo ¿Qué te parece?- le dije ummm cine con Bella _"no fantasees no va a pasar lo que pasa cuando ibas con otras chicas al cine, esta vez sí veras la película idiota"_ oh maldito yo, arruina fantasías –bueno mejor me voy para que puedas irte, nos vemos Bella – dije acercándome para darle un besos en la mejilla siempre en la mejilla ¡oh como quería besar esos labios! Puse mis labios en su cálida mejilla unos segundos y me gire para irme

-Espera Ed, porque no me acompañas hacia estamos juntos claro esta ¿si quieres?-me dijo y no podía ser más feliz joder, claro que quería, no me quiera separar de ella

-claro Bella, no vamos – le dije dándome la vuelta y regalándole una gran sonrisa torcida

-vale tomo mi bolso y nos vamos – me sonrió y quede deslumbrado como alguien tan perfecto podía existir, cogió su bolso y salimos pensaba llevarla en mi volvo pero se dirigió hacia su garaje, no pretendería que nos fuéramos en su moto ¿verdad? Yo amo las motos pero solo de vista, pienso que son armas de destrucción masiva, son los vehículos más inseguros que hay cogí a Bella del codo para hacerla para su marcha al garaje

-Bella, no pensaras que nos vamos a ir en tu moto ¿verdad? – le pregunte con miedo

-no claro que no, lo más probable es que salgamos tarde y no tendré ánimos de conducir así que me tendrás que traer tu por eso vamos a coger mi coche – espera coche pero si Bella no tiene coche, soltó mi agarre si siguió hacia el garaje, había un coche con un foro negro cuando se lo quito la mandíbula se me desencajo era un Mustang deportivo color negro

Sabia bastante de coches y este era uno de los poco que, quedaban de ese año era un coche muy bueno

-Bella, teniendo este coche ¿por qué antes ibas siempre con Emmett o mi hermana? y ¿luego solo en la moto? – le pregunte y era raro yo tengo mi ASTON MARTIN si siempre que tengo la oportunidad lo uso, si ella tiene el coche perfecto ¿por qué no lo usa?

-Me lo regalo mi padre antes de morir y le tengo mucho aprecio, pero cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar recodar a mis padres y eso me ponía triste, pero supongo que ya lo eh superado, conseguí poner a mis padres en mi corazón sí que me dañe así que ahora puedo ser yo, sin fantasmas siguiéndome – no puede reprimir el deseo de protegerla de abrazarla se veía tan frágil cuando habla de sus padres

-lo siento no debí preguntar- le dije apenado no me gustaba ver a mi ángel triste

-tranquilo Ed, lo tengo superado, ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde –me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo me sentí vacío cuando dejo de abrazarme, como si me faltara algo muy importante

Salimos de su casa, cuando llegamos y Bella aparco el coche no puede evitar poner cara de desconcierto estábamos en un solar con flores silvestres y bastante verde(campo abierto) que era una especie de risco de daba vista al mar, se veía bastante bien lo que llamo mi atención fue el piano de cola que había situado en una de las esquinas del solar, habían unas 20 personas alrededor del solar habían unas furgonetas, cerca al piano habían unas lámparas de esas que usan en los estudios fotográficos, bajamos del auto y Bella de inmediato fue secuestrada por una Alice a tamaño real de cabellos rubio que me indico que me sentara en una de las silla plegables que estaban cerca del escenario que había montado con el piano, la rubia se llevo a Bella a la parte de atrás de las furgonetas supongo que para que se cambiara

Después de unos 15 minutos a pareció Bella y me quito el aliento traía un vestido gris perla de coctel era largo hasta los tobillos se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, su escote era ni muy pronunciado ni poco dejaba ver lo gusto, no me había dado cuanta de al lado derecho del vestido tenía una abertura desde sus muslo hasta sus tobillos ¡oh gracias duba por las buenas vistas! Podía ver esa exquisita, larga y nívea pierna, traía el pelo recogido en un moño y unas cuantas hebras de este, estaban sueltas del moño, y esos tacones que tanto me gustaba verle puesto eran negros de unos 15 centímetros ¡oh duba que sexy le quedaban!

Bella se subió a la parte de arriba del piana acostándose en el, dejado la pierna del lado de la abertura cara a nosotros, flexiono la rodilla dejando que la suave tela acariciara su pierna mientras caí para dejar ver su hermosa y bien torneada pierna, giro su cara hacia nosotros y ya no era la dulce Bella, ahora su cara reflejaba deseos, lujuria se veía jodidamente sexy, pero como siempre no todo es color de rosa, no sé de donde salió pero un hombre de un 1,80 vestido de traje y si mierda era guapo **(n/t: imaginaos a Jude Law ese será nuestro modelo de hoy jiji)** el muy cabronazo se sentó en la baquilla del piano y Mi Bella paso una de sus bellas manos enredándolas en el cabello de ese aggggg como lo odio, daría lo que fuera por estar ahí sentado y que ella me estuviera tocando y mirando así, como lo estaba asiendo ahora

El muy cabro puso sus asquerosas manos en el rostro de mi Bella aggggg no podía seguir mirando gire mi cara y me puse a ver el mar ¡dios! Si me hubiera dicho que la sesión de fotos era con un hombre, no habría venido los celos me están matando quería pararme y coger al niño bonito ese, que estaba tocando ahora a Mi Bella y patear si culo de modelo aggggg, volví a girar la cabeza, por que escuche la voz de mi ángel, ya no se estaban haciéndose fotos, el fotógrafo se había acercado a mi bella y a ese cabron les decía algo pero yo no lo entendía, ya que era en italiano, nota mental aprender italiano , Bella tenía el ceño fruncido pero de pronto empezó a sonreír que, creí que se iba a ser daño en la mandíbula, le dijo algo al fotógrafo y luego me miro al igual que el fotógrafo que ahora ya no tenía la cara arrugada ahora sonreía que estarían hablando, ¿sería de mi? Ya que no dejaban de verme y sonreír en cambio el modelo de cuarta solo me fulminaba con la mira ¿y ahora que hice?

-Edward ¿verdad? Bueno no importa ve, tienes que cambiarte – me dijo la rubia que había secuestrado a Bella cuando habíamos llegado, no me dio tiempo a responder me tomo del brazo y me arrastro detrás de las furgonetas ¡ahora sé donde se había cambiado Bella! Detrás de las furgonetas había una especie de caravana negra la rubia me metió en ella a empujones ya que yo todavía no salía de mi letargo ¿y yo que hago aquí?

-Toma, ponte esto- me dijo la rubia tirándome un traje de cacheta negro y corbata ¿pero qué mier…?

-¿Para qué me voy a poner yo, esto? – le pregunte dejando el traje sobre un perchero para salir de ahí

-Para las fotos, venga muévete – me dijo sacándome la camisa estaba aturdido ¿pero qué fotos? No me di cuenta a qué ahora me habían vestido ¡joder esta mujer era buena en su trabajo! Ni me entere! me sentó en una banqueta de salón de belleza, enfrente tenía un espejo y si me quedaba muy bien el traje, la rubia había dejado dos botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados se veía el inicio de mi pecho me había puesto una corbata negra pero no, la había puesto bien, la corbata esta anudada pero no bien puesta, la había dejado holgada, me estaba peinado mi incontrolable cabello

-Sabes que así pases 200 veces ese cepillo por mi pelo no podrás domarlo- le dije con sorna, la rubia solo me fulmino con la mirada y siguió luego de darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada con mi sexy y despeinado cabello giro la silla en la que estaba sentando y empezó a echarme unos polvos en la cara ¡oh por Zeus me estaba maquillando! Cuando termino me arrastro fuera de la caravana y me llevo hasta donde estaba Bella esperándome con una gran sonrisa, me dijo que me sentara en la banquilla del piano donde estaba antes el gilipollas ¿por cierto donde estaba? Y ¿Qué estaba asiendo yo aquí sentado?

-Bella, porque la rubia maniática me ha vestido y maquilla y ahora me pide que me siente aquí junto a ti- le pregunte una vez me senté estaba un poco nervioso ¿no irían a remplazar al modelo de cuarta ese, por mi, cierto?

-Vas a ser mi modelo y el de Mássimo Dutti hoy, espero que no te moleste le dije a Chase el fotógrafo que podías ser el modelo, ya que con Jude no tengo química y las fotos no salía bien, pero contigo sí que la tengo – me dijo con la vergüenza de no haberme consultado implantada en su cara ¡espera has escuchado, vas a salir en revistas y posiblemente también en una valla publicitaria con Bella o Julieta en este caso! ¡Oh yo no soy modelo ¿qué debo hacer? ¡Ay mierda estoy entrando en pánico!

-Bella, yo no soy modelo, no sé qué hacer- le dije con la voz estrangulada

-Tranquilo, solo se tu mismo, vale – me dijo dándome, un beso en la comisura de los labios y si, ya no estaba nervioso, Bella le dijo algo ha el tal Chase

Me sonrió y guiño un ojo

-Haya vamos- dijo en un susurro se bajo de arriba del piano y se sentó a mi lado me sonrió y tomo mi corbata y tiro de ella para a cercarme, me deje llevar Bella se tiro a así tras y yo por instinto puse mi mano en su cintura la sonrisa de bella se hizo más grande no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, hay vi una luz que proyectaba dirección a nosotros ¿¡ya había empezado! ¡Qué fácil es esto de ser modelo! Así seguimos un rato Bella poniendo situaciones y yo siguiéndole el juego, una de las que más me gusto fue cuando se sentó en el teclado y yo recosté mi cabeza en su regazo y una de mis manos acaricio lentamente su pierna descubierta y la ultima foto me gusto bastante, estaba sentado en la banquilla y Bella me empujo provocando que cayera, ha el suelo del solar, no estaba del todo en el suelo, de mi cadera para bajo estaba todavía en la banquilla y de cintura para arriba esta en el suelo del solar estaba apoyado en uno de mis codos, viendo a Bella sobre el piano recostada en uno de los costado de su cuerpo, mirándome con lujuria, creo que yo tenía la misma mirada estaba atrapado hasta que le fotógrafo nos hablo

-Felicidades chicos una sesión maravillosa, tenéis química bueno me retiro, como siempre Julieta te enviare un book con estas fotos, nos vemos querida- le dijo besándole la mano aggg que ganas de arrancar cabezas me entraron, de repente –Y tu muchacho toma, si te interesa ser modelo me llamas tengo unos amigos representantes, que se interesarían en ti, bueno me voy – dijo entregándome una tarjeta con unos números telefónico

-Ven, vamos a cambiarnos – me dijo Bella tomándome de la mano para ir la caravana, cuando entramos en la caravana, yo iba a tomar mis cosas para cambiarme en otro sitio ¿no se? Pero me quede petrificado con lo que vi, ya lo había visto antes pero ver como Bella se desnudaba y ¡oh, no llevaba corpiño! Date la vuelta date la vuelta, decía una y otra vez ya que esta de espaldas a mi

-Edward que haces hay parado- ¡oh mierda! Y ahora que le dijo ¡debe estar pensado que soy un pervertido!

-Yo lo siento Bella no era mi intención es que, es que –le dije tan rápido que creo que no, me entendió tenia la mirada en el suelo, sentí como mi cara se fue tornando roja ¡oh debía parecer un puto tomate!

-Ed relájate, lo que te estoy preguntando, es porque no te estás cambiando también, está ahí parado con la mirada como ida –me dijo ¡santa mierda! No le importaba cambiarse conmigo aquí _"joder alza la puta vista Cullen, no has escuchado no le importa aprovecha, puede que sea la única vez que la veas casi desnuda, que no sea en un desfile y definitivamente en privado es mas excitante, levanta la maldita vista, ¡bastardo!"_ de inmediato le hice caso a mi yo interior y ¡mierda! Ya se estaba poniéndose, la chaqueta ya se había vestido joder _"nada de joder lo que pasa es que eres es un puto gilipollas, aggg te mataría pero eso implicaría matarme a mí mismo, idiota_" si soy un puto idiota

-Bueno, te espero en el coche, vale –me dijo Bella sacándome de mis lamentaciones

-Vale me cambio y voy –le dije y si era mejor que se fuera no quería que viera que mi amiguito había despertado, me puse mis jeans azules desgastados, mi camisa negra y mis converse de mismo color de la camisa, tome mi chaqueta de cuero y Salí del camerino-caravana, cuando el coche se puso en marcha no puede reprimirme más y le hice la pregunta que me estaba rondando desde que empezó la sesión de fotos

-Bella, la fotos que nos hicieran hoy ¿Dónde las van a poner?- le pregunte con cautela no quería que creyera que me estaba dando aires de grandeza por un par de fotos

-¡ah! Tranquilo, van a ponerlas en las vallas publicitarias de los centros comerciales, otra en time squart a lo grande ¡ya sabes! En un gran edificio y en revistas de modas ¡oh por cierto otra vez gracias por ayudarme hoy! –me dijo ¡oh joder en centros comerciales, time squart y revistas, no quiero ni imaginarme a Alice

-No te preocupes Bella sabes que aquí estoy para lo que quieras ¡oow! Modelo por un día- le dije todavía no podía creérmelo

-Jajajaja si es emocionante ha y por cierto mañana tienes el dinero en tu cuenta –me dijo ¿espera dinero?

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué dinero? Bella, no pensaras pagarme por ayudarte cierto – le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Jajajajajaj claro que yo no te voy a pagar, te pagaran los que nos pidieron las fotos, ayuda o no has trabajado y van a usar tu imagen así que te tiene que pagar por ello –me dijo bueno si era así, no era que necesitara el dinero pero nunca viene mal ¿eh como saben el numero de mi cuenta bancaria?

-Bella, ¿Cómo sabes el número de mi cuenta bancaria? –le pregunte

-Yo, se los di mientras te esperaba para que ya no fuéramos, así que mañana tendrás tus 8000 dólares en tu cuenta –me dijo mientras metía el coche en el garaje ya que ya habíamos llegado ¡joder ocho mil dólares por una fotos! un empleo bastante lucrativo entramos a casa y ya era bastante tarde cuando entramos están todos en la sala mi hermana y Jazz, Y Emmett y Rose

-¡ey! Chicos donde estabais os hemos llamado pero ninguno cogía el teléfono – dijo mi adorada hermana

-Me tuve que ir a trabajar, las fotos que me hice la semana pasada no salieron como deseaban así que Edward me acom…. –la interrumpí no quería que digiera, que había si modelo por un día ahora no estaba, ni físicamente, ni sicológicamente preparado para soportar las preguntas de mi hermana o las bromas de Emmett, estaba cansado era tarde y quería irme a mi cama

-Así que acompañe a Bella a la sesión de fotos, para que no estuviera sola –les dije Bella me miraba con una ceja arqueada se debería esta preguntado ¿por qué no se lo contaba a todos?

-Y como estuvo la sesión de fotos Bells –pregunto mi hermana antes de que contestara volví a interrumpir estaba cansado así que me despedí abrase a Bella y le susurre

-No, les digas nada de lo de las fotos, deja por lo menos que me prepare para las bromas de tu hermano y la hiperactividad de mi hermana, vale – le dije soltándola le di y beso en la mejilla y me gire para irme

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, a por cierto Bella paso por ti mañana a las 5 para ir al cine vale – le dije con tanta actividad se me había, olvidado que mañana seriamos ella y yo solos en el cine viendo una mala película o con un poco de suerte no viendo la película si no haciendo una nosotros jajaja

-Wiii vais a ir al cine podemos ir, venga de que si - ¡mierda! Alice es ocasiones como estas es cuando la odio, di que no Bella venga confió en ti

-claro Alice, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos ¿no te importa verdad Ed?- aggg te odio duende-hiperactivo

-Claro que no, bueno nos vemos mañana- dije saliendo de la casa

Ya es mi volvo pude maldecir a mi adorada hermana en voz alta aggg definitivamente Alice era adoptada, llegue a casa le di las buenas noches a mis padres que estaban en la sala de estar viendo una peli acurrucados en el sofá, fui a la cocina me prepare un emparedado y subí a mi habitación a ducharme, comerme el emparedado y a constarme a dormir estaba exhausto después de una buena y relajante ducha me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y me senté en la cama encendí la tele y me dispuse a comerme el emparedado cuando, sonó mi móvil un mensaje, el numero era desconocido pero lo que leí provoco que se me quitara el hambre

"_**Te divertiste hoy con Bellita, Eddy jajaja aprovecha tus horas están contadas como, no me des lo que quiero Emmett, Bella y todos tus conocidos en florida oirán la grabación de la apuesta ¿¡tienes miedo Cullen!"**_

¡Joder sí que tenía miedo!

¿Pero quién mierda es ese desconocido? y ¿por qué no me dice, lo que quiere? y me dejaba en paz no quería, ni podía imaginar lo que pasaría como Bella o Emmett escucharan esa grabación

_¡Seria hombre muerto! y Mi dulce Bella me odiaría…_

**B&E HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ¿QUIEN ES LE DESCONOCIDO DEL TELEFONO? HASTA LA PROXIMA ESPERO VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**ADELANDO DEL PROX CAP**

Estábamos ya en el centro comercial, yo iba un poco enfadado, porque tenían que venir todos yo quería estar con Bella solo hoy iba a ser el día Bella y Edward no el día del los putos amigos felices aggg estábamos viendo que película escoger cuando unos gritos histéricos nos alertaron un grupo de una 15 chicas de unos 14-15 años corrían hacia nosotros como locas entonces vi ¿el por qué?

-SON ELLOS COGERLES – grito una de ellas nos miramos entrenos nosotros y corrimos por nuestras vidas

-CORRER – grito Bella

**FIN DEL ADELANTO**

**JAJAJA OS MORIS POR EL PROX CAP JAJA QUE MALA SOY **

**NOS LEEMOS AMORES Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS MUCHO **

**MORIDAS **

**K**

_**P.D: PARA LOS QUE NO AHAYAN LEIDOS MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS OS LAS RECOMIENDO ASI SE QUE PENSAIS DE ELLA BYE **_


	7. ¡¡¡UN DIA DE LOCOS! &

**¡UN DIA DE LOCOS!**

**EDWARD POV**

**P**ase toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama, esto era una puta tortura china, el desconocido no dejaba de acosarme y lo peor de todo era que no sabía, qué era lo que quería de mi, y con cada día, desde que contacto conmigo, solo tenía miedo, miedo a perder lo que había conseguido, miedo a perder a mis amigos y hermanos y sobre todo a perder a Bella

Cierto era que nunca me había enamorado, y no podía decir a ciencia cierta que esto que sentía era amor, ¿pero que mas podía ser? Cuando no estaba con ella, me siento vacio, triste, me siento un títere, en cambio cuando ella, está cerca siento mariposa en el estomago, sudo frio y siento que mi corazón va explotar, siento tanta felicidad que creo mor_… "¡oh por dios! te has vuelto marica, Cullen"_ perfecto otra vez tu ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? "_oh pero que sensibles, estamos hoy Cullen, solo quería darte los buenos días, mariquita jajaja" _Te propongo algo, mientras no tengas nada, productivo que decir te callas, la jodida boca ¿vale? _"vale, vale señor hormonas, bueno pongamos serios Cullen ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu acosador?" _de que me estás hablando ¿Qué acosador? _"Joder tu eres tonto, de cual acosador voy a estar hablando, del que sabe nuestro secreto, sabes que como, Bella se entere de ese pequeño desliz, estamos muertos" _¿pequeño desliz? ¡Ja! Te estás escuchando ¡Joder! Lo que hicimos, no tiene nada de pequeño, si Bella no se hubiera ido, YO le habría Jodido la vida ¡Mierda! Pensaba tirármela, para luego burlarme de ella, en serio eso te parece UN PEQUEÑO DESLIZ _"...Bah.. Que susceptibles te has despertado hoy, sabes mejor hablamos luego, señor hormonas, nos escuchamos, Cullen"_ si es lo mejor, hoy no me apetece escucharte, rectifico nunca me apetece escucharte ….Agg…. tengo que hablar con mi padre, necesito ayuda de inmediato, muy normal no es que hables con tu conciencia…

-Edd hermanito, el desayuno estará listo en 20min –me dijo el duende de mi hermanita asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación

-Claro, me ducho y bajo –le dije saliendo de mi cama, para dirigirme a mi baño, me quite el pantalón de mi pijama y mis bóxers, ya que solo dormía con eso, en mi habitación ya hacía bastante calor, como para ponerme la parte de arriba de mi pijama, me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos, mi ducha duro 15min

Salí y me puse unos bóxers negros con líneas azules, un vaquero negro, una camiseta de cuello v azul rey y unas converses azules rey. Tome mi cazadora (chaqueta) de cuero negra, mis gafas de sol y las llaves de mi volvo y baje a desayunar

-¡wauuuuu! Y porque te has puesto tan guapo hoy, hijo mío –me dijo mi madre, cuando me senté en la mesa, donde ya estaban mis padres y hermana

-JaJa yo siempre, estoy guapo madre –le conteste con arrogancia guiñándole un ojo

-¡ay! Hijo cuando repartieron la modestia, se olvidaron de darte un poco ¿no? –me dijo mi padre sonriendo y provocando que el duende de mi hermana escupiera el café, para poder reír a mandíbula batiente

-Bueno, ya está bien de risas, porque mejor no comenzamos a desayunar que me estoy muriendo de hambre –le dije. Ya que tenía un poco de prisa, necesitaba comprar algo

-Bueno y cuéntame, hijo que tanto hiciste ayer –me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa picara, pero que mierd… ¿Alice? Maldito duende chismoso

-Nada en especial, madre una cosa aquí y otra allá, nada de mucha importancia –le dije con la firme esperanza de que dejara el tema zanjado

-¿Nada? …Dios… estuviste con Bella y Jude Law en una sesión de fotos, ¿eso es nada para ti? …Bah… mejor cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue la sesión de foto? ¡oh imagino que fue súper emocionante! –me dijo el demonio encerrado, en el cuerpo de una pequeña mujer, inofensiva que se hace pasar por mi hermana, le envié una mirada en venada y me puse en pie, ya que había acabado de desayunar y tenía que salir

-Me tengo que ir madre te veo en la noche, Papa espero que te vaya bien en el hospital y Alice te espero en el volvo en 2min, tienes que venir conmigo –dije despidiéndome y saliendo hacia el garaje

Saque el volvo del garaje para esperar a Alice, necesitaba que me ayudara, en fin, es la mejor amiga de Mi Bella, ella me ayudaría con mi cometido…

-Bueno hermanito ¿A dónde vamos? –me dijo Alice entrando al coche y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-Quiero comprar un regalo de graduación a Bella y necesito hablar contigo –le dije poniendo en marcha mi volvo y saliendo dirección al centro comercial

-¡oh que romántico! Un regalo de graduación, para que nunca olvide que estuviste con ella, en un día impórtate –si. No os compliquéis buscando una respuesta lógica a las frases de mi hermana ¡ya os lo dijo yo, se droga!

-Alice, también es mi graduación, así que en teoría, no es un regalo para que recuerde que estuve en un día importante con ella, ya que también en un día importante para mí, es un regalo para simbolizar, lo que la amo aunque sea en secreto –le dije triste, cierto era que amaba a Bella, pero ella a mí, solo me quiere como un amigo

-¿Amor en secreto por qué? –me pregunto, en la voz se notaba su confusión

-Bien sabes que la amo Alice, pero ella a mi no, ella está con el modelo ese ¿recuerdas? – ¡agg! Como odio a ese maldito, no le basta con tenerla a ella como novia, sino que también, me la quita en las vacaciones ¡bastardo!

-¡Ay! Hermano que poco conoces a las mujeres, Bella no ama a Demetri le quiere cierto es, pero no le ama –mi corazón se hincho tanto que creo que no me cavia en mi pecho, lo que acababa de decir mi hermana, solo se reproducía como una buena canción de Fran Sinatra en mi cabeza _le quiere pero no le ama_ _"¡Ja! Idiota que no ame a Demetri, no quiere decir que te ame a ti, iluso"_ ¡Mierda! no te dije, esta mañana que si no tenía nada productivo que decir, no hablaras "¿_y te parece poco productivo abrirte los ojos? Cullen" _idiota

-Alice que no le ame a él, no quieres decir que me ame a mi –le dije dándole la razón a mi conciencia "_siempre tengo la razón" _agg cállate

-Edd, cierto es que Bella es mi mejor amiga, pero tú eres mi hermano y no me gusta verte sufrir, no me gusta ver el dolor en tus ojos cuando Bella se va porque tiene alguna cita con Demetri o cuando el va a buscarla al instituto o cuando estamos todos juntos y en las conversación sale a relucir el flamante novio de mi amiga, no te dijo esto porque, no me haga feliz ver que Bella tiene a alguien, por que al igual que si Demetri el hace algo a Bella para dañarla me vengare, eso mismo haría contigo si le haces algo a Bella, ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, no tienes padres y hasta hace unos meses en el instituto se reían de ella, excepto nosotros, que nomos sus amigo, no te voy a mentir, cuando Bella nos conto a Rose y a mí que TU querías se su amigo, desconfié, no te ofendas hermano, pero había veces que no te reconocía, no reconocía a ese chico caballeroso y carismático que eres, a veces simplemente parecías y actuabas como un autentico cabron, pero eh visto como has vuelto a ser el Edd, de siempre, por eso y porque sé que nunca, nunca arias algo malo para dañar a una amiga y a la hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos y hermano de corazón, créeme cuando te dijo que tienes una oportunidad con Bella, pórtate todo lo encantador que sabes ser y conquístala, ella se merece a alguien tan bueno como tú. Y tú te mereces a alguien tan especial como Bella –me dijo NUNCA en mi vida, me había sentido tan miserable, ni cuando me di cuenta que no era más que un puto cobarde, me había sentido tan mal, sentía las lagrimas intentar escapar de mis ojos, yo no era bueno, no era más que un puto desgraciado y cabron, que había pisado la confianza y amor de mis amigos, por la adoración de un grupo de personas, que no valían la pena, me había reído del cariño y confianza de Bella, al creerme en un principio que yo quería ser su amigo, ahora solo puedo agradecer a lo que sea que me ha estado cuidando el culo en las trincheras, para que nadie se enterara de lo cabron que había sido y rogar que el desconocido acosador, me digiera lo que quería y me dejar rehacer mi vida, la vida que antes menos precie y ahora no quiero perder…

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial, me baje y abrí la puerta a mi hermana, cuando salió la abrase con fuerza, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. una persona que creyera en mi ciegamente aunque no lo mereciera

-Gracias, a falto de palabra para describir lo importante que es para mí, que tu confíes en mi gracias pequeña y tranquila el Edward cabron no piensa volver, lo prometo –le dije alejándome y dándole dos besos en las mejillas

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, hermano aunque antes fueras un poco cabron, se que nunca hubieras hecho nada para dañar a una persona y menos a una amiga –preferí cambiar de tema, porque cada vez me sentía peor

-Venga, vamos a esa joyería a comprar el regalo para MI Bella –le dije en tono posesivo lo último, porque ahora lo podía decir, Bella seria mía costara lo que constara, supongo que ya luego le contaría toda la verdad de esa maldita apuesta, pero eso sería en un futuro un poco lejanos, bueno por lo menos cuando este seguro que no me dejara, al enterarse de la verdad

-Si tienes razón vamos y dime ¿Cómo piensas conquistar a Bella? Hermanito –me dijo mi duendecillo favorito, la tome de la mano y empecé a caminar a la joyería

-Pues la verdad no sé, esperaba que un duendecillo –hiperactivo y amoroso me ayudara un poco –le dije en tono juguetón, entrando a la joyería y empezando a mirar que me llevaría

-…¡aahh!... Gracias prometo pensar algo, te aseguro que será todo espectacular –me dijo dando saltitos a mi alrededor, cuando lo vi. El regalo perfecto

-Disculpa, me puedes mostrar ese collar –le dije a la dependienta que me miraba, de una manera muy extraña …Bah…. Serán alucinaciones mías

-Claro –me dijo extendiéndome, el collar

-Es perfecto Edd –me dijo mi hermana y era cierto era perfecto

-Este collar y su colgante **(Foto en el perfil)** tienen una historia, le collar se llama: amor eterno si te fijas bien te darán cuenta que , lo que está dentro del corazón, es un liquido rojo, la historia dice que ese liquido es la sangre de Romeo, que justo antes de su muerte Romeo guardo un poco de su sangre en este corazón de cristal y se lo dio a Julieta diciéndole "Este ahora es mi corazón, el cual está bajo tu custodio, puedes hacer con él, lo que desees, pero lo que más deseo, es que lo cuides con tu alma, ya que si algún día, te lo quitas estarás dejando mi corazón roto en mil pedazos" así que este collar, es en homenaje a Romeo y Julieta –no dijo y no podía ser mas certero yo, le estaba entregando mi corazón a Bella a espera de que no lo rechazara, le pedí a la dependienta que lo envolviera y cuando y va a pagar. vi una revista donde salíamos Bella y yo, era una de las fotos de la sesión de ayer, era cuando nos habían hecho cambiar de ropa y habían quitado el piano, donde yo estaba en cuclillas y Bella esta recostada en mi espalda **(Foto en mi perfil)** ahora entendía porque, la dependienta, no dejaba de mirarme, alce la vista y vi que la dependienta iba a decir algo relacionado con la revista, así que le hice señas para que no hablara, no me apetecía ahora mismo, desviar a Alice del tema principal de esta salida ¡como conquistar a Bella! Así que page y Salí arrastrando a Alice fuera a toda prisa, me miro extrañada pero no presto mucha atención, a mi repentino afán, por salir de esa joyería, el resto de la mañana, nos la pasamos de tiendas y dando paseos, por el centro comercial, ideamos un plan para declárame a Bella y lo encontramos era el plan perfecto, solo espero que funcione

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estábamos en casa cambiándonos de ropa para salir a casa de Bella, ya que habíamos quedado allí, para salir todos juntos …Que felicidad… (Nótese el sarcasmo) ….Agg… Yo quería ir solo con Bella al cine, me vestí con unos vaqueros azules desgastados, una camisa blanca y unas converses negra, cogí una cazadora negra, mis gafas de sol Ray-Ban y las llaves de mi volvo y Salí rumbo a casa de MI amor, Mi Bella

Cuando llegue a casa de mi amor, había un Ferrari negro aparcado al lado del audi de Jazz ¿Quién estaría en casa Bella? Aparque al lado del coche de Jazz y baje bueno, al parecer solo faltaba yo. Iba a tocar cuando escuche a Emmett gritarme que estaban en el jardín, que entrara por la parte de atrás, di la vuelta y cuando llegue a el jardín la rabia me invadió

En el jardín de los Swan, estaban todos mis amigo y _el_

Entre saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa, forzada, Alice me miro, como pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos por no haberme avisado de que _el_, estaba aquí…

-¡ey! Edward me ha dicho _Mi hermosa_ que ayer estuviste con ella, en una de sus sesiones ¿Qué te parecieron? –me dijo abrazándola y sentándola en su regazo ¡YO quería abrazarla así y sentarla en MI regazo!

-¡ey! Demetri, Bella me había dicho que no volvías, hasta un par de semanas más ¿qué paso?, tu viste algún problema, o _se dieron cuenta que no eras lo que necesitaban, que no eras lo que ella, necesit_a –le dije con maldad como le odiaba

-JaJa que gracioso, no solo que hable para que termináramos todo más rápido, porque extrañaba horrores a MI Bella, tranquilo me entenderás cuando tengas a alguien, tan especial como Bella_, si es que llegas a encontrar a alguien como ella_ –me dijo el muy cabron dándole un beso a MI Bella frente a mis narices esto era el colmo ¡le voy a matar!

-Edd, acompáñame por unas bebidas, por favor –me dijo Alice cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome dentro de casa de los Swan, antes de que me lanzara sobre el cabron del novio de mi amor

-Edd, hermanito tienes que controlarte parecía que le fueras a saltar encima –me dijo Alice cuando estábamos en la cocina

-Y eso era lo que iba a haces, es que no lo has visto a besado a Mi Bella, la ha besado Alice, ella es MIA el. La puede besar y yo no Alice y duele, duele mucho–le dije dando vueltas y jalándome el pelo para intentar calmarme ¡agg! Este día tenía que haber sido perfecto, pero no, primero mis amigos es apuntan a mis planes con Mi Bella y luego aparece el estúpido de Demetri …agg….

-Tranquilo, recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana _lo quiere pero no lo ama, _ahora piensa con la cabeza fría, no te desesperes y que tus ataques verdales no sea tan obvio, puede que a Bella eso le moleste, así que respira y piensa antes de hablar hermano –me dijo mi hermana saliendo de la cocina y dejándome solo, tenía razón tenía que pensar con cabeza fría…

Salí, ya más calmado, pero no me duro mucho la calma, cuando entre al jardín ese cabronazo estaba besando a mi Bella …agg… ¿con qué derecho? _"con el que le da, ser su novio para varia, idiota" _por favor ahora no quieres, porque mejor no me ayudas y estas alerta para cuando el idiota cometa algún fallo yo poder aprovecharlo

-Bueno, chicos que tal si nos vamos, tu vienes Demetri –dije con falsa cordialidad, el solo asintió mirándome receloso, mire a mi hermana que me mirar enarcando sus perfectas cejas, yo solo le sonreí para que supiera que tenía algo en mente

-Claro, voy por mi bolsa y una chaqueta ¡ah! Dem amor ¿nos vamos en mi moto o en tu coche? –le pregunto Mi Bella, yo quería que ella me dijese amor a mí, no a ese bastardo, modelo de panadería _"respira Cullen, recuerda tienes que pensar antes de hablar o actuar"_ oh que milagro primera vez en toda mi vida que te escucho decirme algo, que vale la pena

-En tu moto hermosa, me apetece sentir tu cuerpo junto al MIO – Respira, respira, respira no le puedes matar, lo más probables es que si le matas. Bella se enfade

-¡eh! Dem que está hablando del cuerpo de mi hermanita y estas pervirtiendo mis oídos virginales –hijo de p*¿&, mal amigo de mierda, cuando Emmett se había pasado al bando contrario en esta guerra ¡mierda le ha llamado Dem! Y a hecho un chiste relacionado, en como ese bastardo manosea a Mi Bella

Cabreado e intentando, normalizar mi respiración, me fui a mi coche dejándolos riendo a mandíbula batiente ¡Bah! para esos amigo, para que mierda queremos a Osama bin Laden, ya ellos se encargaran de ser el enemigo de Estados Unido de América …agg…. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y puse el CD, que me había regalado Bella, la semana pasada, nunca había imaginado que a Bells le gustaran las mismas canciones que a mí, me relaje con las canciones de Fran Sinatra, necesitaba despejar mi mente para no matar, al bastardo de Demetri, baje el volumen del estero al escuchar las risas de mis amigo o mejor dicho de esos traidores que se hacen llamar amigos Encendí el motor de mi volvo al ver que ya todos se dirigían hacia sus autos, para partir al centro comercial a nuestras esplendida tarde de cine (nótese el sarcasmo) putos traidores

-Vas a arrancar o te piensas quedarte, viendo volar a los cerdos toda la tarde -¡Joder! Que susto pero a qué hora, Rosalie había entrado a mi auto

-Que, no te vas con tu amiguito–le dije con malicia, mientras partía detrás del coche de Jasper

-¡uhy! Pero que sensibles estamos ¿no? –me dijo la muy ….agg….

-¿Qué mierda quieres Rosalie? Hablarme de lo maravilloso que es el novio de Bella-le dije apretando los dientes

-JaJaJa lo sabia estas, jodidamente celoso JaJaJa - ….agg…. maldita estúpida

-¿Qué mierda quieres? Si no tienes nada productivo que decirme mejor cállate, quieres –le dije pisando el acelerador a fondo, ahora tenía mucha prisa en llegar al centro comercial y desasearme de la indeseable de Rose, ¿Qué mierda quiere? Nunca fui santo de devoción de Rose, ya que ella siempre me dijo que era de muy poco hombre jugar con las mujeres, como yo lo hacía y ranzón tenia, pero eso no le daba derecho a subir a mi coche a tortúrame

-Estas enamorado de Bella –era una afirmación no una pregunta pero, tenía la necesidad de contestarla

-Si Joder estoy asquerosamente enamorado de Bella –le dije con rabia, tenía mucha rabia estaba enamorado de ahora mi mejor amiga

-Mira Edd, se que nunca hemos sido muy afines que digamos, pero se mota que estas perdidamente enamorado de Bella y sé que tu a ella no le eres indiferente, no te puedo decir si ella está enamorada de ti, porque eso solo lo sabe ella, pero hay algo de lo que estoy muy segura ¿quieres saber qué es? –me pregunto, estaba bastante sorprendido, Rose me estaba hablando, sin insultarme, negué con la cabeza para que continuara

-Se y estoy segura que Demetri no es el futuro de Bella, se bien que ella lo quiere y al él se le nota que también le quiere, pero eso no dice que vayan a estar siempre juntos, pero en cambio en ti veo esa chispa que no veo en los ojos de Demetri, veo ese amor incondicional que no veo en el, por eso no peco de ignorante al decirte ¡lucha! Si la quieres como dices ¡lucha! Pelea, así sea sucio, pelea por el amor de Bella, ella es una gran mujer y sé que poco a poco y con maña, pero recuerda algo Cullen si dañas a Bella te aplasto, como a la cucaracha que eras –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa angelical ¡Joder! Esta mujer, como puede acabar de amenazar a alguien y decírtelo como si te acabara de dar las felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños ¡si que da miedo!

-Gracias y tranquila la amo demasiado, como para arriesgarme de perderla por una idiotez – le dedique una enorme sonrisa que me devolvió con energía

-Como le digas a alguien lo que acabamos de hablar aquí, te dejo eunuco, Cullen –me dijo y ¡ay¡ estaba de vuelta la Rose autentica, una hiena sin corazón JaJa pero así al quiero, es la hermana mandona y bruja que siempre quise tener (nótese le sarcasmo) JaJaJaJa

-ENTENDIDO, SEÑOR – le dije aparcando el coche, al lado de mis amigos

-Estúpido, ¡ah! Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, no sea tan obvio, podría estar a 50 metros de ti, y vería el odio y los celos que les tienes a Dem JaJaJa– lo dicho toda una hiena Baje de mi volvo rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta a mi queridísima Rose, ya todos no estaban esperando en la entrada del Centro comercial

-Bueno, vamos que todavía tenemos que escoger la peli –dijo mi Bella abrazando a mi buen amigo Dem _"Ja buen amigo, ¡oh! Que hipócrita que has vuelto Cullen"_ oh calla, en vez de estar asiéndome la vida imposible, porque no me ayudas a idear un plan para dañarle la tarde a nuestro querido Dem _"tienes razón déjame pensar un poco, al fin y al cabo yo, soy el listo de la familia" _¡ah calla idiota! Íbamos caminado hacia las salas de cine cuando …¡oh no me Jodas!

-¡oh! Por todos mis zapatos de Chanel ¿ese no es Edward? –dijo la desquiciada de mi hermana apuntando hacia una gran pancarta que había en la mitad del centro comercial, la pancarta era gigante y estaba rodeada de varias adolecentes que estaban babeando en mi foto, esa era una de las pocas fotos que me habían sacado a mi solo donde estaba tirado en el suelo del solar, con un pie sobre la banqueta y el teclado del piano y en las manos tenía unas partituras **(foto en el perfil) **

-¡OH POR DIOS SI ERES TU! – me grito la loca de mi hermana con las manos puestas en garra y mirándome con el ceño fruncido, le resto me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, excepto Bella que me sonreía y el idiota de su novio que me miraba con indiferencia ¡idiota!

-No, Alice es caperucita roja está más que claro que soy yo, bueno ya, vamos que todavía tenemos que escoger peli –dije asiendo anden para irme, pero alguien me agarro del brazo, me gire y era una chica de un 1.65, pelirroja y con ojos negros como la noche ¿pero que mierd…

-ES EL, ES EL –se puso a gritar como loca y después de eso, todo paso demasiado rápido un grupo de una 15 chicas de unos 14-15 años corrían hacia nosotros como locas entonces vi ¿el por qué? La pancarta gigante

-SON ELLOS COGERLES – grito una de ellas nos miramos entrenos nosotros y corrimos por nuestras vidas

-CORRER – grito Bella

Todos salimos corriendo como locos pero algo, se subió a mi espalda, trate de quitármelo de encima pero no puede, luego me vi en el suelo rodeado de unas 20 o más adolecentes hormonadas e histerias que me estaban manoseando …agg…

-AUXILO, ME VIOLAN –empecé a gritar como loco, al ver que mis amigo me habían abandonado ¡oh moriría solo y violado por un grupo de adolecentes locas! "_Eddy tengo que agradecerte estos años, se que nunca te lo dijo pero te quiero y te echare de menos, adiós_" ¡No! No me abandones maldita conciencia tu también ¡No! Oh moriré, moriré, moriré, moriré me repetía una y otra vez

-DEJARLO, PEQUEÑAS VIOLADORAS -¿Emmett? Oh si esa es la voz de Emmett

-EMMETT POR AQUÍ, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO PROYECTO DE VIOLADORA – Si, lo sabia no me podían abandonar

Sentí como alguien me tomada del braza y me jalaba

-Corre, yo intentare detenerlas, salva tu vida hermano y dile a Rosa que la amo, ahora corre –me dijo Emmett interponiéndose entre las violadoras y yo

-Gracias, hermano siempre te querré –le dije y corrí como loco doble una esquina y escuche los pasos y gritos de las violadoras ¡oh Emmett había muerto! Cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y me metió en una tienda ¡oh dios mío ¡no!

-No, me violes por favor te daré lo que quieras pero no me violes –le suplique a mi captora arrodillándome, tenía los ojos cerrados , no quería ver a mi violadora …¡oh duba!... sé que no soy muy devoto a ti, pero por favor ayúdame _"Edd idiota reacciona, lo que estamos escuchando no son risas, abre los ojos" _has vuelto maldito traidor, dejaste mi culo en las trincheras, a merced de los enemigos _"no te abandone, solo fui al supermercado un momento"_ maldito mentiroso cabron Abrí lentamente los ojos para ver como mis amigos, estaban tirados en el suelo muriendo de risa

-¿Pero de que mierda os reis? –le pregunte enojado y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho como un niño pequeño

-JaJaJaJa _No, me violes por favor te daré lo que quieras pero no me violes_ JaJa –dijo el idiota de Jazz imitando mi voz y riendo como loco

-…Bah… idiotas no sé qué es lo gracioso, casi me violan –le dije con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco dejaron de reír

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto Edd, debería haberte dicho lo que pasaría cuando tus fotos aparecieran de cara al público –me dijo Mi Bella abrazándome

-Es que a ti, te paso lo mismo –le pregunte imaginándome la situación -Más o menos yo alcance a huir, serian unos 18 hombres adolecentes persiguiéndome por todo un supermercado, me tuve que meter a la cámara frigorífica hasta que la seguridad del supermercado me escolto, hasta mi auto ¡fue horrible! -¡oh pobre mi niña!

-¡Oh! tranquila Bells, ya paso – le dije apretando mas su cuerpo al mío, ya que me había abrazado tenía que aprovechar

-No pasa nada Edd ya paso, ahora tranquilízate – me dijo dándome un beso en el pecho, donde me dio el beso me ardía a fuego lento, era un fuego muy placentero _"concéntrate no querrás que nuestro amiguito despierte, ¿cierto?"_ …agg…

-Edward. ¿Dónde está mi osito? –me dijo Rose ¡oh Emmett amigo mío como te voy a extrañar!

-Lo siento Rose, ellas le atraparon –le dije conteniendo un sollozo mi amigo había muerto -¿Qué? –gritaron Rose y Bella al mismo tiempo

-Oh no tenemos que ir por él, son adolecentes hormonadas y obsesionadas, le puede torturan para dar con tu ubicación Edd –dijo Bella, dando vueltas en el local, que ahora que lo veía era una tienda de disfrácese

-¡oh mi osito! Yo voy por el –dijo Rosa intentando salir de la tienda, pero Jazz, la tomo de los brazos para no dejarla salir –SUELTAME JAZZ, TENGO QUE IR POR MI OSITO –estaba gritando, la pobre intentando zafarse de los brazos de Jazz ¡Oh, no hemos perdido a Emmett!

-Tranquila pensemos un buen plan, para poder ir p… -Jazz se interrumpió al escuchar la campanita de la entrada de la tienda, anunciando que venía alguien, Demetri nos hizo señas para que nos escondiéramos detrás de las estanterías ….¡No! solo falta que sea una de esas violadoras en potencia… Nos escondimos y yo me puse a rezar a todos los dioses que puedan existir, para que esa locas no me encontraran

-CHICOS ESTAIS AQUÍ -¿Emmett? ¡Si Emmett estaba vivo!

-EMMETT –gritamos todos y corrimos a abrazarle, pero nos detuvimos de inmediato ¡Jesús! Pero que le habían hecho, Emmett traía toda la ropa rasgada, casi tanto como yo, pero peor tenia la camisa hecha añicos y le faltaba un zapato

-Emmett, hermanito ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Bella acercándose a él y revisándolo con mucho cuidado

-Sí, tranquilos solo, asesinaron mi ropa –nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Emmett siempre tan gracioso! Hasta en situaciones extremas como estas Todos le abrazamos y nos alegramos de que siguiera vivo y virgen ¡Ja! Sobretodo virgen, pero ahora teníamos otro problema, por lo que nos había contado Emmett, los intentos de violadoras esas, estaban buscándonos a Bella, Demetri y a mí, por todo el centro comercial y al parecer ahora eran más, según Emmett abrían unas 30 adolecentes hormonadas con sus respetivas madres ...Joder… ni las madres son capaces de comportarse como personas civilizadas

-TENGO UNA IDEA –grito Alice sacándonos a todos de nuestro intento de encontrar una escapatoria –NOS DISFRAZAREMOS –amo a mi hermana Nos compramos los disfraces, las chicas iban de mimos y nosotros de payasos Compramos maquillaje y pedimos a la dependienta un lugar para cambiarnos, nos mostro un pequeño baño, entramos uno por uno para cambiarnos, yo fui el ultimo en entrar el baño, era pequeño tenía un W.C, lavacara y un espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de la puerta, puede evaluar como había quedado después del intento de violación de esas locas, mi camisa estaba rota, mis pantalones muchos más rasgados de lo que ya eran, había perdido mi chaqueta, tenía el pelo mucho mas revuelto y tenia pintalabios en cada parte de mi cuerpo descubierto de la ropa …uf…. Gracias a duba por haberme salvado Me estaba desvistiendo y no puede contener un grito de horror al percatarme de que me faltaba algo…

-EDD, HERMANITO ¿ESTAS BIEN? –me pregunto mi hermana aporreando la puerta, abrí la puerta con cara de horro y solo vistiendo mis vaqueros

-¿Qué pasa Edd? –me pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido

-Meee h…an qui…tado los bóxer, si tener que quitarme los vaqueros –le dije sin creérmelo ¿pero cómo me habían quitado la ropa interior, sin necesidad de quitarme los vaqueros? Todos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta la dependienta que se había puesto la mano en la boca para no gritar de la impresión

-Edd, estás seguro de haberte puesto ropa interior hoy –me dijo Jazz aun sin creérselo ¡Joder! Ni yo me lo creía

-¡Joder! Claro que me puse bóxers –le dije pellizcándome le puente de la nariz, esto era jodidamente estresante

-¡oh! Por dios son unas violadoras profesionales –escuche decir a Alice, yo seguía atónito volví a entrar al baño para ponerme el disfraz, me vestí y Salí ya todos estaba maquillados, para no ser reconocidos ahora solo faltaba yo, me senté en un taburete para que Alice me terminara de maquillar para poder irnos. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y olvidar este día 1er: mis amigos se apunta a mí salida con Mi Bella 2do: vuelve el idiota de Demetri antes de lo planeado Y 3ro y ultimo: unas adolecentes hormonas y locas, me roban la ropa interior y me intentan violar …..¡Joder necesito un descanso!...

-Ya esta hermano, bueno amigos hemos terminado, ahora roguemos que esa locas no, nos reconozcan – dijo hermana guardando todos las cosas que nos habíamos quitado en una mochila que le compramos a la dependienta

-¡Vamos a ya! –dije sacando la cabeza de la tienda, el perímetro estaba despejado, les hice señas para que me siguieran, ya estábamos casi en la salida, solo faltaba doblar la esquina y seriamos liberes Pero como siempre no todo, puede ser felicidad, en la entrada habían unas 27 violadoras y sus madres asiendo guardia, por si nos veían me pare en seco ¿y si me reconocían? ¡No, no, no! _"respira Joder, no te van a reconocer"_ ya tu solo hablas porque como no eres al que van a violar "_estúpido recuerda que soy tu, si a ti te violan a mi también"_ …cierto es…

-Edd, no pares de caminar que pueden sospechar, vamos camina –me dijo Bella pasando por mi lado junto al resto, bueno vamos halla Empecé a caminar faltaba poco ya estaba casi en la Salí …. ¡sí! no me habían reconocido

Pero una chica de unos 17 años, se paro en frente de mí y me miro como evaluándome ¡oh no! Cuando pensaba Salir corriendo, la chica me hablo

-Hola, disculpa has visto a este chico –me pregunto mostrándome una foto mía que tenía en la mano al lado de un trozo de tela negra con rayas azules, que se me hacía bastante conocida

-No l..o siento pero, no –le conteste un poco nervioso -Ah bueno gracias, no te molesto mas –dijo pero cuando se dio la vuelta, reconocí el trozo de tela

-Disculpa, me puedes decir ¿que ese, ese trozo de tela? –le pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas

-¡oh! Es mi tesoro, es la ropa interior de él, de Romeo –me dijo la muy sínica violadora _"espera romeo?" _

-Disculpa ¿romeo? –le pegunte enarcando una ceja

-Si romeo, como no sabemos su nombre le hemos bautizado como Romeo, ya sabes cómo sale con Julieta, pues Romeo y Julieta –Me dijo le presunta violadora loca ¡Ja Rome! Salí corriendo así mi coche, donde estaban mis amigos con cara de preocupación al ver que me había demorado

-¿Qué paso Edd, porque tardaste tanto? – me pregunto Jazz, les conté todo lo que había que había pasado y todo me miraba como pena y mucha lastima Dejamos de tentar a nuestra suerte y salimos de ese infierno en el que se había vuelto, el centro comercial

_¡Joder este sí que había sido un día de locos!_

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capitulo E&B… **

**JaJa espero que os haya gustado, siento la demora prometo que ya no pasara mas, subiere cap de mis otras historias a lo largo de esta semana, al igual que en esta. Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, mil y unas gracias **

**..Jodidamente os quiero… **

**Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, para saber si os gusto el nuevo cap JaJa**

** ¡Se acerca la venganza de Julieta o ¿no?**

** Nos leemos K **

**P.D: Siento los errores de ortografía **

**Mordidas **

**Katiuska-Swan**


	8. ¡¡¡¿ABLANDANDO UN CORAZON!

_**¿¡ABLANDANDO UN CORAZON ROTO!**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**J**_uro por lo que haga falta, que lo intente creo, que me había logrado ablandar un poco el corazón, intente hacer caso a mi amiga Ang y dejar la venganza, Romeo había cambiado, ya no era el cabron-cobarde que me había intentado, Joder la vida, ahora era un amigo de verdad, había dejado de ser el mujeriego que era, ya no era el cabron que solía ser. O eso pensé yo

El día, que todos se dieron cuenta de que era modelo y yo pedí ayuda a Ang para vengarme de Romeo, me sentía un poco mal y angela solo logro que me sintiera peor, iba a engañar a dos de mis mejores amigas y una de ellas hermana de mi objetivo

Todo ese día, mientras trabajaba estaba barajando los posibles daños que mi venganza podían, causar

Pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando, escuche a mi querido Romeo con dos de sus subordinados reanudando la apuesta, ¡Ja! Ilusa de mí que pensaba abandonar la venganza, para no hacer daño a nadie

Desde ese día, me he acercado mucho mas a Romeo y eh de admitir que o finja muy bien al intentar ser mi amigo o mi venganza si está funcionando, de estas dos opciones, yo prefiero la segunda, porque desde que escuche como reanudaba su apuesta en el patio trasero de mi casa, jure no descansar hasta verlo llorar lagrimas de sangre…

-Bella, cariño levántate ya, recuerda hoy es un gran día –me dijo Maggie, desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

Cierto era hoy era un gran día, Mi graduación después de hoy. Podía decir oficialmente que empezaría a volver realidad mi sueño, ya había enviado las solicitudes, para la carrera de piloto de aviación, en la misma universidad donde mis amigos y Romeo iban a estudiar, yo era la única del grupo que había escogido una carrera excéntrica por así decirlo, pero como una vez le había dicho a Romeo, mi sueño siempre había sido volar, tan alto donde nadie pudiera pisotearme

Todos nos habíamos inscripto en la misma universidad, porque no queríamos separarnos, ya que éramos los _mejores amigos_ ¡ja! Sobre todo eso _mejores amigos_

**.**

**.**

Me incorpore de la cama y me fui directo al baño, solo tenía 2 horas, para que empezara la ceremonia de graduación y después de eso venia mis presidas y bien merecidas vacaciones y si que las necesitaba, tenía demasiado stress acumulado

Los paparazzi no dejaba de acosarme, preguntándome si estaba saliendo con Romeo ¡Ja! Así le habían bautizado los medios-de comunicación a Edward, después de que había salido conmigo en esas fotos para Maxximo Dutti, eso sin contar el día que fuimos al centro comercial y ese grupo de adolecentes casi violan a Edd JaJaJaJa. El pobre desde ese día cada vez que ve, a un grupo de chicas, se echa a corre gritando _"no me violen, por favor"_ cierto era que al principio nos causaba risa, ahora nos preocupa un poco, creo que le pobre necesita ayuda JaJa

- BELLS, APURATE QUE SOLO QUEDA UNA HORA Y VEINTISIENTE MINUTOS PARA IRNOS -¿Alice? Pero a qué hora ese duende –hiperactivo, había entrado a mi casa y a mi habitación ….Bah…. mejor no intento averiguarlo, porque estoy segura de que este es otro de los misterios del duende

-POR FAVOR ALICE TODAVIA TENEMOS TIEMPO –le grite desde el baño

-¿TIEMPO? ES LO UNICO QUE NO TENEMOS, ASI QUE AHORA SACA TU BONITO CULO DE SUPER MODELO DE LA DUCHA, SI NO QUIERES QUE ENTRE A SACARTE YO MISMA - ¡uf!

_Este sería un día de lo más largo…_

**EDWARD POV**

**B**ien reten el aire, suelta el aire, reten le aire, suelta el aire _"¡Joder! quieres dejar de hacer estupideces y salir del auto de una vez, estás logrando estresarme, Cullen"_ Agg déjame en paz, ¡claro! tu solo hablas porque, no es a ti al que van a secuestras, para luego violar _"oh por favor que exagerado eres"_ ¿exagerado? pero tú has visto _"si claro que lo eh visto, no estoy ciego, idiota"_ entonces porque mierda, me estas presionando a salir del coche ¿ah? _"porque si sales, no te pasara nada"_ ya claro eso lo dices p… _"Oh, cállate ya y sal del maldito coche, Joder_" vale, que gruñón

…¡Vale! allá vamos…

-¡OH POR DIOS! HAY ESTA, ES EL –gritos eso era lo único que escuchaba, la entrada del colegio parecía una premier de una peli de Jhonny Deep, había tantas adolecentes locas y presuntas violadora, que el instituto tuvo que contratar a una empresa de seguridad, para proteger a Bella y a Mi

-ROMEO, CASATE CONMIGO

-NO PERRA, SE CASARA CONMIGO

Entre hiperventilando al instituto, cuando atravesé la puerta de entrada respire un poco mas aliviado ¡oh dios! si Bella me hubiera dicho que esto, pasaría después de hacerme esa fotos nunca me las había hecho _"¡Ja! Mentiroso, no te lo crees ni tú, te habías tirado de paracaídas con tal de poder tocar a Bella, de la forma que la pudiste tocar, en la sesión de fotos, pervertido"_ JaJa tienes razón

-Eddy Ed – ¡oh no! yo conocía esa voz chillona, deje de caminar hacia el auditorio, que era donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia de graduación, me di la vuelta para esperar a la dueña de esa voz estresante. Y casi se me salen los cojos de las cuencas ¡oh por dios!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Eddy? –me dijo Tanya, ¿Te gusta? Enserio estaba preguntando, si me gustaba, Joder iba vestida de tal manera que parecía, que iba a ir a un casting para una película con Maria Lapiedra (actriz porno) ¡Joder! Cierto era que siempre, Tanya me pareció una mujer guapa y muy sexy, aunque un poco descerebrada, pero ahora creo que me estaba provocando arcadas, llevaba un vestido rosa chicle, bastante tranparente que juraría poder ver su ropa interior color rojo, era uno de eso vestido que si se agachaba o sentaba mostraba sus bragas, creo que el escote le llegaba al ombligo

-Eddy ¿te gusta o no? Me lo eh puesto especialmente para ti –me dijo colgándose de mi cuello

-Claro Tanya te vez muy, muy como decírtelo ¿reveladora? Si te vez muy _reveladora _–le dije a falto de palabras que describieran como se veía, reveladora era la más indicada

-¡Oh! Sabía que te encantaría, y ¿dime Eddy que te parece si antes de la ceremonia, nos divertimos un poco? para matar el tiempo -¿divertirme?

-¿Divertirnos? Pero ¿Cómo? –le dije sin entender, pego mas su cuerpo al mío y pude sentir sus pezones endurecido atreves de la tela de nuestras ropas ¡Agg!

-Pues, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de arrancarte ese traje con los dientes **(Traje de Edd en mi perfil)** - ¡oh! Ahora la entiendo _"andas un poco lento ¿no? Cullen, mira que no pillar una indirecta tan directa" _ vete al diablo

-Tanya muchas gracias por tu oferta per…-_"Oh ni se te ocurra decirle que no, Joder llevamos bastante tiempo en abstinencia y me duelen las pelotas (testículos) así que deja, la mariquita que llevas dentro un momento en pausa y saca a el pervertido Cullen, que a mí también me cae" _no pienso acostarme con Tanya, yo estoy enamorado tan difícil es que lo ¿entiendas? –pero creo que no voy a poder aceptarla, solo faltan 10min para que empiece la ceremonia y no quiero llegar tarde –le termine de decir a Tanya, antes de que mi conciencia volviera a interrumpir _"Mariquita, ¡Joder! me has decepcionado"_ ¡Muerte!

Me solté del agarre de Tanya y eche a caminar a paso rápido, hacia el auditorio, cuando entre ya estaba todos, me puse a ver entre la multitud donde estaba mis amigo y los vi en las primeras filas terminando de ponerse las togas

-¡EY! Chicos ¿emocionados? –le dije mientras me acercaba, para abrazar a Bella por la espalda pase mis manos por su cinturita, apretándola mas a mi

-Y tu Bells, estas emocionada –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, estuve tentando a dárselo en ese cuello de cisne, pero había quedado muy raro que un amigo besara de una manera tan intima a otro _"¡ya! Y no vez nada de intimo, abrazarla por la espalda ¿no?"_ ¡Mierda! déjame ser feliz ¿quieres?

-Si, Edd, estoy más que feliz estoy eufórica, a partir de hoy, voy a empezar a realizar mi sueño-me dijo con voz soñadora, mi preciosa Bella

-Serás el mejor piloto del mundo Bells –le dije cierto que era, que me parecía un poco fuera de lo común que una modelo quisiera ser piloto, pero eso era Bella la personificación de la rareza más perfecta del mundo

-¡ey! Los de la burbujita, nos tenemos que ir detrás del escenario, a hacer la fila que ya van a empezar la ceremonia –agg a veces odiaba tanto a mi hermana

Solté a Bella a regañadientes, no sin antes dejar un beso en su hombro, le quite de mala manera la toga de las manos a mi hermana y me fui detrás de bastidores a hacer la fila para la entrega de diplomas …agg… Pero quien fue el tarado que escogió togas negras para la graduación, ¡Dios! Ni porque estuviéramos en un entierro

La entrega de diplomas paso rápido vi como mi Bella era felicitada por su gran promedio, todo el instituto se supo en pie a aplaudirle y gritar su nombre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¡hipócritas! "_Ja un burro hablando de sus orejas_" cállate que sabes que eh cambiado, yo ya no soy así, ya estábamos sentados en la primera fila, Bella estaba sentada a mi derecha y a mi izquierda estaba mi hermana, sonreí como idiota y tome una de las manos de Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-Después de la fiesta de graduación, necesito hablar contigo –le dije al oído

-Claro Edd –me contesto, tenía que darle su regalo de graduación, pero quería hacerlo a solas, tenía que dárselo hoy, ya que mañana partíamos de vacaciones y ella no iba con nosotros

…agg… solo de recordarlo me pongo enfermo

-Bueno, alumnos es un orgullo para mí, decir que os habéis graduado, desde hoy y para siempre salís a la calle a enfrentaros al mundo con energía, así que sin mas preámbulos, demos un fuerte aplauso a la mejor alumna de esta promoción y encargada de dar el discurso de graduación, señorita Isabella Swan–dijo el director sacándome de mi burbuja de amor

…agg…

¿Espera Bella es la que da el discurso? ¿Pero por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Era una sorpresa –me dijo poniendo se en pie para irse, supongo que al ver la expresión de mi cara entendió que estaba pensando

Subió moviendo sus caderas de esa forma que debería estar prohibida y tomo el micrófono para hablar, todos no quedamos en silencio esperando que hablara

-**B**ueno quién lo diría tengo pánico escénico a hablar en público, y luego me pregunto cómo soy capaz de modelar, cuando me pongo nerviosa porque tengo que hablar en público. Bueno vamos ¡allá!

**E**n estos 18 años de vida, eh vivido todo o casi todo, eh vivido la muerte, la tristeza, la desgracia y sinfín de cosas más, pero como eh vivido eso, eh también vivido momento felices eh inolvidables, como el momento donde Edward Cullen capitán del equipo de futbol y el chico más popular del instituto decidió ser le amigo de Bella Swan la come libros, sin esperar nada a cambio aparte de una buena amistad, momentos como ese me enseñaron. Que eran los amigos de verdad, momentos como el que mi amigo Edward me regalo al querer ser mi amigo si espera nada, fueron los que me enseñaron a ver la cosas de otro modo, deje de ser el color gris del arcoíris, para convertirme en el blanco, en la luz. Por eso se que todos vosotros habéis tenidos momento como el que yo tuve, todos vosotros habéis tenido, momentos de encontrar a la persona indicada y la habéis encontrado ¡lo sé! Por eso os lo sigo, aprovechar cada oportunidad por pequeña que sea, seamos felices y no perdamos las cosas que nos quedan, experimentemos, pero no cometamos errores, por los que luego tengamos que pagar, así que queridos compañeros disfrutemos de nuestros amigos, amores y hermanos de sangre y corazón todo lo que duren nuestras vidas, ahora disfrutemos de nuestras vidas que son muy cortas, así que FELIZ GRADUACION COMPAÑEROS –dijo mi Bella gritando lo último, no sabía como sentirme, en una parte del discurso pude sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero tres miradas en especial parecía que me iban a taladrar el cuello y esas eran las miradas de los que sabíamos a ciencia cierta, porque yo me había acercado a Bella en un principio, bien era que me sentía feliz que me considerara tan importante en su vida, pero a la vez me sentía una mierda había engañado, humillado y pisoteado la confianza y fe de todos mis amigos, por un momento de gloria mal sana

-¿Te gusto mi discurso? Oh lo siento no debería haber hablado de nues….-la interrumpí antes de que siguiera

-Claro que me gusto Bella, me hace muy feliz saber que soy alguien importante para ti, como tú lo eres para mí –le dije abrazándola fuertemente, no quería soltarla…Ya había tomado una decisión, hoy cuando le entregue mi regalo, le iba a contar toda la verdad, si la iba a perder prefería que fuera por que yo. le dije la verdad y no ese desconocido que sabe mi secreto

Pasamos horas hablando y recibiendo felicitación de nuestras familias, faltaban solo unos minutos para que empezara la fiesta que había organizado Alice, mis padres nos había dicho que se iba a dormir a un hotel, para no molestar en nuestra fiesta

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo subí corriendo a mi habitación necesitaba tranquilizarme y quitarme esa estúpida toga. Habíamos estado tan ocupados recibiendo felicitaciones que no habíamos tenido tiempo de quitarnos esas togas fúnebres, me la quite y de paso también la corbata de mi traje, ya respiraba con bastante dificulta, solo de pensar lo que iba a hacer en un par de horas o minutos como para tener que usar esa estúpida corbata _"Cullen ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"_ Si ¡Joder! prefiero decírselo yo. Antes de que ese desconocido, se me adelante "_Vale, entonces supongo que suerte, porque créeme la vas a necesitar" _gracias supongo

Me despedí de mi conciencia y Salí de mi habitación

La casa esta a reventar de personas, creo que había tantas que no cavia ni un alfiler, baje saludando a todos lo que me saludaban, aunque no sabía el nombre ni de la mitad de las personas que me saludaron y diguieron que era una fiesta excelente, alce la cabeza entre el gentío para poder localizar a Bella, de lejos divise una cabellera castaña. El Dj había puesto una canción bastante movida creo que se llama Verano azul de Manga, así que todos se pusieron a bailar y saltar

Me escabullí entre la gente, para poder llegar junto a Bella y si ¡eh muerto!

En medio de la pista de baile estaba la mujer más sexy del mundo, todos a su alrededor habían dejado de bailar, para poder mirarla. Yo había quedado estático en mi lugar, Bella movía las caderas de una manera demasiado sexual para su propia salud y con el vestido que traía puesto **(vestido de Bella en mi perfil) **¡oh mi dios! Esta mujer quería matarme, era negro y tenía una gran apertura que dejaba a la vista una de sus largas y níveas piernas, el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos ¡oh Joder! Eso pechos, el vestido se le fijaba al cuerpo de Bella como una segunda piel, en uno de sus costados, tenía una considerable apertura que dejada a la vista un gran trozo de la piel de su cuerpo, mi amiguito estaba empezando a darme un muy gran y doloroso saludo

Bella se seguía moviendo de esa manera tan provocativa de reojo pude ver, como todos habían dejado de bailar para ver a Mi Bella moverse, los hombres tenían las bocas tan abiertas y votaban tanta baba que luego tendríamos que secar toda la casa de la inundación de babas, Alice, Rose y Ang se unieron a Bella y empezaron a hacer una coreografía jodidamente sexy todos los hombres empezaron a silbar y gritar como locos, yo no podía quitar la vista de los movimiento tan hipnótico de las caderas de Bella

Cuando la canción termino, vi como mis amigos reclamaban a sus mujeres, para que todos los buitres de la fiesta no se echaran sobre ellas como hienas y yo no me iba a quedar a tras, Salí de mi aturdimiento y empuje a un par de idiotas que se estaban acercando a mi Bella, la tome de la cintura con fuerza y la arrastre hacia el jardín trasero, estaba furioso como se le ocurrí bailar de esa forma

-Pero como se te ocurre bailar de esa forma, con todos eso hombres mirándote, ¿pero en que estas pensando? –le espete empujándola contra la puerta corrediza del jardín, el cuerpo de Bella quedo entre la puerta y mi cuerpo

-¿De qué forma? Edd -¡oh no me Jodas! Claro que ella sabía de qué forma le estaba hablando

-lo sabes Bella, así que no te hagas la desentendida –le dije acercando, mi rostro al suyo mis manos apoyadas en la puerta cristalera del jardín, mis manos quedaron a los lados de su cabeza

-¿Enserio? No sé de qué me hablas –me dijo asiendo un mohín …agg…

-Bella, de esa forma maldita mente sexy –le colérico, como se atrevía a bailar así y dejar que los demás la vieran, ella solo podía bailarme a si a mí y en privado

-Así ¡que sexy! –me dijo acercando su rostro mucho mas al mío, ¡oh me iba a besar! _"aléjate Cullen, si la besas ahora, cuando le cuentes lo de la apuesta no te va creer"_ ¡¿pero por qué? yo quiero besarla y ella a mí! _"Que te alejes ¡Joder!"_

Me separe de Bella de un salto como si su cercanía me estuviera que mando, que era lo que estaba asiendo

-Si de esa forma y no me gustaba como todos te estaban mirando Bella, prométeme que nunca bailaras así, cuando estés cerca de hombres –le dije rojo como un tomate, quien era yo para decirle como debía bailar

-vale celoso JaJaJaJa –me dijo riendo como loca ...Bah… encima se burla de mí

-Bueno déjalo ya quieres, tengo algo para ti –le dije metiendo mi mano dentro de mi chaqueta, para sacar el regalo de mi Bella, le entregue el estuche –Es tu regalo de graduación, espero que te guste – le dije mi sorpresa fue cuando dejo mi regalo, sobre la mesita que había en el jardín y se fue

No le habría gustado, ¿pero si no lo ha abierto todavía?

-Toma –me dijo Bella ¿Cuándo había vuelto? Tome el estuche color dorado con un lazo azul, lo abrir y me quede de una pieza era un Roles ¡joder!

-Bella, no deberías habert… -no me dejo terminar porqué me interrumpió

-No digas tonterías, porque si yo no podía comprarte nada, tu tampoco tenias que comprarme nada, ahora deja de decir estupideces y dale la vuelta al reloj –me dijo con el ceño fruncido, es tan guapa cuando se enfada, le di la vuelta al reloj y me quede de una pieza con lo que decía la pequeña inscripción que tenía el reloj

"_**Tienes toda mi confianza por eso, Te Quiero" **_

Su confianza, una confianza que yo no merecía

-¡oh! Edd me encanta gracias –me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación, tenía el collar que le había comprado en las manos y lo miraba con adoración

-No, gracias a ti por confiar en mí –le dije con la voz estrangulada, al darme cuenta del peso de mis palabras, me quito el reloj y me lo puso en la muñeca derecha, dándome un beso cerca a la comisura de mis labios

-Me lo pones –me dijo extendiendo el collar hacia mí y dándose la vuelta, tomo su cabello y expuso su largo cuello a mí, le puse el collar rozando con las yemas de mis dedos su níveo cuello, cuando se dio la vuelta la estreche en mis brazo y le conté la historias de el collar

-Por eso como Romeo se lo pidió a Julieta, te lo pido yo ahora a ti Bella, si alguna vez te lo quitas me darás a entender que lo que sea que tengamos, para ese entonces se acabo, por eso te pido que nunca te lo quites, porque este corazón es mi corazón que ahora te pertenece –le dije estrechándola con más fuerza en mis brazos

-Nunca me lo quitares te lo juro, ahora volvamos nos deben estar buscando como locos –me dijo se parándose de mí pero no era la hora de volver era la hora de la verdad

-Bells….

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**E&B….**

**¡Oh! No me odiéis prometo subir el prox cap en breve JaJa**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Edd le dirá la verdad a Bella o no?**

**¡Umm! Suspense jajaja**

**Como siempre **

**¡Jodidamente os quiero! **

**Espero vuestros comentarios, para saber si os gusto mi cap nuevo **

**Me voy que tengo que escribir ya los cap de mis otras historias**

**Gracias por leerme **

**¡Espero vuestro review!**

**Katiuska Swan **

**Bye amores **


	9. ¡¡EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN!

**¡EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN!**

**BELLA POV**

**A **veces solo me hacia una pregunta ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan mala y tener cara de ángel? Eso mismo era Edward un demonio disfrazado de ángel ¿pero a que había venido el numerito del collar de Romeo? en serio tanto le importaba su popularidad que podía blasfemar de esa forma, por favor _"Por eso como Romeo se lo pidió a Julieta, te lo pido yo ahora a ti Bella, si alguna vez te lo quitas me darás a entender que lo que sea que tengamos, para ese entonces se acabo, por eso te pido que nunca te lo quites, porque este corazón es mi corazón que ahora te pertenece"_ en mi cabeza solo así repetir una y otra vez esas palabra ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso? Entregarme su corazón ¡Ja!

¿Cómo podía dormir en paz? estaba jugando con la hermana de su mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de su hermana …Joder…. Estaba jugando conmigo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ben, no hubiera grabado la conversación, donde apostaba mi corazón, porque esa apuesta era más que mi virginidad, era mi corazón? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si Angela no me hubiera mostrado esa grabación y no me hubiera abierto los ojos?

Me fui a Italia, tuvo un mes para darse cuenta del erro que había estado a punto de cometer, al apostar a una persona, pero ¡No! Edward Cullen y su gran ego, nunca pierden una apuesta, cuando volví y estuve hablando con Angela, lo pensé, lo pensé y volví a pensar, vi que había cambiado ya no se portaba con arrogancia, ya no se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, con su sequito, ahora pasaba tiempo con los suyos con su familia, parecía el Edward, que conocí esa tarde de verano, el Edward tímido que no conocía a nadie en la cuidad, el Edward que se hizo amigo y casi hermano de mi hermano, al apenas saludarse, el Edward que lloro conmigo, el día que se murió mi conejito, del Edward que me enamore, no por ser guapo, si no por ser el mismo, por ser autentico, pero ese Edward murió cuando entre al instituto y se perdió en su ego, cuando volví después de mi escapada a Italia, venia dispuesta a destruir a Edward y todo su sequito, pero después de nuestra primera cita y la charla interminables con Angela, las cuales siempre terminaban en punto muerto. Empezó a ser otra vez el Edward del que yo me había enamorado, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando recordé como el mismo día de concretar esa cita conmigo, reanudo su estúpida apuesta en el patio de mi casa …Joder… en mi propia casa, hay supe que ese seria

_El principio del fin…_

**.**

**. **

**EDWARD POV**

-Bells, no te vayas todavía, tengo algo muy importante que decirte –le dije nervioso, antes de que se fuera, era ahora o nunca tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que hablarle de esa maldita apuesta y decirle que la necesitaba tanto o más que un pez necesita el mar

-¡dime! –me dijo Bella, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a mi ¿Cómo se le dice a la mujer que amas, que le has mentido? ¿Cómo?

-Esto, pues ¡um! Veras …Joder… es que no sé como decírtelo –le dije tirándome del cabello, estaba nervioso ¿y qué pasaba si no me perdonaba? _"mejor eso a que se sienta como una mierda, cuando un desconocido, el envié un email con una grabación donde sales tu y los dos idiotas de Mike y Jake, apostando, como joderle la vida"_ nunca te lo reconozco, pero creo que tienes razón, es mejor que se lo diga yo. Aquí y ahora, a que se lo diga ese bastardo acosador de pacotilla –Ven mejor sentemos, esto va, para largo –le dije tomando de la mano y guiándola por el jardín hasta uno de los sillones de dos plazas que mi madre había puesto en el jardín, para cuando estuviéramos fuera estar más cómodos

Cuando nos sentamos la tome de las manos, para darme fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sentía las lagrimas de anticipación agolparse en mis ojos ¿y si todo se acababa, si nunca me podía perdonar, ni porque yo la amara como la amo? ¿Qué iba hacer entonces?

-Edd ¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando ¿tan grave es? –me dijo Bella, mientras hacia pequeños círculos, en los dorsos de mi mano, supongo que era para calmarme

-lo que pasa es que temo que después de este día, ya nada sea igual –le dije en un susurro, pero ella me escucho, soltó las manos y me abrazo con fuerza, aproveche el abrazo lo máximo, porque podía ser el último, lo cual de solo pensarlo me mataba

-Tranquilo, sea lo que sea. No puede ser tan grave, recuerdas cuando recién nos conocimos y tú me ayudaste a superar la muerte de Shakespeare me dijiste _**"todo tiene solución, solo hay que encontrarla"**_ ¿recuerdas?–Claro que recordaba ese día, había llorado como mariquita y no sabía porque, pero ver a Bella triste por la muerte de su conejo, me puso triste a mi también, pero ahora lo entendía, yo amaba a Bella, mucho antes de darme cuenta

Todo fue tan fácil, ese verano, mi familia y yo habíamos acabado de llegar y no conocía a nadie y una de las tardes que Salí a dar una vuelta para conocer la cuidad, me tope con Emmett y de inmediato nos hicimos amigos, mi único y primer amigo de verdad, luego me presento a Bella su hermana y me conto lo que había pasado con sus padres, lo cual me puso a pensar lo feliz y afortunado que era al tener a mis padres conmigo

Ese verano fue espectacular, había conocido a Emmett, Jasper, Bella y Rose, con Emm y Jazz nos volvimos inseparables y de eso hasta ahora, con Bella hablamos de libros y música, me gustaba su compañía pero yo pensaba, que era porque se veía tan frágil que no la podía dejarla sola ¡vamos! instinto sobreprotector! ¡hay amor! Desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos chocolates me enamore, solo que no supe descifrarlo y luego ya no quise, entre al instituto nuevo y mi ego se disparo, empecé a distanciarme de Bella y a salir con las rubias, morena, pelirrojas ¡vamos todas! Pero sin cerebro, Rose simplemente me dijo que me había vuelto idiota, mi hermana solo me decía que cuidara mis pasos que estaba perdiendo el norte, los únicos que nunca se quejaron de mi cambio fueron Emm y Jazz, Bueno y Bella pero eso fue porque yo deje de hablarle, solo la saludaba con un escueto "hola" pero desde ese entonces no volví a ser el mismo, me volví estúpido y ególatra

Pero supongo que hay algo, bueno en todo esto Bella me salvo, aunque casi le destruyo la vida ella me salvo _"__**todo tiene solución, solo hay que encontrarla**__"_ pues yo ya la encontré y tiene nombre BELLA

-Si, lo recuerdo y tú me contestaste, que ya la habías encontrado y cuando te pregunte cual era tu solución, me dijiste que era YO, poniéndote roja como un tomate y me pase casi todo ese verano, diciéndote que eras el tomate más lindo que había visto nunca –le dije y mirándola que idiota fui, en ese tiempo, hasta mis propias acciones me decían a grito que amaba a Bella, pero nunca les preste atención

-JaJa claro en mi vida eh pasado tanta vergüenza, _pero después de ese verano todo cambio_ –dijo lo último en un susurro, a ella le había herido mi cambio, que idiota fui, si no hubiera perdido el norte. Bella probablemente ahora sería mi novia ¡Cuánto tiempo me había llevado darme cuenta que la amaba es ese entonces! Seguro no mucho tiempo

-No Bells yo, cambien todo siguió siendo igual, solo yo me perdí –le conteste a su pregunta silenciosa, porque sabía que se estaba preguntado qué había pasado con el Edward de aquel verano –Pero ya no mas, ese verano ha vuelto y es para quedarse –le dije separándome de ella y recostando mi cabeza en su regazo, mientras ella pasaba sus sedosos y delicados dedos por mi rebelde cabello

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir, Edd? –era ahora, tenía que ser ahora o nunca, me incorpore y la mire a los ojos, eso ojos que tanto amo y amare

-Tengo que decirte la verdad, quiero que sepas porque me… -¡oh! Por favor ¿por qué ahora?

-¡Hermosa! _Cara_ mía -Esa voz, maldito seas ¿pero si se la iba a llevar mañana? ¿Pero qué hacia aquí? ..agg… _"Relájate, vale solo dile que necesitas, decirle algo importante a Bella"_ no ya no puedo, ese estúpido me acortado le valor ¡mierda!

-Demetri, _amore_ mío –dijo Mi Bella poniéndose en pie, para lanzarse a los brazos de ese maldito- bastardo –inoportuno, ¡mierda! Solo de ver como Mi Bella, le abraza los celos me consumen, como me gustaría tener su cuello entre mis manos y retorcerlo, hasta la muerte

-_Cara_ mía, te eh extrañado, siento no haber llegado a tiempo para tu graduación, pero hubo un retraso en los vuelos y acabo de llegar –le dijo el idiota ¡Ja! Pues tu no estuviese con ella, pero yo si Jodete, yo estuve en un día importante para ella _"Cullen, te estás dando cuenta que hablas como Alice, ¡¿recuerda la graduación también era tuya? Así que, en teoría no estuviste con ella en un día importante, porque también era importante para ti"_ ¡Dios! Hasta hace poco me caías bien ahora, vuelves a ser idiota, así que cállate _"¡Uf! Que genio, yo solo digo la verdad"_ ¡CALLATE! "_Vale, me callo, amargado, definitivamente la falta de sexo te tiene jodido"_ ...agg… con esta puta conciencia para que quiero yo un sicólogo, ya tengo quien me Joda y sin cobrarme

-¡Oh! Tranquilo amor, la intención es la que cuenta, tampoco estuve sola, estaba con mis amigos y mi familia –le contesto Mi Bella, mirándome, ella me consideraba alguien importante en su vida, ella confiaba en mi, una confianza que no me merecía, pero desde luego una confianza que iba a cuidar y proteger con mi vida

-¡Oh! No te había visto Edward ¿espero no estar interrumpiendo nada? –maldito ¡Sí! Lo interrumpiste todo. estúpido bastardo

-La verdad, es que si amor, Edd y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante, porque no me esperar unos minutos, termino de hablar con Edd –le dijo mi Bella, pero yo ya no quería hablar, estaba furioso, con ese bastardo y conmigo mismo por haber dejado que él me la quitara ..agg..

-Tranquila, Bells ya hablamos luego –le dije poniéndome en pie, necesitaba una copa ¡e iba a conseguir una copa!

-Pero Edd, yo me voy mañana y no sé cuando nos veremos –me recordó Mi Bella, ¡No! Tenía porque recordarme que mañana se iba a ir con ese bastardo y yo me iba con mis amigos a Ámsterdam, si habíamos decidido ir de vacaciones al país de la perdición

-Pues, hasta después de vacaciones, adiós –les dije secamente y entre en casa para unirme a la fiesta, necesitaba alcohol y lo necesitaba ahora

.

.

.

**N**o sé cuanto abre bebido anoche, ni cuando termine dormido en el jardín de mi casa, tirado como un perro en el pasto verde, mire la hora en mi roles, regalo de Mi Bella, eran las 6:30 de la mañana ¡Maldito sol! Me dolía la cabeza tanto que creo que sí, me agitaban explotaría

Me parare del pasto, con dificulta, necesitaba mi cama, ¡quiero dormir! ¡Y una aspirina, si puede ser, tampoco me vendría mal! Logre entrar en mi casa dando palos de ciego, y todo estaba perfectamente organizado ¡oOw ni si quiera parece que hubiéramos dado una fiesta, hace menos de 24 horas! Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, vi a una de nuestras empleadas, no recordaba su nombre, pero siempre era muy amable. Le pedí que me subiera una cerveza y 3 aspirinas para la resaca, a lo cual me contestos con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, cuando llegue a mi cuarto empecé quitarme la ropa, ¡Joder! Que incomodo pueden llegar a ser los trajes de chaqueta, cuando quede desnudo me dirigí al baño, necesitaba despegarme para dormir, más relajado

Cuando Salí de la ducha me puse unos bóxers negros y el pantalón de mi pijama, me seque el pelo con la toalla y Salí del baño en mi mesita de noche, ya estaban las aspirinas con un vaso de agua y la cerveza, me tome las aspirinas y le di un par de tragos a la cerveza

Y me metí a la cama, por fin a descansar y caí en los brazos de mi ángel Mi Bella

**.**

**.**

**G**ruñí, con frustración un molesto, movimiento me había sacado de la mejor parte de mi sueño, estaba soñando con Bella, y cuando iba a empezar a desnudarse para mi, ese insistente movimiento me despertó ¿pero qué mierda?

-¡Mierda! Alice, lárgate de mi cuarto y déjame dormir –le espete a mi hermana ¡joder! No podía dejarme en paz, sabía que era ella, no había otra persona en el mundo que me quisiera tanto (nótese el sarcasmo) como para venir a despertarme con tanto cariño ..agg..

-Eddy, levántate nuestro vuelo sale en una hora y todavía no te has arreglado, solo faltas tú –maldito duende, yo. Ya no quería ir a ningún estúpido viaje, para que iba a ir, si mi amor estaba con otro a mil kilómetros de mi ..agg.. Maldito sea Demetri

-Lárgate ¡Joder! Me arreglo y bajo –le dije a ese duende del mal, tirándole el cojín que tenia sobre la cabeza

-Vale, que cascarrabias te has levantado ¿no? Deberías dejar lo de beber para la gente que sabe hacerlos, no para los novatos como tu –me dijo con malicia el duende ¡claro! no tenía suficiente con mi conciencia como para tener que escuchar a la odiosa de mi hermana, bueno ahora que caigo en cuanta ¿conciencia estas ahí? ¡ehhh! Ehhhohhh! ¿Conciencia? _"¡Cállate! Joder, las neuronas me van a estallar, ¡Maldita sea! Y todo por tu culpa, ¿pero quién cojones te a enseñado a beber así? Sabes que no me contestes, necesito dormir así que cállate"_ JaJa ahora eres tú la quiere que le deje en paz JaJa _"¡Cállate! Oh juro atormentante todas las vacaciones, Cullen"_ vale ¡señor mis neuronas! ..Bah.. Estúpida conciencia

Alice ya se había largado de mi cuarto, llevándose con ella sus comentarios, venenoso. Me baje de la cama y fui a darme un ducha rápida, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría Alice si perdíamos el vuelo por mi culpa, Salí y me vestí con unos vaquero negros rotos por las rodillas, unas converses rojas, unas camiseta de cuello v blanca y una chaqueta de cuero rojo, tome mis gafas de sol Ray-Bay y desde ayer mi reloj favorito Mi Roles, y bajes con mis maletas

No íbamos a ir en el Jepp de Emmett, ya que podíamos poner todas la maletas sin necesidad de ocupar mucho espacio, baje y salude a mi amigos, y al parecer yo no era el único que estaba de un humor de perros Jazz y Emm también estaba de mal humor y no necesitaba ser lector de mentes para saber el porqué, Alice Y Rosalie no les habían dejado dormir, al igual que a mi

Nos despedimos de mis padre que ya habían llegado de sus minis vacaciones, en el hotel ..agg.. No quiero ni imaginar que estuvieron asiendo allí

Ya estábamos en el Jepp cuando me di cuenta de algo de suma importancia

-¿Y Bella? –pregunte, desde ayer no la veía, sabia que se iba hoy al igual que nosotros ¿pero no se había despedido todavía cierto?

-Que hora es ..¡um!.. Haber …¡Ya!... Las 5 de la tarde, pues Bella debe estar llegando a casa de los padres de Demetri a esta hora -¿Qué? Pero si no se había despedido

-¿pero si no se ha despedido? –pregunte decepcionado ¿no era lo suficiente importante como para despedirse de mí?

-¡Sí! Que se despidió –me contesto la insípida de mi hermana

-¿Pero no de mi? –le conteste, rebatiendo su respuesta ¡claro yo no era nadie, para despedirse de mí!

-Claro que lo hizo, pero tú estabas muy ocupado, envolviéndote el cuerpo en papel aluminio **(N/T: ese papel color plateado que se usa para cubrir o guardar comida)** porque según tu, las cabras-cebras asesinas y terroristas del espacio, no te encontrarían y no solo eso, cargaste a Bella, estilo novia y empezaste a correr por toda la casa con ella en brazos gritando a toda voz "las cabras-cebras asesinas del espacio, fuera la que destruyeron las torres gemelas, debemos refugiarnos"- dijo Jazz imitando mi voz y riendo como loco al igual que el resto que se hacen llamar amigos/familia ..Bah..

_¡Oh! Excelente Este será un verano largo, muy largo_**… **

**E&B HASTA EL PROX CAP**

**P.D: chicas tengo una nueva historia se llama "MI DULCE PERDICION" espero que os guste**

**Espero que os haya gustado ¿una pena que Edd no pudiera decirle la verdad a Bella no creéis? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?**

**¡Espero merecer vuestros reviews!**

**¡! Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero! ¡**

**P.D: siento los errores de ortografía**

**Nos leemos**

**Katiuska Swan**


	10. ¡¡NO SOY GAY! ¡NO SE ¡YO! QUE CREER!

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**Información:** tengo nueva historia, al final del capítulo información sobre ella. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

**¡NO SOY GAY! ¡NO SE ¡YO! QUE CREER!**

**EDWARD POV **

**L**levábamos tres días en Ámsterdam, no estábamos hospedando en el hotel Hilton, era bastante acogedor

Pero como no todo es color rosa, aparte de estar sumamente aburrido, sin tener a mi Bella junto a mí, también tenía unos amigos cabrones que se habían pasado todo el viaje, recordando mi pequeño desliz _"JaJa pequeño desliz llamas a pasarte por toda una casa llena de personas gritando que las cabras-cebras-asesinas-terroristas del espacio, iba a matarte ¿eso es un pequeño desliz? Por amor a todo lo sagrado, nos has dejado en ridículo, frente a todo el colectivo estudiantil de Florida, oh agradece a Dios que todos estaba demasiado borrachos para enterarse" ¿_todos? pues mis amigos muy borrachos no estaban, porque bien se han enterando y deja de echarme la culpa a mí que bien podías haberme ayudado"_¡Oh! Por favor ¿ayudar? Llevo toda mi vida intentando ayudarte, pero tú nunca y nunca es nunca me escuchas por …buda…. Soy tu conciencia deberías por lo menos tratar de escucharme alguna vez" _oOh pero si hoy has despertado sentimental JaJaJa lo dicho eres todo un marica JaJaJa _"JaJaJa ¡Que gracioso! (nótese el sarcasmo)Se te olvida que en todo caso soy tu así que ¡TU! Eres el que se a desertado sentimental esta mañana"_ ¡Ahhh! Vete a la ¡Mie…

-Eddy ¿estás escuchando? -¿Emmett? ¿per… ¡Oh! Mierda otra vez me eh perdido en mis peleas con mi otros yo

-No lo siento Emmy esta distraído pero dime ¿espera? Como mierda has entrado a mi habitación –ahora que analizaba la situación ¿Cómo Emmett había entrado si yo no le había abierto?

-Bah… fácil le dije a la recesionista que era tu novio y que había perdido la llave de nuestro nidito de amor -¿Qué? ¡Oh! Maldito cabronazo

-Eres un hi….

-Eddy teddy hieres mis sentimientos, terroncito de azúcar y si te sigues portando tan mal hoy no habrá sexo salvaje para ti –me dijo el muy marica usando voz de niña

**.**

**Le mato…..**

**.**

Después de unos muy placenteros 15min, golpeando a Emmett hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron al rojo vivo; lo solté dando una patada en las costillas ¡oh! Si como necesitaba descargar mi rabia _"de eso ya me eh dado cuenta, no crees que te has pasado un poco Emmett no tiene la culpa de que el idiota de Demetri nos haya quitado a nuestra mujer"_ ¿nuestra? Desde cuando Mi Bella también es tuya _"Ja desde que soy tu, Idiota"_ Touche, cállate si no me vas a decir nada productivo mejor cállate

-Bueno, ahora dime ¿Qué querías? –le pregunte a Emmett poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno

-¡OoH! …Por Ala… me has roto una uña y acaba de hacerme la manicura, eres un maldito desconsiderado, yo que cada día voy al salón de belleza, para estar guapo para ti y tu como me lo pagas maltratándome ¡oOoH! si no te amara tanto Mi terroncito de azuc…

-EMMETT-le dije con voz amenazante ya que le muy cabron, había empezado otra vez con sus voz de niña y mirándome batiendo las pestañas ..Agg…

¡OoOh! ….Dios mío dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza me lo cargo***(matar)**….

-Emmett –volví a gruñí porque el muy cabronazo llevaba más de 10min riendo como loco

-Vale JaJa Vale ya esta Ja bueno venía a decirte que te arreglaras que íbamos a ir al centro comercial –me dijo Emmett poniendo se en pie y limpiándose la ropa que estaba arrugada después de nuestra pelea _amistosa_ claro esta _"ya amistosa para Emmett, porque para ti era más una venganza"_ Cállate

Cuando Emmett salió de mi habitación de hotel, me di una ducha para relajar un poco mis músculos, creo que estuve más de una hora en la ducha pensando en Bella _"¡Sí! Y déjame decirte que la forma en la que pensamos en ella era muy poco caballerosa JaJa"_ Tiene razón otro yo y ahora me siento como una mierda por haber mancilladlo nuestros recuerdo de Nuestra Bella de esa forma _"Míralo por el lado medico, si no hubiéramos pensado en ella de esa forma ahora estaríamos en urgencias con esa enfermedad tan conocida y peligrosa"_ ¿Qué enfermedad? _"Bolas azules, te parece poco_" JaJaJa tiene razón _"Pero eso tampoco quita de que nos estábamos masturbando, pensando en Bella"_ No querido otro yo, YO no me masturbo YO me hago el amor **(N/T: XD frase célebre del Dr. House) **

Después de la aclaración de que yo no me masturbaba, si no que me hacía el amor, Salí de la ducha y me apresure al vestirme Emmett me había dicho que me esperaban en el living

Me puse unos vaqueros blancos rotos por las rodillas, un polo rojo, unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de cuero a juego con los zapatos, tome mis gafas de sol y las llaves de mi habitación y Salí a buscar a mis amigos

**.**

Nunca y cuando sigo Nunca es nunca vuelvo a dejar que Emmett reserve las habitaciones en un hotel, mira que reservar en la plata 25 manda cojones, estaba soltando unos cuantos insultos mentales a Emmett cuando esculle el timbre del ascensor …aleluya…. Casi muero de viejo esperando el maldito ascensor, cuando entre involuntariamente en mi cara se plasmo una sonrisa sexy, dirigida a la mujer que estaba en el ascensor era morena, como mi Bella, de ojos marrones un poco más oscuros que los de Mi Bella, mediría lo mismo que mi Bella y tenía un cuerpo bonito no tanto como el de Mi Bella _"Mierda Cullen deja de compararla con Bella, que nos estamos poniendo duro y a decir verdad nuestra Bella es más hermosa"_ ¡Mierda malditas hormonas!

-Hola preciosa soy Edward y tu eres –le pregunte acercándome a ella y mirándola con una de mis sonrisas que decían ¡_Quieres follar conmigo! Y no estoy preguntado estoy firmando_

-Soy Ashley un placer conocerte –agg que voz más irritante, bueno que mas da, me puedo poner unos tapones para los oídos, cuando la este Jodiendo de una forma muy placentera "_Pero que Mierda está haciendo Cullen_" ¡Oh! Calla y no te hagas el santo, que estemos enamorados no nos priva de probar el menú ¿no crees? _"No joder esto está mal estamos enamorado de Bella de nuestra Diosa ¿no hagas algo de lo que luego nos podamos arrepentir?" _tranquilo hombre solo será un polvete***(sexo)** rápido a la salud _"A la mierda amamos mucho a Bella, pero como sigamos en abstinencia más tiempo moriremos, así que a follar se ha dicho, luego ya lideraremos con tu conciencia_" Idiota tu eres mi conciencia recuerdas _"si, si, si lo que digas ahora vamos a cogernos a Ashley voz de pito JaJaJa"_

-En eso tienes razón preciosa, para ti es todo un placer conocerme –le dije con arrogancia ya que bien sabia que me estaba desnudando con la mirada –Y dime preciosa, te apetece tomar algo conmigo –le susurre al oído mordiéndole un poco el cuello

-Ahhh ¡Umm! Si me parece una idea estupenda pero… –me dijo alejándose de mí

-¿Pero? –le apremie al ver que solo me miraba poniéndome cara de inocente ¡YA! Inocente esta mujer tiene de inocente lo que yo tengo de virgen _"Nada" _Nada pensamos mi otro yo y yo al mismo tiempo

-Es que no quiero que piense que soy una mujer fácil, no quiero que después de acostarte conmigo me dejes –me dijo poniéndome es carita de inocencia ¡Ja! Te hubiera creído sino hubieras usado la palabra _acostarte conmigo_, tan inocente no serás ya que ella es la que ha propuesto acostarse con nosotros yo en ningún momento le eh dicho que quiero sexo "_Buen punto hermano, ella sola se a delatado JaJa somos unos genios"_ lo sé, lo se

-Ashley hermosa, claro que no serás solo sexo, no sé cómo decirte esto sin que me tomes por loco, pero cuando te vi sentí una conexión extraña como una fuerza que me dice que tu eres la indicada –le dije ..Joder… me he ganado un Oscar JaJa_ "Mentirosillo y hablador eres" _corrección mi querido Watson en dúo mentirosillos y habladores, recuerda que los dos somos uno así que los dos estamos mintiendo

-¡OoH! Claro que no es extraño y no estás loco yo también lo eh sentido, eres mi alma gemela –JaJaJa la tenemos es nuestra _"a follar hermano"_

Cuando llegamos a el living tome a Ashley de la mano y la arrastre fuera del ascensor dirección la calle, ya llamaría mas tarde a mis amigos para decirles que estaba de tour _"Claro sobre todo eso no vea lo educativos que son tus tour, Mierda ya estoy empezado a arrepentirme" _deja el sarcasmos y lo cobarde para otro día quieres

**.**

Alguna vez he dicho que odio a Emmett…

**.**

-Disculpe señor Cullen su novio el señor Swan lo espera en el bar del hotel y me dijo que por favor no le hiciera esperar mucho a y también me dijo y cito _Por favor terroncito de azúcar no demores demasiado que tu osito necesita un poco de glucosas –_me dijo la recepcionista cuando pasamos junto a ella, después de eso solo sentí un dolor bastante agudo en la mejilla

…Me ha pegado…. _"nos ha pegado"_

-¡Maldito cabron! Eres gay –me grito colérica Ashley provocando que la recepcionista y las mujeres que estaba en el living me mirara con cara de _¡Maldito! Imbécil le está siendo infiel a su pareja_

-No e…

-No se te ocurra decir que _no es lo que parece_ agg ¡Maldito pervertido! –me grito dándome una patada en Edd Junior …Oh Joder… alguna vez os han hecho una operación sin anestesia ¿No? Pues una patada en tus partes nobles duele más

Caí de rodillas viendo como la loca se iba hecha una furia… oh mis futuro hijos, vais a morir sin haber todavía nacido

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? señor Cullen –me pregunto la recepcionista con falsa amabilidad _"perfecto no solo hemos perdido un buen polvo, sino que también nos hemos convertido en el enemigo número uno de la recepcionista" _Cállate Joder que me duele mi amiguito

-Si tranquila –le conteste poniéndome en pie con dificulta

Después de 20 largos y doloroso minutos fui en busca de esos cabrones que se hacen llamar amigos y eso que no contamos que uno de ellos es mi hermana de sangre ..Agg… lo dicho con eso amigos, para que Mierda América quieres a Osama Vin Laaden de enemigo, ¡Sí! Ya están ellos para Jodernos la vida _"No sea melodramático" _Cállate bastardo

**.**

**.**

Estuvimos una par de hora en el bar, antes de irnos al centro comercial, todo el camino fui pensando como vengarme de Emmett, podía oler sus miedo estaba inquieto, sabía que planeaba algo, ya que no le reclame por lo que le dijo a la recepcionista, el lo sabia mi venganza seria lenta y muy, muy dolorosa JaJaJa _"ya sabes el dicho le que ríe al u…"_ el que ríe al último, no entendió el chiste _"No idiota el que ríe al último ríe mejor"_

**.**

Estaba caminando por el centro comercial solo, había dejado a mis amigos con las locas de sus novias en unas tiendas de lencería, ahora mismo mi amiguito no estaba para soportar más presión de la que tenía y desde luego una tienda de lencería sería un suicidio para mí ahora mismo

A la chica que iba delante de mi contoneando sus caderas de una forma bastante exagerada se le cayó al suelo un pañuelo _"¿se le cayó? ¡Ja! Eso no se lo cree nadie"_ JaJa lo se están obvio que quiere hablar con nosotros, bueno hagas la buena obra del día y deléitemela con nuestra presencia

-Disculpe señorita, creo que esto es suyo –le dije cuando me acerque a ella, cuando se giro tenía que decirlo estaba buena, si no estuviéramos tan enamorado de nuestra Bella saldríamos con esta chica es Jodidamente Sexy

-OoOH gracias no me di cuenta ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?–me dijo con Voz Sexy ¡umm! No estaba nada mal y ¡Sí! Hoy es nuestro día de suerte otro YO hoy es nuestro día

-¡umm! Que te parce si empiezas a agradecerme diciéndome ¿cómo te llamas hermosa? –le dije acercándome a ella y mirándola a los ojos de forma penetrante

-Luisa **(N/T: JaJaJa estoy es por ti amiga, espero que te guste tu cameo en mi historia JaJa recuerda Jodidamente te quiero Luisa Cullen****Whitlock)** en cantada de conocerte –me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura del labio ¡Ooh! Si era nuestro día

Pase mis manos por su pequeña cinturita y la pegue a mi cuerpo

-Encantado de conocerte Luisa, soy Edward –le dije acercándome a su Boca mientras ella pasaba sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, jugaba con mi cabello y pegaba más su delicioso cuerpo al mío

-Y dime Edward como puedo agradecértelo –acerque más mi rostro al suyo para besarla…

-LUISA –un grito nos separo de golpe ¡Oh! Recapitulo hoy ¡NO! Es nuestro día de surte _"estamos Jodidos hermano"_ lo sé créeme que lo se

-Ashley ¿Por qué gritas? No ves que estoy ocupada- le dijo Luisa un poco no más bien bastante cabreada a Ashley ¡Sí! Señores es la misma chica del ascensor, la misma que casi me deja eunuco y por ende sin hijos

-ES GAY –grito la loca a todo pulmón, los hombres no lloran, los hombres no lloran, nos repetíamos una y otra vez

-Gay –dijo Luisa mirándome con los ojos como platos

-No soy Gay Joder –le grite colérico ¡Mierda! Ya estaba bien

-Si lo eres y tienes novio _Terroncito de Azúcar_ – me dijo la loca con tono burlesco

Después de unos interminables minutos y una plática acalorada logre convencerlas de que no era Gay _"no serás Gay pero hablas con tu conciencia, no es eso un poco preocupante"_ ¡Cállate! Si quieres Follar.

Bueno lo que decía después de convencerlas las invite a tomar un café, ya luego vería cómo hacer para deshacerme de Ashley que ahora que sabía que no era Gay estaba colgada a mi brazo y Luisa solo me veía con burla al ver que sus amiga me estaba intentando violar …agg.. Nosotros queremos a Luisa, no sé que me decía que después de un poco de diversión adulta con ella, podíamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos

Estuvimos hablando bastante rato y me sentía cómodo lo dicho Luisa era una chica muy graciosas, espero poder llegar a ser su amigo después de que esto acabe JaJa

-Bueno y dime Edwa… -Luisa se vio interrumpida por un grito que despertó mis instintos homicidas

-TERRONCITO DE AZUCAR –agg lo matare, lo matare juro matarle

-No es lo que piensas Luisa déjame explicarte –le dije al ver que se ponía en pie para irse, mientras su amiga me asesinaba con la mirada, otra vez

-Amorcito, te eh buscado por todo el centro comercial, porque te has escapado de tu osito quería mostrarte la nueva lencería que me compre para que puedas arrancármela con los diente, Tigre ¡arrg! –yo estaba en Shock Emmett me tenia agarrado del brazo y miraba de manera amenazante a Ashley que antes de que Emmett llegara estaba colgada de mi brazo –Y ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Quieres robarme a mi Eddy-teddy? Zorra, te lo abierto cuando se trata de mi Eddy soy una gata muy salvaje, para defender a mi hombre –le dijo con voz afeminada y amenazante, yo no podía mover ni un musculo, pero cuando lo consiguiera mataría a Emmett

-Bueno Edward un placer conocerte que disfrutes de tu tarde con tu _osito_- me dijo Luisa tomando a su amiga y arrastrándola fuera de la cafetería

-NO SOY GAY –grite a todo pulmón pero Luisa ya se había ido y ahora todos los clientes de la cafetería me veían como si tuviera tres cabezas

_Emmett morirás entre terrible sufrimiento…_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO E&B….**_

_Espero que os haya gustado y siento la demora estaba enfrascada en otra historia__ se llama:_

"_MI DULCE PERDICION" esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica y arrogante, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

_**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews **_

_¿Os gusto? ¿Qué le hará Edd a Emmett? JaJaJaJa_

_Bueno amores se acerca el final de nuestro Romeo…. Muy pronto caerá ¿o no? Quien sabe Ja Recordar Jodidamente os quiero_

_Katiuska –Swan_

_**P.D: QUERIDAS LECTORAS PASAROS POR ESTOS PERFILES SON DE UNAS AMIGAS MIAS, TIENES MUY BUENAS HISTORIAS: **__**LUISA CULLEN WHLOCK**__**, **__**APASIONADA DE LA MUSICA**__** Y **__**OEVIX OLEM**__** SON BUENAS **_

_Agradecimiento y contestaciones: _

**Luisa Cullen Whitlock:** ¡Hi! Amigas espero que te haya gustado tu cameo JaJaJaJaJa gracias por tus comentarios Jodidamente te quiero, espero que te guste el Cap.

**nany87:** Gracias amore me encanta tus cometarios y Edd es una lástima que todavía no haya podido decirle la verdad a Bella, bueno esperemos que lo consiga JaJa recuerda Jodidamente gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme espero que te guste el Cap.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** Gracias por leerme y va hacer muy interesante cuando la verdad se descubra JiJiJiJi recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews espero que te guste el Cap.

**lizzy90:** JaJa gracias por leerme y si eso le pasa a Edd por pasarse de listo si no hubiera tomado más de la cuenta no habría hecho el ridículo JaJa recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme espero que te guste el Cap.

**Nohemí:** Siento haber demorado tanto, pero otras historias y ya sabes me pierdo JiJi recuerda Jodidamente Gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews espero que te guste el Cap.

**Edberecusw tlnea:** JaJaJaJa Gracias por leerme y por tu entusiasmo JiJi y por haberte la releído tres veces seguidas JaJaJaJa espero de corazón que te guste este Cap. y siento haber tardado tanto pero tengo que actualizar también mis otras historias buenos en fin gracias por ser mi nueva lectora y recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tu Reviews. p.d: gracias por recomendar mi historias

**Oevix Olem:** Amiga, amiga, amiga te pierdes en los laureles que de tiempo sin saber nada de ti JiJi espero que te guste este Cap. y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme

**conejoazul:** ¡Ey! No sabía que también te tenía en esta historias JiJiJi gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews y que edd le diga la verdad ¡umm! Ya lo veremos en los Cap. que viene ¿se la dirá o no? JaJa recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Flopi:** JaJa Espero no haberte dejado en suspense esta vez JiJiJiJi gracias por tus Reviews espero que te haya gustado el Cap. y recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Martu Cullen:** Si ya somos dos me encanta verano azul es una canción muy bailable JiJiJiJiJi y Edd creo que se quedo con las ganas de decirle la verdad y que la ama ¿pero que pasara de ahora en adelante? ¡Umm! Pues hasta los prox Cap. JiJiJI Espero que te haya gustado este Cap. y recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**PattyQ**: JaJaJa Gracias por leerme y espero que te guste es Cap. y siento la demora JaJaJa

**Apasionada por la Música:** Michii amigas espero te haya gustado mi Cap. y si sigo teniendo problemas con mi conciencia es un incordio

**-YO un incordio ..Bah… siento desilusionarte querida pero el incordio eres tu**

**Oh calla que estoy escribiendo a Michii y a mis lectoras y creerán que estoy loca **

**.Si, si, si lo que diga y...**

**CALLATE **

Uff ves no me deja es un coñazo JaJaJa RECUERDA jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme, no leemos pronto amiga

**Ani1220**: Gracias por leerme y el que hace las llamadas más adelante lo digo así que la paciencia es una virtud JaJaJa Recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Lgras:** ¡oH! ..Por Buda.. No mueras no te quiero perder Jiji espero que te guste este Cap. nuevo y recuerda Jodidamente gracias por leerme

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios y recordar Jodidamente Gracias por todo a: _

**kotamae:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Bella Swan****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**marihel:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**tamara1986:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carter86:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**bellitaa007 Cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**mgk-mar-vulturi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**aliix-cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carla Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Susana****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**siderismoon-cullenmasen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Perl rose Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Patriii smile:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**afroditacullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Yuuuuus **: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**María clara:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Samantha:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**LILIAN C:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Gemivi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Luisa:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Ulia:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**VICKY08****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

_Gracias a toda y cada una de mis Lectoras espero no haberos defraudado con este cap._

_Besos Katty_


	11. ¡¡PESADILLAS DE MI FUTURO! ¡OH! NO

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**Información:** tengo dos nuevas historias, al final del capítulo información sobre ellas. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

* * *

**PESADILLAS DE MI FUTURO ¡OH NO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER SIERTO**

**EDWARD POV **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**stábamos todos en casa de los Sw… _"¿todos? No se tu, pero a mí me parece que falta alguien"_ ¡Oh! Gracias por recordármelo (nótese el sarcasmo) otro yo _"Joder Edd, deja el sarcasmo para otro momento ¿quieres? No te das cuenta los que está pasando" _¿darme cuenta, de qué? _"¡Mierda! Mira que a veces eres lento, de lo obvio, Demetri nos está ganando terreno, solo tienes que recordar, que logro convencer a nuestra Bella que se quedara todas la vacaciones con el"_

No pude evitar Gruñir, mi otro yo tenía razón el maldito modelo ese venido a mas, había logrado que nuestra Bella se quedara todas la vacaciones con él, todavía recuerdo lo enfadado que estaba cuando nos llamo para decirnos que no iba a ir a Ámsterdam después de todos, que sus Demetri le había rogado que se quedara con él y ella como buena novia anega se quedo todo el verano ….agg…..

Ya habíamos vuelto de nuestra vacaciones, ya que solo faltaban 7 días para empezar la universidad, estábamos emocionados, en poco días empezaríamos nuestras vidas como, universitarios, viviríamos juntos y nosotros probablemente también empezaríamos nuestra vida como novios de nuestra Bella _"ni que lo digas hermano, nuestro plan no puede fallar, mañana, Bella será nuestra" _qué razón tiene mi otro yo

Hoy estábamos a 12 de septiembre a un día del cumpleaños de nuestra Bella, estábamos todos reunido en casa de los Swan, bueno casi todos ya que nuestra Bella, no volvía hasta mañana de sus vacaciones con sus adorado novio (nótese que derrocho sarcasmo) estábamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer para Bella, 1ero; descartamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa pues lo más probable era que se enfadara, así que optamos por la 2da; íbamos a hacerle una cena y luego la llevaríamos de fiesta por suerte su cumpleaños caía en viernes, así que para la cena solo estaríamos los mas íntimos, mis padres ya que Bella los aprensiva mucho al igual que ellos a ella, también venia Maggie y su novio, que al parecer se habían conocido en una de las últimas reuniones de las empresas de los Swan las cuales manejaba Maggie, también estarían Angela, a la cual la había notado un poco ausente en los últimos días, Ben, mi hermana, Jazz, Rose, Emmett y yo, no habíamos invitado a nadie más porque nos parecía que sobraría

Por suerte el _novio_ próximo a convertirse en ex novio de nuestra Bella, no podía asistir porque tenía trabajo

Bueno y después de mucho haberlo meditado decidimos que mañana seria el día perfecto para declararnos a nuestra Bella, había hablado con las chicas, incluyendo esta vez a Angela que se había puesto inquieta mientras yo le preguntaba que si mi plan para declararme a Bella, estaba bien

Pensaba espera a que Bella fuera mi novia para decirle todo lo de la apuesta, cierto era que el desconocido de las llamadas no me había vuelto a incordiar, yo quería decirle la verdad a Bella de igual manera, quería que no tuviéramos secretos entre nosotros

Salí de mis pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que mis amigos estaba hablando, cuando fije la vista en Emmett no pude evitar que una sonrisa burlona surcara mi rostro hay que dulce fue mi venganza…

**FLASH BACK**

**_I_**_ba enfadado, colérico, asqueado, y con muchas pero muchas ganas de matar a Emmett, después de a ver pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, gritando a todo pulmón que no era gay, centre mi ira en el marica que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo, pero el muy cobarde salió corriendo como un pavo el día de acción de gracias _

_Así que ahora iba caminando por las calles de Ámsterdam con cara de sicópata recién escapado de un manicomio, buscando al tarado de Emmett para poder matarle con mis propia manos, pero al parecer que cabron, cuando tenía que salvar su vida corría más que el Lindsay lohan en una fiesta donde le prometieran cocaína como postre **(N/T: No quiero ofender a nadie solo que no tengo una analogía mejor XD) **_

_Deje de corre ya que la gente me miraba como si esperaran que en cualquier momento saltara sobre ellos y me los comiera vivos, tal cavernícola que parecía en ese momento, ya estaba volviendo a el hotel cuando los vi, vi mi venganza perfecta, me desvié del camino y con una sonrisa, me acerque a ellos_

_-Hola –les dije sonriendo – ¿os queréis ganar un dinero? –les pregunte _

_._

_._

_Me encontraba en el restaurante del hotel cenado con mis amigos, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento_

_1ero: una cámara de video_

_2do: la victima _

_3ero: espectadores_

_Y 4arto: la venganza perfecta_

_-Eddy, no estás enfadado conmigo ¿cierto? –me dijo el cabr... Digo Emmett, provocando que mis amigos se rieran, ya que le maldito boca floja les conto todo lo que había hecho, para Joderme el polvo _

_-Claro que no Emmett, fue muy entretenido, fin de cuentas –le dije sonriéndole angelicalmente, al ver que mi venganza se aproximaba a nuestra mesa_

_Emmett me miro con miedo, ya que el, bien sabia que cuando sonreía era porque la tormenta pronto se desataría _

_-Emmett ¿eres tú? –pregunto una mujer rubia de un 1,80 de altura, y ojos azules y al lado de ella había un niño de unos cinco años vestido de marinerito y con una piruleta en la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sostenía la mano de la mujer, pero había algo muy curioso en el niño, tenia barba ¡vamos! Parecía más un enano disfrazado de niño que un niño_

_Emmett se giro para ver quien le habla…_

_-¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! –grito con voz roca intentando imitar la voz de un niño, el enan… digo el niño, claro el niño, mientras se subía al regazo de Emmett y empezaba a darle Besos por toda la cara de forma muy, muy cariñosa JaJaJa _

_Todos en la mesa estaba atónitos, y yo por mi parte intentaba no reírme, mientras disimuladamente grababa la escena _

_-Emmett, amor volviste por nosotros –le dijo la mujer rubia mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo al igual que su "hijo"_

_-Alguien me quieres explicar esto de que va –grito Rose poniéndose en pie de un salto y fulminando con la mirada a Emmett y su "familia" _

_-¡Oh! Quería lo que pasa es que hace 5 años para ser exactas conocí a Mi Emmy aquí, el estaba con su tía por viajes de negocios, bueno el caso es que fue amor a primera visa*(tarjeta de crédito) digo vista, nos enamoramos pero Emmy se tuvo que ir, lo que me dejo muy destrozada, pero días después me entere de que estaba embarazada de mi pequeño Eudolfo, imagínate la alegría un hijo de Emmett y mío, pero todo no fue color de rosas, Emmy se había ido y yo no sabía cómo encontrarle, eh estado estos últimos años buscándole y mira tú por dónde me lo encuentro, cuando ya había renunciando a la esperanza de encontrar a el padre de mi pequeño Eudolfo –dijo la rubia secándose unas lagrimas de emoción al contar su historia de amor con Emmett, todos estaba estáticos en Shock y yo me mordía la lengua para no reírme y dañar todo _

_-¿¡Tienes un hijo! –grito Rose acercándose a la familia feliz de manera amenazante _

_-Yo… n...o . –interrumpí, el patético intento de escusa de Emmett y hable poniendo mi mejor cara de ¡Oh! Dios mío No usaste protección _

_-¡Oh! Emmett, hermano eres padre –le dije falsamente sorprendido _

_Lo que no me esperaba fue lo que hizo … Y lo dicho Emmett es la persona más estúpida que conozco…_

_-¡OH! DIOS MIO TENGO UN HIJO, SOY PADRE –empezó a gritar mientras giraba en el aire y reía como loco y el enan… digo al niño que lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco_

_Yo no aguante más y empecé a reis como loco, la cual era la señal para que mi venganza llegara a su final _

_-Me puede bajar de una puta vez, Gilipollas –dijo el niño con voz roca y masculina ¡vamos! Era la voz de un nombre de 30 años y hasta más_

_En ese momento Emmett dejo de darle vueltas y lo miro sorprendido, para luego sonreír como idiota _

_-¡Oh! Mi hijo esto un hombre, hasta habla como una ¡hay mi Eudolfo! Que déjame decirte que un nombre muy bonito pequeñín, bueno ya tendremos tiempo que te parece si mañana te llevo al centro comercial –le dijo Emmett al enano vestido de niño, para estas alturas de la noche ya todos mis amigos habían entendido que era mi venganza y también se había dado cuanta que el niño era un enano de más de 30 años, con barba y barrigón, bueno todos menos Emmett_

_El enano, que creo que me había dicho que se llamaba Mario, me miraba como esperando que le dijese algo al estúpido de mi amigo, pero yo estaba en shock enserio Emmett creía que ese enano era su hijo ¡por dios! Pero si Emmett no había estado en Ámsterdam hasta hora, así que como había supuestamente embarazado a una mujer que ni conocía y ser padre de un puto enano de circo _

_-Emmett cariño, suéltalo, es que no ves que esto es una broma de Edward y tú tienes en brazos a un hombre bajito –le dijo Rose en tono suave mientras se acercaba a él para tratara de ayudar a Mario, que cada vez se veía más cabreado_

_-¡NO! ME QUEREIS ALEJAR DE MI HIJO Y NO LO PERMITIRE, PRIMERO MUERTO –después de gritarnos esto salió corriendo con Mario en brazo, mientras este intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Emmett para poder salvar su vida de ese loco _

_Después de tres hora de persecución policial ¡sí! Tuvimos que llamar a la policía, para que Emmett soltara a su supuesto hijo, bueno después de eso una multa por desorden público, una cuantas maldición departe de el enano y la rubia, unas miradas envenenadas de Rose, unas Emmett deprimido porque le había quietado a su hijo, y unos Jazz y Alice intentando no morir de la risa_

_Nos fuimos a descasar de un día largo y una venganza perfecta…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al recordar esto no pude evitar reírme como loco, atrayendo la mirada de mis amigos que seguían hablando de la sorpresa para Nuestra Bella

Los deje hablando y me excuse para ir al baño, en realidad solo quería pensar un poco en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida

1ero; había dejado de ser un play boy de mierda y había vuelto a ser yo

2do; me enamoro de mejor amiga, a la cual había apostado

3ero; paso una de las mejor y peores vacaciones de mi vida

Mejores porque conocí gente nueva como a Luisa que realmente me caía bien es una pena que por el marica de Emmett allá perdido una amiga o algo mas quien sabe, también un país nuevo y me reí de Emmett. Y peor porque nuestra Bella no estuvo con nosotros y el día de nuestro 19 cumpleaños solo recibimos una llamada de ella **(N/T; cuando Edward dice Nuestra Bella y seguido en la misma oración un nosotros, se refiere a él y a su conciencia) **ya que su adorado novio, no quería que ella se separara de él en las vacaciones "_Tranquilo Cullen mañana Bella será toda nuestra_" JaJa tienes razón otro yo, mañana Bella será nuestra novia _"agg ponme un Maldito nombre Cullen, no me puedes llamar toda tu vida otro yo, es patético"_ y como quieres que te llame ..Joder.. voy a pedir una cita con un siquiatra no puede ser normal hablar contigo mismo y encima que tu conciencia te pida que le pongas un nombre ¡umm! Qué te parece si te llamo por mi segundo apellido ¡oh! …Dios… pero enserio le estoy poniendo nombre ¿? _"Claro que me estas buscando un nombre idiota y si me gusta cómo suena Masen" _Vale lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo puede que así se vaya, esa molesta voz de mi cabeza

**.**

Estuvimos toda la mañana hablado del cumpleaños de Bella, cuando terminamos Alice se fue con Jazz

Rose se quedo con el deprimido de Emmett …Por Duba.. Que hombre tan extraño, ¿Cómo puede extrañar a un hijo que no era suyo? Y encima era un enano disfrazado de niño ..Bah..

Ben y Angela se fuero diciendo que mañana nos veríamos temprano para arreglar los últimos detalles, lo que me tenia extrañado era que en toda la mañana Angela, me miraba como tratando de decirme algo con la mirada pero yo no sabía descifra que era, la final me di por vencido, serian ideas mías

Me fui a casa, mis padres llegaba hoy en la noche de un pequeño viajen que habían hecho, así que tenia la casa para mí solo, el antiguo Edward habría hecho una fiesta, pero yo el Edward de verdad iba a pasármela en grande durmiendo _"Cullen cuando nos volvimos unos aburridos"_ Cállate Masen

Subí a mi habitación escuchando como mi conciencia despotricaba en mi nombre ya que él quería salir a dar un paseo y yo quiera dormir, me puse el pantalón de mi pijama dejando mi torso desnudo y me acosté esperando tener un lindo sueño con nuestro Ángel, nuestra Bella

Pero el sueño que tuve desde luego no era lo que esperaba y mucho menos lindo…

_Estábamos en el sofá de nuestro apartamento viendo una película, mi hermana y Jazz estaba acurrucados en el suelo, Rose y Emmett estaba en un sofá individual asiendo todo menos viendo la película, y Ang y Ben dormido al lado de mi hermana y Nuestra Bella y nosotros estábamos en un sofá de dos plaza, mientras la cabeza demuestra Bella, estaba recargada en un cojín que estaba en mi regazo, mientras yo pasa mi mano por su sedoso cabello, distraído viendo lo hermosa que era nuestra Bella ¡Sí! Nuestra al fin nos había declarado a ella y nos había aceptado a mí y a mi conciencia ….Y el burro por delante…_

_Estábamos viendo Cumbres Borrascosas, no entendía el afán de ver como el egoísmo y la maldad destruían un amor, pero yo como bueno hombre sumiso, no decía nada era la película favorita de mi Bella_

_Y nosotros estábamos más que felices _

_Hacía ya más de un mes y medio nos habíamos declarado a Bella y ahora estábamos aquí sentados en el apartamento que compartíamos, como bueno universitarios responsable, sobre todo responsable ¡Ja! Teníamos la suerte que el apartamento contaba con 4 habitaciones una para cada pareja tenía a mi Bella todas la noche para mi, cierto era que solo dormíamos pero yo era feliz, ya si algún día surgía algo mas yo no diría que no _

_Tenía todo, mis amigos y hermanos y al amor de mi existencia, y pensar que casi pierdo todo por idiota _

_Pero de repente Mi Bella se levanto de un salto y se alejo de mi seguida por mis amigos _

_-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunte al ver que cada vez que me acercaba ellos se alejaban mas y me miraba con asco e ira mucha ira _

_- Eres un maldito Cullen, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, hacernos esto, era como mi hermano –me dijo Emmett mientras salía de casa_

_¿Hacer qué?_

_-Yo lo sabia ¡TU! Nunca cambiarias eras y eres un Cabron y morirás siéndolo –me dijo Rose saliendo detrás de Emmett _

_-Cuanto lo siento -susurro Ang tomando a Ben que solo negaba con la cabeza mientras salía con Ang del apartamento_

_-Tú ya no eres mi hermano, ¡Yo! No puedo ser la hermana de alguien como tú de un desalmado como tú -dijo mi hermana llorando mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Jasper_

_-Te lo dije Edward y no me escuchaste, te dije te que ibas a arrepentir, que jugabas con fuego pero no me escuchaste –dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a mi hermana que lloraba en brazos y se iba dejándome a mí y a Bella solos, la cual me miraba sonriéndome de forma macabra_

_-¿Se siente bien Edward? Se siente bien que jueguen contigo, ahora estas solo Cullen solo y revolcándote en tu miseria con la escoria que eres, adiós amor –dijo mi Bella sonriéndome burlonamente mientras se iba y yo quedaba sin nada y sin nadie sintiendo un gran hueco en mi pecho, caí de rodillas, llorando como un niño perdido, así es como estaba ahora perdido… _

-¡NO! –grite levantándome acalorado y sudoroso había sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida, solo de pensar que eso se convirtiera en realidad me dolía el alma

Me levante y me di una ducha rápida, después de haberme vestido y decidido que no podía dormir mas, ya que no quería que la pesadilla volviera, tome las llaves de mi volvo y Salí a dar una vuelta por Florida

Pare en un parque y me baje para despejarme un poco necesitaba aire, ya que la opresión de pecho que me había quedado después de esa horrible pesadilla no se iba

Iba distraído y a lo lejos vi a Ang sentada en un banco sumida en sus pensamientos, así que me acerque

-¿En qué piensas? –le dije sentándome a su lado y sobresaltándola por la sorpresa

-Edward –dijo en un susurro llevándose la mano al pecho

-Siento, a verte asustado –dije apenado ya que la pobre todavía jadeaba en busca de aire, por culpa del susto que le di

-No te preocupes esta tan metida en mis pensamientos que no te sentí llegar –me dijo reclinando su espalda en el banco –y ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? Edward –me pregunto mientras miraba a lo lejos

-no podía dormir –le conteste con simplicidad –y tu –le dije recargando mis codos en mis rodillas y entrelazaba mis dedos

-Pensaba –me contesto mirándome mi en sus mirada pude ver tristeza

-¿Se puede saber que pensabas? –le pregunte mientras me enderezaba para reclinar mi espalada en el banco

-Pensaba, en mentiras y Venganzas –me dijo

- ¿mentiras y venganzas? –le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, no eran unos buenos temas en los cuales pensar

- Si las mentiras pueden dañar a tus ser queridos y a ti mismo y la venganza te puede cegar tanto que a veces no te deja ver lo obvio –me dijo mientras se ponía en pie para irse antes de irse me miro de muevo para decirme –Solo espero que cuando se dé cuenta de lo obvio no sea demasiado tarde, y que cuando se dé cuenta del daño de una mentira no se tarde para poder hacer que el otro veo la obvio –me dijo mientras se alejaba y me dejaba confuso ¿me habrá querido decir algo?

Me debatí toda el día hasta que vi que se hacía tarde y decidí dejar de intentar resolver los acertijos de Ang era una chicha buena pero a veces era muy rara

**.**

Ya en casa una vez en la cama dormí feliz pensando que mañana seria un día para recordar…

* * *

**B&E…..**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

_Sé que me he tardado pero como eh explicado me mis otras historias estoy trabajando, así que lo siento deberás tratare de no tardar mucho_

_¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Se vengara o no Bella? ¿Vosotros que decís? ¡Umm! Espero vuestro Reviews con vuestras opciones ¿sufre o no Edward? JaJaJaJa _

**Abramos las apuestas señoras y señores **

**1ero: **¿Edward, sufrirá?

**2do: **¿O de lo contrario, saldrá de rositas?

**Espero vuestras apuestas ¿Quién ganara?**

**Nota importante:** tengo dos nuevas historias

**_MI ANG3L CAIDO:_**_ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

**MI DULCE PERDICION: **_esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica, arrogante y francotiradora de los S.W.A.T, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Y como siempre gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, espero mereceré algunos esta vez **

**Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – Swan**

_Agradecimiento y contestaciones: _

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios y recordar Jodidamente Gracias por todo a y si no en mencionado a alguien ¡Perdón!: _

**kotamae****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Bella Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**marihel****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**tamara1986****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carter86****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**bellitaa007 Cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**mgk-mar-vulturi****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**aliix-cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carla Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Susana:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**siderismoon-cullenmasen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Perl rose Swan****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Patriii smile****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**afroditacullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Yuuuuus**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**María clara:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Samantha:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** LILIAN C:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Gemivi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Luisa:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Ulia:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**VICKY08****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Luisa Cullen Whitlock****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews ¡YOP! También te extraño Mujer, pero sabes que con los estudios y el trabajo no tengo tiempo, siento tenerte tan abandonada amiga, agg lo siento de verdad nos leemos pronto amore bye besos tu amiga

**nany87****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**lizzy90****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Nohemí:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Edberecusw tlnea:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Oevix Olem****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**conejoazul**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Flopi****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Martu Cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**PattyQ**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Apasionada por la Música****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews amiga a ver si hablamos mas y que no puedo enviarte mensajes privados hablemos por Reviews, tengo que empezar a leer tu historias que tienes un montón de Cap. que no eh leído por culpa de la falta de tiempo pero apenas los lea e los cometo como siempre bye amiga

**Ani1220**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Lgras:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Chica Saga Crepusculo neny: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews**

_Gracias a toda y cada una de mis Lectoras espero no haberos defraudado con este cap._

_Besos Katty_


	12. ROM3O Y JULI3TA ¡AL FIN! LUCHAN Y EL CA3

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**Información:** tengo dos nuevas historias, al final del capítulo información sobre ellas. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

****¡ROM3O Y JULI3TA LUCHAN Y ROM3O CA3…!****

**¡MI FINAL!**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_**V**__amos no seas cobarde Cullen, solo tienes que hablar, cualquiera que te viera ahora, creería que te diriges a la 3 guerra mundial"_

¡Oh! Cállate Masen, tu solo hablas porque no eres el que va a dar la cara _"Claro que voy a dar la cara, recuerda soy tu"_ ¡Ya! Pero soy yo el que recibe los golpes, solo recuerda el día que esas locas nos intentaron violar, tu ¡Maldito! Te fuiste y me abandonaste en plena guerra, en busca de la supervivencia, entonces con qué derecho, me dices ahora que yo soy el cobarde, si tu eres el que cuando las cosas se ponen feas me abandonas ¡eh! Entonces porque mejor no te callas un poco, Masen _ le espete a mi conciencia ya estaba cansado que siempre me insultara _"¡oh! Por favor que melodramático estas hoy y reitero esa vez, no te abandone tenía que ir al supermercado, a comprar unas cosas, que me hacían falta"_ _ me contesto el muy sínico

¡Ja! Eres patético, eres la única conciencia que necesita ir al supermercado _"¿Patentico? ¿Enserio? no es por hablar, pero no soy yo el que habla con su conciencia, así que ¡Tu! Aparte de cobarde y patético, estás loco"_ JaJaJaJa Voy a ir al siquiatra y me voy a librar de ti ¡Maldita! conciencia JaJa _"Edward, amigo mío, no seamos extremistas entra en razón soy tu conciencia tu amigo incondicional, como serias capas de pagar a un Maldito ., para que me destruya ¡¿Ya te eh dicho lo mucho que te quiero?" _¡Ja! eres un zalamero Masen, ahora que sabes que te puedo destruir, me quieres ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme de tu amor familiar _ le dije ya le tenía donde quería, este iba a saber que con Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, no se juega _"Vale, lo siento no vuelvo a decirte lo patético que eres, aunque sea cierto, ahora mejor deja de discutir conmigo, y salgamos ya de casa que vamos a llegar tarde"_

Hice caso, a Masen y me termine de vestir, hoy era el gran día y había quedado con Emmett en el Starbucks, para hablar de hombre a hombre por a si decirlo… Cuando baje me encontré a mis padres desayunado en el jardín trasero, así que aproveche para darles los buenos días -¡Buenos días! –Le dije entrando en el jardín y acercándome para darle un beso en la frente a mi madre y un apretón de mano a mi padre -¡Buen día! Hijo ¿adónde vas tan temprano? –me pregunto mi padre apartando la vista del periódico de la mañana que estaba leyendo -¡Eh! Quedado con Emmett para desayunar y hablar de unas cosas _ le conteste, tomando una manzana de la mesa para el camino, estaba muerto de hambre y si esperaba a llegar al Starbucks lo mas probable es que muriera de inanición en el camino

- ¿Y que tenéis que hablar si se puede saber? Claro _me pregunto mi madre, a la cual le note un brillo extraño en los ojos ¡umm! Que estará tramando y ahora mi padre mi miraba sonriendo como si le hubieran dicho que era Medico licenciado sin haber ido a la faculta

-Eh Esto de pues ¡Jo! Veras de umm ¡Ahh! _termine gruñendo frustrado, y más rojo que un Tomate

-¡Oh! Mira Carlisle, Edward se a sonrojado _dijo mi madre poniendo se en pie para abrazarme ¿podía ser esto más vergonzoso?

-Mama, esto mejor me voy, ya es bastante Vergonzoso y peligro lo que voy a hacer, si que vosotros tengáis que disfrutar el ver cómo me sonrojo _le dije alejándome de ellos antes de que replicaran algo

Me subí a mi auto y partí a lo que probablemente sería mi muerte _"Permíteme corregirte Cullen, nuestra muerte" _

**.**

**.**

**L**as manos me picaban, tenía la frente, brillante del sudor, la boca seca, que me imposibilitaba para poder soltar palabra y creo con ánimos de exagerar un poco que esta hiperventilando

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? Llevamos media hora, cuando llegaste me dijiste que pidiéramos el desayuno, así lo hicimos, luego que tenias que ir al baño, fuiste, luego te pusiste a hablarme del tiempo que va a hacer en Irak, ¡Dios! Como si a mí me interesara si hace o no calor en Irak y ahora estas hiperventilando, estas mas blanco que un papel, llevas 10 minutos retorciéndote los dedos y murmurando cosas por lo bajo como si estuvieras hablando con alguien ¿me quieres decir para que me has ello salir de mi casa a las 11 de la mañana? _me dijo Emmett mirándome fijamente a la espera de una respuesta

-ESTOYENAMORADODEBELLA _le dije tan rápido que dudo mucho que me haya entendido algo, tire mi cabeza de un golpe seco, dejándola apoyada en la mesa de la cafetería, mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración

Como se le dice a tu mejor amigo casi hermano, que estas enamorado de su hermana pequeña y que este a su vez no intente matarte o que lo intente pero que tú puedas salir ileso

-¿Qué? _me pregunto ya con el ceño fruncido, si había algo que irritara a Emmett era no entender las cosas que le decías

-ESTOY ENAMORADO DE BELLA _le grite a todo pulmón, acto reflejo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe

Me iba a golpear

Voy a morir

Soy muy Joven y todavía no eh disfrutado del amor

¡Oh! No voy a tener hijos, de cabellos castaño y ojos chocolate como los de su madre

"_Cullen deja el melodrama y abre los ojos"_

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme una escena bastante chocante, las personas que habían alcanzado a oír como le gritaba a Emmett que estoy enamorado de Bella, Mi Bella, nos miraban con cara de _"El pobre chico a perdido la razón" _pero lo que más me impacto fue ver a Emmett estaba ¡llorando! Pero no una llantina normal, estaba llorando a moco tendido, con las manos a los lados de su cara, mientras negaba frenéticamente y lloraba como una loca histérica

-Emmett ¿Qué… _no pude terminar de preguntarle que le pasaba porque me interrumpió de la peor manera que podía haberlo hecho **¡TE ODIO EMMETT M. SWAN TE ODIO!** Grite para mis adentros

Emmett se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo frete a mí con la cara roja a causa del llanto, si antes solo unos pocos nos miraban ahora la cafetería entera estaba alerta a lo que pasaba en mi mesa _¡Tierra trágame!_

-No, no, no, no me puedes dejar, _Leoncito_, soy tu _teddy bear_ y además ya estábamos terminando los tramites de adopción de la pequeña Chinchin como tienes el poco corazón de abandonarme, a mí y a nuestra hija. ¿Por qué? Acaso ya no te satisfago como antes ¿Por qué? _Leoncito_ si yo te amo, no me dejes por favor, hare lo que quieras pero no me dejes, si me estas dejando porque no quise que me ataras a la cama la última vez que hicimos el amor, juro que ahora dejara que me pegues si hace falta, pero no me abandones, no, nos abandones, recuerda a nuestra pequeña Chinchin esa niña de 3 años que nos quieres, no me puedes dejar y mucho menos por ella …Dios… por mi HERMANA _termino gritando, provocando que todos los de la cafetería me miraran con rabia, ¿Por qué a mí? Porque siempre Emmett, me tiene que avergonzar en público y de las peores maneras

Estaba encabronado, rabioso, furibundo, colérico

Me levante de golpe, mirando a Emmett con toda la rabia que podían trasmitir mis ojos, alce mi puño al aire dispuesto a golpearle, cuando alguien me detuvo

-Edward –escuche que alguien me gritaba me gire para ver de quien se trataba ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Luisa, esto no es lo que parece –le dije ..Dios.. Dos veces, dos veces, primero en Ámsterdam y ahora aquí en Florida

-Que no es lo que parece, claro que es lo que parece vas a golpear a tu novio, después de que tienes el descaro de decirle que le abandonaras a él y a tu hija, por su hermana, por ..Dios.. Que poco hombre eres, primero me niegas que eres gay y ahora humillas a tu novio frente a toda esta gente –me espeto molesta, se acerco a mí y me empujo para arrodillarse junto a Emmett para consolarle ¡oh! ..Por Ala…

-Cerdo -Me grito una mujer tirándome un trozo de pan

-Poco hombre –me empezaron a gritar y tirar cosas, tuve que salir corriendo de la cafetería para que no me lincharan

-No, _Leoncito_ espérame no me dejes, yo Te amo –fue lo último que el escuche gritar al cabronazo de Emmett, si esto era en venganza por lo del enano, me las iba a pagar una vez escuche decir que la violencia solo engendra más violencia, pues a mí me la suda***(que le da igual) **pienso vengarme de Emmett y esta vez me hace encargare de que sufra

Estaba respirando con dificulta a causa de la rabia, creo que estaba tan rojo que me hubieran podido confundir con una señal de tráfico y encima tenia que aguantar a mi estúpida y Maldita conciencia riendo como loca por lo que acababa de pasar

Decido mejor no tomar el coche, camine y camine hasta que llegue a un parqué al cual solía venir cuando estaba enfadado, era tal la familiaridad que tenia con el parque que llegaba a el por ordenes de mi subconsciente

**.**

Me senté en el pasto recostando mi espalda en un gran roble, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y de decirme a mí mismo que matar a Emmett sería una muy mala idea…

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no tuve que abrir los ojos para saber quién era

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –le pregunte todavía sin abrir los ojos

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, siempre que te enfadas vienes aquí, y aquí fue donde nos conocimos –me dijo y era cierto en este parte fue donde lo conocí y todavía recordaba ese día

**FLASH BACK**

_Mi vida no podía ir peor, 1ero nos mudamos a una ciudad donde no tengo amigos y para terminar de arreglar el asunto mi auto no llega hasta dentro de 2 semana …agg.._

_Iba caminado por un parque cuando vi a un hombre, de mi edad, corriendo detrás de un chiguagua que traía un bocadillo más grande que su cabeza en la boca, el hombre solo le gritaba unas cuantas obscenidades_

_-¡Maldito perro! –Gritaba mientras perseguía a el perro por todo el parque –Te torturare y luego te rebanare y me hare un bocadillo contigo ¡oh! No, no me creas soy tu papi, ven perrito, bonito, ven –le decía, me tuve que morder el labio para no morir de la risa, la imagen era de lo más impactante, uno hombre del tamaño de un oso, estaba persiguiendo por todo un parque a un chiguaga, que traía en la boca un bocadillo mas gran que su cabeza ¡Lo dicho una imagen impactante! _

_El perro venia en mi dirección así que me agache y lo agarre antes de que escapara_

_-Gracias hombre, me has salvando la vida –me dijo el hombre el cual era bastante parecido a un oso y ¡Sí! Daba un poco de miedo _

_-De nada –le dije entregándole el perro_

_-JaJa Al fin, ahora me las pagaras Punki, vas a sufrir por haberme robado, ¡Ah! Por cierto me llamo Emmett ¿y tú? – me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, parecía buen tipo_

_-Soy Edward –le dije sonriendo –Pero dime Emmett, ¿Por qué perseguías a tu perro? –le pregunte, ya que estaba un poco curioso_

_-¡oh! No es mi perro es el de mi novia, lo que pasa es que le muy maldito, se me robo mi bocadillo –me dijo _

_-Ahora Perro del demonio, ¿Dónde está mi bocadillo? –le dijo mirándolo fijamente_

_Definitivamente Emmett y yo íbamos hacer grandes amigos _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ese día Amber, que en ese entonces era la novia de Emmett, le dejo porque en venganza a Punki (el perro) Emmett lo tiño de rosa y si tenemos en cuenta que el perro era un macho, el pobre perro quedo traumado y siendo la burla de todos los perros macho que le veían

-Si fue un día épico –le conteste abriendo los ojos para mirarle, le cual tenía su sonrisa de fabrica, sonrisa marca Emmett

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, eres mi amigo y hermano del alma, si estas enamorado de ella, no pierdas mas el tiempo y lucha, arráncasela de las mano a Demetri –me dijo sonriéndome cálidamente

-Gracias, Hermano, te prometo que la cuidare –le dije

-No tienes que prometerme nada, se que la cuidaras, tu nunca harías nada que pueda dañarla –me dijo provocando que se me hiciera un nudo en el estomago, tenía que decirle la verdad

-Emmett hay algo que quiero decirte –le dije poniéndome en pie ..Esto es tan estresante…

-Dime –me animo al ver que me quedaba callado ¿Cómo se le dice a tu mejor amigo y hermano? Que en el pasado intentaste Joderle la vida a tu amor y a su hermana pequeña

-Mira, lo más probable es que me quieras matar después de esto, pero apelando a nuestra amistad quiero que me escuches antes de tomar cualquier decisión –le dije

-Me estas asustando Edward ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto levantándose

-Hace unos meses yo y unos más del grupo hicimos una ap… -no pude terminar de hablar porque el móvil de Emmett empezó a sonar

_El vive en una piña debajo del mar, Bob Esponja _

Mire a Emmett enarcando una ceja, ¿enserio? La canción de Bob Esponja como tono de su móvil, Emmett solo se encogió de hombros y contesto

-¿Si? ¡Oh! Vale, si voy para allá, nos vemos ahora, vale adiós te quiero – dijo y cortó

-Edward, será que podemos hablar luego, es que era Bella, me pidió que la fuera a buscar a el aeropuerto, que su Vuelo se adelanto así que acaba de llegar –me dijo mirándome apenado, me encogí de hombros supongo que era una señal para que no le contara nada, por lo menos no todavía

-No pasa nada, nos vemos a la noche y hablamos –le dije alejándome para ir por mi coche y volver a casa

-No quieres acompañarme a recogerla –me grito, seguí caminado mientras el respondía

-Mejor no, tengo cosas que hacer –le grite de vuelta y no le mentía

Tenía que pesar, no sé que me pasaba pero desde que me había levantado hoy tenía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era la hora estaba en mi cuarto, intentando calmarme, ya estaban todos en casa solo faltaba Bella, que había dicho que llegaba en 5 minutos

"_Tranquilo Cullen todo nos saldrá bien"_ Eso espero Masen eso espero _le dije a mi conciencia mientras me terminaba de poner la chaqueta de mi traje y salía de mi cuarto

**.**

La sala estaba adornada con múltiples velas y flores de color blancas y azules nuestro color favorito ¡Sí! El color favorito de Bella era el azul, al igual que el mío

Estuve hablando con las chicas ultimando los detalles de mi sorpresa, pero había algo que todavía me inquietaba y era Angela, todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando no me miro ni una sola vez a los ojos ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando la iba a separar del grupo para preguntarle qué era lo que le inquietaba, el timbre de casa sonó haciendo que mi corazón latiera como las alas de un colibrí y mis manos sudaran

Vi como mi madre se dirigía a la puerta para abrirle a el amor de mi existencia, escuche como se saludaba enérgicamente, pero cuando entro mi corazón dejo de latir estaba hermosa, no hermosa era una gran blasfemia a como se encontraba mi Bella, nuestra Bella, era un ángel, vestido de pasión

Traía un vestido rojo cerezo, palabra de honor que hacía que sus pechos relucieran, el vestido se le adhería perfectamente a sus curvas y terminaba en cascada, tenía el cabello lleno de tirabuzones, decorado con una pequeña tiara, no podía ver sus zapatos ya que le vestido era largo pero por el repiqueteo podía deducir que era unos tacones de aguja

Alce mi vista para encontrarme con dos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, los cuales tenía un brillo que no supe descifrar, pero me daba escalofríos

-Hola Edward –me dijo acercándose a mí mientras me hipnotizaba con su mirada, la cual ardía

-Bella –susurre antes de estrecharla entre mis brazos, había extrañado tanto su calidez su olor, su voz, a fin de cuentas había extrañado todo de ella

-Te extrañe –me dijo dándome un beso cerca a mis labios, esta mujer era mi perdición

-Y yo a ti Mi Bella y yo a ti –le dije acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Bueno salir de vuestras burbujita, la cena está servida –nos dijo el duende maléfico

Antes de irnos a la mesa pude ver como Angela miraba a Bella y negaba con la cabeza mirándola triste y Bella, alcazaba la barbilla en tono desafiante

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era el día, el día en que por fin podía dejar de fingir, desde hoy podía volver a mi vida, ya consciente de que había dejado todo mi pasado, donde pertenece en el pasado

Pero había algo que no lograba entender, porque no sentía alegría

No sentía nada…

**EDWARD POV**

**L**a cena transcurrió entre bromas estúpida, por parte de Emmett claro está, también entre risa por lo que había pasado en la cafetería, que no sé como lo había hecho Emmett pero había conseguido que le diera una copia de las cámaras de seguridad, donde mostraba como me había avergonzado

También transcurrió entre miradas y toques inocentes de manos entre Bella y yo

Ya estábamos todos en la sala donde se encontraba mi gran piano de cola, bueno casi todos Maggie y su novio tuvieron que irse, porque tenía un vuelo en horas de la madrugada y todavía no habían empacado

Empezaron a darle sus regalos a Bella

La Pixel de mi hermana le regalo una tarjeta de Prada, para compras ilimitadas, muy típico de la Pixel

Rose, le dio una collar con dos cisnes, de cristal

Emmett le dio un anillo, con los nombres de ellos dos inscritos y ella también el dio uno ya que también era su cumpleaños pero a Emmett no le gustaba celebrarlo y a Bella tampoco pero quien es capaz de decirle que no a Alice

Jasper, le dio unos pendientes de esmeraldas

Ben y Angela le dieron la colección de coleccionista entera de las novelas de Jane Austin

Mis padres le dieron un collar con el símbolo de nuestra familia, diciéndole que ella al igual que Emmett al que le dieron un brazalete, eran parte de nuestra Familia, no sé porque pero en la miraba de Bella, cuando mis padres le diguieron eso había pesar y dolor

Y por ultimo quedaba yo me levante y me fui a sentar a mi piano

-Espero que te guste, la escribí pensando en ti –le dije y empecé a tocar y a cantar la melodía que había escrito para ella, donde expresaba, mi angustia, mi dolor y mi amor hacia ella

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_

Deje de mirar mis dedos, para alzar la vista y quedarme prendando en ese gran poso achocolatado de Mi Bella_  
_

_que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada  
Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
_

Cante con fuerza recordado las veces que tomo mi mano cuando salíamos a dar un paseo, a la luz de la luna

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro  
Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
hmmm,  
mientes tan bien  
Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro  
Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
-mientes tan bien-  
Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé._

Cuando termine me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia ella, que me miraba con dolor, ¿pero por qué? Decidí ignorarlo, me arrodille frente a ella y saque la cajita de terciopelo de mi chaqueta, en ella había un anillo de diamantes que le había comprado cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, lo había comprado con el firme propósito de pedirle que se casara con mi, algún día claro esta

Una vez arrodillado y con el anillo en la mano, alce la vista para mirarla a los ojos, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que todos estaban sonriendo, menos Angela que tenía la cara escondida en el cuello de Ben

-Se que estas pensado y no, no te voy a proponer matrimonio, por lo menos no esta noche, esta noche quiero decirte aquí delante de mi familia, amigos y hermanos de alma, que **TE AMO** sé que es una palabra simple pero es la verdad, a falto de una palabra que magnifique lo que siento por ti, esta me vale **TE AMO, TE AMO**, más que a mi vida, más que a nada y todo lo que tenga o allá tenido, sé que hay personas que pueden decir que esto no es más que un amor de adolecente, déjame decirte y decirles a esa personas que esto no es simplemente amor, esto que siento por ti es todo y nada a la vez, es sal y azúcar, es blanco y negro, no sé qué sientas tu por mí, pero yo por ti lo siento todo, siento como el corazón me bombea a mil por hora, solo cuando me mira o cuando alguien dice tu nombre, Bella, no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que siento pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que ¡soy un hombre enamora! Y solo te pido una oportunidad, para amarte como es debido, Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y es un futuro que espero que sea venidero ¿seas mi esposa? –le pregunte con el corazón en un puño, pero ella solo me miraba como intentando comprender, una difícil cuestión la cual le era incompresible -¿Qué me contentas? Amor –le pregunte al ver que solo me miraba

Soltó el agarre de mis manos y dio un paso así atrás

-Angela tenía razón –murmuro mientras tomaba su bolso

-Bella – la llame al ver que intentaba irse -¿Qué pasa? – sentía mi corazón en mis orejas ella se iba a ir

-Mejor déjame ir Cullen –me dijo con tono serio ¡No! No me podía hacer esto

-Bella, por favor ¿Qué pasa? –le dije parándome y tomándola del brazo, para detener su marcha

-¡Suéltame! –me grito forcejeando conmigo

Todos nos miraban sin comprender, todo excepto Angela ¿pero qué pasaba?

-NO ¡NO! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes –le dije apretando los dientes y sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos

-Por favor, Edward –me suplico

-No, merezco una respuesta y una maldita explicación –le dije rabiosos, ella no me podía dejar ella me amaba ¿cierto? ¡Sí! Joder ella me tiene que amar

-¿Mereces? –me dijo y empezó a reírse de forma histeria

-Bella, no lo hagas –le dijo Angela ¿Qué no hiciera qué? –Por favor Bella, estas cegada y no estás viendo lo obvio –le dijo

-¿cegada? No Angela estoy todo menos eso y tú lo sabes ¿merecer? Enserio Cullen dime que es lo que ¡Tu! Te mereces –mirándome como ¿odio? No, serán imaginaciones

-Bella, ¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunto Emmett, viéndola con el ceño fruncido

-Cállate Emmett y ¡Tu! Contéstame ¿Qué es lo que mereces? –me volvió a preguntar, ante la atenta mirada de todos

-Merezco una explicación a tu comportamiento, yo estoy aquí diciéndote que TE AMO y tu solo quieres huir –le dije con voz pastosa, a causa de los sollozos que esta reteniendo para que no salieran

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita! escoria no mereces nada ¡Tu! Me Jodistes la Vida, Cullen ¡Tu! Y tu maldito Ego me Jodieron las ilusiones ¡Tu! Y tu afán de ser aclamado, me arruinaron la inocencia –Me escupió a la cara dejándome en Shock

-¡Bella! Cariño ¿de qué hablas? –le pregunto mi madre ya que yo no salía de mi asombro,

-De que hablo, hablo de que ¡YO! No puedo acertar vuestro regalo Esme, yo no puedo formar parte de esta familia, Yo no QUIERO formar parte de esta familia –Grito provocando que mis padres palidecieran

-Isabella ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? –dijo Emmett Rojo de la rabia

-Que pasa, pasa que tu amigo, tu hermano, me Jodio la vida él y sus malditas marionetas intentaron Joderme la vida, pero felicidades Cullen, lo conseguiste lograsteis, Joderme, metal y emocionalmente, soy una Mierda gracias a ti –me dijo abofeteándome – Tú y tu maldita apuesta me Jodieron, yo creía en ti, pero todo era mentira, todo era por una maldita apuesta –me dijo volviéndome a abofetear.

Mi corazón oficialmente se había detenido, ella lo sabía, sabia lo de la apuesta

-¿de qué hablas? –le pregunto mi hermana

-Ilústrate –le dijo y le paso su móvil

Escuche mi voz en móvil de Bella, era mi voz el día de la apuesta, mi hermana se tapaba la boca para no gritar,

-Eres un ¡Maldito! ¿Enamorado? No Edward tú solo estas enamorado de ti mismo, eres depreciable –me grito mi hermana, acercándose dispuesta a golpearme, pero Jasper la tomo de la cintura

-Alice, am….

-Cállate, Jasper tu eres igual o peor que la basura de mi hermano, te odio, igual o más de lo que le odio a él, eres despreciable

Jasper la soltó en estado de Shock, ahora no solo yo había perdido a mi Amor Jasper también y todo por mi Maldita culpa

-Alguien quieres explicarme ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto mi padre con tono autoritario

-Claro padre, que la escoria que tienes por hijo, aposto con sus amiguitos la virginidad de Bella, eso es lo que pasa y luego están sínico que decir que la ama ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme –grito

Para esta hora las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos, me gire desesperado en busca de Bella, que estaba en un sofá acurrucada en el pacho de Angela

No, no ella no podía sufrir por mi culpa, no podía

Cuando me estaba acercando sentí como alguien me alzaba y me tiraba al otro lado de la sala

-¡Eras mi hermano! Eres despreciable Cullen, me las vas a pagar –me grito Emmett arremetiendo sobre mi y tomándome de la solapa de la chaqueta, yo no podía hacer nada ¡solo quería morir!

-Intente decírtelo, hoy en el parque –logre que mi voz saliera, entre los sollozos y las lagrimas

-Y que me ibas a decir, _Mira Emmett eh apostado con dos idiotas y con otros de tus mejores amigos la inocencia de tu hermana, pero tranquilo hombre yo le voy a decir que la amo, para que no se sienta tan mal cuando la mande a la mierda_, eso me iba a decir ¡Maldito! –me dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que el labio se me partiera y sangrara

-Bella, Bella, Bella –escuchamos como Angela empezó a gritar –Carlisle, Bella no reacciona- volvió a decir me separe de Emmett con brusquedad, para ir a ver que le pasaba a mi Bella

-Hay que llevarla al hospital, su rimo cardiacos es muy bajo – dijo mi padre tomando a Mi Bella que estaba blanca y con los sus preciosos ojitos cerrados

Intente acercarme pero alguien me lo impidió

-Mejor aléjate ya has hecho bastante, en el fondo lo sabía, tu no había cambiado y ¡Tu! Jasper te desconozco ¿Cómo pudiste?-espeto Rosalie mirándonos con odio a Jasper y a mi

Todos se fueron dejándonos a Jasper y a mí, solos, yo estaba clavado en el suelo, con el corazón hecho pedazos

Bella me odiaba

Emmett quería matarme

Alice ..Dios.. Alice

Jasper se había quedado si Alice, por mi culpa

Angela, intento decírmelo, pero yo no supe comprender

Y Mis padres, lo más probables es que se sintieran tan decepcionados

Caí sobre mis rodillas, y llore, llore por todo lo que acababa de perder

Si esto era el infierno compadecía mi eternidad en el….

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**B&E…..**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

_¿Qué os pareció? Espero que no estéis enfadadas conmigo por hacer sufrir a Eddy, pero es que se lo merecía ¿Qué creéis que pasara de ahora en adelante con Edward y con Jasper?_

_¡Umm! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ¿espero poder actualizar pronto? ¿No se sabe? _

**Nota importante:** tengo dos nuevas historias

_**MI ANG3L CAIDO:**__ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

**MI DULCE PERDICION: **_esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica, arrogante y francotiradora de los S.W.A.T, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Y como siempre gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, espero mereceré algunos esta vez **

**Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – Swan**

_Agradecimiento y contestaciones: _

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios y recordar Jodidamente Gracias por todo a y si no en mencionado a alguien ¡Perdón!: _

**Luisa Cullen Whitlock:** Jajaja mira si vuelves a salir jajaja espero que te haya gustado el Cap. amiguis

**kotamae:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Bella Swan****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**marihel:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**tamara1986:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carter86:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**bellitaa007 Cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**mgk-mar-vulturi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**aliix-cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carla Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Susana****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**siderismoon-cullenmasen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Perl rose Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Patriii smile:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**afroditacullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Yuuuuus **: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**María clara:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Samantha:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**LILIAN C:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Gemivi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Luisa:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Ulia:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**VICKY08****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**nany87:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, JaJa de cruel nada, lo que soy es una perra, por haberte dejado en suspense, espero que te guste el Cap. Ja nos leemos pronto

**lizzy90:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Nohemí:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Edberecusw tlnea:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Oevix Olem:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**conejoazul**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Flopi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Martu Cullen:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**PattyQ**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Apasionada por la Música:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews amiga a ver si hablamos mas y que no puedo enviarte mensajes privados hablemos por Reviews y si el tiempo es una mierda, espero que te vaya bien los exámenes

**Angie Cullen Hale:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews JaJa Pero Edd tenía que sufrir por niño malo, espero que te haya gustado el Cap. ¿Qué crees que pasara con él y los chicos de ahora en adelante?

**Ani1220**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Lgras:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Chica Saga Crepusculo neny****:** Lo siento espero no desilusionarte, pero tenía que vengarme de Edd, por malo, espero que te guste el capitulo

_**Gracias a toda y cada una de mis Lectoras espero no haberos defraudado con este cap.**_

_**Besos Katty**_

Canción de sin banderas / miente también


	13. ¡¡INFIERNO!

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**Información:** tengo nueva historia, al final del capítulo información sobre ella. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

* * *

***¡INFIERNO!***

**EDWARD POV **

**-P**or favor papa, solo quiero verla saber cómo esta –le suplique, había llegado ya desde hace dos hora al hospital, para saber cómo esta ella, Mi Bella, pero mi padre no me dejaba pasar y tampoco me daba información sobre cómo estaba ¿Por qué lo hacía es que quería torturarme?

-Lo siento Edward pero a Bella no le hará ninguna bien verte, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y dejes que la cosas se calme_, si es que lo hacen_ –me contesto en tono frio diciendo lo ultimo mas para el que para mi

_"Edward creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, yo no me siento bien y tu tampoco" ¡_No! No me quiero ir, necesito saber como esta _"Cullen, ya está bien ¡vale! Para que nos vamos a quedar para seguir asiéndole daño, para eso, no se tu pero particularmente yo creo que ya la hemos Jodido lo suficientes"_

Sentí como mi corazón se contrajo, gracias a las palabras de mi conciencia, si en algo le podía dar la razón era en este caso, ya le habíamos Jodido bastante la vida a Bella, solo teníamos que contar con la suerte y apelar a su gran corazón a la hora de perdonar

-Papa, sé que no tengo derecho pero me podrías decir ¿Cómo esta? –le dije con la voz pastosa y los ojos llorosos, solo esperaba que la decisión de Carlisle no fuera tan grande como para no decirme como estaba mi Bella

-Puedes estar tranquilo, solo fue una baja de tensión, debido a el stress que estuvo sometida, ya la hemos estabilizado y en 24 hora se podrá ir a su casa, ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer y ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo –me dijo abriéndome la puerta de su consultorio para que me fuera

-Lo siento papa –le dije antes que me cerrara la puerta en las narices

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegue a casa, todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de irme al hospital, la puerta estaba abierta y Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo con la cara enterrada en sus manos

-Sabes, no entiendo porque todavía no has intentado matarme, por Joderte la vida –le dije a Jasper mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar

Levanto el rostro para mirarme y estaba rojo de tanto llorar, supuse por su mueca que le mío estaba igual o peor que el de él, pero yo ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar y el problema es que necesitaba llorar pero no podía, era como si algo en mi interior me hubiera congelados las lagrimas y no me dejara llorar y ¡Sí! Al no poder desahogarme dolía más

-Tú no eres el único culpable de mi desgracias, Cullen yo también soy culpable de mi desgracia ¡Yo! Fui el que decidió quedarse callado, el que no hablo para detener tu locura, pero no entiendo, no entiendo a los humanos ¿a cuál de tus amigos debes lealtad en casos como estos? Por un lado estabas tu, y por otro Emmett, si decía la verdad de lo que estaba pasado, Emmett al igual que todos te habrían crucificado, como hoy y si me quedaba callado, rogando que no se descubriera tu pequeño desliz, todo habría seguido como siempre pero con lo que no, se contaba era que la bomba estallaría ¿Entonces vuelvo a preguntar a quien se le debe lealtad, en casos como estos? –dijo mas para el que para mí y tenía razón todo lo que le pasaba era por no haberme delatado, por haber esperado paciente que me diera cuanta de mi error y me redimiera, algo que hice, pero no salió como esperaba que saliera todo se fue a la mierda, El estaba así por serme fiel a mi…

-Pero todo en la vida, se paga Jasper y yo estoy pagando mis culpas y tu estas pagando tu lealtad a la persona equivocada –le dije mientras me ponía en pie para irme a mi habitación, no quería esta aquí cuando llegaran mis padres y mi hermana, no quería ver en sus ojos la decisión y la rabia por parte de mi hermana gemela, no quería ver como mi mundo de colores se había ido a la mierda, por mi estupidez _"por nuestra estupidez"_

Cuando me iba vi el collar que le había regalado a Bella, en el suelo ¡se lo había quitado! Había deshecho nuestro vinculo _"Y que esperabas, que se lo quedara después de lo que le hicimos"_ Solo por hoy te lo pido Masen mejor, no hables

Tome el collar del suelo y me lo lleve, al igual que el corazón de este collar, el mío también estaba roto y desvalido

**.**

**.**

Entre a mi habitación, viendo las fotos de Bella y yo juntos abrasamos, sonriendo que decoraba mis paredes y no pude mas, ella se había ido, me había dejado …Me desmorone sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo…

Caí de rodilla sollozando y las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas no podía ser cierto, ella no me podía odiar, ella era todo y nada a la vez era mi aire, mi luz, mi alma, mi vida, mi todo, todo este tiempo que había pasado con ella, ella me había odiado, había actuado para poder estar junto a mí, ¿Cuántas veces se había dando asco al tocarme? ¿Cuántas veces había maldecido el día que me cruce en su camino? ahora me había dejado solo y roto en mil pedazo ¿Por qué nadie nunca me lo dijo? El amor duele demasiado para un simple y estúpido ser humano es insoportable el dolor, siento como se me desgarra el alma

Como podía haber paso de tener una vida perfecta a no tener nada, ni a nadie

…Sin tenerla a ella…

No podía moverme sentía que si me movía iba a despedazarme como un castillo de arena llore, llore y llore por todo y a la vez por nada, por todo lo que podía haber tenido junto a ella y por nada de lo que no tendría ya que no estaba a mi lado, me había dejado solo y des manejado sufriendo por mi estupidez, se había ido dejándome solo con este dolor que desgarra el alma ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué me había castigado la vida tan duramente por mis acciones? Eran muchos porque y todos tenian la misma respuesta: _tu estupidez_

**.**

**.**

Me desperté con los rayos del sol dándome de lleno en la cara, estaba tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo y con la cara y los ojos adoloridos de tanto llorar y sintiendo un gran agujero me consumía con el paso de las horas

-Edward, hijo puedo pasar -¿Mama? ¿Todavía podía llamarme hijo después de todo lo que paso ayer? Después de cómo se dio cuenta de que yo no era más que basura, escoria, no era nada, quería contestarle pero los recuerdo de lo que paso ayer llegaron a mi mente con fuerza provocando que soltara un grito desgarrador y llorara a mares –Edward, hijo por favor contesta, me estas preocupando, ¿Qué pasa por que gritas? -¡Oh! Como podía ser alguien tan bueno, con una basura como yo

Me intente incorporar pero no pude, así que volví a caer de arrodillas con las manos aferradas con fuerza a mis costado y la cabeza agachada mirando ese maldito collar, el collar que le había regalado como muestra de mi amor, una amor incondicional y eterno

Sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a desarmar, llore, llore y llore en los brazos de mi madre como un niño de 5 años llore, hasta que las lagrimas se me acabaron y solo quedaron los sollozos

-Lo siento, hijo –me dijo mi madre con la voz rota ¿Por qué lo sentía?

-¡No! ¿Por qué? Soy yo el que lo hizo todo mal, soy yo el que se Jodio la vida, por un juego de niños, soy yo el que te decepción, el que los decepciono, soy una mierda, grítame, dime la mierda de hijo que soy dime lo decepcionada que esta de mi dime lo cobarde y mala persona que soy, dime que por mi estupidez perdí al amor de mi vida, dime lo que piensas pero no me digas que lo sientes, porque eso no me hará sentir mejor –le grite poniéndome en pie, quería que me dijese la verdad, no necesitaba su compasión no quería su compasión

-Edward, no eres un mal hijo, ni tampoco una mala persona, eres humano y los humano no equivocamos, no te mentiré al decirte que si estoy decepcionada de que si me sentí mal al saber que lo que hiciste, pero no te puedo juzgar eres humano y es de humanos equivocarse y da igual lo que hagas siempre te voy a querer -me dijo acercándose para abrazarme de nuevo ¿Cómo podía quererme después de todo?

Que había hecho con mi vida, que habíamos hecho con nuestras vidas…

_"si este es el infierno, no quiero saber cómo será nuestro vida en el, Cullen, no lo quiero saber"_

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**M**e desperté un poco confundida, viendo paredes blancas y escuchando aparatas, me intente levantar pero una mano en mi hombro me lo impidió

-No te levantes Bella -¿Carlisle? ¡Ah! Estoy en el hospital, pero que hago aquí

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-le pregunte con la voz pastosa ya que la garganta me dolía

-Tuviste una baja de tensión, debido al stress al que estuviste expuesta anoche –me dijo con voz tristes ¿anoche?

-¿Qué paso anoche? –le pregunte si entender que había paso, anoche para que yo estuviera en el hospital

-Bella, no recuerdas, anoche tú cumpleaños, Edward –dijo rompiendo en sollozos

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Edward? –cierto era que quería que sintiera lo mismo que sentí yo cuando se burlo de mi, pero no como para desearle la muerte

-Bella, anoche, Edward, te dijo que te a…

Antes de que terminara de hablar un grito desgarrado salió de mi pecho al ver las imágenes de lo que había pasado ayer en mi cabeza, la venganza, la caída de Romeo…

-Bella, por favor cálmate, vas a sufrir otra baja y no sería buena para tu salud ahora mismo estas muy débil, cálmate por favor –yo no lo escuchaba, solo recordaba, todo lo que había pasado, como Angela me había pedido que me detuviera, como él me había dicho que me amaba ¡Maldito hipócrita! Todo eso por una apuesta de mierda –Bella cálmate o tendré que sedarte –me volvió a repetir pero yo solo podía ponerme la mano en el pecho intentado aliviar el dolor ¿Por qué dolía? Si ya todo había termina ¿No tendría que sentir alivio o algo asi? Lo que sentía ahora era todo me nos alivio, me dolía y me dolía mucho el corazón ¿pero por qué?

-Me d…ue…le Carlisle me duele –le dije señalándome el pecho, me dolía demasiado necesitaba algo que aliviará el dolor

Después de decirle eso sentí lo parpados pesados y poco a poco la oscuridad me venció

**.**

**.**

Me sentía cansada e incómoda, como si hubiera dormido 2 días de seguido si pararme de la cama ni para tomar agua, a lo lejos oía a gente a hablando pero no sabía, quienes eran no lograba saber quien hablaba

-Mi padre, dijo que lo mejor era no hablar de lo sucedido el viernes, que al parecer la altera mucho así que mejor hagamos como si no pasara nada -¿Alice? Esa era la voz de Alice ¿Pero que era de lo que no tenía que hablar?

-Sera lo mejor, no quiero tener que recordarle lo que hizo ese maldito de Cullen –ese era Emmett ¿Pero de que hablaban?

-Lo mejor es no decirle nada a Bella –Rosalie ¿Y que era lo que no tenían que decirme?

-¿Qué es lo que tenéis que decirme? –les pregunte al ver que no se habían dado cuenta de que había despertado

-¡oh! Bella al fin despiertas, llevas 2 días dormida ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Llamo a una enfermera a mi padre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Está todo bien? ¡Contesta!–me dijo Alice corriendo hacia mí, pude ver que su cara estaba roja, había llorado

-Eh preguntado algo –dije al ver que no tenían la intención de decirme nada

-¡Bella! Hermanita me has dado un susto de muerte, no lo vuelvas a hacer no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera hecho si algo malo te hubiera pasado –me dijo mi hermano que tenia los ojitos tristes , me intento sonreír pero fue mas una mueca que una sonrisa

-Rosalie, ¿Qué es lo que no me podéis decir? –le pregunte apelando a su sensatez, ella siempre ha sido una persona directa a la que no le gusta callarse nada

-Bella, no se…

-¡Maldita sea! De que estáis hablando ¿Qué es lo que no debo saber? –les grite exasperada, no me gustaba que se guardaran secretos que me incumbían a mi

-De lo que paso el viernes con Edward –me contesto Alice poniéndose a llorar –Cuanto lo siento, yo no sabía nada, lo juro, no sa… -la interrumpía antes de que se siguiera mortificándose por pecados ajenos a ella

-Alice tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, nadie tuvo la culpa de nada – le dije mirándolos a todos, ahora recordaba todo, pero no estaba como ayer ahora no sentía nada, estaba vacía, no tenía ni rabia, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni rencor, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada

-Claro que hay un culpable ese maldito de Cullen, todo es su maldita culpa, nos engaño, nos mintió, destruyo nuestra confianza en él era como mi maldito hermano –grito Emmett colérico, estaba con los puño cerrado y la mandíbula apretada intentado controlar su rabia

-Emmett, no pensemos mas en eso todo, volvamos a nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado –le dije con voz monótona ¡que mas daba! ya todo había pasado solo teníamos que esperar que todo volviera hacer como antes o por lo menos fuera como antes

-¡NO! Ese maldito, te Jo…

-Emmett por favor, solo olvídalo –le dije mirándolo con tristeza. Ya había pasado bastantes con perder a dos de sus mejores amigos, como para que pasara con rencor toda su vida

-Tienes razón, olvidémoslo o por lo menos inténtemelo, Ya no más penas dentro de una semana seremos oficialmente ¡Universitarios! Vamos a temer mucha ¡marcha! Bellita –me dijo dándome un gran abrazo de oso, mientras volvía a reír siendo el Emmett de siempre

-¡Idiota! La asfixias –grito Rose dándole un zape, todo reímos ante eso

_Solo esperaba que mi vida volviese a la normalidad_

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**A**ños, meses, días, hora o simplemente toda mi vida, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sufriendo, por mi idiotez, sufriendo por que mi amor no estaría más conmigo, sufriendo por todo lo perdido

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, sabía que Mi Bella se había ido ya a New York como lo chicos, ya habían empezado la universidad, por otra parte Jasper se había ido a España a poner en orden sus ideas y su vida, después de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de mi Bella, Alice no quería saber nada de Jasper o de mi, mis padres ya me habían perdonado, ahora solo me miraban con una profunda pena

-Edward, hijo puedo pasar –me pregunto mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, que estaba a oscura, había cerrado las ventanas y las persianas, había apagado todas la luces

No quería ver nada del mundo exterior ¿para qué? Una basura como yo no merecía respirar, vivir o simplemente estar en el mismo mundo que el resto de los humanos, no podía estar en el mismo mundo de mi Bella

-Claro –conteste con la voz rota, cierto era que ya no tenía lagrimas, pero si tenía sollozos, unos sollozos que no paraba de salir libremente de mi garganta

-Hijo, se que estas mal, que esto es muy duro para ti, pero han pasado 3 meses y la vida continua –me dijo mi padre sentándose en la orilla de mi cama

La vida continua ¡Ja! Déjame quería de tal estupidez

-La vida, no puede continuar para alguien como yo, a las personas como yo solo nos queda esperar pacientes que la muerte venga por nosotros –le conteste la verdad, para que engañarle, yo no tenía vida, yo solo esperaba la muerte de este infierno en el que vivía

-Edward, no me gusta oírte hablar así, tienes que ser optimista…

-¡Ja! Permíteme reírme de el optimismo padre, quieres saber qué es ser optimista, es la manía de sostener cuando todo va mal, que todo va bien, no nos engañemos padre no quiero ser un estúpido que se auto engaña con una palabra tan banal como el optimismo –le dije, girando mi cabeza para mirar la oscuridad de mi habitación

-¡Ya! Está bien, no puedes pasarte otros 3 mese lamentado tu errores, tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante, como pretendes que todo cambien si no haces nada para enmendarlo –me dijo poniéndose en pie y abriendo mis ventanas y mis persiana, me tuve que tapara la cara, porque la luz me hacía daño –Levántate, arréglate y sal a luchar por recuperar lo que una vez fue tuyo, no esperes que venga alguien más a quitártelo

-Papa, no…

-Cállate, estoy cansado de ver como mi hijo, se mueres en su propia mierda, eres un Cullen y nosotros no damos nuestro brazo a torcer, sal y recupera a tus amigos a tu amor –me dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de mí cuarto

_"Nuestro padre, tiene razón Cullen, salgamos y recuperemos lo que es nuestros" _

Por primera vez en mi vida le hice caso a mi conciencia, Bella era nuestra y la íbamos a recuperar…

* * *

**B&E…..**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

_¿Qué os pareció? Espero que no estéis enfadadas conmigo y contestando a un par de Reviews Jasper sufrió por haberse quedado callado, cuando supo lo de la apuesta ¡pobre! Todo por lealtad a su amigo _

_¿Qué pasara ahora que Edward, decidió luchar por lo que es suyo? _

_¿Volverá Jasper? _

_¿Todo será tan fácil como piensa Bella?_

_ ¡Umm! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ¿espero poder actualizar pronto? ¿No se sabe? _

**Nota importante:** tengo dos nuevas historias

**_CHUPAME UN PIE: _**_una Isabella, rebelde y dominante y un Edward friki y tímido, Radet M es una mini historia de un capitulo _

**_MI ANG3L CAIDO:_**_ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

**MI DULCE PERDICION: **_esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica, arrogante y francotiradora de los S.W.A.T, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Y como siempre gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, espero mereceré algunos esta vez **

**Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – Swan**

_Agradecimiento y contestaciones: _

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios y recordar Jodidamente Gracias por todo a y si no en mencionado a alguien ¡Perdón!:_

**mar91:** Hola y Bienvenida a mi historia, gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews y si a mí también me encantan las bromas de estos dos la que más me gusto fue la de la cafetería con Emmett llorando porque Edward lo dejaba por Bella, con esa escena me morí de la risa. Beso y espero que te guste el capitulo

**Angie Cullen Hale:** Bueno hola y Bienvenida, como acabas de leer a Bellita el pudo más el stress de la situación y no deje que Emmett golpeara a Edward porque me pareció que ya bastante tenía con lo que le había dicho Bella Jajá espero que te guste este capítulo y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews 

**Kate PB - Vane Cullen****:** Hola, bienvenida a mi historia y gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo, nos leemos pronto Besos katty 

**afroditacullen****:** Siento haberte causado tristeza, pero Edward se lo busco, y más que por lo de la apuesta, por no haberle dicho nada a Bella cuando tubo la ocasión, por cobarde, le paso todo lo que le está pasando, espero que te guste este capítulo ¿no me eh demorado mucho verdad? Bueno Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews 

**Tata XOXO****: **Hola bienvenida y tranquis no has llegado tan tarde todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos de diversión, amor, dolor y reconciliación y ya sabes lo que dicen de las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de una pelea jaja, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo, recuerda, Jodidamente te quiero y gracias por leerme

**Luisa Cullen Whitlock****:** Jajaja mira si vuelves a salir jajaja espero que te haya gustado el Cap. Amiguis ..Dios.. Mujer sabes que yo 100% Team Edward y Bella, pero tenía que vengarme, Eddy había sido un cabronazo y tuvo su merecido y Jazz bueno lo que hace la lealtad. Besos amigas

**P.D: ANTENCION TODAS MIS LECTORAS PASAR POR LOS FAC DE MI AMIGA LUISA BLACK WHITLOCK, ESTAN BUENISIMOS, LEERLOS 9**

**kotamae****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Bella Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**marihel****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**tamara1986****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carter86****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**bellitaa007 Cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**mgk-mar-vulturi****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**aliix-cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Carla Swan:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Susana:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**siderismoon-cullenmasen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Perl rose Swan****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Patriii smile****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**afroditacullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Yuuuuus**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**María clara:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Samantha:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** LILIAN C:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Gemivi:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Luisa:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

** Ulia:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**VICKY08****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**nany87****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****:** Hola, mujer no te me stress como habrá leído a Jasper le paso todo por lealtad, tranquila JaJaJaJa espero que te guste el capitulo, también me dio pena que sufriera lo mismo que Edward pero la vida es así ya sabes, bueno Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**lizzy90****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, como vez no le paso nada grave a Bellita, solo el stress que la gastaron, bueno espero que disfrutes del capítulo nuevo y intentare no hacer sufrí mucho a Edward, pero ya sabes el karma.

**Nohemí:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Edberecusw tlnea:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Oevix Olem****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**conejoazul**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Flopi****:** Hola Flopi, mujer espero que te guste el capitulo y como vez nada de quedarse en coma, no podía darme ese lujo, si Bellita queda en coma me habría quitado mucha trama, espero que te guste, nos leemos ¿no me tarde mucho en actualizar verdad? Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Martu Cullen****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**PattyQ**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Apasionada por la Música****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews amiga a ver si hablamos mas y ya puedo enviarte mensajes privados JaJa estoy happy ¿Cómo te fueron los exámenes?

**Angie Cullen Hale:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme

**Ani1220**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Lgras:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**Chica Saga Crepusculo neny****:** Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews

**_Gracias a toda y cada una de mis Lectoras espero no haberos defraudado con este cap._**

**_Besos Katty_**


	14. VOLVIENDO A SER YO

**Este capítulo tiene alto contenido sexual y soez. Yo cumplo con decirlo**

****VOLVIENDO A SER YO****

**BELLA POV **

**3** Meses con 2 semanas después, las cosas no habían mejorado

Vivíamos en una gran mentira, nada volvió a ser como antes después de mi cumpleaños

Emmett ya no reía sinceramente

Rosalie era más gruñona que de costumbre

Alice intentaba ser optimista pero bien sabía como todos nosotros que era una mierda de palabra para no sentirnos más miserables, ella no solo había perdido a su hermano, sino que también había perdido al amor de su vida

Angela solo negaba con la cabeza y susurraba palabra que no comprendíamos, bueno lo bueno de ello era que Angela siempre ha sido filosofa, así que no nos, preocupábamos por entender sus frases celebres

Y qué decir de mí

Me sentía como una perra, cuanto hubiera deseado hacerle caso a Angela, era cierto lo que una vez me dijo, me cegué tanto que no vi que me estaba convirtiendo en una de ellos y ahora solo me sentía como una gran perra. Había jugado con alguien para vengarme ¡Patético!

Nos habíamos ido a vivir todos juntos, pero hasta ahora no me daba cuenta de la mala idea de vivir todos juntos

Emmett y Rosalie peleaban por todo y por nada

Angela trataba de no estar en casa, para no ver cómo nos habíamos caído como una mala casa hecha de naipes

Alice lloraba por la noche, ella no sabía que la escuchábamos y era mejor no decírselo, ya lo pasaba bastante mal, tenido acuestas la vergüenza que su hermano le hizo pasar, aunque mil veces le dije que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, la culpa era mí por haber sido una ingenua

En resumen todo lo que nos pasaba tenia nombre y apellido **EDWARD CULLEN**

Maldito, estará disfrutando con sus sequito que logro destruir emocionalmente a la rata de biblioteca Isabella Swan, espero que los muy malditos disfruten su maldita victoria,

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos –me dijo una voz que reconocería hasta debajo del agua

¿Pero qué hacia aquí?

-No tienes suficiente dinero para pagar lo que estoy pensando –le contestes si girarme a mirarlo

Llevaba horas sentada en un parque de New York intentado escapar de una conciencia sucia, unos amigos depresivos y una vida de mierda, porque eso era lo que mi vida significaba ahora una mierda

-¿Qué pasa por tu hermosa cabecita? _Cara mía_ –me pregunto Dem, su voz sonaba preocupada no tenia que mirarle a la cara para saber cómo se sentía, ¿pero porque tenía que estar preocupado por una persona como yo? ¿Cómo podía?

- Nada Dem no me pasa nada –le conteste intentando sonar segura, pero mi voz se quebró

-¡Ay! _Cara* (Hermosa)_ ahora me arrepiento de haberte incitado a vengarte de Romeo –me dijo abrazándome

-No es tu culpa Dem, tú diste la idea y yo elegí seguirla –le dije mirado su maravillosos, ojos color grisáceos

-Bella, si yo…

-Déjalo vale, todo es por mi estúpida culpa, me porte como una niñata, solo los niñatos se vengan de los idiotas, así que mejor dejemos el tema y dime ¿Qué haces en América, no estabas en Londres? –le pregunte cortado el tema, estaba cansada que daba vez que hablaba con alguien terminábamos hablando de lo mismo ¿Qué si no tienes la culpa? ¿Qué si se lo merecía? ¿Qué si? Y Bla, Bla, Bla estoy harta de que las personas inventemos escusas para tratar de no sentirnos tan mierdas cuando las Jodemos

-Vale, ¡oh! Qué alegría me da que estés eufórica por tener a tu amorcito cerca –me dijo con falsa ofensa, no sé cómo lo lograba pero siempre lograba hacerme reír en los momentos menos indicados, me recordaba a Ed… ¡eh! Para el carro ahí ¿Qué mierda ibas a decir? Me reprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta de que iba a comparar a Dem con el…

-JaJaJa JaJaJa lo siento, sabes que me alegra tenerte aquí ¿pero no entiendo hasta ayer que hablamos estabas en Londres trabajando con Chase? –le dije sonriéndole, era agradable desconcertar debes en cuando del mundo, solo ser yo, ser la Bella de siempre

- Veras Bella, pues es que ayer cuando, pufs veras …agg.. Desde cuando esto es tan difícil –no entendía nada de lo que me decía se había levantado del banco donde estábamos sentados para empezar a caminar en círculos y murmura cosas si sentido

-¿Dem qué pasa? –le pregunte poniéndome en pie

- Bella se que probablemente tu …AGG… Como siempre los hechos son mejores que las palabras–susurro antes de…

**EDWARD POV**

**J**oder alguna vez habéis escuchado eso de _si algo te va mal te puede ir peor_, pues si ese ¡Maldito dicho es cierto!

-Eddy amor me estas escuchando –la estridente voz de Tanya me saco de mis tortuosos pensamiento y cierto era que en casos como estos echaba de menos a Masen que clase de conciencia están desconsiderada era la mía, cuando quería que me hablara para distraerme, el muy cabron prefería hacerme sentir como una persona normal ¡vamos sin poder hablar conmigo mismo!

Lo sé soy patético soy la única persona que extraña escuchar voces en su cabeza ..Bah.. Pero que puedo decir a mi favor, lo extraño

Llevaba una semana en la universidad de New York ¡Sí! En la misma que estudian los chicos y el amor de mi Jodida vida, hace unos días hable con Jazz para contarle que planeaba recupera a mis amigos y a mi Mujer porque eso era Bella Mía y de nadie mas

Sé que no iba a ser fácil pero como me dijo Jazz por teléfono antes de colgar "_que seria de la vida si un par de piedras en el camino_" en el caso de Jazz y mío lo nuestro no eran piedras en el camino lo nuestro eran montañas rocosas, bueno que mas da la vida seria insulsa si fuera fácil

Había alquilado un apartamento cerca al campus así no tenía que usar mi volvo diariamente _"¡Oh! Que mentirosillo eres Cullen"_ Sabes siempre sueles aparecer en los momentos menos deseados por mi "_JaJa hace un rato me extrañabas ¿Qué paso con eso?"_ pues se fue por el desagüe cuando decidiste largarte y dejarme escuchando las estupideces de Tanya

¡Ahh! No os lo había dicho, Tanya estudia en la misma universidad que nosotros …buda… y yo que pensaba que me había librado de ella en el instituto

..Bah… y para colmo de males está estudiando enfermería ¡Vamos! La tengo cerca a mi faculta todo el tiempo

"_Cullen sabes que mis oídos son un poco sensible a las voz chillona de Tany_" Si claro, cobarde _"¡Vale! lo ámbito esa mujer me da miedo, es la única mujer que es capaz de comer mientras vomita y admítelo eso es escalofriante"_ si tienes razón

Bueno en lo que iba, ahora aprovecho la cercanía de mi apartamento el cual iba a compartir con Jazz que llegaba mañana de España ¡Sí! Decidió unirse a mi plan _"Recuperemos nuestras vidas"_ si un titulo idiota pero eso era lo que pretendía hacer recuperar mi vida, la vida que se me fue por una estupidez

Sentí como mi pecho se encogía ante el recuerdo de aquella Jodida noche, esa Maldita noche donde Mi Bella me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mi…

"_Por favor Cullen, mejor no pienses en eso no quiero deprimirme de nuevo, mejor explícame ¿porque te estás mintiendo?"_ ¿Mintiéndome en qué? _"__**Un apartamento cerca al campus así no tenia que usar mi volvo diariamente**__ ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme en tu cara, ante tal blasfemia, ¿quieres que te recuerde porque escogimos ese apartamento?"_ Vale, me recapitulo, alquile un apartamento cerca al apartamento de Mi Bella y las chicas, más concretamente enfrente del de ellas _"que por cierto te has estado escondiendo como un cobarde, para que no sepan que tu eres su nuevo vecinito"_ cállate, si mal no recuerdo el que me dio la idea de sobornar a la chica que vivía antes en el que ahora es nuestro apartamento fue tuya no mía, bien recuerdo que me dijiste que el pagaríamos para que se fuera y nos dejara el apartamento a nosotros _"Jajaja todavía recuerdo nuestra actuación ¡oh! Es que nuestra pequeña e inocente hermanita la cual salía con un hombre con pintas de oso que no nos daba mucha confianza y que por eso queríamos tenerla vigilada sí que ella lo supiera JaJa y la pobre chica nos creyó JaJa"_ JaJa si eso fue hilarante jajajaja creo que si no me gustara tanto la medicina seria actor jaajajaja _"Corre Cullen Corre" _me grito Masen ¿Qué pasa? _le pregunte a mi conciencia no entendía porque quería que corriera si estaba sentado en un parque con la pesada de Tanya sentada a mi lado _"Vuelve a la realidad ¡Maldito sea!"_ me grito Masen exasperado

¡Oh! Y qué razón llevaba…

Cuando enfoque mi vista en la realidad, fue tal el susto que caí de espaldas en el pasto, ya que estaba sentado en el respaldar del banco

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Tanya? –le pregunte poniéndome en pie y limpiándome la ropa, mientras que ella se recuperaba del susto que le propine al caerme de la banca

-¿Qué me pasa de que Eddy? –me pregunto haciéndose la inocente la muy bruja

-Me ibas a Besar –la acuse mirándola con odio, ¡Nadie! Y cuando digo nadie es nadie me Besaba, mis labios tenían dueña y esa era Isabella nadie mas

-¡Ahh! Eso pero si te dije que te quería besar y tu asentiste con la cabeza –me dijo acercándose a mi mientras me miraba con una sonrisa que se suponía que debería ser sexy

..Bah… resople dándome la vuelta y dejando a Tanya sola, ya estaba cansado de su acoso, por suerte no sabía donde vivía porque lo mas probable es que me asechara hasta mi apartamento

Me aleje a grandes zancadas ignorando los grito y quejas de Tanya al dejarla sola

Igual ya estaba cansado de estar sentado es este parque New York es grande y hasta que llegara Jazz para empezar poner nuestro plan en marcha, no tenía nada que hacer ya que pensaba ingresar en clases la semana que venia

Me puse a caminar por el parqué mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en estos últimos 3 meses

1ero Perdí a Mi Bella

2do Perdí a mis amigos y casi hermanos

3ero Le Jodi la vida a Jasper, en cierto sentido si él no me hubiera protegido, no estaría solo como estoy yo ahora

4arto Aunque no me lo digan. sé que mis padres están desilusionados

Y 5to Perdí a mi Hermana a mi confidente secreta, a la mujer que le podía contar mi gran amor así Bella sí que se enfadara o se cansara de escucharme decir una y mil veces lo perfecta que es Bella

Solo en tres meses perdí lo que había construido a lo largo de mi vida

Solo necesite unos minutos y un grupo de idiotas incluyéndome en el, solo necesite eso para crear esa estúpida apuesta

Y solo unos minutos necesito la vida para dejarme sin nada, si amor, lealtad, felicidad, amistad, solo unos segundos necesito el Karma para devolverme y hacerme pagar mis deudas

Iba caminado por el parque distraído en mis miserables pensamientos, pero lo que vi definitivamente no necesitaba verlo, de eso estaba seguro

Sentí como el corazón dejo de latirme, como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, lo último que sentí fue mis rodillas colisionar con el suelo

Hay estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, pero estaba besando a otro hombre

Mi Bella estaba besando al Maldito de Demetri, ella no me amaba, ella nunca podía amar a una escoria como yo, ella era un ángel y yo era una pésima imitación de Lucifer, solo que el disfrutaba de su maldad y yo sufría por mi estupidez

Sentí como los sollozos salían a gritos de mi garganta, mi corazón dolía, quemaba como el mismo infierno, al ver como mi amor, mi mujer besaba a otro

Ella era mía y de nadie más…

Me levante del suelo en un rápido movimiento y corrí hacia ellos, corrí como maniático, apartando al mandito de Demetri de mi mujer, caímos al suelo yo sobre el, le mataría, Bella era mía y el la había besado

-Mía –le gruñí en la cara me miraba en Shock para luego pasar al reconocimiento y finalmente a la burla –Es mía –le volví a Gruñir levantando el brazo para darle un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, pero la voz de un ángel provoco que mis músculos se tesaran

-Para, por favor Edward para –la voz de Bella me dejo congelado, sonaba tan temerosa ¿tenía miedo de mi? No, yo quería que me amara, no que me temiera –Por favor Edward –volvió a suplicarme con voz rota me gire y vi como una gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Me levante deprisa y me acerque a ella

-No me tengas miedo Mi Bella –le dije con el corazón herido al ver que cada paso que yo daba ella retrocedía dos

-Edward por favor vete, enserio siento haberte Jodido tu apuesta, pero por favor vete –me dijo mientras las lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas y me rodeaba rápidamente para auxiliar a ese Maldito, que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo asiéndose el herido ¡Joder! Si no lo había tocado

-Mi Bella…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que ella me interrumpido

-Por favor no me hagas más daño, solo vete enserio lo siento, si estas enfadado conmigo por haberte hecho perder la apuesta, pero por favor déjame vivir –me dijo haciendo que mi corazón encogiera y las lagrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos, ella creía que el TE AMO de aquel fatídica noche era una más de mis malditas mentiras

-Bella tenemos que hablar, las cosas en realidad no fueron como parecen –le dije intentado acercarme a ella, pero me detuve al ver como su mirada cambio de la suplica al odio

-¡Oh! Esto es realmente, bueno Edward Anthony Cullen está llorando ¡Oh! Eres patético, ¿las cosas no son como parecen enserio? ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo son? Espero ya lo sé, te enamoraste de mí, no es eso –me dijo mirándome con desprecio y con la burla tiñendo sus palabras que se me clavaban como puñales en el pecho

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que paso! Me ena…

..Ahh..Como odio que me interrumpan

-¡No! Lo piense si quiera por amor a la mierda en la que creas Cullen no blasfemes de tal manera, enamorado ..Bah.. mejor vete y déjame en paz, has algo bueno por una vez en tu vida y desaparece –me dijo dejándome de piedra ¡me odiaba! Su voz, su mirada todo y nada me gritaba que Bella Swan el amor de mi vida me odiaba

Cuando volví a la realidad la vi a legarse con el idiota de Demetri apoyado en su costado ¡Maldito oportunista!

-Tú eres mía Isabella y me escucharas quieras o no, yo te amo y tú me amaras cuésteme lo que me cueste –le grite a todo pulmón para que todos en el gran parqué donde me encontraba me escucharan ella era mía, quiera ella o no

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé cuando, ni como había llegado aquí

Pero estaba borracho, en un Pub (un bar) con Tanya sentada en mi regazo mientras yo la manoseaba y ella besaba y mordía mi cuello poniéndome más cachondo todavía

Solo recordaba, pequeños fragmentos del día; gritos, burlas, odio, dolor y rabia eso era lo que predominaba en mi mente, pero la única imagen que tenía en la cabeza era la dese Maldito besando a mi Bella, no sé en qué momento después de haberme quedado en ese parqué sufriendo había terminado aquí, borracho y con Tanya en mi regazo

Pero que mas daba si ella, estaba con ese maldito, porque tenía yo que sufrir por ella, estaba decidido Edward –Play Boy –Cullen había vuelto y era para quedarse

Si Bella no me amaba había miles de mujeres que lo haría gustosas _"Cullen estas cometido un error" _Cállate Masen nadie pidió tu opinión

Ignore a mi estúpida conciencia y arrastre a Tanya a los baños de Pub ¡quería Follar! Y lo iba a hacer jajaja que era de la reaparición de un Play Boy si no se follaba a nadie jajaja

-Bien querida Tanya lo vamos a pasar en grande –le susurre al odio mientras le daba una palmadita en el culo, provocando que gimiera como una perra en celo ¡Ja! Cullen ha vuelto

La arrastre al baño de las mujeres, dándoles sonrisas coqueta y un guiño a las dos mujeres que estaban en el baño cuando entere con Tanya colgada a mi cuello

-Espero que no os importe que nos divirtamos un rato, chicas –le dije tirándoles un besos y palmeando el culo de Tanya y metiéndome con ella a uno de los cubículos del baño, antes de escuchar las risitas tontas de las chicas ¡umm! Puede que después le deje que me prueben jajaja

-¿Cómo quieres que te folle Tanya? De forma delicada como si fueras virgen o te follo como la perra que eres –le dije presionando mi cuerpo al suyo y pasando mis labios por su cuello

-¡Umm! Si ¡Umm! Follame duro Eddy, follame como si fuera la estúpida de Swan –cuando dijo su apellido la sangre me hirvió, como la odiaba, esa maldita mujer

-Cállate Zorra –le dije besándola con rabia y desesperación

Rabia porque en parte tenía razón, yo quería Follar, no rectifico yo quería hacer el amor con Bella y no la odia, la amaba demasiado para odiarla y por eso quería odiarla

Y desesperación por sentir algo que no fuera este maldito vacio en el pecho, que me consumía, necesitaba aire fresco si no iba a morir, intoxicado por el amor y el dolor que me producía recordar lo perdido

-Por tu maldito bien nunca vuelvas aponer en tu sucia boca a Bella ella es mejor que tu. para que oses hablar de ella –le dije con desprecio y me deleite al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Yo… M...ejor me voy, no me siento bien–me dijo con la voz rota intentando salir, pero se lo impedí

-Me importa una mierda si está o no bien yo quiero follar y voy a follar, con o sin tu consentimiento –le dije, sacándole el diminuto vestido, asiéndola gemir, la muy perra no llevaba ropa interior

Me baje los pantalones y los Bóxer y en un rápido movimiento la subí a mí, asiendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera y la penetre sin piedad y hasta el fondo, asiéndola gemir

-Todavía te quieres ir –le dije mordiéndole un pezón

-¡Umm! No ahhh ¡umm! Os sigue oh umm mas quiero mas –me decía incoherencia ¡Perra cachonda! Soy Edward Cullen todas las mujeres quieres follar conmigo

**.**

**.**

Después de una larga hora de sexo rudo, me estaba arreglando la ropa para salir del baño

Me había dado cuanta de algo, esto no era lo que quería, no quería ser otra vez este Edward quería seguir siendo yo "_te lo dije_" cállate, ahora no me siento bien para escucharte

-Eddy, nos vamos a tu apartamento –me pregunto Tanya terminado de ponerse su vestido y intentando arreglarse el nido de aves que tenia por cabello

-No, querías follar, no es así, pues ya lo has hecho ahora déjame en paz –le dije mordazmente, antes de salir del cubículo

Pero mierda y maldita sea mi suerte…

-Excelente actuación la del parque Eddy –me dijo aplaudiendo, Bella que estaba en el baño vestida con un corto vestido negro que se le ceñía a su excepcional figura y unos tacones dorados, llevaba el cabello todo en pequeños tirabuzones (risos) y un maquillaje ligero, y sus deliciosos labios pintado de un rosa claro

-Bella yo… yo –solo tartamudeaba y ahora que le iba a decir

-¡Oh! Por favor tranquilo, no te avergüences en fin qué más da, no soy ni quiero ser nada tuyo y mira que me estaba pensando lo de darte una oportunidad para hablar, pero con lo que acabo de escuchar lo dudo mucho y mira que si no fuera Tanya con la que estabas follado me hubiera dado pena él como la has tratado, pero bueno ella es una basura igual que tu, así que supongo que entre mierda os entendéis, bueno no voy a perder más mi tiempo, me están esperando, hasta nunca Cullen, espero no tener que verte en el infierno, porque si de algo estoy segura es que tu vas a ir al infierno por cabron y yo por odio puro y maléfico odio –me dijo lo ultimo con burla saliendo del baño dejándome de una pieza ¡Estoy Jodido! Salí corriendo del Pub con el pecho ardiéndome del intenso dolor que en el moraba, Bella me odia y me tenia asco

Que más me podía pasar

Tome mi volvo y Salí a toda velocidad por las calles de New York

Veía borroso entre las lagrimas y el alcohol, las música de mi coche se veía opacada antes mis sollozos, necesitaba escapara, necesitaba, aire, necesitaba _morir_

Fue lo último que pensé antes de que todo se volviera negro…

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

¡ooOoH! ¿Qué habrá pasado? Aunque creo que ya lo sabéis ¡pobre Eddy no saca el pie del charco! ¿Qué creéis que pasara de ahora en adelante? Leo vuestras propuestas JaJa

**Nota Jodidamente importante **

_¡OOoOh! Gracias por vuestro ánimos con lo de mi Bar-cafetería ¡Os! Amo, espero que os guste este capítulo esta dedicado a todas y cada una de vosotras, os amo y como veréis no eh tardado mucho, es que hoy mi madre me suplió en el bar porque yo tenía cosas que hacer así que aproveche y también saque unos minutos para hacer un capitulo nuevo, bueno no me entretengo que me tengo que acostar a dormir que mañana a las 7: 00 de la mañana tengo que estar en el Bar para servir los desayunos, recordar Jodidamente os Amo y gracias por vuestro ánimos, espero que todo me siga saliendo como hasta ahora, besos _

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**

_Respuestas:_

_Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: jajaja no va hacer falta que vengas a Isla cristiana jajaja a sacarme de mi Bar como vez cuando tengo tiempo escribo, puede que los meses de junio a septiembre no escriba ya que es pleno verano y tendré que trabajar hasta muy tarde y volver muy temprano al otro día a mi bar, pero tranquila mujer después de esos meses tendré una que otra horita libre, antes del 20 de este mes que es cuando empieza oficialmente el verano, intentare escribir unos capítulos más para que pases los 3 meses que no voy a escribir nada _

_Bueno amore gracias por tus ánimos y espero que disfrutes del capítulo, Besos y Jodidamente te quiero Katty _

_**Edberecusw tlnea:**__ jajaja tranquila mujer, me lo dirás a mí entre el trabajo y los estudios ¡puf! No hay tiempo, bueno como supongo ya sabrás que no podre escribir hasta dentro de un tiempo por lo de mi bar, así que intentare antes del 20 de este mes escribir un capitulo de todas para que os quedéis con un sabor de boca hasta que pueda volver y si a mí también me mato la parte de las violadoras hormonadas jajaja pobre Eddy siempre lo pasa fatal jajaja _

_Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo, espero poder escribir pronto Jodidamente te quiero katty _

_**MimiCullen:**__ ¡EY! Eres nueva por estos lares jajaja gracias por leerme joo si que te pilla lejos mujer, pero tranquila espero con ansias que te puedas dar unas merecidas vacaciones y te pases por mi Bar –Cafetería "Encantada" (Enchanté) jajaja bueno y tú que vives aquí bien sabes cómo funciona el tema turístico en España en verano nos jartamos de trabajar como mulas y en invierno nos dan por culo, bueno intentare hacerme mis clientes para los fríos inviernos y más en costa, bueno mujer y tranquila que cuando acabes la universidad escapas de casa de tu padre jajaja, mi madre dice que voy a morir de cansancio entre el bar y los estudios no duermo, pero qué más da si no me busco la vida, cuando el PP suba a gobernar a los estudiantes nos van a Joder y bien Jodidos ahh malditos no tienes de donde más recortar gasto¿? Que piensan recortarnos nuestras ayudas, bueno dejo de hablar de política que me termino cabreando jajaja Espero alguna vez verte por aquí y yo poder tener e ir a conocer Cantabria, bueno Jodidamente te quiero y espero que te guste el capitulo Besos Katty _

_Bueno ya hasta Septiembre o hasta el 20 de este mes antes de que empiece las vacaciones_

_Mujer feliz verano_

_PattyQ: Gracias mujer y tranquila celebrare por todas aquellas que quiere salir de casa de sus padre ¡Que viva la independencia! Jajaja bueno creo que este es el ultimo capitulo que subo por lo menos hasta septiembre, os hasta el 20 de este mes, espero que te guste el capitulo y que me tengas paciencia hasta que le Bar me deje tiempo para escribir _

_Bueno Jodidamente te quiero y felices vacaciones de verano_

_**lizzy90:**__ Gracias por tu ánimos y yo también espero que me vaya bien no quiero volver con el rabo entre las piernas a las enaguas de mi madre, eso sería un gran golpe para mi orgullo jajaja y una gran frase de mi madre estilo "Pero ya has vuelto" jajaja si mi madre es muy de frases cabronas en los momentos justos _

_Bueno hasta Septiembre o hasta el 20 de este mes antes de que empiece el verano oficialmente, Jodidamente Gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo _

_**Ale74:**__ ¡Ey! Bienvenida y gracias por tus ánimos y tranquila YO NUNCA ABANDONO puede que hasta septiembre no escriba pero no dejo ninguna historia a medias y nunca me olvidaría de las personas que leen mis locos pensamientos, mil y una gracias espero que disfrutaras el capitulo y Jodidamente te quiero Katty _

_P.D: si alguna vez pasas por España (Huelva –Isla cristina) espero verte por mi Bar-Cafetería para invitarte una cañita jajaja_

_**FLOPI:**__ ajajaja como voy a extraña tu comentarios esto 3 meses que me esperar desconectada de mi ordenado jajajaja y a que Jode entrar en tu pagina y ver actualizaciones y al final no sea nada jajajajajaja cuando la subí pensé en ti lo primero que me llego a la cabeza fue "Flopi me va a odiar" y a que no sabes la gracia que me hizo jajaja bueno gracias por tus ánimos y amore no solo voy a vivir un año si mi madre ahora ella vive conmigo, no yo con ella notas la diferencia ya no ¡Soy una maldita mantenida! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajá se me va la cabeza _

_Bueno amore hasta o bien el 20 de este mes antes de que empiece el verano o hasta septiembre hasta el mes en el que pueda actualizar te voy a extrañar a ti y a tus te odio perra jjajaja como me encanta besos Flopi espero que te gustara el capitulo_

_P.d: No es Edward Cullen cierto es, pero con el que tengo me vale, por ahora, también cierto es que ya quisiera yo encontrar un Edward Cullen para mi sola ahhhhhhhh Dios que no lea esto que me deja sin cabeza jajaja _

_**florfigu92:**__ Joder que si te pilla lejos jajaja de argentina a España a un mar inmenso jajaja pero cuando te pases por España te quiero ver en Andalucía (Huelva Isla cristina) en el Bar –Cafetería "Encantada" (Enchaté) bueno gracias por tus ánimos y por leerme y por cierto bienvenida a mis historias nos leemos dentro de 3 meses, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, besos Katty _

_Maya Cullen Masen: ¡Ey! Bienvenida a mi historia y si estoy de acurdo contigo y eso que soy la escritora, como habrás leído en este capítulo Bella admite que se convirtió en un perra si escrúpulos, pero también tienes que entender que ella pensaba dejar la venganza, pero luego el idiota de Eddy vuelve a reanudar la apuesta en el patio de la casa de Bella y ella escucha todo y es tan tonto que el pobre perdió la oportunidad de decirle la verdad, si le hubiera dicho todo las cosas habría ido mejor, bueno que tonta soy discuto de las estupideces de mis personajes y yo soy las que los escribe así ¡oh! Soy idiota jajaja pero me encanta tener a alguien con quien discutir la historia, pero tranquila que todavía queda trecho son unos 46 capitulo y faltan muchas confusiones y estupideces jajaja bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que me comentes algo que debatir contigo que me encanta, y como sabrás hasta el 20 de este mes antes de que empiece el verano o hasta septiembre no vuelvo a escribir por que voy a estar en mi Bar trabajando así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de corazón y Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí leyéndome Besos Katty _

_kotamae: ajajaja gracias estoy muy feliz de que me apoyéis y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo jajá no me envidies mucho que la que me espera estos mese en el bar me van a dejar si ganas de volver a trabajar en mi vida jajajaja como sabrás hasta el 20 de este mes antes de que empiece el verano o hasta septiembre no vuelvo a escribir porque voy a estar en mi Bar trabajando así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de corazón y Jodidamente gracias por estar aquí leyéndome Besos Katty _

_Bueno termino aquí las repuesta, no creáis que me he olvidado del mis otras lectoras, lo que pasa es que me tengo que ir a la cama que mañana madrugo a trabajar así, que no puedo terminar de agradecer y contestar y también dar Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras, pero donarme, prometo que cuando pase todo este enredo de trabajo estos 3 meses que son en los que más se trabaja por ser verano, escribiré de nuevo y responderé y agradeceré a una por una, sabéis que os amo y Jodidamente estoy feliz de que me estéis apoyando espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y hasta dentro de 3 meses amore Besos y Jodidamente abrazos Katty _

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**


	15. ¡¡¡ACCIDENTE¡¡¡

**¡** ACCIDENTE!****

**BELLA POV **

**N**o había podido dormir en toda la noche y todo por …agg… solo pensarlo me remueve el estomago** ¡J**a! Como desearía poder patearme el culo y os preguntareis ¿Por qué?

Fácil….. Por ser una Jodida Idiota

Ya lo dijo un filoso en su tiempo _"las personas no cambian, solo se adatan a la situación"_ **(N/T: Cita celebre de mi propiedad y gracia a mi estúpido ingenio XD)**

Eso era Edward Cullen un simple adaptado ¡Ja! Pobre de mí

Solo recordaba su rostro surcado por el sufrimiento y sus lágrimas corriendo sin control por sus sonrojadas mejillas, cuando me pedía que hablara con el que lo dejara explicarse

Y sabéis verlo así, cayendo de rodillas y sollozando en medio del parque cuando Dem y yo nos alejábamos, provoco que me doliera el corazón ¿Cómo podía yo Isabella una simple humana? ¿Ver sufrir a alguien y no hacer nada para remediarlo? Más si yo tenía como curar su dolor

Después de hacer hasta lo imposible para librarme de Dem, sin tener que hablar del Maldito besos que me dio o más bien me robo y su maldito significado, me fui a casa escuchando a mi voz interna gritarme lo mala persona que era al ver como sufría Edward y yo no hacía nada

Después de horas de insultos hacia mí misma, tome la decisión: Hablaría con Edward Cullen, el merecía ser escuchado y puede que después de eso todo volviera a ser como antes, por lo menos con mis amigos, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que yo Isabella Swan no podía ser otra vez la Bella que una vez fue la mejor amiga de Edward

En la tarde ese mismo día nuestro pequeño duende hiperactivo, entro en nuestro apartamento, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, según ella, tenía una buen presentimiento ¡Vamos que tuvo una visión! Y teníamos que celebrarlo, así que todos decidimos que saldríamos al Pub que quedaba cerca a central Park

**.**

**.**

Después de risas, bailes y muchos cocteles

Me di cuenta de algo muy importante

Alice era una bruja de feria barata y yo definitivamente era Jodidamente Idiota…

**FLAHS BACK**

_Estaba un poco ebria, ya que el idiota de mi hermano, nos hizo tomar más de 4 chupitos de tequila a cada uno y si no contábamos las copas que nos invito el dueño del Pub supuestamente porque gracias a que yo, había ido a su Pub estaba lleno, porque todos querían conocer a la gran Julieta B. bueno y no mentía si tenemos en cuenta que ni en 8 horas de trabajo me habían sacado tantas fotos _

_-Chicos, voy a el baño –les dije a mis amigos intentando ponerme en pie con los súper tacones que me había puesto ..agg… Maldita la hora en que aprendí a caminar sin caerme ¡estúpida fuerza de voluntad! _

_-Te acom… acom….pañamos –decía Alice entre hipos ¡ja! Un duende borracho, nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para ver algo como eso _

_-Si te acom… ¡oh espera! mira unicornios –dijo Rose mirando a la lejanía y riendo como loca, jajajaja decidido hay que salir más a menudo mis amigas borrachas son un show de lo más gracioso _

_-¡Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mejor me voy porque si espero a la pitonisa borracha y a la rubia del país de la maravilla, se me explotara la vejiga –le dije poniéndome en pie, para irme al baño _

_Mientras iba hacia el baño, iba pensando en donde encontraría a Edward para poder hablar con él, sabía que llevaba una semana en el campus por que había visto a la perra de Tanya hablar con una chicas que decían que el gran Edward había llegado ¡Ja! Mejor no pienso en ese día porque solo me encabrono más _

_Bueno mejor pensaría en positivo…_

_-¡oh! Dios que sexi –escuchar decir a unas chicas que estaban en la mitad de la pista de baile con una sonrisa idiota en la cara –Y nos guiño un ojo –seguía diciendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería _

_Mujeres… _

_Cuando entre al baño escuche algo que prefería no haber escuchado… ¡oh! Como hubiera deseado seguir en mi ignorancia _

_-Eddy, nos vamos a tu apartamento – ¿Tanya? Esa era su voz ¿creo? _

_-¡No! ¿Querías follar no es así? ¡Pues ya lo has hecho! ahora déjame en paz – Esa ¡Maldita voz! Esa voz yo la conocía Jodidamente bien era el Maldito de Edward _

_¡Ja! Arrepentido y una mierda para mí y para todo el jodido mundo _

_Sentí como la ira se apodero de mí y mis afirmaciones fueron confirmadas de uno de los cubículos del baño salió el mayor cabron conocido en el mundo EDWARD ANTONHY CULLEN _

_Cuando me voy sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y me deleite viendo como dejo de respirar ¡Maldito! Ahora tenía miedo, ahora que sabía que había descubierto otra de sus jodidas mentiras _

_Jodido cabron…_

_Que se Joda el mundo, que se Joda mi Jodida conciencia, que se Jodan mis Jodido amigos, si el mundo quería una Jodida Bella Swan perra, el mundo tendría a una Jodida Bella Swan hecha toda una perra y lo iba a disfrutar _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina con una gran taza de café y con una gran y Jodida resaca de mierda ya que cuando Salí de deleitarme con el Idiota de Cullen me tome todo el maldito Pub (Bar) así que ahora a las 9:00 de la Jodida mañana estaba encabronada, con ojeras y con un hambre más grande que un Maldito Oso pardo

-¡Hey! Bellyta –creo que nunca eh gritado tan fuerte en mi vida, juraría que me escucharon hasta en la puta china

- Jodido duende del demonio ¡Joder! –grite encabrona, por culpa del susto que me dio Alice había derramado el maldito café y ahora tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza insoportable

-Be...lla….

-Cállate ¡Joder! –le grite interrumpiéndola, como odiaba a la gente que tartamudeaba cuando estaba asustada ¡oh! Mierda

Me gire para mirar a una Alice, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada ¡Joder!

-Lo siento Alice, no era mi intención ¡vale! Es que estoy un poco gruñona hoy, lo siento –le dije acercándome a ella, para abrazarla

-Es que y…o pens…e no –decía cosas entre sus sollozos pero no se le entendía bien

-Lo siento amiga, perdóname, lo siento sabes que te amo, eres mi mejor amiga, lo siento- le dije haciéndole círculos en la espalda para que se relajara

-Vale, no pasa nada todos tenemos un día malo –me dijo ya mas recuperada y dedicándome una enorme sonrisa –Bueno ya está bien de tonterías ¿quieres un café? Porque yo necesito uno o mi cabeza estallara –me dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetera

Recogí el desastre que arme cuando me asuste, mientras Alice preparaba unas gigantescas tazas de café y hablábamos de lo bien que no lo habíamos pasado, bueno omitiendo la parte donde me encabrone y decidí que Joderia al mundo entero

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

El estúpido tono del móvil de Alice provoco que nos calláramos de inmediato

-Contesta el estúpido móvil, Alice sabes que odio esa estúpida canción.-le dije irritada al ver como se ponía a bailar mientras su móvil sonaba y sonaba

-Valeeeeeeeeeeee Bellita ¡hoy! Estas un poco irritada –me dijo para molestarme ¡estúpido duende! -¡Oh! Es mi padre –dijo contestando rápidamente

Después de mi cumpleaños mi trato con los padres de Alice era simplemente cordial, yo me sentía mal por cómo les hable y ellos se sentían mal por su hijo, así que trataba de no estar mucho con ellos porque me sentía mal ver la cara de culpa que ponían cada vez que me miraban

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír el golpe sordo del móvil de Alice al caer en el suelo, alce la vista para ver a una Alice con el rostro surcado por el pánico y el dolor

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte al ver como comenzaba a temblar -¡EMMETT! ¡ROSALIE! –llame a gritos a mi hermano y a mi amiga para que bajaran, ya que Alice solo lloraba gritaba una y otra vez ¡El no!, ¡El no! Y no contestaba a mi pregunta

Ya preocupado tome mi móvil y llame a Carlisle para saber que le dijo a Alice

Pero lo que me dijo preferí no haberlo escuchado

Sentí mi corazón y mi conciencia, morir por la culpa…

**EDWARD POV**

**S**entí un gran dolor en la parte derecha de mi cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro…

.

.

Desperté no sé después de cuánto tiempo

Estaba muerto ¡Pues que puta mierda era el infierno!

Era como esta en el puto Sahara, solo había arena y calor mucho y Jodido calor, creo que estaba sudando más que un ¡Maldito! Cerdo el día de la matanza

-¡Ey! Hay alguien ahí – _"Idiota ¿enserio? Crees que si hubiera alguien, en este maldito lugar ya habría aparecido ¡Joder!"_ Cállate Masen, puede que allá alguien -¡Ey! _–"Cállate ¡Joder!, estamos muerto y tu estas gritando como el idiota que eres, preguntando si hay alguien, eres estúpido Cullen" _por lo menos yo no soy tan pesimista ¡Sí! Estamos muertos pero ¡Yo! Quiero saber donde estoy ¿Infierno? ¿Limbo? O ¿Cielo? _"JaJaJaJaa ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres saber dónde estamos? Tranquilo hombre yo te lo digo estamos en el puto INFIERNO ¡Joder! En el puto Infierno, la gente como nosotros tiene una cama reservada"_

Infierno

Infierno

Infierno

Eso era lo único que mi cabeza procesaba ¡Estaba en el infierno, Masen tenía razón, como podía ser tan estúpido de pensar que ¡Yo! Iba a estar en otro lado que no fuera el Puto y Jodido Infierno…

Pesar que para una vez en mi vida que deseo algo, va y se hace realidad

_Necesitaba Morir_, eso era lo último que había pensado antes de que chocara, no se con que ni con quien

Me senté en la seca y carrasposa arena del Sahara donde me encontraba

Que iba a ser de mí ahora, había perdido todo… Bueno mirándole el lado bueno al asunto, ya mi familia, mis amigos y Mi Bella, tendrían que soportarme, podrían vivir mejor sin un Maldito Bastardo como yo, Jodiendoles la vida

Deje de pensar en los pros y los contras de estar Jodidamente Muerto, al escuchar un llanto agonizante, me levante y camine en dirección de ese doloroso llanto ¿Pero por que no veía a nadie? ¡Por favor si estaba en el puto desierto y todo era terreno lizo y extenso! Bueno y me estoy pensando eso de ¿extenso? Por que dudo mucho que esto tenga fin, seguí caminado por lo menos media hora, hasta que a unos 3 metros vi un pequeño bulto, supe de inmediato que era una persona acurrucada y era la que estaba llorando ya que se oían los sollozos

-¡Ey! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunte acercándome, para mirar mejor ¡Oh! Era una chica, no podía ver su rostro pero su pequeña figura y su cabello castaño me decían que era una chica -¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? –le volví a preguntar agallándome a su altura, poniendo mi mano en su pequeño hombro, ya que temblaba como una gelatina ¡Oh! Pero qué gran error el mío, cuando pose mi mano sobre su hombro, salto y se alejo de mi como si yo fuera una especie de asesino en serie

Pero lo que en realidad me dejo sin respiración, fue ver ese pequeño rostro angelical por el cual había sufriendo tanto en los últimos meses, era ella, era mi ángel, mi Bella…

Pero…

-¡amor! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Este no es lugar para un ángel! –dije lo ultimo sin tiendo como el pecho me ardía ¿Qué hacia mi Bella en un lugar como estés? ¿También estaba muerta? ¡Oh Dios ¡No! –Por favor ¿contéstame? –le dije acercándome a ella, pero cada paso que daba ella retrocedía y lloraba más fuerte, mirándome con dolor

-Tu culpa, Tu Maldita Culpa –era lo único que decían sus labios ¿Mi Culpa?

-Mi culpa- dije en voz alta al entender a que se refería, por mi culpa ella estaba muerta ¡Era el conductor con el que había chocado! –Dios Mi ángel, lo siento tanto –dije acercándome a ella, pero solo lograba que se alejara mas de mi

-Eres patético ¿lo siento? ¡Ja! Es tu Jodida culpa y tu solo dices lo siento, eres la persona más patética que eh conocido, Cullen –me gire al escuchar esa voz cargada de burla y maldad ¿Bella? Volví a girarme para encontrarme a una Bella que lloraba y me culpa, volví a girar y había otra Bella, que me miraba con burla y maldad ¿dos Bella´s? ¡Imposible! -¡Oh! Mira si el gran Cullen se quedo si habla JaJa –me dijo la Bella siniestra riendo a mandíbula batiente

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Oh! Qué bien se siente cuando puedes decir esa frase ¡Te lo dije! Si definitivamente es una frase fascinante, Sabes me pase años de mi vida diciéndote lo que estaba bien y lo que no ¿Pero nunca me escuchaste? ¿Nunca me prestaste atención? Y ahora simplemente estas Jodido-…Dios…. Me estaría volviendo loco frente a mi había otra Bella, que me miraba con desaprobación y solo negaba con la cabeza, como si le hubiera dado la decepción mas grande de su vida

Ahora había tres Bella´s

-¿Qué pasa? Bella, contesta por favor me estoy volviendo loco –pegunte a ninguna Bella en particular, frente a mi apareció otra Bella, sonriéndome dulce mente, mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercaba lo máximo al suyo, sentía sus labios rosar los míos, antes de hablarme

-No soy Bella, soy tu –me dijo la cuarta Bella, después de esos todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

-Edward me escuchas, Edward hermanito despierta por favor –escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que identifique como la de Alice, intente moverme pero todo el cuerpo me dolía de mis labios salió un grito de dolor -¿Edward? Hermanito despertaste, ¡Papa! Papa ah despertado –escuche gritar a Alice, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba dando saltitos

Abrí los ojos lentamente, una luz blanca me cejo de inmediato, me costó adatarme, cuando logre mirar, si las fastidiosas manchas en los ojos que se te haces cuando no puedes ver bien a causa de una luz muy fuerte, lo primero que me encontré fue los hermosos ojos verdes de mi pequeña hermana, se veía cansada no traía maquillaje, tenía unas grandes ojeras y su corto cabello esta recogido en una pequeña coleta, vestía unos vaqueros azules, simples y una camiseta blanca ¿esta no era Alice? ¿Quién era esta y que había hecho con mi duende obsesionado de la moda_? "Claro que es nuestra hermana Idiota, no te parece todo esto un poco raro, si te has prestado atención, estamos en un hospital" _Masen tenía razón ahora que apartaba mi vista de Alice, me daba cuenta que estaba en el hospital _"¿Qué nos ha pasado? Cullen" _No lo sé Masen pero lo vamos a averiguar

-¿Qué ha pasado? Alice –mi voz salía rasposa como si no hubiera hablado en años

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

_6 Meses después _

Día a día, hora a hora, meses a meses…. Estaba aquí en la misma posición

Sentada en el incomodo sofá de la habitación de hospital de Edward, Edward

Ese nombre, todos los días lo veía, ahí tan inmóvil, tan frágil y a la vez tan hermoso, puede que hubiera sido un cabron conmigo, pero tenía que reconocerlo, Edward era todo un dios, era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en mi vida

Todos los días desde hace 6meses atrás venia a ver como estaba me quedaba con el toda la tarde, todas las tardes recordaba que por mi maldita culpa estaba, ahí en una cama en estado de coma ¿Qué tan difícil hubiera sido para mí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y perdonarle? ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para mí salir corriendo detrás del, aquel día? ¿Qué tan difícil hubiera sido? Ese era el problema no hubiera sido difícil. Si aquel día en el Pub no hubiera estado tan enfadada me habría dado cuanta que Edward estaba demasiado borracho para conducir, habría sido tan fácil, quitarle las llaves de su coche y enviarlo en un taxi, todo habría sido tan fácil y no me hubiera dejado llevar por la rabia y el orgullo

Todo sería tan fácil ahora, si Edward no estuviera en coma después de haber chocado contra un tráiler, los policías dicen que fue un milagro, porque después de ver como quedo el coche, era casi imposible que alguien saliera vivo de aquel amasijo de hierro, sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al recordar que estuvo a punto de morir y todo por mi culpa, eso solo me comprobaba que era una persona horrible, el no estaría en esta horrible situación si yo no lo hubiera tratado como lo trate, solo recuerdo como me reí de el cuándo lloro por mí, como se arrodillo en el bar del Pub para que lo escuchara, como yo me reí con sorna, de su dolor…

-Bella, ¡Por favor! no puedes seguir así, no duermes, no come ¡Por favor hermanita, vamos a comer algo –me dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación

Cuando nos enteramos del accidente, me di cuenta de todo el mal que hice al cumplir mi estúpida venganza, solo de recordad como Emmett, Rose y Jazz que había llegado ese mismo día, habían llorado como unos niños, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con su amigo y casi hermano, solo de recordar que todo lo que pasaba ahora era culpa mía, me retorcía el estomago en lo más profundo

Sabía que discutir con Emmett solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que mejor era hacerle caso, me puse en pie y tome mi bolsa, dándole una última mirada a Edward que se veía como un Dios del Olimpo ahí dormido en toda su gloria

- Vamos –dije con voz cansada y monótona, estaba tan cansada de la monotonía, todos los días era lo mismo, solo que con diferentes personajes, por así decirlo, cuando no venia Emmett, venia, Rose o Ang, bueno hasta Esme, había llegado a sacarme de la habitación de su hijo para que bajara a comer algo ¿Pero no lo entendían? Yo no podía estar tan feliz comiendo, mientras una persona está en coma por mi Maldita culpa

.

.

En la cafetería estaban todos menos Carlisle que había tenido una emergencia y estaba atendiéndola, todos mirábamos fijamente nuestros paltos de comida pero nadie decía nada al fin de cuentas ¿Qué íbamos a decir? ¿Cómo te fue la noche en el hospital? Claro una pregunta perfecta para una situación como esta (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Yo me retiro –dije poniéndome en pie, estaba cansada de mirar mi comida, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-Bella cariño pero si no has ni tocado la comida –me dijo Esme mirándome con preocupación ¿Cómo podía estar preocupada por la asesina de su hijo?

- Tranquila Esme, ya comeré más tarde –le dije tomando mi bolsa para irme, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta una voz, dura me hizo quedarme en mi sitio

-Isabella, estoy harta, esto más que cansada, así que date la vuelta y comete la Jodida comida –me dijo Angela mirándome con seriedad, todos en la mesa la mirábamos como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Angela no solía enfadarse, hicieras lo que hicieras, pero ahora me miraba con cara de "por tu bien hazme caso"

-Angela no tengo hambre –le dije ignorando su rostro al ver como pasaba de su color normal al rojo escarlata de la rabia, nunca habíamos visto a Angela como estaba en este momento, se levanto de la silla de un tirón asiendo un ruido ensordecedor que llamo la atención de toda la cafetería

-Estoy cansada, de esta Mierda, estoy cansada de ser la puta voz de vuestra maldita y sucia conciencia, estoy harta de ver una y otra vez como cometéis estupideces, pero de lo que más estoy cansada ahora mismo es de ti Bella y de Edward vuestra Jodida estupidez os llevo donde estáis ahora ¿quieres oír que fue tu maldita culpa lo que le paso a Edward…

-Angela, no….

-Cállate Rosalie, ella quiere escuchar la verdad ¿no es así? Pero tengamos algo en cuenta ella, no quiere escuchar nuestra verdad ella quieres escuchar su verdad ¿no es así, Bella? Pues tu maldita verdad es que por tu puto orgullo Cullen, está en coma ¿eso es lo que quieres oír? ¿Para qué? ¿Para auto compadecerte, para removerte en tu mierda? Déjame decirte una cosa Bella, si tu quieres hundirte en el fango, hazlo, pero hazlo sola, no nos arrastre a todos en tu miseria, así que sienta tu Jodido culo, en esa maldita silla y comete la maldita comida que ya bastante tenemos con uno en coma, con una Alice depresiva, una Rosalie nostálgica, un Emmett llorón y unos padres destrozado como para tener a una puñetera niña caprichosa como lo eres tú con bulimia, así que comete la maldita comida y luego si quieres seguir viviendo en tu mierda, hazlo pero bastante lejos de nosotros, ya bastante tenemos con lo nuestro para soportar a alguien más –me dijo mirándome con rabia y saliendo de la cafetería seguida por Ben, todos estábamos en Shock nunca había oído a Angela tratar así a otra persona, sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, Angela tenía razón no era más que una Jodida niña caprichosa

-Bella cariño, no le pres…

-No Esme, Angela tiene razón solo soy un jodido problema más, soy débil y patética, siempre lo supe, así que no tratéis de encontrar justificación, a mis actos, siempre lo he hecho mal, Angela trato de advertirme de la consecuencias de mis actos pero yo me cegué y no mire mas allá de mis narices y ahora estoy pagando mi estupidez, puede que no fuera mi culpa el accidente, pero todo se desencadeno, por rebajarme a el nivel de mis enemigos –dije saliendo de la cafetería necesitaba aire necesitaba pensar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no espere el ascensor, subí corriendo los 8 pisos que me separaban de la habitación de Edward necesitaba hablar con él así el no me respondiera, necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba, necesitaba descargarme

Bueno ahora que pensaba ¿Dónde está Alice?

**EDWARD POV**

**C**reo que alucinar era una palabra muy pobre para como me encontraba en este momento, después de que Alice me terminara de relatar lo pasado estos últimos 6meses, las imágenes de aquella noche llegaron a mí como una película de cine mudo

Sufrimiento

Tanya

Bella

Discusión

Deseos

Y

Accidente

En ese orden aparecían las imágenes en mi cabeza, había estado en coma 6 meses, después de que literalmente me metiera debajo de un tráiler ¡Ohf! Y estaba vivo, parpadee un par de veces intentando organizar mis ideas…

-Y ¿Cómo están los chicos, mis padres, Mi Bella? –le pregunte a Alice, ya cuando Salí de mi aturdimiento

-Bueno, nuestros padres ya te lo imaginaras, están destrozados, Emmett y Rosalie no duerme por la preocupación, Angela y Ben, tratan de ser optimistas y al parecer dio resultado su optimismo, Bueno Mi Jazz trata de tenernos calmados a todos y Bella bueno ella es la que peor se lo ha tomado, no come, no duerme, siempre está aquí, todos los días estas aquí contigo, por más que le decimos que se vaya a casa, ella reúsa cualquier oferta –me dijo mi hermana, acariciándome el pelo, no pase por alto el hecho que dijo Mi Jazz, como tampoco pase por alto que Mi Bella estaba preocupada por mí se que sonara fatal, pero me sentía Jodidamente feliz, al saber esto –Se que estas pensado pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones, hasta ahora que veo tus ojos brillar de dolor y amor, no me doy cuenta que decías la verdad ¡Amas a Bella! Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones, Bella esta aquí, porque se siente culpable por tu accidente, ella nos conto lo que paso con vosotros, el día de tu accidente, nos conto lo del parque y también lo del Pub, ella piensa que si te hubiera perdonado, no hubieras salido, borracho y no hubieras tenido el accidente –me dijo mirándome con tristeza, ella sabia el daño que me hacían sus palabras, Bella no estaba aquí porque me quisiera, estaba aquí porque se sentía mal por el accidente

La puerta se abrió, dejando ante mis ojos al ser mas hermoso del mundo, se veía cansada y rota, pero aun así era el más hermoso de los ángeles

-Bella –susurre vi como sus ojos se abría ante la sorpresa antes de que se le llenaran de lagrimas y felicidad _"Claro felicidad al saber que no hemos muerto y no tendrá que carga con la culpa en su conciencia"_ me recordó amargamente mi conciencia, ella solo se sentía culpable –Te puedes ir como vez ya no moriré, igual que más te da, recuerda, no eres, ni quieres ser nada mío –le dije con el tono más amargo que pude infundir en mi voz, necesitaba liberarla de la carga que acarreaba, ella no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera un estúpido y no tenia porque estar sufriendo por mí, al citar las últimas palabras que ella me dijo en el Pub aquella noche la escuche jadear ante sus propios recuerdos

Vi como su cara paso de la confusión a la rabia antes de escupirme unas últimas palabras

-Perfecto Cullen, hasta nunca –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de sus camisa, antes de girarse hacia la puerta y dejarme con una gran herida en el pecho, la cual no paraba de sangrar

Ahora solo quedaba intentar empezar de nuevo ¿creo?... Claro si se podía, empezar de nuevo cuando el corazón se te está rompiendo

**Hasta el próximo capítulo… **

_¡Ey! Amores por aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ¡Ya! Veis como iba yo a blasfemar de tal forma matando a Eddy, ¡uff! Buda me libre de tal sacrilegio ¿Qué os pareció? Muy cargante, muy sentimental o jodidamente sádico en cuanto a situaciones y vocabulario_

_¡Bah! Falto poco para que sea 20 así que oficialmente no tendré tiempo, cierto es que ahora salgo sobre las 2 o 3 de la madrugada de trabajar en el bar, no sin antes haber entrado a las 7 de la mañana, pero entre tardes tengo una o dos horas si tener que atender a nadie en el bar ya que la mayoría o están en la playa o esta durmiendo una horas en la tarde, bueno en fin aprovecho esas hora, me llevo el ordenador al bar y escribo un poco ¡Uff! Os podéis creer que me es tardado una semana escribiendo este capítulo, ya que me tocaba escribirlo cuando tenía tiempo y nunca me demoro más de 2 horas escribiendo un Jodido capitulo ¡Bah! Bueno pero lo termine, a partes pero lo con seguí_

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Y como siempre gracias por leerme y por vuestro Reviews, espero mereceré algunos esta vez **

**Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – **_**Swan**_

_Agradecimiento y repuestas: gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras, no os respondo por persona y Reviews, porque enserio, no tengo tiempo, espero que os haya gustado y ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre pero hay una lectora que le gusta debatir conmigo espero tu próxima resolución jajaja y espero que te haya gustada, a las demás os Jodidamente quiero y prometo intentar escribo un Cap. mas antes de que mi tiempo muera, literalmente, prometo intentar contestar a todas cuando el verano acabe ¡os amo¡_


	16. 3NCANTADO ¡¡SOY EDWARD CULLEN!

**¡! Ey amores ¿me habéis extrañando? Porque yo a vosotras si ¡Jodidamente os eh extrañado! **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo**

_**Frase del capítulo numero 16**__: ¡! Yo opondré a tu abandono ¡! La elevada torre de mí divino pensamiento ¡! _

_JUAN RAMON JIMENEZ _

* * *

**¿? EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO ¿?**

**¡! ENCANTADO ¡SOY EDWARD CULLEN! ¡!**

**EDWARD POV**

**E**n el principio de los tiempos Zeus*(Dios del Olimpo) nos creo con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y dos cabezas, pero su tal el miedo que le producimos al parecer mas poderoso que él, que nos partió en la mitad condenados nos a vagar por el mundo ¡buscando nuestra otra mitad! ¡Nuestra media naranja!

¿Pero qué pasa cuando ya hemos encontrado a nuestra media naranja? Pero esta no quieres forma parte de nuestra vida ¿Qué se hacía en casos como esos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado 2 meses desde el accidente que casi me cuesta la vida y la desgracia de mi familia

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad por así decirlo.

Mis padres estaban más amorosos que de costumbre, pero no podía culparlos, casi me pierden y ahora no desperdiciaba oportunidad por lo más mínima que fuera para demostrarnos a mí hermana y a mí cuanto nos amaban

Alice me había perdonado, aun que su perdón fue a causa del accidente, me sentía bien, saber que había recuperado a mi hermana y por otra parte estaba feliz al saber que había perdonado a Jazz y era otra vez feliz

Emmett después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado estos meses y como había cambiado por el amor que le tenía a _ella _me perdono, ahora creo que me tenia ¿lastima? ..Bah… Rose era otro cantar, ella me había perdonado cierto era, pero siempre que tenia oportunidad me recordaba lo rastrero y miserable que había sido, cierto era que me encabronaba escucharla, pero tenía razón me había comportado como un autentico imbécil

Angela y Ben me había pedido perdón por no haberme contado nada, pero que podía decirles yo ¿Qué estaba enfadado? ..Bah.. Cierto era que ellos siempre han sido mis amigos ¿pero en qué bando luchador tienes que hacerte una trinche, cuando ves como uno de tus amigos pierde el norte? Eso les pasó a ellos, tuvieron que presenciar cómo había perdido la razón y tuvieron que escoger bando, así que no les podía reprochar nada, lo más probable es que si me hubieran dicho la verdad, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por vengarme de Ella

Y por ultimo y muy importante estaba Ella

Porque no decía su nombre fácil _"Porque nos duele decirlo"_ me recordó mi conciencia con Masen habíamos adquirido una especie de radar avizor, era como una especie de ¡Clip! Que nos avisaba cuando la conversación se estaba tornando peligrosa cuando debíamos huir, así que cada vez que ese ¡Clip! Nos avisaba salíamos como los cobardes que somos huyendo, para no saber nada, lo último que supe que es Ella se había ido de viaje, por trabajo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero hoy era el peor día de mi vida

1ero: llegue tarde a clases y el profesor no me dejo entrar

2do: me encontré con la loca de Tanya que llevaba días, llamándome y buscándome ¡porque según ella tenía algo importantísimo que decirme! ...Uff... Por suerte logre escapar

3ero: mi coche se averió y tuve que volver a mi apartamento andando

4rto: New York tiene una media de dos días lluviosos por año y a que no adivináis ¡Sí! Hoy fue uno de esos días, así que ahora me encontraba empapado doblando la esquina que da a mi apartamento

Y

5nto: Hoy vuelve ella, y todavía no eh encontrado un apartamento para mudarme, ahora no me parecía tan buena idea vivir frente a frente, no creo que mi corazón resista verla todos los días, se que con mis amigo y las salidas serían fácil, cuando quisieran salir, primero preguntaría si ella iba a estar que de ser así, yo no iría, pero como evitarla, como evitar mi dolor, si vivo enfrente de ella

…¡Maldita! suerte la mía…

Iba tan despistado maldiciendo mi ¡maldito día! Que no vi a la joven que venía caminado hacía mi, pero cuando su cuerpo cocho con el mío, provocando que callera al suelo mojado, no tuve que alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba

¡Maldito día!

¡Maldita vida!

¡Y sobretodo Maldito Amor!

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica, recorría desde el primer pelo de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, mis ojos se llenaron a lagrimas y como pude me puse en pie, y corrí, corrí como si mi vida pendiera de ello

-¡EDWARD!

La escuche gritar pero no me gire corrí más rápido, corrí por el bien de mi corazón, por el bien de mi cordura, Por el bien de nuestro dolor

Corrí en busca de aire, corrí si rumbo fijo, corrí esperando poder detener mi corazón, que ahora bombeaba adolorido, por aquel rencuentro

No sabía dónde me encontraba, solo sentí mis rodillas ceder y caer al suelo, sollozando, por el dolor, tragando aire compulsivamente intentando mitigar el dolor de mi corazón

Mis ropas estaban empapadas, la lluvia cada vez caí mas y mas fuerte y se un esfuerzo para vendarme las heridas, pero el agujero de mi corazón se hacía cada vez más grande y fuerte

Si mi padre es tuviera viéndome en estos momento me habría dicho _¡Oh, no pierdas este momento tan oportuno, venga vamos!_ Pero él no estaba para decirme que dejara de llorar como una nenaza y volviera a enfrentar mi pasado y mi tormentoso futuro

Sentí como dejaba de llover, pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta que en el único sito donde no llovía era donde yo estaba arrodillado y delante de mi habían una converses rosas que yo conocía muy bien

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –me dijo ¿pero que pretendía burlase de mi? vi como se acuclillaba y con termo levante al vista, para ver al amor de mi vida, a la causante de tantos males y pesares, sonriéndome, con amabilidad, mientras sostenía un paraguas (sombrilla) rosa con lunares blanco el cual nos resguardaba de la torrencial lluvia –Bueno al parecer no te gusta hablar con extraños, que tal si empezamos como es dedico, sin caída, ni huidas, encantada soy Isabella, pero me dicen Bella y ¿tú eres? –me dijo extendiendo una de sus manos hacia mi ¿estaba hablando enserio? ¿Estaría soñando? ¿O esto sería una broma de ella? No. No ella no sería tan cruel, volví a fijar mi vista en eso achocolatados ojos que me enamoraron, para míralos brillar con sinceridad ¡decía la verdad!

-Encantado soy Edward Cullen y me dice Edd, Edward, o Eddy bueno este último no lo cuentes solo lo utilizan para molestarme –le dije tan rápido y nerviosos que ni yo mismo me entendía

La vi sonreír encantadoramente

-Bueno Eddy un placer y porque no me cuenta sobre ti –me dijo, cierto era que me encantaba el hecho que me hablara de nuevo, pero que pretendía ¿hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Soy estudiante de Medicina, soy de chicago, estuve viviendo en Florida, tengo unos amigos geniales, creo que estoy un poco loco ya que habla como mi conciencia, no me gustan los payasos y soy enemigo número uno de Bob Esponja ¿ahora te toca a ti? –le dije mientras me ponía en pie y me deleitaba escuchándola reír

-Bueno soy estudiante de vuelo, espero algún día ser piloto, soy de Forks un pueblo pequeño y muy lluviosos de Washington, hasta hace unos mese también vivía en Florida, mis amigos también están un poco locos en especial mi hermano gemelo, me gusta comer tostada con salsa de cacahuetes y mermelada de fresa, me gustan los payasos y odio a Patricio (amigo de Bob Esponja) no soy tan interesante como tu pero es algo jajaja y si deberías ir a un sicólogo ¡Ya sabes por lo de hablar con tu conciencia! No es muy normal–me dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso así nuestro edificio

-¿Por qué? –no me contuve mas y se lo pregunte no podía seguir hablando como si nada

-¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta eso mismo llevo preguntándome todos estos meses ¿Por qué? Pero sabe ¡no! Encontré la respuesta a esa pregunta pero si encontré la respuesta a ¿Por qué no? –me dijo pasando su cálido brazo por mi cintura, me sentía vivo, como si volviera a estar completo, como si volviera a respirar –Te Extrañe, esa fue la única respuesta a mis multiplex preguntas –me dijo provocando que mi corazón volviera a latir de esperanza, emoción y alivio, la abrace, la abrace como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar

-Yo también te extrañe Bells –le dije apretándola más contra mi -Lo siento tanto, se que si… -me vi interrumpido por sus largos y delicados dedos en mis labios, sentí mis labios quemar de deseo, deseaba tanto besarla

-Ya nada importa Edd, ya nada importa, ahora volvamos a casa, me sorprende que tu siendo estudiante de Medicina, no te hayas percatado que podemos morir de neumonía, así mojado y fríos como estamos – me dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña

Ahora solo me apetecía cantar, gritar y bailar, una idea loca cruzo mi cabeza

-Bella ¡baila conmigo! - le pedí quitándole la sombrilla y tomándola de la cintura para pegarla más a mí, no quería despertar no todavía, porque esto solo podía ser un Jodido sueño

-No estás soñando Edd –me dijo la mire con asombro –se que estas pensando que estás soñando pero no es así, esto es la feliz y ansiada realidad –me dijo mientras nos mecíamos a ritmo de la música insonora e imaginaria

**.**

-Edward ¡Edward! Despierta Hermano, llegaras tarde –escuchaba a lo lejos, abrí los ojos con el corazón encogido todo había sido un jodido sueño todo había sido un ¡Maldito sueño!

Grite, grite de dolor y rabia, no me podía pasar esto a mí, hasta en mis sueños me atormentaba

Me levante de la cama ante la mirada atónita de mi hermana por mi grito

-Edd ¿estás bien? – me pregunto preocupada, al ver como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos, sin control aparente

-No me pasa nada –le dije con la voz estrangulada y rasposa, mientras caminaba así el baño de mi apartamento -¿Alice como has entrado? –le pregunte al darme cuenta de que estaba en ¡Mi apartamento!

-dejaste la puerta abierta –me dijo poniéndose en pie y mirando al suelo como si no supiera cómo decir lo que estaba pensando –Edd ¿Ya conseguiste apartamento? –me pregunto con miedo ¿pero que le pasaba?

-Tan rápido quieres dejar de verme ¡Hieres mis sentimientos hermanita! –le dije poniendo me la mano en el pecho y mirándola con falso dolor, asiéndola reír

-sabes que no Hermanito, lo que pasa es que hoy vuelve B… -no termino de hablar ya que mi despertado la interrumpió

-Ahhh llego tarde –grite corriendo a mi baño para una ducha rápida

.

.

¡Maldito día de Mierda!

1ero: llegue tarde a clases y el profesor no me dejo entrar …duba… ya no estamos mayorcitos para castigos

2do: me encontré con la loca de Tanya que llevaba días, llamándome y buscándome ¡porque según ella tenía algo importantísimo que decirme! ..uff.. Por suerte logre escapar

3ero: mi coche se averió y tuve que volver a mi apartamento andando, mi amado volvo me había abandonada …ahh... juro vengarme

4rto: New York tiene una media de dos días lluviosos por año y a que no adivináis ¡Sí! Hoy fue uno de esos días, así que hora me encontraba empapado doblando la esquina que da a mi apartamento

¡Cierto era que mi día era un poco extraño! Me recordaba a mi sueño, pero bien sabía yo que la vida no era tan benevolente con persona como yo

Y 5to: Aquí estaba yo esperando escuchar todos los insultos que un humano pudiera decir en el menor tiempo posible. A la persona que acababa de tirar al suelo y que para mi mala suerte había provocado que las maletas que llevaba cayeran al suelo y se abrieran y con la lluvia que estaba cayendo ¡Pues haceos una imagen!

-Lo siento deberás, lo siento –dije si mirar a la persona a la cara, mientras me agachaba para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, ¡Ay! Qué suerte la mía, la primer prenda que recogí tenía que ser un tanga azul eléctrico de encaje –Lo siento, no ee… -una voz interrumpió mi tartamudeo dejándome congelado

-Edward, ¡en serio! Si quieres un tanga mío firmado, solo me lo tienes que pedir, no me atropelles y intentes robarme los tangas jajajaja- alce la vista temeroso ¡Mierda!

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué? Despierta Edward, Despierta ¡No otra vez!-me dije a mi mismo, intentando despertar

-…uff… se nota que me has extrañado –me dijo con sarcasmo esa voz ¡No era un sueño!

-Bella –grite antes de atraparla en mis brazos, para que nunca volviera a irse o en mi caso despertar de este sueño tan Jodidamente real

Que sueño tan real y exquisito

Pero lo que me convenció de que no era un fue sus labios en mi mejilla

-Yo también te extrañe amigo mío ¡Lo siento! –me dijo dejándome con el corazón descontrolado y muriendo de felicidad

Era Jodidamente real, había vuelto y había vuelto para quedarse…

¿Podía ser más feliz?

* * *

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

¿Qué os gusto? Jaja pobre Edd no la pasa mal ni nada, con sus jodidos sueños, por suerte luego su sueño se volvió realidad jajaja

Bueno señoritas ya sabéis porque tardo tanto, así que cualquier explicación, sobra, espero de corazón tener otro tiempito para escribir, supongo que dentro de poco subiere un capitulo de ROSA NEGRA que tengo un poco escrito, así que falta nada y menos para subir el capitulo y luego me pondré a escribir otro de MI DULCE PERDICION y así sucesivamente, pero si queréis que escriba un capitulo de cualquiera de mis otras historia me lo decís y lo empiezo cuando pueda claro esta…

..Bah… os Jodidamente quiero

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

Jodidamente os quiero katty o Zaray ¿Sabéis que mi segundo nombre es Zaray? Si tengo unos nombres feos y encima como a mi madre no le cobraban por poner nombres va y me pone dos

Siento no contestar a vuestra cuestiones pero me eh quedado sin Internet en casa y no eh podido abrir mi pagina para poder contestar a los comentarios, cierto es que ya los leí, pero no me lo sé de memoria así que os imaginareis ..ahh… prometo que cuando pueda en condiciones os contesto a todos vuestro comentarios, espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión de mi capitulo nuevo, bueno nos me lio más que tengo que ir hasta la biblioteca para poder colgar este capítulo y de la biblioteca a mi casa a un camino largo

¡Disfrutar! …Bah…. Me voy que cierran la biblioteca

Os Jodidamente quieres carajo Katiuska

**¡HOLA NUEVAS LECTORAS!**

Pasaos por mis otras historias

**MI ANG3L CAIDO**

**MI DULC3 P3RDICION**

**EL B3SO DE LA MU3RT3**

**¡SOY JODIDAMENTE SWAN BELLA SWAN! **

**CHUPAM3 UN PI3 **

**ROSA N3GRA**


	17. ACOSADOR CASUAL

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo C**ap.**

Es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

**ACOSADOR CASUAL**

**EDWARD POV**

Alguna vez, un amigo vuestro os ha hecho la típica pregunta de **¿Problemas en el paraíso? **Cuando te nota malhumorado ¡No! Os la han hecho ..Bah.. Da igual porque ahora mismo en mi paraíso, no había problemas, en mi paraíso se había un enorme caos

-Por enésima vez, Emmett te eh dicho que ¡no! Es tan difícil de entender –le espete a mi amigo

¡Sí! Sé que estáis pensando que siempre que Edward Cullen se queja es porque un Emmett Swan está detrás de su desdicha ¡Vale! Tal vez este melodrama tizando un poco

Pero de cuantas maneras le puedes decir a tu mejor amigo, que no piensas dejarle tu ASTON MARTIN para que lo utilizara de motel con su novia. Porque eso era lo que Emmett quería, quería a mi pequeño ASTON para llevar a Rosalie de paseo, pero bien conocía yo a mis amigos y cuando la palabra paseo incluía a Rosalie y a Emmett, esa palabra dejaba de ser una palabra inocente y virgen por así decirlo

-Eddy, por favor se que estás un poco dolido, desde que te deje claro que ya no me satisfacías en la cama y que por eso te dejaba por Rose, pero no te parece que es mejor que hagamos las paces, lo nuestro fue lindo mientras duro- me dijo y ¡No! No estoy melodrama tizando.

Emmett es mi Karma personal

-No soy Gay y no estoy saliendo con Emmett –le dije a Ares una chica de mi clase de anatomía, que había escuchado las idioteces de Emmett cuando pasaba junto a nosotros

Le sonreí de manera torcida y me deleite al comprobar que mí don, de conquistador seguía vivo, al ver como Ares se ponía roja e hiperventilaba ¡Mujeres!

-Nos vemos en clases, Ares –le dije susurrando su nombre de manera sensual, creo que fue tanta la emoción que la chica no lo resistió y colapso contra la pared del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos

Se me formo una enorme sonrisa al ver como la chica se abanicaba con afán con unos de sus apuntes

-A…dios Edwa…rd –me dijo tartamudeando mientras agachaba la mirada apenada

Ahhhhhhhh el mundo me odia

-Deja de coquetear con mi Eddy, Zorra –le espeto Emmett con voz afeminada mientras me tomaba de brazo para arrastrarme por el pasillo dejando a la pobre de Ares jadeante y asustada, por el repentino ataque de celos de mi amorcito (nótese el sarcasmo)

¡Os! Preguntareis ¿Qué hacia Emmett, en la faculta de medicina? ¡Ah! Que no lo adivináis ¡Sí! Emmett, se había matriculado en medicina ¡Os! Lo podéis creer

_Emmett, deja de hacer el tonto y de ponerme en ridículo ¡Quieres! Y no, no te dejo mi Jodido coche, ahora, muévete llegamos tarde a clases _ le espete, ya cansado de su estúpido juego

**.**

Entre al aula dejando al Idiota de Emmett, afuera asiéndome puchero para que le dejara mi coche ¡Idiota! Una vez en mi asiento, empecé a pensar en lo que me había pasado estas semanas

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Bella, había vuelto, Recuerdo ese día como el único día, en el que la luz, llego a alumbrar mi oscuridad

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaba, feliz, emocionado, extasiado, estaba ¡Dios! Creo que iba a morir de la felicidad _

_Bella, había vuelto y me había dicho que me extrañaba_

__Esto, Edward, puedes soltarme_ me dijo Bella en un susurro, ahora que me lo decía creo que llevábamos mas de media hora abrazado, en la entrada de nuestro Edificio_

__Lo S…siento, es que te extrañaba_ le dije soltándola, ahora que la soltaba, me daba cuenta de que estábamos tirados en la acera y empapados hasta los huesos _

_Me puse en pie, ayudando a Bella a levantarse también, cuando recogimos todas sus cosas, entramos en el edificio_

_Una vez en el ascensor, el silencio se torno incomodo, yo tenía muchas cosas que decirle, tenía que pedirle perdón, así fuera de rodillas, tenía que pedirle, que me dejara estar cerca a ella, tenía que decirle, todo lo que la necesitaba, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar _

__Yo…_ me calle al ver que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo, no pude reprimir la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios al darme cuenta que los dos estábamos pensando en los mismo _

__Mira…_ ¡vale! Esto se estaba tornado absurdo_

__Vale, esto se está tornando, un poco estúpido, los dos queremos hablar, así que porque no quedamos en una hora en la salida del edificio, vamos al Starbucks y hablamos _me dijo Bella, saliendo del ascensor y quitándome su maleta de las manos _

_Cuando llegamos a nuestros apartamentos, me gire y la abrace, necesitaba comprobar, si esto era verdad, necesitaba saber si estaba despierto _

__Espero no estar soñando, nos vemos luego_ le susurre dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza para separe de ella y entrar de forma rápida a mi apartamento_

_Estaba hiperventilando, el corazón me latía a mil y el cuerpo me temblaba_

_No era un sueño, ella había vuelto _

_Recosté mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer hasta llegar al suelo, necesitaba relajarme, …Buda… había escuchado mis plegarias, ahora tenía la oportunidad de remediar el daño que había causado_

_Me duche y vestí en tiempo rencor, había pasado tanto tiempo intentado no morir de la felicidad, que cuando me había puesto en pie para arréglame, me había dado cuenta que solo faltaban 10 minutos, para verme con Bella _

_Tome las llaves de mi apartamento, mi chaqueta y Salí _

_Había llamado un taxi, ya que mi volvo me había abandonado y gracias a Emmett, sabía que Bella no había traído su coche a New York, así que ninguno tenía un medio de trasporte para llegar al Starbucks y gracias a la lluvia no podíamos ir caminando _

_Cuando llegue al vestíbulo del edificio, vi que Bella ya estaba allí, estaba apoyada en una de las columnas de este mirando hacia la lluvia_

__Siento, el retraso, se me paso el tiempo volando_ le dije al comprobar en mi reloj que llegaba 3 minutos tardes_

_Bella se giro al oír mi voz a su espalada, pero en la forma que me sonrió, provoco que mi corazón se estrujara, era una sonrisa triste ¿se arrepentiría de hablarme? _

__Veo que todavía lo conservas_ me dijo apuntando mi muñeca, donde estaba el reloj que ella me había regalado _

__Era lo único, que me mantiene, unido a ti_ le dije, ese reloj se había vuelto mi salvavidas mi puerto seguro, tenerlo conmigo era la comprobación de que ella, existía _Vamos_ le dije al ver que había agachado la mirada, con gesto triste ¡Yo! No quería que estuviera triste, la quería ver sonreír_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Una vez en el Starbucks, pedimos los cafés y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del bullicio_

__Yo no sé por dónde empezar, se que debería em…_ antes de que siguiera Bella me interrumpió_

__No quiero una disculpa_ iba a protestar pero me acallo, alzando la mano_ no quiero una disculpa, por que los dos nos equivocamos, se que de manera distinta pero nos equivocamos igual, ahora solo quiero olvidar todo, se que deberíamos hablarlo, pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerza para resistir, una conversación de tal magnitud, hemos sufrido de diferente forma, pero igual lo hemos hecho, este tiempo que estuve fuera trabajando, me dio tiempo para reflexionar y meditar lo ocurrido, me dio tiempo para darme cuenta de mis errores y fallos_ la interrumpí al ver que solo hablaba de sus supuestos errores, pero no decía que todo lo que había pasado había sido mi culpa_

__Bella, todo fue culpa mía, si yo no…_

__Déjame terminar, por favor_ me pidió interrumpiéndome_ se que tu también erraste, pero somos humanos y no somos perfectos, ahora solo te pido que borremos, los mese pasado, se que tenemos que hablar de ello, pero aplacemos esa charla, simplemente volvamos a ser nosotros, volvamos a ser Edward y Bella los mejores amigos, pero hágalo paso a paso, despacio, yo te eh extrañado, pero no me veo capaz de volver a la normalidad, con facilidad así que tomémonos un tiempo, hagas la cosas despacio_ me dijo ¿un tiempo? No la entendía, quería que, volviéramos a ser como antes, pero quería también tiempo_

__ ¿No entiendo? _le conteste sinceramente_

__Es fácil, olvidemos todo e intentemos, volver a ser, nosotros pero poco a poco_ me dijo poniéndose en pie_ solo quiero recuperar a mi amigo_ me dijo yéndose y dejándome _

_Entre dolido y aliviado _

_Dolido; porque solo quería ser mí amiga _

_Aliviado; porque las cosas, podía ser como antes y así solo fuéramos amigos, yo me conformaría con eso _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Después de ese día, habíamos empezado a hablar, procurábamos no quedarnos solo, ya que siempre la incomodidad y la tensión, predominaban el ambiente

Varias veces la había invitado a dar paseos o al cine, pero siempre me rechazaba dándome escusas tontas o simplemente negativas, desde entonces yo había intentado acercarme, pero ella siempre encontraba algo y me dejaba solo

Mis amigos, estaba un poco divertidos con la situación, ya que parecíamos dos niños pequeños, intentando hacer amigos por primera vez, cada vez que teníamos que hacer algo juntos, nos volvíamos torpes y vergonzoso _"Si como la vez que, estábamos en casa de las chicas, viendo una película y sonó el teléfono, Bella y nosotros estábamos cerca a este, y al final tuvo que pararse Rosalie, a cogerlo porque ninguno de los dos se decidió quien lo cogería" _¡Oh! Cállate, fue el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida, creo que estaba tan rojo, que parecía un semáforo, y con Emmett hundiendo el dedo en la llaga y los demás riéndose de nuestra estupidez, no fue muy placentero "_Bueno míralo por el lado, bueno fue el único día que Bella y nosotros no nos reímos de forma forzada, como suele pasar"_ si tienes razón

**.**

**.**

Las clases habían pasado rápido, había quedado con mis amigos, en parque que quedaba cerca a la universidad, para almorzar juntos

_Bueno, Edd, Bells, tenemos que deciros una cosa_ dijo mi hermana, llevábamos 15 minutos juntos, estábamos sentado en el pasto, bajo el cobijo de un gran roble que nos cubría del sol neoyorquino

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte, al ver que se quedaba callada

_veréis, esta semana nos vamos_ contesto, Rosalie

_Cuando dice nos vamos ¿a quién te refieres? Y ¿A dónde? _pregunto Bella, recostándose sobre su estomago, mientras miraba a Rose

_ ¡Umm! Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Ben, Ang y yo_ contesto mi hermana

_Veréis, es un crucero de una semana y solo es para parejas ¡Lo sentimos! _nos dijo Ang que estaba recostada, sobre el hombro de Ben

Aquí había algo y no olía bien, como a gato encerrado

_ ¡ah! no tenéis porque darnos explicaciones, yo no moriré por estar una semana sola y dudo mucho que Edward, muera _contesto Bella, mientras tomaba su cabello y se lo hacía a un lado

_ ¡Oh! Qué bien, ¿Por qué no dormir los dos en un apartamento esta semana, así no estáis solos?_ dijo Alice, provocando que me atragantara con la manzana que me estaba comiendo

_Creo que ya vivimos lo bastantes cerca como para que ahora, vivamos en la misma casa, aparte Edward tendrá planes, igual que yo, Bueno me voy, llego tarde_ dijo Bella, se le notaba nerviosa ¿Tanto asco le daba estar cerca a mi?

Me puse en pie rápidamente, al sentir como los ojos se me aguaban, sé que me estaba comportando como una nena, pero no podía evitarlo, a veces, era doloroso

_Ehh, espera _ me dijo Emmett tomándome del brazo_ no se lo tengas en cuenta, sabes que no lo dice, con maldad_ me dijo intentando consolarme

Todos me estaba mirando, entre lastima y un te lo buscaste, me solté del agarre de Emmett, y Salí corriendo, solo quería llegar a mi apartamento y llorar como la nena que era

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana había llegado y mis amigos se habían ido, Bella, había venido a hablar conmigo, porque al parecer mi hermanita ahh ¡Maldito duende! le había dicho, como me había puesto después del día del parque.

Habíamos decido, no forzar muchos las cosas, así que solo lo dejaríamos fluir

Pero había algo que Bella no sabía a mi no me gustaba que las cosas fluyeran, así que me había vuelto una especie de acosador

Cuando ella sacaba la basura yo también

Cuando salía a la tienda yo también

En las mañana cuando salía a correr yo también

Cuando se iba al parque …obvio… yo también

Las tres primera veces que había coincidido _"¡si claro! sobretodo coincidir"_ cállate

Bueno en fin cuando casualmente, había coincidió con ella, le parecía gracioso, luego me miraba raro, para al final, mirarme con la cara de enserio deja de acosarme porque eso era lo que me había vuelto su acosador particular. Estaba todo el día mirando por la mirilla de mi puerta a ver cuando salía para yo salir al mismo tiempo que ella, mantenía mi apartamento en silencio, intentando escuchar cualquier cosas, donde ella estuviera implicada, tenía una cámara grabando constantemente en la ventana de mi cocina, mirando hacia fuera ya que esta estaba enfrente de la ventana de la cocina de Bella

Y lo último que hice creo que fue un poco sicópata, ayer en la noche me había colado en su casa, en su habitación y me había metido debajo de su cama …..¡Sí!... preocupante, me estaba comportando como un sicópata

Ahora me encontraba caminando como león enjaulado dentro de mi casa, porque Bella se había ido y yo no me había dado cuenta ¿Y si no volvía? ¿O si le pasaba algo en la calle? ¿Si se caí y se rompía una pierna? _"Oh, Jesús cállate, enserio, Cullen, ve a al siquiatra, me estas empezando a preocupar, eres un Jodido acosador"_ ¡Idiota! Yo no la acoso, solo me preocupo por su bienestar _"¿Enserio? ¿Dormir debajo de su cama, es preocuparse por su bienestar?"_ ¡Mierda! Cállate, yo… yo solo quiero estar cerca a ella ¡Joder! Están difícil de entender, que la necesito, como el aire para respirar

_Edward, Edward_ no había escuchado, que alguien tocaba a mi puerta hasta que escuche, a Bella, llamarme a grito

Corrí como si me persiguiera un asesino en serie, tropecé con varias cosas y patee otras pocas, antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla de un tirón

_Hola Bella_ la salude, intentando no llorar, ¡Oh! Sabéis lo que duele golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie con la pata de una mesa

_ ¿Estás bien? Parecer a punto de echarte a llorar_ me dijo con preocupación

No me contuve mas, grite, llore, patalee, y maldije a la maldita mesa ¡Sí! Duele, después de calmar mi ataque de ira e infantilismo y el ataque de risa de Bella, le pregunte para que me había venido a buscar

_ ¡Umm! Bueno quería saber si quieres ¿ver una película? En mi apartamento a la noche, pero si tienes otras cosas….

_ ¡No! _grite interrumpiéndola ¿se notaria lo desesperado que estaba? _Quiero decir, que me encantaría ver una película contigo_ le dije intentando actuar normal, dentro de mi Masen ya estaba asiendo el baile de victoria

_ ¡Vale! Sabes a veces eres muy raro, Cullen_ me dijo sonriendo, hacia tanto que no me sonreía sinceramente

_Es parte de mi encanto, Swan _ le dije haciéndola reír

_Bueno nos vemos a las 21: 00 _ me dijo girándose, para irse a su apartamento

_Ahí estaré _ le dije abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar se giro con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios

_Por cierto Edward. Cuando te escondas debajo de una cama, procura que los pies no te queden a fuera de esta _ me dijo guiñándome un ojo y dejándome con la mandíbula desencaja, mientras reía a mandíbula batiente, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento

Ella ¿me había visto? ¿Sabía que había estaba debajo de su cama?

¿Podían los humanos morir de la vergüenza?

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¡Ey! Lo se me he tardado una eternidad, en actualizar_

_Lo siento, prometo intentar actualizar con más frecuencia, ahora que se acabo el verano, el trabajo en el bar, esta menguando, así que tengo un poco más de tiempo, lo voy a aprovechar antes de que empieces las clases e intentare poner unos capítulos más antes de desaparecer, otra ves_

_**Repito:**__YO NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS _

_Así que no os agobiéis, siento no poder contestar a vuestros Reviews, prometo contestarlos en el próximo capitulo _

_Bueno ¡Bienvenidas! a los/as nuevas/os lectoras/es y Gracias a los antiguos por estar siempre conmigo _

_Jodidamente _Os Quiero

Katty

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**


	18. ¡¡AMIOS OTRA VEZ!

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**Información:** tengo nueva historia, al final del capítulo información sobre ella. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

**¡! AMIGOS OTRA VEZ ¡!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

"_¡Oh! No deja de llorar, por favor ¡Nos está dejando en evidencia!"_ No puedo Masen, no puedo- le repetí a mi conciencia mientras las lagrimas caían, en cascada por mis mejillas, me sentía mal, esto era patético, sabía que no debería estar llorando pero ¡Joder! ¿Por qué eran las mujeres tan crueles?

_Por favor, no llores. Lo siento ¡vale! No era mi intención ¡Joder! Yo no lo sabía, Edward perdóname por favor, hare lo que quieras pero deja de llorar, por favor_ ¡No! Ya no me valen sus suplicas, ahora que me ha hecho daño, quieres que la perdone ¡Ja! Primero, beso a Emmett _"Eres un poco dramático no crees, Bella no lo hizo con mala intención"_ cállate Masen, no la defiendas-le espete a mi conciencia, estaba enfadado, como podía ponerse de parte de ella, después de lo que nos había hecho _"Cullen, esto es un poco extremist"-_ antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces, deje de escuchar al idiota de Masen

_Edward, por favor_ dijo Bella antes de tirarse a mis brazos y abrazarme con fuerza, intente alejarme de ella, pero poco a poco un exquisito olor a fresas inundo mis fosas nasales, haciéndome olvidar, el dolor y el enfado que sentía. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su cuello intentando calmarme

_Ya, no llores mas ¡Dios! Me siento tan culpable, por favor perdóname, si no fuera insistido, tu nos estarías así, ¡Joder! Lo siento_ me susurro besando mi cabello, provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, provocando que olvidara, todo

_No es tu culpa vale, perdona mi comportamiento yo.. Mierda… yo_ Bien ¿Ahora como hacía para salir de esta situación, sin perder mi hombría en el proceso? _"te lo dije, te dije que te callarás pero ¡No! el niño tenía que hacer el espectáculo del día y humillarnos en el proceso, te das cuenta de lo que significa esto"_ -me espeto Masen bufando de la rabia. Sentí mi cara enrojecer a causa de la vergüenza, por la escena que acababa de hacer

_ ¡oh! No te avergüences, es comprensible_ me dijo provocando que mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi cara se ponía del color un tomate maduro y creo que esta ultima reacción provoco que estallara, dejo de abrazarme para caer al suelo de su apartamento riendo como si su vida pendiera de hecho, ahora no solo era mi cara, sentí mi cuello enrojecer como un adorno de navidad, mientras que Bella, se sostenía el estomago intentando no romperse en pedazos por la fuerza de sus sacudías al reírse

¿Creo que una vez me pregunte si podida morir de vergüenza? Pues no, no se puede por mucho que lo desees

Me puse en pie con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y me dirigí a la salida, dispuesto a llegar a mi apartamento y cortarme las venas con una cuchara, que con la mala suerte y lo patético que soy capaz y todo y me mato de verdad

_Ed.…war…d esper…a jaja, por no… no te vayas, lo siento de verdad, pero tienes que admitirlo ¡Dios! ¡! Edward Cullen llorando porque la madre de Bambi, murió! Jajaja_ no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que un nuevo ataque de risas la invadió

¡Sí! Yo he llorado por culpa del Jodido de Bambi ¿Y qué? ¡Joder! no podéis culparme, la pobre cara de corderito a medio morir que pone Bambi es lo más triste que ver a Justin Bebber intentando cantar Oh Baby, Baby Oh y que en el proceso no provoque que más de un humano se suicide **(N/t: mis disculpas a los fan de Justin Bebber)** ¡Oh! No, no, no. Recordarlo provoco que mis ojos se volvieran a humedecer y un sollozo escapara de mis labios ¡Pobre Bambi!

Bella dejo de reír, para ponerse de pie en un salto y corre hacia mí

_ ¡Dios! Que mala persona soy, lo siento, ¡Mierda! Soy un asco de persona, como puedo estar riéndome mientras que tú sufres. Perdóname_ me dijo, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo en shock, tomo su cara entre sus manos y empezó a repartir besos por toda mi cara, mejillas, nariz, ojos, frente, pero nunca en mis labios.

Sé que para mucho eso no habría sido signo de felicidad, pero para mí era más que eso, era esperanza, era la luz al final de un largo pasillo, era todo, desde que Bella, había vuelto a hablarme, las cosas siempre estaban tensas, nuestros saludos nunca pasaba de un escueto hola y a una distancia considerable, como si temiera que si se acercaba mas a mí, yo la fuera a atacar, pero hoy todo había sido diferente, me había invitado a un Piso*(apartamento) para ver una película, aunque fue la tragedia del pobre de Bambi, bueno en lo que estaba. Si una acción inocente invitarte a ver una película, pero para mí había sido un rayo de esperanza, se había sentado junto a mí para ver la película, envés de sentarse a metros de mi como solía hacer, me había abrazado intentando consolarme, cuando había llorado por culpa del estúpido de Bambi, aun que después se hubiera reído de mi y al final me había besado intentando que la perdonara ¡Sí! Para muchos pueden ser la acción más simple del mundo pero para mí. Fue mucho, para mí lo fue todo

Salí de mis pensamientos positivos y de mi shock momentáneo cuando sentí, sus bracitos rodearme y su perfecta cara enterrarse en mi cuello, la abrace con fuerza, intentando trasmitir todo lo que sentía y creo que lo capto

_Te extrañe Ed-Edd _ me dijo sentí como las comisuras se mis labios se elevaba plantando una gigantesca sonrisa en mi cara, me había llamado por el apodo que me había puesto la primera vez que nos hicimos amigos, el apodo que me había puesto antes de que yo me volviera un maldito capullo*(insulto) y ahora que lo escuchaba, caía en cuanta que cuando supuestamente ella se había vuelto mi amiga, para el tiempo de la apuesta y toda esa mierda, ella nunca me había llamado así, si hubiera estado más pendiente me hubiera dado cuando, pero ya no importaba, ahora todo era verdadero, sin apuestas estúpidas y sin venganzas

_Y yo a ti, Tomatito bonito_ le susurre alejándola un poco de mí para poner mis labios en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

_Siempre me gusto que me llamases así_ me confesó sonriéndome y por primera vez desde que había vuelto esa sonrisas llego a sus hermosos ojos chocolate

_Te quiero tomatito bonito_ le dije sin poder evitarlo, aun que muy dentro mi quemaba, por las ganas de gritarle que la amaba, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, ella había creído que mi confesión de amor, había formado parte de esa maldita apuesta y por mi gran estupidez, al acostarme con Tanya, bueno y ahora que pienso en ella no la veo desde hace 7 meses ¿le pasara algo? ..Bah.. deje de pensar en Tanya y volví a mi análisis, en lo que iba y con mi mala suerte de que Bella nos descubriera ese día en los baños del Pub y eso solo había provocado que creyera más que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos había sido por la apuesta

Una parte de mi maldecía esos mese de amistad, porque no había sido una amistad verdadera, o por lo menos por parte de Bella, pero otra parte de mi agradecía haberlos vivido, porque bien habían sido falsos pero había aprendido, mucho, me había enamorado y había vuelto a ser yo, había descubierto todo el daño que había causando mi actitud inmadura, me había hecho sufrir como nunca, pero también me había traído a este punto, me había traído a una vida de verdad, sin falsos amigos, sin drama, sin dolor, sin mentiras y culpas

Ahora podíamos empezar de nuevo, llenos de expectativas y verdades

Presione mis labios con más fuerza sobre su mejilla sonrojada, sintiendo como si cuerpo se estremecía

_Yo también te quiero Ed-Edd_ me dijo ¿podía el corazón de un humano, hincharse tanto de felicidad que al final, terminara estallando? ¿Cuánta felicidad, cavia en el pecho de un simple hombre? se que no merecía que ella me quisiera, pero podía sonar egoísta, pero me alegraba que me quisiera después de todo_ Eres mi mejor amigo_ esas palabra enviaron una oleada de tristeza, a mi ser, pero también una de dicha, ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué me dijeses que se había enamorado de mí? ¡Ja! A veces podía ser patético, como podía amarme, a mi. Pero por otra parte, saber que me consideraba otra vez su mejor amigo, produjo esperanza y felicidad una gigantesca felicidad, yo sabía que mi amor por Bella, nunca iba a desaparecer, que lo mas probable era que cuando ella se enamorar. Yo muriera de la pena, pero también estaría feliz por ella, al ver que al final, ella sería feliz y eso me bastaba ¿creo?

_Y tu mi mejor amiga_ _"y el amor de nuestra vida"_ –termino Masen por mí en un susurro interno, nos dolían esas palabras, pero era la realidad

_Bueno, ya dejémonos de sentimentalismo_ me dijo apartándose de mí, se le notaba nerviosa ¿Qué le pasaría? _ ¿Qué te parece si salimos a bailar es sábado y yo no tengo nada que hacer? ¿Pero si tú tienes alguna cita? No pas…_ la interrumpí a causa de la emaciación ¡Me estaba invitando a salir! ¡Wipii! Sentí como mi cuerpo se impulsaba de arriba abajo dando pequeños saltos ¡Joder! ¡Maldita Mierda! Pare de repente al darme cuenta que Bella me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y tenía los ojos llorosas, a causas de la risa contenida ¡Me parecía a Alice! ¿Estaba saltando? ¡Patentico!

_No, no tengo nada que hacer, paso por ti a las 00:00 han inaugurado un nuevo club y Alice me dejo un par de invitaciones, por si queríamos ir_ le dije antes de besar su frente y corre a mi piso

Cuando la puerta se cerró no pude contenerme más y grite, de euforia, felicidad, y amor

Mi vida retomaba otra vez los latidos del corazón universal, volvía a ser feliz, Bella, Mi Bella, me había perdonado y mi parte herida la había perdonado, aunque sabía que no tenia porque tenerle rencor aunque fuera l mas mínimo, pero una parte de mi no dejaba de maldecir el día que me había enamorado de ella y me había pisoteado, pero ahora todo estaba en equilibrio ahora todo volvía a su cause

Y yo era asquerosamente feliz

**.**

**.**

Después de estar más de 2 hora y media hablando con mi padre por teléfono ¡Sí! llame a mi padre a contarle lo que había pasado, el había estado feliz por mí y me había aconsejado mis nuevos movimiento para que lograra enamorar a Bella y yo no podía estar más feliz

Y como me había dicho mi padre ** las mujeres son como los vinos caros, hay que tratarlas, con delicadeza y así su sabor no se estropeara** lastimosamente después de estas palabra había escuchado a mi madre gritarle a mi padre y lo último que había escuchado de mi padre era ** Cariño no es lo que piensas **pobre va a dormir una temporada en el sofá

Aunque tenía razón, trataría a Bella, con la delicadeza y suavidad que se le da a un buen vino, para que al final, ella agradeciera mis mimos con su más dulce sabor

Me pase el resto del día pensando en lo que me había dicho Alice cuando me había dado esos pases

**.**

__Alice para que me das, estos pases, no pienso salir_ le dije al ver que no dejaba de parlotear y sobre lo fabuloso que era el club_

__ ¡Claro que saldrás! Hermanito_ me dijo con voz misteriosa, enserio a veces Alice daba mucho miedo _

__Mira, se que quieres que me divierta y trate de rearmar mi vida, pero sin ella, nada tiene sentido y Alice, Bella me odio y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo y no pienso salir con nadie más_ le dije estaba cansado de ver como intentaba que volviera a rehacer vida ¿pero no entendía? No podía, yo necesitaba a Bella, quería a Bella a nadie mas _

__ Y quien te dijo a ti que estos pases son para que lleves a cualquiera _me espeto enojada, pensaba contestarle pero volvió a hablar antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca_ se que la cosas no son fáciles ahora, pero sé que Bella lo está intentado, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Te he dejado la ropa que usaras el sábado, puesta en el almario de mi habitación. Y como se que me lo agradecerás. De nada para eso están las hermanas_ me dijo saliendo de mi apartamento y dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¡Ja! No era bastante que tuviera su propia habitación en Mi apartamento que tenia la desfachatez de dejarme con la palabra en la boca ¡Estúpido duendo! _

_Tire los pases dentro del cajo de mi mesita de noche, y me recosté en la cama dejándome dormir_

**.**

Tenía que hacerle un regalo gigantesco a Alice por su cumpleaños

Apague la tele y me fui a la ducha, faltaba una hora para ir a buscar a Bella y estaba ansioso, no había podido comer de la emoción y mi corazón no dejaba de latir como un las alas de un colibrí al recordar lo que había pasado hoy

**.**

¡Mierda! No puede un hombre disfrutar de su ducha en paz, Salí sacudiéndome el cuerpo como un perro y tomando la pequeña toalla de secarme**(N/T: estas toalla pequeñitas que están al lado del lavamanos)** el rostro, me enrolle alrededor de la cintura como pude ya que apenas me cubría. La sostuve como pude con una de mis manos y corrí hacia la puerta, quien quiera que fuera llevaba; más de 5 minutos golpeando mi puerta como si quisiese derrumbarla

Abrí la puerta de un tiro, dispuesto a romperle la cara al cabron que estaba maltrataba mi puerta, sentí como las gotas de agua que soltaba mi cabello se deslizaban desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho desnudo **(N/T: Peligro, Fuego, Fuego que alguien llame a los bomberos, Imágenes metales, imágenes mentales)**

_¡Que Mier_ mi maldición se atoro en mi garganta al ver a la persona que estaba maltratando mi puerta, mis ojos se abrieron, a un extremo, casi era doloroso y mi boca callo de la impresión

¡Mierda creo que me está dando un infarto! Solté la toalla, para poner las manos contra el pecho a la altura de mi corazón, intentando parar mí los latidos de este

No podía despegar mi vista de la diosa que estaba frente a mí, hay estaba Bella, mi Bella con una mini o mejor dicho micro falda de Jeans color azul, con desgastes a los lados de sus bolsillos, dejando expuesta su largas piernas, llevaba un top que dejaba a la vista su vientre plano el top color rojo carmesí llegaba hasta sus costillas, atándose a su espalada en forma de X. Seguí subiendo para encontrarme de frente con las montañas del Olimpo ¡Joder! Dios bendiga al creador de los escotes que deja que los pobre hombre necesitados como yo, se deleiten con esa imágenes tan celestiales sacudí mi cabeza intentando salir de mi aturdimiento

No quería que Bella, pensara que soy un pervertido, al comérmela con los ojos

_Hola Bella _ le dije con voz ronca y mirando hacia el suelo para no caer en la tentación de mirar su celestial cuerpo, así que me centré en sus zapatos de tacón color rojo carmesí, que hacia sus piernas aun más largas, una imagen de Bella, con esos zapatos solamente y sentada sobre mi piano, mientras esperaba por mí, me golpeo, enviando una descarga a mi amiguito, provocando despertara en el acto o mejor dicho que se despertaba más de lo que ya estaba, ¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba

Escuche un jadeo así que subí mi cabeza como un resorte, con preocupación ¿abría pasado algo? ¡Oh Mierda!

Para encontrarme a una Bella, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior ¿Qué le pasaba?

_ ¿Bella? _ Llame al ver me estaba violando con los ojos _"! Eh! para el carro amigo ¡Joder! Recapitula ¿nos está devorando con la mirada?" _volví mi visita hacia atrás intentando ver si es que había alguien de tras de mí pero no, había nadie

Bella. Mi Bella me estaba violando con la mirada _Esto ¿Bella? _ la llame de nuevo ¡Joder! cierto era que me encantaba su reacción, pero solo estaba provocando que me pusiera más duro de lo que estaba y con la pequeña toalla que llevaba, no creía que fuera a ocultar mucho _Bella_ mi voz salió ahogada, al ver como la pequeña mano de Mi Bella, me tocaba el torso desnudo, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo, pero cuando su mano empezó a acariciarme y bajo un poco mas llegando a mi abdomen no pude controlar mi voz _¡Joder! ¡Umm! ¡Mierda! _los gruñidos salía sin control alguno de mi boca, pero de repente la mano dejo de tocarme y escuche un grito ahogado

_ ¡AA! Mierda. Lo siento, no…Quería… veras es que tenias algo hay y yo… quería quitártelo… versas...no es lo que piens_ la interrumpía con la única frase que conseguimos decir los hombre cuando estamos con la sangre concentrada en un punto fijo de nuestro cuerpo

_Ves algo que te guste_ le dije con voz ronca

_ahhh ¡Mierda! Ve a vestirte- me grito corriendo a su apartamento y dejándome con una sonrisa socarrona en mis labios

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado en la entrada de mi piso sonriendo, ante el recuerdo de Bella

_ ¡Vas a ir al infierno por exhibicionista! –la vos pastosa de la señora Thompson, me saco me mi regocijo, hay estaba ella, con sus dos caniches, mientras miraba fijamente mi entrepierna y sus perro-ratas me ladraban ¡Agg! Me estremecí y me lleve las mano involuntariamente a mi amiguito, pero lo que encontré provoco que perdiera el color de la cara, y me quedara petrificado

¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Y con una erección descomunal! ¿Bella me había visto desnudo?

**.**

**.**

Habíamos llegado al club hacia ya más de media hora, nos habían llevado a la zona vip gracias a los pases de mi hermanita,

Yo me había pedido un whisky y Bella un Cosmopolitan, estábamos sentando lo mas lejos el uno del otro mirando a direcciones diferentes, desde que habíamos salido del edifico de nuestros apartamentos no nos habíamos mirado a la cara ni una sola vez, ni habíamos hablando

Yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, Bella me había visto desnudo y excitado ¿Podía ser peor?

Y supongo que Bella, se debatía entre la vergüenza por la reacción de su cuerpo y la incredulidad al saber que su mejor amigo era un maldito salido

_Bella

_Edward

Nos miramos al ver que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo

_Se que

_Mira

No pudimos contener las carcajadas al ver que no dejábamos de hablar a la vez, estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato hasta que nuestros pulmones no pidieron aire

_Lo mejor es que olvidemos o almacenemos lo que paso hoy ¡vale! ahora disfrutemos de la noche_ me dijo poniendo se pie y hacer acercándose a mi _Bailas_ me dijo seductoramente estirando su mano hacia a mi

La tome dejando mi copa en la mesa de la sala de vip y la arrastre hasta la pista de baile. La tome de la cintura mirándola a la cara y sonriendo.

Bueno, puede que todo lo que paso hoy no fuera muy convencional, a la hora de recuperara a un amigo, pero desde luego, fue muy excepcional

Al fin las cosas volvían a estar donde deberán estar

Y yo no podía ser más feliz

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO** B&E

_¡Hi! No me voy a excusar porque sería una estupidez, se que eh tardado, pero no puedo hacer nada para recuperar el tiempo, pero sabéis que aparte de esto todas/os tenemos una vida y la mía se divide entre estudios, trabajo y mis vida social, yo intento siempre sacar tiempo para escribir, ya que como lectora, también me gusta que las actualizaciones no tarden mucho_

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, enserio_

_Y Bienvenidas/os nuevas/os lectoras/es_

**Nota: ATENCION_ nueva historia **

**CAMINO A LA PERDICION**: Bella & Edward Radet: M

_**NEW MOON **__Han pasado 11 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella. Las cosas han cambio, Edward ya no es el caballero de antaño y Bella ahora es una mujer. Y Ahora Edward busca algo que le pertenece y no descansara hasta tenerlo. Violencia, Sexo, Drama y amor enfermizo ¿Qué acido de la vida de Isabella estos 11 años? _Ya vez_ me dijo acorralándome, contra la pared y su cuerpo_ Alguien a de morir cada noche en mi camino, hasta que yo deje de existir. Y tú eres una opción admirable para ser víctima, puesto a que eres un asesino tan cruel como yo_ termino clavando sus colmillos en cuello, mientras de lo más profundo de mi garganta, salía un grito desgarrador _

_**Agradecimientos y respuestas: sí me salto a alguien perdonarme, prometo que nunca volverá a pasar **_

**Angie Cullen Hale:** _Jajaja a mí también me encantan, pero como vez no tu vieron que pasar mucho para reconciliarse, lo hice así porque ya me daba pena el pobre de Edward jajaja, creo que si lo hubiera dejado sufrir más se hubiera vuelto más loco de lo que esta y terminaría secuestrando a Bella o algo así jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme _

**lizzy90:** _ajajaja créeme al imaginarme a Eddy bajo la cama de Bella, con los pies sobresaliéndole de esta fue realmente hilarante jajaja cuando lo estaba escribiendo me estaba muriendo de la risa jajaja, el pobre ya no sabía cómo hacer para estar cerca de Bella, bueno mis estudios y trabajo, van Jodidamente bien gracias por tu buena fe espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_Nos leemos y te leo. Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme _

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** _jajaja amo que tu ames mis historias jajaja y tranquila no quiero ganarte como enemiga por abandonar mis jodidas historias jaja puede que a veces tarde una jodida jartada en actualizar (encogimiento de hombros) pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso, lo único que trato de hacer es que cuando me sale un espacio tiempo de trecho a trecho escribo un poco de cada y así las voy adelantando, para subir lo más rápido posible, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja _

_Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme _

**Tata XOXO****:** _Creo que desde que estás leyendo mis historias, nunca me he parado a contestarte y darte la bienvenida como es debido así que ¡__**JODIDAMENTE**__ BIEVENIDAD __**AL **__CLUB __**AMAMOS **__A __**LOS**__ JODIDOS __**EDWARD**__ PERVERTIDO __**Y **__A __**LA**__ MALDITAS __**BELLA**__ CABRONAS! __**¡QUE**__ TENGAS __**SUEÑOS **__PERVERTIDITOS __**CON **__EDWARD-__**CALIENTE**__-CULLEN! Gracias por leerme y por estar conmigo, me llena de alegría saber que estas aquí para alégrame los días con tu cometarios y opiniones. Jodidamente gracias _

_Bueno ¡Sí! Al fin vuelve a ser amiguitos, aun una manera muy poco convencional de rehacer una amistad ¿no crees? Jajaja y como vez el pobre idiota de Edward no hace más que dejarse en ridículo jajaja pero es que me encanta este Edward jajaja mil y un Besos de parte de Edward y mías_

_Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme _

**Flopi:** _¡AY! Que será de mí, (me lo dramatizando) no aprendes pequeña pervertida junior ¡Yo! Todo lo hago Jodidamente perfecto ¿Por qué? ¡Soy! Perfectamente pervertida jaja claro que después de décadas lo mejor era darte/daros una actualización de todas mi jodidas historias jajaja_

_Por cierto deja de estar asiendo cochinas con tu NOVIO y actualiza tus Jodidas historias, que me muero por saber que pasa ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no puede hacer esto deja de chuparle la sangre a tu novio y escribe jodida pervertidita junior jajaja, pero que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Jodidamente te quiero mi pequeña pervertida Jr. espero leerte y que me leas pronto. Pervertidos besos y húmedos sueños te deseo jajaja BYE _

**katty Cullen:**_ ¡Hi! Katty, Katty ¿sabes que te llamas como yo? Mi nombre es Katty Zaray ¡Sí! Un poco raro pero Joder me mola mi Jodido nombre jajaja tranquis mujer ¡Yo! Nunca abandono una jodida historia, puede que tarde pero hasta que no ponga fin en el ultimo renglón de un capitulo ¡Yo! Nunca me iré huajajajaja, pero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo jajaja_

_Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme_

**BSara Cullen****:** _gracias por leerme y me encanta tu historia, espero que puedas actualizar pronto besos._ _Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme_

**PattyQ:** _creo que el pobre de Eddy a veces tiene visiones como la pitonisa de feria de su hermana solo que él tiene que estar dormido para saber que le va a pasar jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos y recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme_

**:** _si está un poco perdida ¿y cómo está eso de que no volverá a escribir? ¿Por qué? ¿No te encanta la sensación de saber que hay persona que te estaba leyendo? Piénsalo, puede que no quiera abandonar el club de las escritoras todavía jajaja ¿enserio, Edward? Jajaja por suerte no soy la única adicta a Eddy jajaja y tranquila ya tendrás ideas a por cierto ¡Deja de cambiar tanto de nombre! me lías mujer, me lías y a Katty no le gusta esta liada*(confundida) jajaja bueno espero que te guste el capitulo Besos amiguis _

**nany87**: _Hi, gracias por estar siempre aquí, aunque sean comentarios cortos, me gustan por que se que no me abandonas a la deriva, espero que te guste el capitulo _

_Jodidamente te quiero. Katty _

**UriAnime**: _Hi, holita, Bienvenida/o a mi historiota jajaja no te había dado la bienvenida/o así que aquí esta; me alegra tenerte en __**el Club de Edward-Caliente-Cullen**__ jaja y ya vez por fin nuestro pervertido ha dejado de sufrir a hora solo viene los intentos locos de conquistas jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Jodidamente te quiero. Katty _

**Estteffani Cullen-Swan:** _¡hi! Creo que no te he dado la bienvenida ¿? Así que __**¡BIENVENIDA! A el club de Edward-Caliente-Cullen**__ jajaja y cómo ves ya las cosas han mejorado ahora solo queda ver como seguirán las cosas de ahora en adelante jajaja y como dije el capitulo pasado ¡Yo no dejo mis historias! Así que me gusta que te guste que no pienso abandonar jajaja que lio me he hecho, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo _

_Jodidamente te quiero._

_Y a todas/os vosotras/os gracias por leerme, disculparme si me he olvidado de nombrar a alguien prometo que no volverá a pasar Besos y Jodidamente Os quiero _

**kotamae, :** **Bella Swan****:** **marihel:** **tamara1986:** **Carter86:** **bellitaa007 Cullen:** **mgk-mar-vulturi:** **aliix-cullen:** **Carla Swan:** ** Susana****:** **siderismoon-cullenmasen:** **Perl rose Swan:** **Patriii smile:** **afroditacullen:** **Yuuuuus **: **María clara:** **Samantha:** **LILIAN C:** **Gemivi:** **Luisa:** **Ulia:** **VICKY08****:** **nany87:****Nohemí:** **Edberecusw tlnea:** **Oevix Olemconejoazul**, **Flopi**, **Martu Cullen, PattyQ**, **Angie Cullen Hale, ****Ani1220**, **Lgras, ****Chica Saga Crepúsculo neny**


	19. Querer o Amar

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis

**Cualquier traducción o publicación en otro foro de alguna de mis historias, tiene que ser consultado conmigo… Di no al plagio…. **

* * *

**¡…**_Bueno_** vamos **_allá__**!...**_

* * *

**¿¡QUERER O AMAR!**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV **

**.**

**.**

**A**lguien aparte de mi persona, encuentra esa frase de _"No hay pero ciego que el que no quiere ver"_ una frase realmente estúpida ¿Alguien?

¡Mierda! Desde hace dos semanas, por culpa de Ang y su estúpida frase, no he podido dormir bien, ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente, Yo no quería ver?

_ ¡Eh Tu! deja de comerte a mi amigo, con los ojos y tráenos, lo que te hemos pedido ¡Quieres! _...Dios… llevábamos más de media hora, esperado que la estúpida camarera dejara de coquetear con Edward y nos trajera los pedidos

_ ¡¿Qué! –pregunte irritada, al ver que todos me estaban mirando con los ojos desorbitados, bueno casi todos ya que Ang solo me mirada con burla ¡Estúpida!

_ ¿Celosa? Hermanita _me dijo el estúpido de Emm ¿Celosa yo? ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme

_No sea estúpido, ¡celosa yo! ¿De qué? O ¿De quién? _le espete mirándolo con odio, ¡Joder! Tan difícil era de entender que tenía hambre y la estúpida camarera, en vez de hacer su trabajo, estaba coqueteando con mi Edward…. digo con Edward

_Bueno, no se tu, pero acabas de gritarle a esa pobre chica, y solo porque le estaba preguntado a Edd, ¿Qué le apetecía comer? _dijo Alice, que ahora sonreía igual o peor que Ang

¡Mierda! ¿Es que se ha vuelto el mundo loco?

_ ¡Mira por donde! se me ha quitado el hambre, me voy _gruñí, tomando mi bolsa y parándome de la mesa del estúpido restaurante donde estábamos ¡Ya me quejaría con el encargado, a esa estúpida, tendrían que despedirla! Por coquetear con los clientes …¡Perra!

_ ¡Espera! _Dijo Edd, tomándome del brazo y parando mi marcha

_Tengo prisa, luego hablamos_ le dije entre dientes, soltándome de su agarre

¡Joder! Ya estaba cansada de sus jueguecitos de **¡Toquémosle la pelotas a Bella porque esta celosa! **No sabía de cuantas formas e idiomas tenía que decírselos, para que lo entendieran ¡Mierda! ¡Yono estoy celosa, cojones!

Lo que pasa es que no soporto ver como esas lagartas se le tiran al cuello, a mi pobre amigo, ¿Tan difícil es de entender? ¡Yo solo lo estoy ayudando! …Por Buda… Ya que el pobre de Edd, siempre se pone, incomodo, cuando alguna lagarta intenta saltarle a la yugular y yo como buena amiga que soy, le ayudo, a quitárselas de encima, eso era todo

Desde luego las cosas habían cambiando mucho, mi viaje de trabajo de hace unos meses, me había ayudado a reflexionar mucho, sobre en lo que se había convertido mi vida y en lo que quería que fuera mi vida, cierto era que lo había pasado mal, entre el accidente de Edward y todo lo que había pasado antes y después de este, cuando me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida en ese corto periodo de tiempo, me había dejado vencer por el dolor y había caído en un abismos, pero logre salir de ese gran agujero negro con las ideas claras. Así que había vuelto antes de tiempo y me había reconciliado con Edward, cierto era que al principio, nos comportábamos como unos críos, pero lo habíamos superado y de qué manera….

Todavía se me estremezco al recordar aquel día

¡Dios! quien iba a pensar que, iba a ver a Edward como dios lo trajo al mundo ¡Joder! Qué bueno esta, eso pectorales, bien marcados, unos abdominales, donde se podía rayar queso, esa V tan sexy, que te guiaba a su…

Sacudí mi cabeza, con violencia intentado quitar esa, perversas imágenes de mi cabeza ¡Si desde luego había sido una forma, muy poco convencional, para volver a reconstruir una amistad!

Suspire, al ver que el tren que me llevaba a mi destino ya había llegando a la estación, necesitaba ir a la otra punta de New York, ya que hoy tenía que rodar un anuncio para _DUREX_** *(marca de preservativos, no recuerdo si se escribe así, así que pido disculpas si me estoy equivocando)** y ya que mi coche se había quedado en Florida, lo más viable para llegar a mi destino a tiempo era usar el metro, ya que en Taxi había tardo mas, debido a los atascos y mejor ni pensar en pedírselo a uno de mis amigos, no soportaría un viaje, escuchando sus estupideces sobre los celos ..Bah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿**Qué había pasado?

Después de que Bella, se fuera sumamente enfadada, todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio ¿Por qué se había puesto así que furiosa?

Y lo peor de todo era que esta no era la primera vez, siempre que estábamos en algún sitio y alguna mujer se quedaba más tiempo de lo normal hablándome o observándome, Bella se ponía furiosa y echaba a la mujer en cuestión, desde luego a mi me daba igual ya que, sus arranques de furia repentinos siempre me libraba de la incómoda situación de decirles, a las mujeres que no me interesaban, pero hoy había sido realmente raro

Ya que la camarera, no estaba coqueteando conmigo, ni me estaba incomodando en realidad, estaba más pendiente de Jasper que de cualquier otra cosas, pero solo falto que me hablara para que Bella, se enfureciera

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? _pregunte en voz alta intentado encontrar, una respuesta

_A eso pequeño Eddy, se le llama el monstruo verde de los celos _contesto Rose, bebiendo un sorbo de su vino tinto

¿Celos?

_ ¿Celos? ¿Pero quién esta celoso? _volví a preguntar ahora mas confundido que antes

_ ¡Ay! Cuando quieres eres realmente, tonto_ Dijo Ang, negando con la cabeza antes de continuar _Eddy, quien mas nuestra pequeña Bella, estaba tan celosa, que se le iba a explotar la cabeza _termino de decir provocando que todos rieran y yo me confundirá mas

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Y de quien? _Si puede que pareciera tonto, con tantas preguntas, pero es que estaba hecho un lio***(confuso)** _"Mira que cuando quieres eres bastante por no decir muy estúpido …Dios… que humano mas idiota"_ me espeto Masen, ¡Ja! Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no hubiera hablado

_Hermanito, estaba celosa de la camarera de quien más, al parecer a nuestra Bella, no le gusta que le coqueteen a su hombre _dijo Alice ¿Su hombre? ¡Joder! Y lo decía así tan tranquila ¡Mierda! Ahora lo entendía. Bella estaba celando a Jasper ¡Joder! Le gusta Jasper ¿Pero mierda, es que el mundo está de cabeza?

_ ¡Mierda! Y lo dices tan tranquila, estaba celando a Jasper y tu lo dice tan tranquila _le grite, fuera de sí, ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que estaba Jodido! Nunca tendría una oportunidad

¡Joder y encima se ríen!

_ ¿Jasper? Jajaja Edward, mira que eres tonto, querido, Bella, nuestra pequeña Bella, no estaba celando a Jazz, te estaba celando a TI, pasmarote _contesto Ang, al ver que los demás no paraban de reír ¿Espera? A mi _"¡Joder! Hasta que te das cuenta, ¿Enserio no te parecían, raros sus arranques de furia últimamente?" _ahora que lo dices, si un poco raros, sí que me parecían _"¡Joder! Cullen, no hay nada mas esquivo que un hecho obvio"_ me espeto con impaciencia, al ver que seguí confundido

_ ¿Pero si la camarera, estaba coqueteando con Jazz? No conmigo _dije intentado ser razonable y no hacerme falsas esperanzas _"¿Falsas esperanzas enserio?"_ _me pregunto con su voz teñida de incredulidad. ¡Cállate un momento! ¿Quieres? Estoy intentado, buscarle lógica a este asunto_ le espete ¡Mierda! No quería hacerme ilusiones y que luego, todo se fuera a la mierda _"Vale, piensa lo que quieras, Idiota"_ _me gruño antes de que por fin se quedara callado

_Ya, de esos nos dimos cuentas todos menos Bellita, que estaba más concentrada en matar con la mirada, a todas las mujeres que te estaba mirando, cuando entramos _contesto Jasper, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi hermana

¿Celosa? ** N**.O** M**.E **L**.O **P**.U**.E**.D.**O** C**.R**.E.**E**.R _"Si ¡Joder! Bella nos cela, entiéndelo de una buena vez, cojones"_ _el grito de Masen, provoco que viera la realidad, ahora entendía sus ataque de furia, de estas dos semanas, estaba celosa, estaba celosa de cada, mujer que se me acercaba, y esa reacción dejaba abierta una gran brecha de esperanza

Si estaba celosa, era porque sentía algo por mi _"Por nosotros, querido que no se te olvide" _¡Oh Cállate! Masen, esto tenía que ser un sueño y desde luego yo no pensaba despertar, por lo menos no todavía

_ ¡Mierda Si! _ grite en voz alta, ya mando la atención de las personas que estaba en el restaurante

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recordarme, que nunca, pero nunca, vuelva a suplir a Victoria en ningún anuncio, la muy perra no me había dicho que el anuncio era para una empresa de condones y encima, el anuncio iba de un par de adolecentes, que estaba a punto de tener sexo

Así que heme aquí, en los estudios, maquillándome, para empezar a rodar un anuncio pornográfico, en el cual me tenía que dejar desnudar por un hombre al cual ni conocía ¡Si qué emoción! (nótese el sarcasmo)

_Julieta, rodamos en 2 minutos _me grito Max desde el set de rodaje

¡Vamos Bella, podría ser peor! Me dije intentado animarme

_Bueno, ya estas _me dijo Gabriela, la chica de maquillaje

Le di las gracias y me vestí con rapidez antes de salir, para empezar a rodar el estúpido anuncio

**.**

Bueno por lo menos se lo habían currado*(esforzado, trabajado) en medio del set había una gran cama, con un cabecero de bambú, esta estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas, rojos , las sabanas que cubrían la cama eran de seda egipcia blanca, había velas aromáticas, repartidas por la improvisada habitación, junto a la cama habían dos mesitas de noches, en la mesita del lado derecho había una caja de condones _Durex sex_, supongo que las pusieron hay, para que el chico las tuviera a mano, para el final del anuncio, ya que una vez, nos denudáramos mutuamente y con sensualidad, palabras de Max, no mías, el chico con el que tenia te rodar el anuncio, tenía que tomar la caja de condones mirar a la cámara y decir "Durex" y todo eso con voz sexy, que conste que eso también lo había dicho Max, ¡pobre del chico! yo me moriría de la vergüenza y no tenía que hablar

¡Espera! Ahora que caigo en cuenta, todavía no me han presentado al chico con quien tengo que hacer el anuncio

_Max, ¿Quién es mi compañero? _le pregunte acercándome a el

_En un principio era James, pero y sabes cómo es, si Vicky no está el tampoco, así que un amigo mío, me ha hecho el favor de encontrarme, al nuevo chico, se llama… _no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la ultima voz que quería escuchar ahora mismo, se alzo detrás de mi

_ ¡¿Bella? _no podía ser cierto …Zeus me odia…

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Estúpido Steven! y sus estúpido ***Por favor Edward, necesito que me ayudes*** ¡Ahh! Sabes que te voy a decir la próxima vez Steven **¡Jodete!** Eso te voy a decir ***No es tan malo, prometo no pedirte nunca más nada parecido, por favor Edward, nos tan malo lo prometo*** _"No, claro no es tan malo, que de malo puede haber en hacer un anuncio de condones, nada claro"_ _me espeto derrochando sarcasmo, ¡Joder! Mejor cállate _le gruñí al estúpido de Masen, ya bastante tenía con lo mío, para tener que aguantarle sus histerias ¡Joder! Y encima no sabía con quien iba a rodar el anuncio

..Mierda… necesitaba que esto terminara rápido, tenía que hablar con Bella ¡Joder! Ya me estoy imaginado las reacciones de todos, en especial la de Bella, cuando vean este estúpido anuncio, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que con mi suerte, ellos al igual que mis padres, verían el estúpido anuncio

¡Ahh ojalas te parta un rayo, Steven!

_Edward, te estamos esperando _me dijo, Niki la chica, que me había maquillado, estaba terminado de abotonarme la camisa de seda negra, para metérmela por dentro de los pantalones de prense negro ¡Joder! Si no fuera porque el negro me queda ¡Jodidamente bien! Me habría quejado por vestir todo de negro

Suspire sonoramente antes de salir, camino al set

Bueno, hay que mirarle el lado bueno, me pagaran por ello _"Ya y el malo, es que Emmett, Jasper y Ben se burlaran de ti, toda la vida y no quiero imaginar que pensara Bella, después de esto_" me recordó mi adorado amigo Masen. Querido se burlaran de nosotros toda la vida, recuerda eres yo, así que si yo caigo tú te vienes conmigo _le dije con burla, ya que el también sufriría las risas de nuestro queridísimos amigos _"Si sobre todo queridísimos" __me gruño

_Bueno vamos allá _dije entrando al set

…**.**No puede ser. Pensé**…**

_Bella _susurre intentado, comprobar si era verdad lo que mis ojos me mostraban

Hay estaba ella, con una vestido, negro palabra de honor, adherido a su cuerpo, y unos tacones color negro, con la suela roja que hacían sus pierna quilométrica, subí con lentitud deleitándome, hasta llegar a su angelical cara, su maquillaje era tenue, a excepción de sus labios que estaban pintado de rojo brillante y sus pestañas que eran abundantes con un pequeño toque de dolado, que le daban un toque felino a su mirada

Por la expresión de su cara deduje que ella, tampoco tenía ni idea que hacía yo aquí. Pero algo me decía que los dos estábamos aquí para lo mismo …Santa mierda…

_Este es tu compañero Julieta, te presento a Edward _dijo Max haciendo una pausa antes de girarse hacia mí _ Y Edward te presento a Julieta, bueno ya hechas la presentaciones a trabajar, Señores _dijo Max, empujándonos hasta la habitación improvisada, dejando a Bella de espadas a la cama y a mi frente a mi amada, que ahora me miraba, como si deseara que desapareciera o que esto fuera un sueño y a juzgar por su expresión un muy mal sueño

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _me espeto entre dientes Bella

_Bueno, obviamente lo mismo que tu _le contesté, acercándome a ella, ahora podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo _Mira, yo no sabía, que rodaría contigo, bueno ni siquiera sabía que era un anuncio de condones, pero ya nos hemos comprometido y lo mejor es que lo hagas rápido, y así prolongamos tu agonía lo menos posible, te parece, ya luego hablamos _le susurre, pegándome un poco más a ella, ahora nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, y yo estaba empezando a calentarme …Dios… Abstinencia + Mujer amada = Edward calientemente Jodido

Solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Max, gritara ¡Acción!

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Está empezando a hacer un poco de calor? O solo soy yo

_Relájate, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras _me susurro al odio, mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura y me pegaba a él, auto reflejo, reflexione mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dejándome envolver por la corriente eléctrica que se había levantado de repente a nuestro alrededor

Un gemido escapo de mi boca, el sentir como dejaba besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello, mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con los vellos de su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, sentí como una de sus manos bajaba con lentitud, por mi cadera hasta posarse en mi trasero, arque mi espalda y gemí, cuando apretó con fuerza mi trasero pegándome más si se podía a su cuerpo, recibir la una descarga de placer gracias a sus carisias

¡Oh pero a este juego pueden jugar dos!

Nos di la vuelta, ahora quedando el de espaldas a la cama, me separe sonriéndole coquetamente, y con un pequeño toque en su tonificado pecho lo tire sobre la cama.

El ambiente cada vez estaba mas y mas cargado, con lentitud y moviendo mi caderas de manera lenta y sensual, baje el cierre del vestido dejando que este callera, acariciando mi cuerpo con su fina tela, me deleite contemplado como le respiración de Edward se cortaba, y el bulto de su pantalón, crecía mas de lo que estaba, al ver mi ropa interior de encaje negro, gemí al verle pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de morderse el labio inferior ¡Joder que sexy!. Camine moviéndome hacia él como si de una presa se tratara y yo fuera el cazador, hambriento por devorarle ¡Desde luego eso era lo que quería hacerle ahora mismo, devorarlo!

Me subí a la cama ágatas, hasta quedar sentada en su abdomen, no pude reprimir el gemido, cuando mí ahora muy empapado sexo rozo el evidente bulto de su entrepierna

_ ¡¿Quieres matarme! _ dijo con voz ronca Edward, antes de tomarme por la cintura y dejarme debajo de su cuerpo, presionando su erección contra mi abdomen

_De placer _le dije, antes de atacar su cuello, y con un ágil movimiento, arrancarle los botones de su camisa de seda dejándole apecho descubierto ¡Joder que cuerpo! Desde luego mi mente no le hacía justicia

_ ¡Agr! _gruño por lo bajo, cuando pasee mis manos avariciosamente por su pecho desnudo, termine de quitarle la camisa y con la misma rapidez le quite los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines, dejándolo solo en sus muy apetitosos bóxer negros ¡Que al parecer tenían a alguien con muchas ganas de salir!

Me relamí los labios antes de girarme nuevamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre su regazo, si yo antes por un simple roce había gemido, ahora estaba gritado como una loca, al sentarme sobre erección

Edward puso sus manos sobre mis caderas presionándome, con más fuerza sobre su gran amigo, no pude contener los movimientos de mis caderas que se mecieron en busca de fricción, ¡Oh! Si esa deliciosa y placentera fricción

Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones, de su boca solo salían incoherencias y gruñidos de excitación ¡Dios porque había esperado tanto para esto!

_Ya está bien de jueguecitos, Isabella _me gruño girándome y tomando los condones de la mesita de noche

¡Dios! No pensaba discutirle, estaba demasiado calienta, para seguir, esperando

_ ¡Corten! _escuchar el grito de Max, me devolvió a la realidad, mis ojos se abrieron de par a par, al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar ¡Oh Joder! Gire mi cabeza y contemple como Edward también quedaba en Shock

Corrí como loca, hasta mi camerino, necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía que salir de aquí ¡Oh Mierda!

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Iba a hacerle el amor a Bella, en un set de rodaje? ¿Frente a mas de 30 personas? ¡Mierda!

_Un excelente trabajo Edward, no tuviste ni que decir la frase, por un momento, parecía que os lo ibais a montar de verdad _me dijo Max, palmeándome la espalda, antes de irse con los demás a comer algo al cáterin del set

¡Joder la eh cagado!

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado ya tres días, desde el maldito anuncio y yo no había sido capaz de ver a Edward a la cara, llevaba tres días evitándole y al parecer el hacía lo mismo, ninguno de nuestros amigos entendía nada, ya que por mi parte yo no le había contado a nadie lo del porno/anuncio y al parecer Edward tampoco, estaba por la labor de que alguien lo supiera, lo cual era un alivio, yo no tenía cabeza, para contestar a pregunta para las cuales, ni yo misma tenia respuesta lógica, que me ayudara a salir de la vorágine de sentimientos donde me encontraba ahora mismo, pero hoy el karma estaba jugando en mi contra, el maldito duende, nos había obligado a salir así que ahora todos nos encontrábamos en el salón, esperando a que a la señorita le diera la gana de bajar para irnos al dichoso Pub.

Yo estaba pasando la tele, mientras escuchaba a los chicos hablar, de no sé qué cosa, podía sentir la mirada de Edward taladrarme el cuello, sabía que tarde temprano tendríamos que hablar de lo ocurrido, pero yo prefería que fuera tarde, si muy tarde

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! _el grito de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación

_ ¿Qué pasa? _pregunte al ver que todos miraban a la tele, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, pero lo mas extraño fue ver como Edward caminaba a paso rápido hacia la puerta de salida ¿Qué pasa?

Gire mi cabeza hacia la tele y me quede congelada ¡Mierda! El anuncio

_ ¡Cullen! _grito Emmett, antes de salir detrás de Edward ¡Sí! ahora entendía porque corría hacia la salida

No tuve que mirar hacia mi frente para saber que el resto de mis amigos, estaba parados frente a mí esperando una explicación

¡Maldito anuncio! Y ¡Maldito Cullen, por ser tan Sexy y provocativo!

**.**

**.**

Dos horas y 68 segundos más tardes, estábamos de camino al Pub, el pobre de Edward se había tenido que esconder detrás de Alice, para que mi hermano no le matar, ya que supuestamente él, había intentado violar a su hermanita ¡Ay Emmett! Si supiera que yo me hubiera dejado…Bah… el caso es que había decidido que mañana hablaría con Edward, esta situación de me mira se sonroja, te miro y me sonrojo, me hablas y tartamudeas y te hablo y me quedo muda, me estaba empezando a tocar el arte***(cansarme, hartarme) **

El pub estaba a reventar, por suerte teníamos pases vip, así que mientras nosotras subimos al trece piso a sentarnos, los chicos habían ido a la barra a buscar bebidas

Pasados unos 15 minutos aparecieron Emmett, Jazz y Ben ¿y Edward?

_ ¡Ey! Chicos y Edd _les pregunte cuando se sentaron

_ ¡Ahh! Se quedo abajo, hablado con una chica _cuando Emmett, dijo eso sentí como la sangre empezaba a hervirme, ¿Una chica? ¡Mierda!

Me pues en pie, sintiendo la mirada de mis amigos clavada en mi nuca, antes de bajar con rapidez las escaleras

Lo veía todo rojo ¿por qué estaba con una zorra digo chica y no conmigo? No tenía derecho a dejarme, plantada por una perra, digo chica cualquiera

Los celos me comían por dentro ¡Si celoso! ¡Joder! estaba celosa lo reconozco y no me gustaba sentirme así

¡Mierda! ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía porque me enfadaba, porque me sentía vacía cuando Edd, no estaba a mi lado, ahora entendía, porque me había dolido, tanto la estúpida apuesta y toda la mierda que paso antes y después de esa estúpida apuesta ¡Mierda! Estaba enamorada de mi jodido mejor amigo y lo más probable es que ahora estuviera, con otra y no conmigo

Corrí entre la gente, buscándolo y también buscando a esa perra, que lo más probable era que cuando terminara con ella, necesitara cirugía plástica

…Dios… como hubiera deseando no encontrarle, porque dolía y mucho

En medio de la pista de baile, estaba el bailando muy pegado, diría yo, demasiado pegado a una chica, tenía que decirlo la chica era guapa, pero guapa o no, estaba ahora mismo en el lugar y con la persona equivocada ¡Nadie toca lo mío!

La chica tenía su espalda pegada al pecho de **MI** Edward, mientras que el ni corto, ni perezoso, la tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras se movían al compas de la música, claramente se veía, como ella reía, de algo que del estaba diciendo o haciendo **MI** Edward

"**Vamos que haces aquí parada, como tonta"** salte al escuchar una voz hablarme de cerca, mire a mi derecha para encontrarme, conmigo misma vestida, con unos pantalones de cuero negro, que hacían juego con un par de tacones rojos y un suéter negro de cuello alto, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y los labios pintado de rojo carmesí, mientras me sonreía abiertamente ¡Joder me he vuelto loca! **"No seas estúpida Isabella, no estás loca, deja de perder el tiempo y ve allí y enséñale a esa Zorra, a respetar la propiedad privada"** ¿Lo que es mío? : Pregunte mas para mí que para ella **"Si lo que es tuyo ¡Vamos si hace falta orínale encima, marcarlo!"** : Me grito empujándome hacia la parejita ¡Joder claro que tienes razón, es mío! : Le dije antes de caminar en dirección a ellos

_Te diviertes –le espete, lo suficientemente alto, para que me oyeran

Como era de esperar Edward salto, al escuchar mi voz, separándose de la chica, pero no todo lo que yo habría deseado, ya que todavía tenía una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura _ ¿Quién eres? _le espete a la chica que me miraba con burla

_Luisa ¿Y tú? _me pregunto la muy… Sonriéndome abiertamente, antes de posar sus manos sobre el antebrazo de **Mi **Edward

_ ¿Yo? fácil querida, tu peor pesadilla, así que quítale las garras de encima a mi hombre _le espete tomando a un confundido Edward del brazo y acercándolo a mi

Nadie toca lo que es mío y al parecer me va a tocar enseñarle a esta chica que con la propiedad de un Swan no se juega

_ ¿Bella? _ ¡Mierda! el que faltaba **"¡Ja! esto se va a poner muy interesante"** dijo la otra Bella, sonriendo sádicamente ante la escena

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

* * *

¿Qué? Os gustos ¿Quién abra llegado? ¿Qué pasara? ¡Dios al fin se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada!

Que me decís merezco o no, uno que otros Reviews jajajaja

**ATENCION**: Prometo contestar a vuestro Reviews en el próximo capítulo P.T: Pasaos por mi nueva historia se llama

**BAD TEACHER:** Humor/Romance

**:** Radet **M**. Una Bella adulta o eso quiere ella creer y un Edward adolecente muy hormonado

S**uma**rio: Isabella Swan apodada por sus profesores "la Hiena" con tan solo 16 años fue expulsada del Instituto, por su rebeldía y bromas pesadas, en compañía de su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlhok. Cuatro Años después vuelve, ahora es una adulta responsable, o eso hace creer, en su nueva etapa de adulta se tendrá que enfrentar, al el mundo laboral siendo la profesora suplente de la clase de sexualidad, en el instituto de Forks, su antiguo instituto. La pregunta es ¿Cómo pretende una adulta con complejo de adolecente rebelde, darle clase a unos adolecentes hormonados y rebeldes? Incluyendo a Edward Cullen, el Play Boy rebelde numero uno de la escuela, que ahora, hará hasta lo imposible para meterla en su cama _Que te folle un perro, Whitlhok_ el espete a mi estúpido amigo, antes de escuchar una risillas. ¡Joder mis alumnos me han escuchado! ¡Mierda! No sé que me decía que este iba a ser mi primer y último trabajo como profesora / Amor, sexo, diversión y una Bella nada responsable

**Pasaos y espero que os guste**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por estar aquí ¡Jodidamente os amo!**

**SIENTO LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA**

**.**

**P.T:** Bueno **Luisa**, **Luisita** ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado o no? ¿Qué crees que pasara en el próximo capítulo? **¡Amiguita! **el próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante¡ dará un gran vuelco a la historia jajaja …..Besos nos leemos con amor **Katty **

**.**

_**/__Por último y para poder dejaros sin más dilación, gracias un mil gracias a cada una/o de vosotras/os por esta aquí, leyendo mis estupideces__**/_

_**¡BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS/ES Y GRACIAS A LAS/OS QUE ME SIGUEN LEYENDO!**_

**.**

**.**

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Para todos/as los que lean** "El Beso de la muerte"** os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo **¡Siento las molestias!**


	20. Cupido

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes principales, segundarios y terciarios, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**.**

**.**

**¡!*** **C**u**p**i**d**o **¡!***

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***H**acer un anuncio publicitario de contenido erótico, con la mujer que amas. **C**uesta una dolorosa erección

***C**urarte la ostia***(golpe)** que te dio el hermano de la mujer en cuestión, cuando vio el anuncio. **C**uesta 100 dólares en médico privado

***R**ecuperarte de las traumáticas burlas y comentarios de Emmett cuando volvió a ver el anuncio. **C**uesta 300 dólares que van a parar al bolsillo de tu sicólogo personal

***E**ncontrarte con una vieja amiga. **P**resientes que te va a costar y mucho

***V**er y oír como la mujer que amas, mata con la mirada a tu amiga y te reclama como su hombre.** N**o tiene precio

***P**ara todo lo demás, existen los traumáticos comentarios de **Emmett Swan** **…*******No aceptamos devoluciones******Garantía solo de 3 segundos*****

**M**e sentía ¿Cómo me sentía? ¡Si ya se! Me sentía extasiado, escuchaba los cantos de los ángeles, las risas de la ninfas, estaba recostado sobre algodón de azúcar, estaba ¡Joder estaba! Mierdamente contento ¡Si así me sentía!

Ella acababa de decir que yo era su hombre **¡Yo!** Edward Anthony Cullen, era el hombre de Isabella Marie Swan. Y me encantaba serlo

Cierto es que al principio, me había asustado un poco, ver como hablaba y miraba a Luisa, parecía que en cualquier momento le fuera a saltar a la yugular, así que me había pegado a Luisa en un vano intento de salvarla de la furia de Bella y salvarme a mí de paso ¡He de decir!. Pero todo había cambiado cuando le había dicho a Luisa que **¡Yo! **Era su hombre, no mentiría al decir que había girado la cabeza repetidas veces intentando encontrar a el hombre en cuestión, pero cuando me tomo del brazo y me halo hasta ella, me di cuenta que hablaba de mi ¡Joder de **MI**!

Por otro lado Masen no paraba de gritar y bailar internamente, desde luego siempre y cuando digo siempre es siempre que me había encontrado con Luisa todo había terminado en desastre gracias a Emmett ¡Claro esta!. Pero hoy podía decir que era la primera vez que no podía enfadarme ni sentirme avergonzado si todo terminaba yéndose a la mierda, ya que por fin Bella había reconocido que sentía algo por mi ¿no? ¡Joder! que había dicho que yo era suyo, así que algo tenía que sentir ¿verdad?

El caso era que ahora, solo podía mirar a Bella. Estaba tan hermosa, así toda rojita de la rabia y bufando, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar y defender su territorio

¡Joder! era tan jodidamente caliente verla en plan posesivo

Ahora, solo quería Follarmela aquí enfrente de todos, para que supieran que era mía como y suyo, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, necesitaba unir mi cuerpo con el suyo, necesitaba tantas cosas, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era besarla y eso iba a hacer…

_ ¿¡Bella!_Esa voz, esa Jodida voz

¡Lo matare!

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**En el capitulo anterior: …**

__ ¿Bella? _ ¡Mierda! el que faltaba __**"¡Ja! esto se va a poner muy interesante"**__ dijo la otra Bella, sonriendo sádicamente ante la escena _

¡Venga ya! ¿¡Enserio! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Dios!... Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, porque precisamente tenía que aparecer hoy

_ ¡Bella! _le escuche decir más fuerte antes de que mis pies dejaran de estar en contacto con el suelo **"¡Oh, Oh! No sé porque, pero esto me huele a problemas"** dijo burlonamente Bella. **:** Si no vas a decir nada productivo ¡cállate! _le inquirí a la estúpida. A tiempo que intentaba soltarme de un abrazo demasiado afectuoso para mi propio gusto

_Demetri ¡¿Me podrías soltar? _Le espete rabiosa, ¡Joder! No le había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos que lo mejor era, darnos un espacio ¡Mierda! No entendía que ¡YO! no le quería como supuestamente el me quería a mi

_ ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! Bella _ Me dijo rosando sus labios con los míos ¡Coño! Esto era el colmo. Le empuje con fuerza hasta lograr romper su abrazo

Me quedo mirando sorprendido, ante mi acción ¿Pero que esperaba? ¡Joder!

_ ¿¡Que Mierda te pasa Dem! _le espete, matándolo con la mira

¡! Hay que joderse ¡! tenía que aparecer cuando yo me estaba ocupando de la estúpida que intentaba quitarme a mi hombre, ahora que lo pienso…

Mire a todas partes con rapidez, intentado localizar a Edward, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. ¡Mierda!

_ ¿Dónde está? _le ladre tomándola del brazo con fuerza

_ ¿¡Quién! _Me dijo asiéndose la tonta ¡Maldita estúpida! _Te importaría soltarme, vas a sacarme un cardenal ¡Troglodita! _ ¡Perra! Primero intenta quitarme a mi hombre y ahora me insulta

_ ¿Donde está Edward? _susurre amenazadoramente acercando mí a cara a la suya, la maldita solo me sonreía

_Tu sabrás _me espeto rabiosa ¡Anda! ¡Pero si tiene uñas!

_ ¡¿Donde está! _Volví a preguntar perdiendo la poco paciencia que me quedaba ¡Juro por dios! que la matare. Y será lento y doloroso

Me empujo con fuerza soltándose de mi agarre ¡Perra! Tome impulso para lanzarme sobre ella, pero unos brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura impidiéndome moverme

¡Maldito Dem!

_Suéltame ¡Joder! La voy a matar ¡Suéltame! _grite forcejeando para poder tirarme encima de esa ¡Perra!

_Eres patética _me espeto la perra, acercándose a mi ¡Agg la matare! _Estas aquí, gritándome e intentando culparme de tu estupidez. ¿Dónde está? Eso quisiera saber yo para ir a consolarle, eres la persona más falsa e hipócrita que he conocido, bienes a Edward a reclamarle. Porque estaba bailando conmigo, pero mira lo que has hecho tu, a la primera de cambio, abrazándote y besando a tu amiguito, mientras Edward te miraba _Cada palabra que decía, era como un puñal _¡¿Sabes? Lo último que vi antes de que Edward se fuera corriendo, vi lagrimas en sus ojos y dolor, porque la supuesta mujer de la que está enamorado, estaba haciéndose arrumacos con otro, mientras que el estaba a su lado viendo la escenita, ¡felicidades querida! ¡La has Jodido y bien! Pero tranquila ahora que tú la has jodido, voy a ser **¡YO!** la que arregle tu desastre ¡Perra! _me escupió a la cara antes de darse la vuelta eh irse

¿¡Tenía razón! Había estado tan concentrada haciendo el estúpido, y ahogándome en mi propio veneno, que no me había parado a pensar en cómo vería esta escena Edward, para él al igual que para el resto sin contar a Ang, Dem si había sido mi novio y lo seguía siendo.

Yo nunca había aclarado que Dem, había sido parte de mi estúpido e infantil juego…Y ahora era tarde para arreglarlo

"**Oh por favor, no seas estúpidas, a que estas esperando ¿A que una tipa como la que se acaba de ir, te quite lo que es tuyo? Es hora de madurar y hacer la cosas bien, Isabella, ya es hora de dejar a esa niña atrás y convertirte en una mujer"** :Me dijo Bella, mirándome con rabia y tenía razón ya era hora de dejar atrás a la Bella inmadura y soñadora, era hora de vivir la realidad

_Dem, tenemos que hablar_ dije relajándome en sus brazos

Ya era hora de hacer las cosas bien y de dejar de culpar a todo el mundo por mis errores

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ ¡**Cállate! ¡Cállate!Todo esto es tu culpa, tú me dijiste que ella estaba enamorada de mi, que solo le diera tiempo y es mentira _le grite mientras seguía guardando mi ropa en mi maleta _Me distes esperanzas y sabes que paso ¿sabes acaso que paso? Que cuando llego su novio se olvido otra vez de mí. Dejándome en la estocada con el culo al aire y sufriendo ¡eso paso! ya estoy cansado de toda esta mierda ¡Joder! Sé que me equivoque, se que en el pasado, lo hice todo mal _Seguí gritado, intentado ver lo que guardaba en la maleta, sin mucho éxito, ya que las lagrimas me empañaban la vista _Lo reconozco, era un cabron pero ¡Joder! ¿No he pagado ya mis pecados? ¿Por qué se empeña en seguir haciéndome daño? ¡Joder! Le divierte verme arrastrarme ¡Dime Joder! ¿Le divierte? _Susurre antes de caer al suelo de rodillas y sollozando sin control

_Tal vez todo haya sido un mal entendido Edward, no puedes huir, ante el primer contra tiempo _me dijo mientras me abrazaba

¡Claro que podía huir! Y eso era lo que iba a hacer

_No lo entiendes, duele, duele mucho _dije entrecortado, enterrando mi cara en su cuello

_Hagamos algo ¡Vale! Espera a que te dé una explicación y si después de eso, todavía te quieres ir hazlo, pero no huyas, no ahora _me dijo acariciándome el cabello

_No lo entiendes Alice, no quiero escuchar de sus labios, que está feliz con su Demetri, eso me matara, tengo que irme entiéndelo _Susurre abrazándola con fuerza

_ ¡Joder! Ya está bien de estupideces, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Huir? Correr como el cobarde que eres ¡Mierda! Cullen, cuando vas a entender que no puede salir corriendo cada vez que las cosas se pongan difíciles, deja de comportarte como una niña y enfréntate a la vida real, como el hombre que eres o quieres a hacer creer que eres _Me grito Rosalie, tomándome del brazo y poniéndome en pie con rudeza _Deja de comportarte como una niña y espabila ¡Perra! _Me grito para después tirarme con rabia, provocando que cayera al suelo, nunca había visto a Rosalie tan enfadada. Pero tenía razón, no podía huir toda la vida, me iba a quedar a afrontar la realidad y si esa realidad no era de mi agrado, solo me quedaría respira y empezar a vivir de nuevo

_Tenéis razón, no voy a huir _dije con decisión mientras me ponía en pie

_Estamos orgullosas de ti Eddy. Ya verás como todo se soluciona _me dijo Ang dándome un abrazo

Eso espero, Ang eso espero. Pensé para mis adentros

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_!Se** Feliz¡ Y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver ¡Adiós! _le susurre antes de irme

_Gracias por todo y ¡Suerte! _Me grito para que lo pudiera oír

Gracias. pensé, porque si algo necesitaba ahora era precisamente eso ¡Suerte!

…Bueno vamos allá

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**res días, tres días ¡Ya me daba igual! podían tacharme de cobarde pero, no podía más. Espere tres días, pero no paso nada ¡Joder! nada

Ella no había vuelto a su apartamento y no contestaba las llamadas, sabíamos que estaba bien porque había enviado un Mensaje a su hermano, pidiendo que la dejáramos tranquila que ya volvería ¡Cuando se encontrara mejor! ¡Ja! Claro y yo voy y me lo creo, porque simplemente no dice que está con su noviecito

Y yo me volvía a preguntar ¿Es que no se había detenido a pensar en mí ni un solo momento? ¿Ni un solo segundo de su tiempo se había parado a pensar que yo estaba mal? No, al parecer no se había detenido a pensarlo

_Pasajeros con destino a Madrid – España, abordar por la puerta 14, Pasajeros con destino a Madrid – España, abordar por la puerta 14…_

La voz de una de las azafatas por los megáfonos me saco de mi tortura, si me iba, estaba huyendo, ¡Dios! No había sido capaz de mirar a mis amigos a la cara, para decirles que me iba, solo les había dejado una carta en el buzón y ahora aquí estaba a punto de partir por un largo tiempo, en un vano intento de curar mi corazón o por lo menos de aprender a vivir con el dolor

Tome mi maleta y mi billete de vuelo y encamine hacia mi destino.

_¡! EDWARD ¡! ¡! EDWARD ¡!_ ¿No podía ser cierto?

_No, no esto no me puedo estar pasando a mi _Susurre intentado volver a la realidad. Porque simplemente esto tenía que ser un espejismo o un mal sueño

_Edward amor, no te vayas ¡Edward! _ ¡Awg! Emmett, verdad que he dicho antes que odio a Emmett Swan

Este hombre no tiene límites, ni vergüenza

Hay siendo el centro de atención de todas las personas del aeropuerto estaba Emmett Swan disfrazado de Cupido ¡Sí! con su pañal y todo ¿No tenia frio? No, al parecer no

Era realmente traumático ¡Awg! ¡Tengo que huir! Pensé, caminando más aprisa, intentando alejarme de la vergüenza ajena que producía Emmett ahora mismo

Alguna vez he dicho que la vida me odia y que es una jodida perra maliciosa ¿No? Bueno pues lo es

_ ¡Edward! Te amo no me dejes _Me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y alzándome unos palmos del suelo, ahora sí que todos y cuando digo todos incluyo a los de seguridad, a las azafatas y pilotos, estaban aquí viendo el espectáculo que Emmett había armado y claro como la vida es una grandísima perra ¡Yo! Era el protagonista

_¿Qué coño pasa contig… ¡AUCH! _ No pude seguir vertiendo mi veneno sobre Emmett, ya que el muy cabron, me pincho con algo en el cuello _¿Qué? _intente hablar pero mi cerebro empezó a perder el control de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué pasaba? intente moverme y hablar pero no podía, ¡Mierda! Ver la cara sonriente de Emmett, me hizo comprender lo que pasaba ¡El maldito cabron me había drogado!

¡Dios libre a el mundo! cuando Emmett se gradué como medico

Sentí como me tomaba en volandas, estilo novia casada. ¡! Lo que faltaba el hijo de su madre corría conmigo en brazos mientras cantaba a viva voz la canción de la película "El guardaespaldas" ***(la canción de Winthey Houston)** mientras todos nuestros espectadores, gritaba y aplaudían ¡Mierda! No se daban cuenta que me está secuestrando

¡Maldito Emmett y maldita sea la hora en la que su cerebro dejo de funcionar bien!

¡Agg!

_Su maleta a quedado, dentro hay que volver por ella _Escuche a Emmett decir ¿Pero a quien?

_Tranquilo, Ben se está encargando de eso_ ¿Jasper? Jasper ¡Joder! no me lo puedo creer ¡Mierda! Yo que creía que Jasper era el sensato del jodido grupo ¡Maldito traidor! _Acuéstalo en los asientos trasero, así si nos encontramos con la policía no le ven ¡Joder Emmett! Estas seguro que no te pasaste con la dosis, parece retrasado ¡Juro que si le pincho en un ojo con un palo, ni se inmuta! _dijo el traidor acercándose a mi ¡Agg! ya me vengare

_Relájate, solo le puse lo suficiente para que esté tranquilo hasta que llegamos a casa, dime la chicas lograron en atraparla _ ¿atraparla? De quien estaban hablando

_No lo sé, hasta hace poco Alice me dijo que se había encerrado en el baño. Y dudan mucho que intente salir por la ventana del baño, ya sabes en un 4 piso _Contesto Jasper, mientras que Emmett dejaba mi des manejado cuerpo en los asientos traseros de Audi de Jasper

_ ¡Vale! espero que la atrapen a tiempo, bueno vámonos se nos hace tarde y todavía tenemos que pasar por la farmacia, por si se ponen difíciles y hay que drogarles _ ¿Emmett? Este hombre que estaba confabulado para drogar a más personas era ¿Emmett? ¡Oh joder! ¿Qué está pasando?

_Si, tienes razón, vamos _dijo Jasper poniendo en marcha el coche ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy Jodido!

**.**

**.**

**N**o sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya estaba recobrando la movilidad de mi cuerpo, no quera decir nada, porque presentía que si abría la boca, Emmett me drogaría de nuevo

_Mira, esa farmacia está abierta _escuche decir a Emmett

Jasper aparco el coche, donde suponía estaba que estaba la farmacia donde Emmett, pretendía comprar más sedante ¡Dios tengo que huir! ¿Pero cómo?

_Espera Emmett voy contigo, tengo que comprar un par de cosas _dijo Jasper bajándose del coche junto con Emmett _No crees que le vaya a pasar nada ¿verdad? _dijo y supongo que refería a mí

_No, tranquilo todavía esta drogado _contesto Emmett alejándose seguido de Jasper

¡Sí! por primera vez en mi vida, las cosas me salían bien

Arrastre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la puerta del coche

Me sentía como un prófugo

Salí del coche con un poco de dificulta ya que mi cuerpo todavía estaba un poco dormido, me sacudí un poco intentado recobrar mi movilidad, antes de correr y correr como si me persiguiera el diablo, bueno el diablo sería mucho mejor, por que cuando esos dos malditos secuestradores se dieran cuenta de mi huida me buscaran y no sé, qué me dice que no me va a ir nada bien

**.**

**.**

**N**o sé por cuanto tiempo, corrí, ni tampoco a qué hora había empezado a llover, solo sabía que eran las seis de la tarde y estaba sentado en una banca en Central Park, mojado, con hambre y sin saber qué hacer

_Un centavo por tus pensamientos _ Mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante el reconocimiento de aquella voz ¡Dios! Que más podía pasarme

_Tan poco crees que valen mis pensamientos _dije obligándome a hablar con serenidad

_Ciertamente creo que valen más, pero ahora mismo solo llevo un centavo, lo tomas o lo dejas _ me dijo sentándose a mi lado y acercándome el centavo

_En nada, en eso pensaba _dije tomando el centavo _Pensar solo te amarga la vida y la vuelve más complicada así que simplemente decidí dejar de pensar _le dijo mirándola

¡Dios que hermosa es! Mi sucia mente no le hacía justicia

_Tienes razón pensar, solo hace daño _me dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí? _pregunte ansioso, por que siguiera hablando, no quería que parar de hablar ya que si lo hacía solo provocaría que pensara y yo no quería pensar

_Huyendo de la loca de tu hermana ¡Puedes creer que tuve salir por la ventana de baño! _ me dijo ¡Ah! Ahora entendía de lo que hablaban en el coche Jazz y Emm. _Y también estaba pensando, en el problema que tiene una amiga _dijo poniéndose en pie y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta

_ ¿Y qué le pasa a tu amiga? _le pregunte parándome junto a ella

_Pasa que es una estúpida inmadura, se dejo cegar por la rabia y el orgullo y daño y destruyo todo a su paso sin importarle nada _hizo una pausa y cogió aire _Cuando al fin recapacito y supuestamente arreglo las cosas, la volvió a Joder_ volvió a parar para girarse y mirarme a la cara _Sabes, ella está enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no sé como lo hace pero siempre termina Jodiendolo todo, porque es una Jodida cobarde, que no es capaz de pararse a pensar un solo minuto, que su actitud también puede dañarle a él _termino, de decir con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Mi corazón bombeaba a mil por horas ¿esto era real? Si tenía que serlo

_ Te espere, tres días pero no volviste a casa ¿Por qué? _le pregunte intentando controlarme

_Porque soy estúpida, por eso, pensé que si te daba espacio, las cosas mejorarían _me dijo mirando al suelo, su voz sonaba dolida y cansada _ hoy había planeado, hablar contigo, sabes, había reservado en unos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y hasta tenía una lista de cosas que decirte, antes de que o bien me digieras que estabas cansado de mi infantilismo o que me digieras que sentías lo mismo por mí, pero cuando te fui a buscar para que empezáramos nuestra cita perfecta, solo me encontré con una carta en mi buzón que decía que te ibas y no pensabas regresar _No pudo continuar ya que rompió en sollozos _No sabía … que hacer …estaba desesperada, grite, llore y maldije tu existencia, maldije que te hubieras dando cuenta que yo, no valía la pena, maldije amarte y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo…. Y sobre todo, me maldije a mí por estúpida e inmadura _no podía verla así, la abraces y llore con ella, era feliz, aquí estaba lo que tanto había ansiado escuchar

Ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella, era todo perfecto

_Siento… _no pude terminar de hablar porque Bella me interrumpió

_No, no me pidas disculpas por no amarme, soy una estu…_la calle de la única formar que podía hacerlo ahora mismo

Si la bese y ¡Dios! Sabía también

Fue más que un beso lo fue todo, fue un beso intenso y de necesidad, era el beso que había esperado por tanto tiempo. En el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos gemí ante la sensación y abrí su boca buscando acceso con mi lengua. Que no tardo en encontrar la suya. Comenzamos a acariciar nuestras lenguas mutuamente, recorrí cada recoveco de su exquisita y adictiva desde ahora boca, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y los succioné en mi boca. Escuchándola gemir ¡Dios!

Me separen jadeante y extasiado, pegue mí frente a la suya, tomando aire antes de volver a hablar

_No me dejaste terminar de hablar, **Siento **estar enamorado de ti, **Siento** haber huido sin espera una explicación, **Siento** que pienses que mi amor por ti es algo fácil de olvidar y lo que más **Siento** es que desde hoy nunca más te separas de mí, porque eres mía, Amor _dije antes de unir mis labios a los suyos nuevamente

Por fin, por fin la tenía en mis brazos y nunca la iba a dejar ir

Quien iba a pensar que por una vez en mi vida iba a agradecerle a Emmett Swan

Gracias Emmett Cupido, gracias Amigo. Pensé antes de entregarme completamente al beso más maravilloso de mi vida

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

¡**F**E**L**I**Z **A**Ñ**O** N**U**E**V**O**!** Espero que tengáis un Jodido año nuevo ¡Sorprendente! **

_**¿Qué**__? Que me decís jajaja ¡Dios! solo de imaginarme a Emmett vestido de Cupido me mata ¡Joder! Este hombre no está bien de la cabeza, jajaja bueno hasta que por fin no creéis, ¡Joder! casi que no, estos dos ya me tenían con el Jesús en la boca jajaja _

_Bueno como siempre espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y gracias por vuestros __**Reviews**__ jajaja los cuales espero merecer en este capítulo, bueno señoritos y señoritas falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su vivieron felices y comieron perdices, pero tranquilas/os que los capitulo que faltan son __**I.M.**__P.R.E.__**S.I.O**__.N.A.N.__**T.E.S**__ ¡Sí! señoras y señores. Bien para lo que yo soy buena, mucha sana y mal sana perversión jajajajajaja así que nos leemos pronto queridos/as jajaja ¡Jodidamente os Amo!... ¡Si viene el Folleteo! jajaja_

_Prometo contestar a todos vuestros __**reviews**__ en el próximo capitulo _

_**P.D**__: Lu amiga ¿Qué te ha gustado? Jaja tranquila que no vas a quedar solita jajaja ya lo veras _

**¡Os amo! Jodidamente mucho **

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Para todos/as los que lean** "El Beso de la muerte"** os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo **¡Siento las molestias!**

_**NOTA MÁS IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTISIMA:**__ ¡Os! Cuento, puede que tarde un poco como os habréis dado cuenta, lo que pasa es que, me he quedado si el cargador del ordenador y también sin internet, así pues, he mandado a traer un cargador nuevo pero tardara un poco y el internet, no sé cuando vuelva a tenerlo, así pues lo siento, tardare un poco, espero que me tengáis paciencia, como entenderéis, sin ordenador no puedo escribir, pero las estoy escribiendo en hojas, así que solo me faltaría redactarlas en el ordenador, crucemos los dedos para que el cargador y el internet no tarden mucho en restituirse, os quiero y espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos, con un jodidamente enorme amor, me despido Katty _


	21. chico facil

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a 

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos!

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**¡CHICO FACÍL!**

**Y **

**¡UN DÍA DE ESOS!**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**..**

**.**

Hoy era unos de esos días, si de esos donde te levantas con una sonrisa. ¿Esos días que cuando miras a tu alrededor todo ese bonito, todo el mundo es bonito? Hasta el perro con trombosis de tu vecina que cuando lo miras parece que te este haciendo una obscenidad con la lengua… Bueno hasta ese perro te parece bonito, vamos en pocas palabras todo es bonito, que te miras al espejo cuando te levantas y vez la babilla que se te ha escapado cuando dormías y aun así, sigues pensando que estas guapa, te sientes en perfecta sintonía con el mundo, tienes lo que se dice _feeling_… con el mundo a demás te sientes también que te da igual que el perro con trombosis de tu vecina se haga pis en tu felpudo… ¡Sí! hoy es un día maravilloso, ¡Vamos! hoy es un día de esos

**..**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**..**

Hoy era un día de esos… De verdad, empiezas con una gran sonrisa, sales de tu casa sin prestar atención por donde caminas y pisas una gran caca de perro, que casualmente es del perro de la vecina, ¡Sí! Ese mismo el que tiene trombosis …Bueno… a pesar de eso sonríes, vuelves a tu casa y te cambias de zapatos, cuando sales de nuevo el perro te ladra e intenta morderte, pero tú te sientes bien así que le dice _¨ Buen chico¨_ y sigue tu camino, entras al ascensor y te encuentras a la señora Thompson con sus dos perros enanos, le sonríes y les das _¨Los buenos días¨_ esperando recibir un cordial saludo, pero en cambio te encuentras con una mueca de repulsión y un ladrido de sus perros enanos, antes de que abandone el ascensor sin siquiera a ver llegado a su destino, cuando las puertas se vuelven a cerrar recuerdas que hace unas semanas, la señora Thompson, te vio parado en el umbral de tu puerta desnudo y con tu amiguito a pie de guerra… Pero al final nada de esos te hace disentir. ¡Hoy es un día perfecto y no hay nada que pueda dañarlo! ¡Si hoy es un día de esos!

**..**

**.**

_¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi novia! _Grite cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, antes de corre y taclear al estúpido _cubano_ con caderas de movimientos sexis que tenia a Mi Bells agarrada de la cintura _No te acerques a mi novia. ¡Estúpido _cubano_ de movimientos sexis! _Le grite dándole un puñetazo en su perfecta boca ¡AWG! _"Con que nada podría dañar tu día perfecto ¿eh?"_ _ ¡Cállate! estúpido Masen, deberías de estar de mi lado, desde que ese estúpido _caribeño_ de caderas movibles, llego a este edificio solo se la pasa coqueteando con nuestra Bella, estoy cansado de tener que ver como cada vez que se cruza en nuestro camino, mueve sus caderas de forma imposible dejando embobada a Mi Mujer y al resto de mujer del edificio_ Le grite a Masen, ha tiempo que seguía sobre el _cubano_ pegándole con todas mi fuerzas _"Por una vez en mi vida no voy a darte la razón. ¡Mierda Cullen! ¿Tan ciego_ _eres?"_

_Edward ¡Para! _ El grito de mi Bells me alerto, me separe del estúpido _cubano_ de movimientos prohibidos _¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Estas bien Sebastián! _ ¡Venga ya! ¿Enserio? ¡Ahh! quería gritar al ver como Mi Bells se había ido a ayudarle al estúpido _caribeño_ dejándome a mí allí parado como un pasmarote y sintiéndome como un gran estúpido ¡¿Prefería irse con el que con su novio? ¡Ahh! _¿¡Que pasa contigo Edward! ¿Por qué le has pegado? _Me grito roja de la rabia mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie al estúpido _cubano_, que ahora sonreía, mientras volvió a poner sus manos sobre Mi Mujer

¡Mierda!

_Estoy cansado de ver como ese estúpido, con sus movimiento de caderas sexis, coquetea con mi Mujer _Le grite ¡Si estaba celoso! Pero eran justificados ¿verdad?. Él no tenía derecho a acercarse a mi mujer, ni siquiera tendría que respirar el mismo aire que ella

_¡Oh mi dios! ¿¡Eres idiota!. Sebastián es gay _Mi cuerpo entero se paralizo ante aquella revelación ¡Joder! Tenía la enorme necesidad que se abriera una gran hueco en el suelo y me tragara ¡Mierda! Nunca había tenido el deseo tan grande de que un tren atravesara le vestíbulo de mi edificio y me atropella ¡Coño_! "Jajaja ¿Enserio no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Joder! como para no_ _darse cuenta que cada vez que pasábamos por su lado nos comía con la mirada Jajaja eres el idiota más grande del mundo Cullen"_ ¡Joder! La he jodido. Pensé al ver como Mi Bella metía al _cubano_ al ascensor y me dejaba solo, no sin antes regalarme una mirada matadora

¡Si hoy era un día de esos! **Realm**eee**nte**ee **ma**ra**aav**ill**oso**o

**..**

**.**

**BELLA** **POV**

**..**

**.**

_Me siento fatal Sebas, enserio nunca llegue a pensar que fuera a hacer tal estupidez. ¡Te juro que la mayor parte del tiempo no es tan idiota! _No sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentirme tan mal ¡Mierda! Solo llevábamos un día de novios y ya la estaba Jodiendo, a decir verdad me gusta que sea celoso, pero de ser celoso a golpear al pobre de Sebas hay un trecho tan grande como el muro del Berlín

¡Sí! y mi día había empezado bien… Mierda todo iba bien hasta que me encontré a Sebas en el vestíbulo y le pedí que me enseñara ese movimiento tan sexy que hacía con las caderas ¡Hay Dios! ¿¡Que se le pasaba a Edward por la cabeza! ¿¡Es que la tenia llena de confeti! …¡Pero ha sido muy sexy!. Me grito mi vocecita interna… ¡Vale! lo reconozco es muy sexy, pero que sea sexy no le quita lo idiota ¡Mi novio es idiota!

_¡Perdóname! si no te hubiera pedido que me enseñaras a bailar, Edward no se habría puesto hecho un animal ¡Perdóname por favor!_ Mi voz salía pastosa, de la desesperación _¡Oh dios! soy una pésima persona _Susurre cuando sebas dio un bote, porque le había presionado demasiado el algodón en el corte que el estúpido de mi novio le había hecho en la ceja

_Mi niña déjalo ya, no importa… Si a mí me gustaran las mujeres y tú fueras mi novia me comportaría igual que el… En tal caso mírale el lado bueno, el macizo de tu novio ha dicho que muevo mis caderas de una manera muy sexy _Me dijo antes de soltar una armoniosa carcajadas. Jajaja era verdad, Edward había dicho y cito _¨Que era un estúpido, con movimientos de caderas sexis¨_

Dicho lo dicho Sebastián era uno de esos hombres, que cuando descubrías que eran Gays. Te daban ganas de llorar y de intentar volverlos heterosexuales. ¡No, nos confundamos… Yo amo a mi Eddy! Pero eso no me prohíbe opinar ¿verdad?

_Si tienes razón… Pero por tu bien aléjate de Mi hombre si no quieres tener el otro ojo morado _Le amenace en broma o eso creía él. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que _la_ o _el_ que osara tocar a Mi hombre, moriría como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan

_¡Oh santa Madonna! ¿Qué te ha pasado Sebas? _Le grito de Alice me volvió a la realidad sacándome de mis posesivos pensamientos

_¡Auch! _Me queje cuando la loca de Alice, me empujo para quedar parada frente a nuestro malherido _caribeño_ _bello_

_¿Que ha pasado? _Pregunto Rose apareciendo por la sala seguida por Angi

_Culito sexy Cullen, me ha golpeado por tocar a Su Mujer _Les contesto Sebas, antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca ¡Mierda!

_¿Su mujer? _Grito Alice, girándose para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrado al igual que Rose y Angi

_En… esto… ¡Umm!... A veis visto el hermoso día que hace hoy… Quiero café ¿¡Alguien quiere café! _Dije corriendo hacia la cocina, para poder huir de ellas y un Sebas curioso por el intercambio de palabras

_No intentes hacerte la loca Isabella _Me grito Angi arrastrándome del brazo devuelta a la sala

_¿No debes unas cuantas explicaciones? Señorita_**No**__ ha pasado nada chicas, __**No**__ me siento bien chicas, __**Dejarme**__ dormir chicas, __**Estoy**__ estresada chicas __Me escupió con sarcasmo Alice, mirándome ceñuda seguida de una Angi rabiosa por la falta de información, vi como Rose y Sebas se acomodaba en el sofá para poder ver la masacre en primera fila

_No os debo nada _grite roja de la ira al recordar lo que me hicieron _Vosotras partida de hienas me encerrasteis en el baño, sin comida, si agua, sin nada. ¡Sí! me escape ¿¡Y qué! Si ayer llegue con sueño y stress ¿Y qué? No tenía nada que contaros ayer, así que ajo y agua… A Joderse y aguantarse _Grite corriendo para esconderme de esas malvadas brujas y también de un gay _caribeño_ sexy

_¡Atraparla! _Escuche el grito de Rose antes de que mi cuerpo, callera al suelo siendo aplastado por unas vacas y un toro gay

_Bajaros de mi ¡Malditas maniáticas! y tu también ¡Gay con problemas de caderas sexis! _Grite estaba dispuesta a morderlas cuando unos incesantes golpes en la puerta nos callaron

_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Amor! Lo siento… Juro que no fue mi intensión… Bueno si que era mi intensión, pero juro que no sabía que… que el estupi…. Que Sebastián no intentaba ligar contigo… ¡Juro no volver a comportarme así! Solo perdóname, abre la puerta por favor preciosa _Los gritos y golpes de Edward lograron liberarme de las locas esas, que ahora me miraban con los ojos y las bocas demasiado abiertas como para que fuera sano

_¿Nada que contar eh? _Escuche la sarcástica pregunta de Rose, ha tiempo que veía un sobre rectangular deslizarse bajo la puerta de mi apartamento

_Pueda que no quieras verme… Pero igual quiero que sepas que te quiero… Por favor no me dejes, sé que soy un idiota, pero amor… Soy tu idiota ¿Verdad? ¡Perdóname! te quiero _Fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar sus pasos alejarse de mi puerta

¡Oh era tan rico! …¿¡Como tendría que tener el corazón para, no perdonar a alguien tan lindo como ese idiota!… Mi idiota

**..**

**.**

**EDWARD** **POV**

**..**

**.**

¡No va venir! ¡Me va a dejar! ¡Oh mi dios!. Se va a ir al Caribe con el estúpido _cubano_ y va a casarse con un _cubano_ amigo del estúpido que mueva las caderas igual que el mamonazo de Sebastián ¡¿Sebastián? ¡Ja! Hasta su estúpido nombre tenia erotismo ¡Ahh! Como lo odio estúpido Gay rompe parejas… Aunque puede que no sea Gay y que todo ese paripé solo sea una treta, para quitarme a mi mujer… ¡Mierda! Ahora estoy siendo paranoico

¡Ahh mi noviazgo ha durado solo 28 horas! ¡Oh Joder!

_Pasajero del vuelo 3456 con destino a Hawái por favor abordar por la puerta 7. Pasajero del vuelo 3456 con destino a Hawái por favor abordar por la puerta 7_

Me levante arrastrando a mala gana mi estúpida maleta… ¡Bien! si ella no quería venir, me iba a ir solo a ahogar mis penas con una par de caipiriñas y unos buenos días de sol… Ella se lo perdía ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que si!. Me auto convencía

_Que tenga un feliz viaje, caballero _Le hice una mueca a la azafata cuando me alejaba de ella. Estaba un poco incomodo, al ver cómo me violaba con los ojos

_Ya… gracias_ Dije corriendo hacia la puerta donde uno de los tripulantes estaba ubicando a las personas en sus asientos

_Asiento _5c_ fila _D_ que tenga un buen viaje, señor _Me ubique dedicándole un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras miraba el asiento vacío a mi lado

_No había venido y no_ _iba a venir_. Me dije a mi mismo

En que estúpido momento creí, que preparar un fin de semana en Hawái iba a hacerle olvidar, lo estúpido que había sido hace unas horas

¡Mierda!.

_Les habla el capitán, por favor abróchense los cinturones que le vuelo empieza y espero que tengáis un vuelo tranquilo, feliz viaje _Me aproche el cinturón tirando por la borda la última esperanza de que Bella viniera con el sonido de los motores ponerse en marcha _"Después de haber hecho el capullo ¿¡Enserio pensabas que vendría!" _¡Cállate! _Le grite rabioso, lo único que quería ahora era llegar a Hawái y ahogarme en alcohol, ya que lo más probable era que cuando volviera Bella, me mandara a la mismísima mierda

_Felicidades Edward, la has jodido pero bien_ Dije en voz alta cuando el avión tomo vuelo

_Lo de que la hallas jodido mejor lo ponemos entre dicho. ¿¡No crees! _Sentí la sonrisa abrirse paso en mi cara, al reconocer esa voz

Hay estaba ella mi ángel personal, vestida como una falda corta muy corta para mi gusto de color blanco, una blusa stripper rosa y unos tacones infernales color negro que hacían muy pero muy largas sus piernas

_Estas demasiado sexy ¿ve a cambiarte? _le inquirí fulminado con la mirada a un hombre gordo de traje que miraba de una forma muy prohibida a Mi Mujer

"_¿Enserio vas a joderla otra_ _vez?"_ _Le grito de Masen me recordó. Porque hasta hace unos minutos, quería ahogarme en vodka

_Lo siento _Susurre apenado viendo como Bella me miraba con una ceja enarcada _Perdóname soy idiota, empecemos de cero…Hola amor, estas muy sexy, porque no te sientas al lado de tu amoroso y nada idiota novio, para que ese gordo de traje deje de mirarte el culo y yo termine rompiéndole la nariz _Le dije a tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y la sentaba en mi regazo y abrazándola por la cintura, le sonreí con prepotencia al estúpido gordo que nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos **¨Mía¨** le dije al gordo sin emitir sonido para que Bella no me pillara

_Porque no dejas de comportarte como el machito de las cavernas y me saludas como es debido _Susurro en mi oído antes de separarse y centrar su vista en mis labios a tiempo que se humedecía de manera condenadamente sexy los suyos

_No tienes que decírmelo dos veces _hable sobre sus labios con voz ronca debido a la sobre excitación que estaba experimentando ahora mismo, en el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos gemí por la sensación, moviendo mis labios al compas de los de ella de forma desesperada y posesiva, apreté mas fuerte mi agarre en su cintura sintiendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío, gemí con fuerza cuando su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso ¡Dios sabia también! Y yo estaba perdido

Abrí mi boca dándole acceso nos acariciamos con nuestras lenguas mutuamente, recorrí cada recoveco de su exquisita boca, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y con fuerza succione su labio inferior

Bella gimió y pegó su cuerpo al mío. La pude sentir justo debajo de mi sexo duro, a pesar de que las ropas nos separaban podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su latente y cálido c…

_ ¡Cot, Cot! Disculpar señores. ¿¡Podríais controlaros un poco! …Por favor _La voz de la azafata nos librero de nuestro acalorado y pasional beso, dejándonos jadeantes _Disculpar pero a algunos pasajeros, les incomoda vuestras muestras tan pasionales de afecto _Siguió diciendo la azafata un poco incomoda al ver que Bella todavía seguía en mi regazo y que nuestras frente todavía estaban unidas

_¡Claro! lo sentimos _Le contesto Mi Mujer bajándose de mi regazo y dejándome al descubierta

¡Mierda!

A la azafata se le abrieron los ojos y se despidió incomoda con sus ojos fijos en mi muy abultada entrepierna ¡Joder! Eso me pasa por tener a una novia tan caliente

_Esto es tu culpa _Le susurre mordiéndole el cuello, gimió a tiempo que yo me separaba de ella, poniendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno

_¡Pues Jodete! y para que lo sepas... Yo no he quedado mejor y como tú no vas a hacer nada para ayudarme, me voy a ir al baño a hacerme un trabajo manual, mientras pienso en ti _Me susurro con voz caliente a tiempo que se ponía en pie y desaparecía por el pasillo

_¡Joder! No voy a conseguir_ _que se baje nunca_. Pensé

Gemí frustrado antes de girar mi cara, hacia la derecha. Para toparme con la cara del gordo cabronazo, que sonreía estúpidamente como diciéndome _¨Te Jodes, te he jodido el manoseo con tu novia¨…_ ¡Ja! Eso se cree el_ ¨ Yo soy quien se la Folla¨ _Le dije sin emitir sonido sonriéndole con maldad ¡Jodete gordo de mierda! Cierto es que todavía no me he acostado con Mi Mujer pero solo yo voy a tener ese privilegio

**..**

**.**

_Por favor, hazlo por mi _Le volví a suplicar ¡Pero nada! ella seguía _pasando_ _de mi como de la mierda_***** **(ignorándole)**

_Edward, por última vez no me voy a volver al hotel para ponerme otra cosas de todas formas los otros son más pequeños que este _Me dijo pasado su mano por mi brazo intentado relajarme. ¡Pero no lo conseguía! ¡Mierda! Eso no era un bikini en un trozo de tela, que no le cubría nada, no tenía que tener mucha imaginación para imaginármela desnuda y al parecer yo no era el único hombre que pensaba así. Ya que todos y cuando digo todos los hombres que pasaban cerca a nuestras tumbonas se paraba y se le quedaban viendo sin importarle que yo estuviera a su lado asesinándoles con la mirada

_¡Oh por favor esto es el colmo!_. Me grite

_Señorita esto se lo envía, el señor de allí _ Dijo uno de los camareros del bar de playa donde estábamos, acercándose con una piña colada para Mi Mujer

"_¡Y una mierda! Esto es el_ _colmo"._ Grito Masen y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo

_¡Se acabo! nos vamos _La tome del brazo arrastrándola fuera de esta playa de mierda y empujando de camino al estúpido camarero y su estúpida piña colada

_Venga amor, no te pongas melodramático solo era amable _Me dijo adaptándose a mi acelerado paso

_¿Amable? ¡Mis cojones! _Le dije parándome en seco ¡Sí! lo había intentado ¡Coño ¡Claro que! lo había intentado! Pero estaba hasta los huevos de ver, como se comían a Mi Mujer con la mirada

_¡Vale! Olvidemos el tema, no dejemos que nos amargue las vacaciones ¡Vale!... ¿Qué quieres hacer? _¡Ahh! No podía resistirme a ese pucherito caliente

_Te amo… Y lo siento, soy un idiota celoso y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo _Le susurre abrazándola con fuerza

_No te disculpes a mi me gustas con defectos y todo _Bromeo besándome el pecho desnudo

_Me apetece un helado del Starbucks _Le dije soltándola pero dejando mi mano agarrada con la suya, para que todos supieran que era ¡Mía!

_¡Vamos entonces! _Dijo con voz entusiasta mientras me arrastraba calle abajo _Invito yo _Me sonrió con dulzura apretándome la mano

¿Quién iba a decir que podía ser tan feliz? Yo no… Pero ¡Jodete! mundo soy asquerosamente feliz

_Te amo _Le dije dejándome arrastrar por su locura

**..**

_Son diez dólares con veinticuatro _Escuche decir a la chica de la caja, mientras Mi Bella me pagaba el helado y el de ella. Habíamos discutido por quien invitaba los helados, pero como siempre gano ella ¡Es que es imposible negarle algo a esa mujer!

_Soy el mejor novio del mundo _Le dije cuando volvió de pagarle a la chica

_¿Y eso por qué? _Me pregunto enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas, siguiéndome a la salida

_Soy barato _Le dije asiendo referencia al helado que acababa de pagarme, mientras hacía malabares para abrir la puerta y sostener mi helado de una forma que no terminara en el suelo, era toda una proeza

_¡Eh! _Grite pegando un salto, cuando estábamos fuera del Starbucks _Puede que sea barato… Pero no soy un chico fácil _Dije sosteniendo su mano que todavía estaba en mi trasero

_¿Estás seguro? _Me pregunto poniendo su otra mano sobre mi pecho y bajando lentamente. Estaba pasando por mi ombligo cuando tuve que rendirme

_¡Umm! _Gemí cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció _Vale también soy un chico fácil _gruñí besándola con salvajismo tirando el helado al suelo

¡Qué calor hacia aquí ¿verdad?

**..**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

**..**

**.**

_Admítelo, fue muy gracioso _Le dije riéndome cuando estábamos entrando a la habitación del hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado

_¡Si claro! me encanto que esa garza me persiguiera por todo el restaurante marítimo, desde luego fue muy divertido _Me espeto sarcásticamente quitándose la corbata

_Amor, entiéndela la pobre se enamoro de ti, eres muy guapo y nadie puede resistirse a tu masculinidad _Aullé de la risa mientras me quitaba los tacones

_No pienso volver a darle de comer a una garza en mi vida _dijo refunfuñando, mientras me daba la espalda y se paraba en el gran ventanal de nuestra habitación y miraba el mar

_¡Oh! no te enfades, fue muy bonito de tu parte darle de comer a esa pobre garza, con lo que no contábamos era que se fuera a enamorar de ti _Le dije mordiéndome el labio para no reírme, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba

_Vale olvidemos ese episodio de nuestras vidas, no pienso dejar que una garza sicópata me Joda la noche, con Mi chica _Me dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros _Se que cuando te di esto, no estábamos en nuestros mejores momentos, pero cuando te lo di, decía la verdad hacia que creo que lo justo es que esto vuelva con su autentica dueña _Tomo mi mano dejando lo que había sacado de su bolsillo sobre mi mano derecha

Cuando abrí la mano el corazón me dio un vuelco y mi mente rememoro las palabras de aquella noche

"_Por eso como Romeo se lo pidió a Julieta, te lo pido yo ahora a ti Bella, si alguna vez te lo quitas me darás a entender que lo que sea que tengamos, para ese entonces se acabo, por eso te pido que nunca te lo quites, porque este corazón es mi corazón que ahora te pertenece"_

_Esta vez lo cuidare como debí a verlo cuidado entonces ¡Gracias! …Me ayudas a ponérmelo _Le dije entregándoselo mientras me daba la vuelta y tomaba mi pelo para que pudiera ponérmelo

_La diferencia es que esta vez, no hay mentiras, ni verdades a medias, esta vez todo está como debería estar _Dijo pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por mi cuello ahora cubierto por ese hermoso collar con un corazón de rubí

_Gracias _Susurre girándome y pegando mis labios a los suyos de forma ansiosa, necesitaba demostrarle que esos días habían pasando que ahora solo éramos el, yo y nuestro amor y nadie nos destruiría, no ahora

Mis labios se movieron al compas de los suyos con fuerza, Edward gimió y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Lo pude sentir justo sobre mi vientre, estaba duro como roca listo para mí**. Siempre para mí**. Pensé de manera posesiva

Me aparté de sus labios luego de unos minutos y comencé a bajar por su mandíbula, dejando un rastro húmedo con mi lengua y dientes. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos que lo hacían gruñir y embestir contra mi cadera.

-¡Oh Edward!... Te necesito tanto amor _Gemí las palabras, caminando con él hacia la cama de matrimonio

_Bella…_Dijo él metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi vestido subiéndolo hasta quedar en mi cintura acariciando mi vientre y subiéndolo un poco más. _¡Mierda! Mujer quieres matarme _Gimió al ver mis braguitas rosas de encaje

Lo empuje dejando que callera sentado sobre el centro de la cama, en un movimiento rápido y desesperado me senté sobre su regazo, dejando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo

Moví mis caderas buscando calmar el ardor entre mis muslos, Edward siseó entre dientes ante lo excitante del contacto. Pegué mis labios a su oído izquierdo y en un tono muy caliente le dije…

_Edward, quiero sentirte dentro de mí ¡Eh esperado demasiado tiempo! _Sentí como su polla se removía ante mis palabras

Me termino de quitar le vestido de seda rosa _ ¡Mierda! _ Dijo girando sobre su cuerpo dejándome ahora tendida sobre la cama, el quedo arrodillado a mis pies sobre la cama mirándome con malicia

_Ven aquí._ Dijo seductoramente tomándome de la cadera y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo

Se sentó sobre sus gemelos montando mi cadera sobre sus muslos, dejando mi muy caliente y resbaladizo coñito a muy pocos centímetros de su amigo, quería que nunca se olvidara de nuestra primera vez y yo me iba a encargar que nunca la olvidara. Así que con mi pie presionado sobre su torso le empuje dejándole sentando con las piernas extendidas, me apartarte de él y mirándole juguetonamente

Edward me miró excitado y por el gran bulto en sus pantalones supe que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Me metí entre sus piernas haciéndole abrirlas más y dejando mis rodillas a un palmo de su gran polla

Tome su camiseta y comencé a sacársela.

_Alguna vez te he dicho lo caliente que eres _Me pregunto con voz ronca, cuando pase mis uñas por sus pectorales

_Amor, no tienes porque decírmelo, ya sé que estoy _muy_ _caliente_ _Le dije jugando con sus palabras

_Eres una chic… _Le calle antes de que continuara

_Shh._ Puse mis labios en su cuello y comencé a besar hacia abajo, sus pectorales se movían exquisitamente con su agitada respiración. _ No sabes la cantidad de sueños eróticos que he tenido contigo. Todos los días despertaba húmeda por ti. Desde que te conocí sueño, contigo follandome de forma ruda con tu gran polla_ gemí como gata sexy en su oído. Mientras su respiración se cortaba _¿Sabes cómo me liberaba de esa tención?. _No deje que contestara _Ya que no te tenia a ti, para bajarme el calentón _Dije mientras dejaba mi mano para quitarle los pantalones, le arranque los pantalones antes de volver a mi posición inicial y poner mi mano en el elástico de sus bóxers negros. Tiré de ellos hacia abajo un poco y la cabeza de su polla salió a saludarme, grande, dura y roja, con una gota de pre-semen acumulado en la punta. _Tenía que conformarme con mi mano, ¡¿Sabes lo frustrada que quedaba después de usar mi mano? Y luego aparecías tu tan caliente, volviendo a poner como una perra en celo. _Edward gimió fuertemente.

-¡Oh, mierda Bella! …Quiero… Quiero que me muestr…es _Gruño, sacó mi sujetador con brusquedad. Edward iba a continuar con mis braguitas pero yo me alejé de él, quedado recostada en el cabecero de la cama

_¿¡Quieres verlo! Eddy _Ronronee jugueteando con los bordes de mis braguitas

_¡Mierda! Si, si quiero _Gruño removiéndose en su sitio, mientras se ponía la mano sobre su amiguito

Saqué mis braguitas, antes de tirárselas a la cara y ver como la olía, antes de lanzarlas por la habitación. Me deje mis medias de ligero negras a sabiendas que le encantaban

Le escuche gemir cuando me abrí de piernas dejándole una buen avista de mis caliente coñito que estoy segura que brillaba por lo mojada que sentía. Me acerque a él a gatas poniendo mi pie izquierdo sobre su muslo derecho, y mi pie derecho sobre su muslo izquierdo dándole una vista privilegiada de lo que pensaba mostrarle.

_¡Oh, Bella!, tus pechos son tan grandes y perfectos._ gemimos los dos cuando el muy travieso los apretó y masajeó… ¡Umm! pero por mucho que me gustara quería hacer una cosa primero así que alejé sus manos juguetonamente.

-¡No Edward! Niño malo. ¿No quieres que te muestre como me satisfacía solita? _Le susurre con malicia

Puse una mano sobre mi coñito abriéndome paso por mis labios tocándome suavemente y con la otra me masaje el seno izquierdo, sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo. Edward se echo hacía atrás un poco para tener mejor visión de lo que hacía y sujetó fuertemente mi tobillo izquierdo, mientras su otra mano bajaba sus bóxers un poco mas sacando su firme y caliente polla, antes de envolverla con su mano y empezar a masajeársela de arriba abajo ¡Mierda que caliente!

Hice círculos tranquilamente en mi seno y en mi mojado coñito mientras calentaba el ambiente. Edward respiraba agitado y la cabeza de su polla, resplandecía con gotas acumuladas, mientras se masajeaba con fuerza y gemía como una animal en celo. Esa imagen me calentó y necesité más, así que presioné más fuerte mis dedos por los labios de mi coño, sacándome gemidos. Puse dos dedos de la mano que tenía en mi seno en mi boca y los succioné mojándolos con saliva. Con los dedos húmedos acaricié insistentemente mis senos, tirando de mis pezones de vez en cuando poniéndolos duros.

Edward y yo estábamos gimiendo, él bajó su mano por mis muslos, como si quisiera unirse a mi mano, fije mi vista en su reluciente y mojada polla mientras que el la acarició con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

_¡Quiero follarte tan duro Bella!._ Gimió mientras aumentaba en ritmo con su mano. _Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta dejarte si voz, quiero que todo el puto hotel se entere que te estoy follado y que te encanta, que te joda duro _¡Oh! mierda me encantaba escucharle hablarme sucio

_Mira como me tienes, Edward. Eres un chico muy sucio Eddy _Suspiré, gemí, grite mientras pasaba dos dedos desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris al cual le di un apretoncito que me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear de placer. Volví a bajar los dedos y los metí en mi coño lo más profundo que pude. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba todo.

_¡Santa Mierda! Se acabo voy a follarte, voy a darte tan duro, dame acá_ Dijo bruscamente y tiró mi mano que estaba enterrada en mi sexo y se la llevó a la boca, saboreó como sediento en el desierto todo rastro de mis jugos que pudiese encontrar en mis dedos. Yo tome su caliente polla entre mis manos y bajé mis piernas a la cama y cuando termino de chupar mis dedos, me miro a con los ojos enardecidos del deseo tomándome de las caderas y me sentó en sus poderosos muslos, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello y besé su mandíbula.

_Ahh, Bella… ¿Crees que esto esté bien? ¿Están pronto? ¿Deberíamos parar? _Preguntó algo contraído, decepcionado, desesperando. Todos en uno

_Edward llevamos mucho tiempo deseando esto además es tu culpa que esté tan caliente, tienes que arreglarlo Edward. ¡Claro si quieres que pare! _Suspiré melancólicamente, mordiendo su lóbulo y lo sentí temblar. Ladeó su cabeza y se apoderó de mis labios en un beso apasionado, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo comencé a restregarme en su muslo, acercándome a su polla con cada movimiento.

_Te voy a recompensar todas esas noches amor, todas las noches que tuviese que arreglártelas sola ¡Te voy a follar tan duro que no caminaras en días!._Dijo y tomó mis caderas sentándome en su regazo a horcajadas de él.

Lo sentí duro y pulsante justo encima de donde lo necesitaba. Bajé mi cabeza y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos, no pude esperar más por lo que metí mi mano entre nosotros y sin dejarlo de besar desesperadamente lo acomodé en mi entrada y enterré su polla en lo mas hondo de mi ser ¡Joder! ¡¿Espera yo no era virgen? … Bah…

_Ooooohh…Edward! ….ahhh._ Grité al sentir como mi estrecho coño latía desesperado alrededor de su polla

_Ahhh Bella…Tra…quila…amor…urgh…_Gruñó él, sorprendido por mi acción. ¡Enserio pensaba que iba a esperar mas!

Mis caderas parecían tener mente propia porque no paraban de saltar sobre la gran polla de Mi Edward, estaba tan duro y grande, lo sentí poner sus manos para apretar mis caderas y disminuir la intensidad de mis movimientos.

_Ahh Edward…lo quiero así…fuerte y rápido…por favor….Follame fuerte _Gemí desesperada ¡Oh mierda era una perra!

-Ughh…lo…que…quieras…Bella… Mierda quería que fuera delicado, pero… no se…va a poder…_Gimió acentuando cada palabra con una estocada profunda y certera

El cabecero de la cama golpeaba insistentemente contra la pared y yo cada vez me moví más frenéticamente encima de él y Edward movía sus caderas rápidamente ayudándome, la sensación que producía el movimiento que con cada estocada mis senos rozaban su musculoso pecho me volvía loca.

Así de rápido como había empezado, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo quería dejar salir la energía, estaba sudando y apretando los hombros de Edward tan fuerte que mis uñas dejaron marcas en su blanca piel. Grite como si mi vida se acabara, grite tan fuerte que juro haber odio a nuestro vecino de al lado quejarse

_¡Ed!...uh….uh….me correr…Me corro _Grité tirando mi cabeza hacia tras ¡Oh dios he muerto!

-Sí…si…si…dale, ¡Bella! ¡Umm! Bella _Grito cayendo sobre mí, los dos quedamos sobre la cama completamente sudados y desnudos, nos quedamos un rato más hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizo

_Te amo Bella _Me susurro acomodando mi cuerpo con el suyo, sin salir de mí todavía

_Y yo a ti, amor _Bese su barbilla, cuando nos arropo con la sabanas de seda blanca

Era el mejor día de mi vida. ¡Sí! hoy era uno de esos días

_¡Joder! queréis callaros se una vez, algunos tenemos que madrugar _le grito de un hombre que venía desde la habitación del al lado solo provocado que nos riéramos como locos. ¡Oh dios mío! nos había escuchado

¡Si hoy era mi día perfecto! Hoy era un día de esos

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_Estoy triste ¿Qué por qué? Os preguntareis ...Pues esta es mi primera historia y solo le quedan 8 capítulos contando el __**Epilogo**__, para llegar a su fin. Sé que más de una/o podéis entenderme, al ser la primera historia publicada, los primeros cometarios, las primera emociones, bueno en fin, cuando se acaba te sientes triste, pero como dice mi madre todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse… pero tranquilas/os todavía nos queda diversión y lemmons para rato, jajaja ¿Qué os gusto mi caliente escenita? Jajaja ¡Sí! para los que tiene la pregunta en la cabeza, Bella era virgen, lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan buena con esa mierda de la __**virginidad**__ por que la que la haya perdido, que no me diga que esa mierda no duele, por que __**miente**__, duele como el __**infierno**__ y siendo realista si escribía del tema a fondo en la primera vez de Eddy y Bella, nuestra Bella la terminaría pasando muy mal y con un dolor de __**cojones**__, así pues mejor ignoremos la virginidad de nuestra santa Bella, jajaja ¿Qué os pareció nuestro Eddy mega __**celoso**__? ¡Ay! Pobre Sebas __**caribeño**__ de __**movimiento**__**sexis**__ jajaja ¿Y el __**perro**__ con __**trombosis**__ jajaja? ¿Y el __**gordo**__ del __**avión**__? ¿O el mejor de todos, __**el**__**hombre**__ de la __**habitación**__**continúa**__? ¿Cómo creéis que se desarrollaran __**los**__**8**__**capítulos**__ restantes? Yo lo veo muy claro en mi bolita de cristal, mucho perverso y sano_** FOLLETEO **_jajaja _**¡Os amo y espero merecer vuestra ayuda para llegar a los 200 REVIEWS! **

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro __**Reviews **__en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual __**aprecio **__mucho __**que estéis aquí conmigo**__ apoyándome y comentado esta locura de historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__:__ Para todos/as los que lean "El Beso de la muerte" os informo que la voy a editar, ya que ayer me dio por leérmela y me eh dado cuanta que tiene demasiados errores de ortografía y gramática, aparte también me he salido mucho de la trama y puede que le cambien el nombre, bueno el caso es que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, ya que lo voy a editar por completo __**¡Siento las molestias! ¡No la voy a abandonar! Solo está suspendida**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 200 Y MAS REVIEWS POR FAVOR ¡OS JODIDAMENTE AMO!**_


	22. CUENTO DE DISNEY

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a 

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos!

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**¡! UN **CU**EN**TO** DE **DI**SN**EY ¡!

**..**

**.**

**EDWARD POV **

**.**

_Unas semanas después _

___¡¿Recuérdame porque estoy pasado por esta tortura?¡ _Le inquirí con la voz entrecortada, mientras la apretaba con mas fuerte

_Porque me amas… Y hace lo que yo te or…dene _Me espeto jadeante

_Odio a Alice _Le dije mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza ¡Awg! Como odiaba a esa enana por su culpa cada vez tengo menos tiempo con mi novia

_Solo se…rán una h…oras _Me espeto gimiendo _Porque mejor no te callas y continuas lo que estas asiendo _Me grito jalándome con fuerza del cabello

¡Awg perra!

Me aleje de ella intentado controlarme a tiempo que la esculle protestar por mi acción

_Date la vuelta _le gruñí. Me hizo caso si quistar ¡Umm me encanta cuando es tan sumisa!. Me posicione detrás de ella, asiendo que mi polla rozara su pequeño coñito

¡Mierda! como odiaba haberme dejado manipular por la perra de mi novia, ahora por su culpa siempre teníamos prisa y casi nunca nos veíamos… Pero claro yo como buen sometido que era, acepte cuando me dijo que me mudara a su apartamento con todos los chicos y claro ahora no teníamos tiempo ni intimidad, así pues terminábamos follando en el cuartillo que había debajo de las escaleras ¿Por qué? Pues porque le maldito duende estaba en nuestra habitación probándose la ropa de mi adorada Bellita… Se ha notado mucho mi sarcasmo, no ¿verdad?

Le tome de las manos apoyándolas en la pared que tenía enfrente, pase mi nariz por su cuello mordiéndole con fuerza

_Te gusta que te folle en el cuartillo verdad _le susurre cuando se puso a gemir como la perra que era _Te gusta ser follada como la perra que eres ¿Verdad? _Mi voz cada vez era más ronca _Te gusta que todos escuche como te follo _Le gruñí antes de bajar mis manos a sus tetas y apretarlas de una forma muy poco delicada

_Deja de jugar conmigo y follame _Me gruño intentado darse la vuelta para encararme

_No Bellita, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, porque las perras no exige y tu querida mía, eres y siempre serás mi perrita _ Tomé en un puño su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás fuertemente. Bella gimió fuerte cuando hice esto _Vez esto solo refuerza mi teoría, eres una sucia perra _Le grite al odio la tome de la cadera tirando un poco hacia fuera y dejando su delicioso culo en pompa _¡Debería castigarte! no debería follarte, porque no mereces nada, eres una perra que no merece ser follada, te has portado muy mal _Le susurre acariciando lentamente su culito respingón

_Si soy una perra _Gimió _Por favor follame, por favor _Susurro con ansiedad cuando sintió mi polla presionar su dulce y caliente coñito _¿¡Hare lo que quieras! Lo juro_ Dijo desesperada

Golpe con fuerza su culito asiéndola saltar _Eres una sucia ofrecida _Pegue mas mi cuerpo al suyo pasando una de mis manos por su vientre hasta llegar a su resbaladizo sexo _¡Mira lo caliente que estas! solo las perras se calienta después de ser azotadas, querida _Mi voz era dura mientras me abría paso con mis dedos por su coñito hasta llegar a su apretada entrada _Te gusta ¿Verdad?_ Los gemidos de Bella eran tan fuertes que estaba más que seguro que Alice y Jasper que eran los únicos que había en casa podían escucharla _¡¿Contesta? _Le gruñí enterrando uno de mis dedos en su pequeño y resbaladizo túnel

_S…i me en…canta _Jadeaba y se retorcía en mis manos, pegando mas su cuerpo al mío

_¡Claro que te encanta! eres una perra y te voy a tratar como tal _Le gruñí enterrando mi polla en lo mas hondo de su culito

_¡Ahh!_ Le grito de Bella era como miel para mis odios, esta era la segunda vez que teníamos sexo anal y a mí me encanta y por la reacción de mi mujer a ella también _¡Oh mi dios! _Gimió, cuando saque casi toda mi polla y volví a entrar en ella, al tiempo que metía otro dedo en su apretado coñito y bombeaba con fuerza y perfecta sincronía

_¡Umm! Oh Joder… Te gusta s…er folla…da por el culo ¿¡Verdad! Te gusta… Awg eres una perra… Te… ahh… Te gusta porque eres una perra y solo a las perras como tú, les gusta ser folladas de esta forma _Le espete penetrándola con fuerza ¡Oh mi dios! Esto era el puto cielo

_Más rápido, más fuerte, mas… Mas _Me ordeno inclinándose un poco más para darme un mejor ángulo ¡Oh joder amaba a esta jodida mujer!

La tomé de cabello nuevamente para girarle un poco el rostro. _Mírame_ Le dije saliendo de ella por completo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos la penetre de una estocada fuerte y hasta el fondo.

Bella jadeó por la sorpresa, podía sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo, debía dejarle claro que yo era su dueño y no quería verla besar o follar con nadie más que no fuera yo

Mi yo posesivo volvió a salir a flote cuando recordé como había besado en la mejilla a eso malditos chicos que le habían pedido una foto hoy en el supermercado, se que sonaba fatal, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que si Bella me dejaba yo moriría, pero ella se venía conmigo, porque era **mía** y de nadie mas

Volví a salir de ella, escuchando como protestaba la muy perra

_Tu pequeña zorra _La penetra con fuerza _Eres mía _ Volví a salir de ella _No quiero volver a verte besar a nadie ¿Entiendes? _Entre en ella de una estocada violenta, que la hizo gritar fuerte

_¡Oh! ¡Sí! Umm si nunca más, lo eh entendido ¡Umm! _Me contesto mi pequeña perrita

Comencé a embestirla duró, no lo hacía rápido pero mis embestidas eran fuerte, violentas y profundas la estaba torturando lo hacía para que supiera que era mía, la estaba escuchando gemir de placer y eso me ponía mas cachondo y salvaje parecía un ¡Puto animal en celo!

_¡Mmmm! dame… Más rápido por favor _Jadeó

_Abre mas las piernas. Perra _Le grite apretando con fuerza su botoncito con los dedos que tenia libres

_OH ¡SI! EDWARD –Me grito Mi Mujer. Mi perra

_¡Oh! ¡Sí! Estas tan estrecha y mojada _Le dije entrecortado, mis embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes casi violentas, quite mi otra mano de su pecho y la puse en sus caderas para ayudarla con el equilibrio

_¡Sí! Joder si me encanta, como me jodes de duro y rápido esto tan cerca Eddy _ Dijo lo que provoco que me moviera mucho más rápido ¡Odiaba que me dijese Eddy! Pero en estos momentos sonaba tan caliente

_¡Oh si! Eres tan estrecha _Dije sentía mi corazón retumbar detrás de mis orejas

Mordí su cuello saliendo y entrado en ella llenándola, sentí sus coñito contraerse en mis dedos a la par que los anillos de su culito apretaba hasta la estrangulación mi polla ¡Oh mierda! si muero ahora sería el hombre más feliz del puto mundo

_ ¡Sí! Oh si eres Jodida…mente bueno, follas tan b…ien y yo, y…o ¡mmmm! ¡Agh! Tu… _Mi hermosa mujer solo decía incoherencias, yo solo podía gemir por qué estar follandome a Mi Bella como un puto animal era increíble en serio si después de esto moría moriría feliz, sentir su caliente y húmedo coño rodeando mis dedos mientras mi polla salía y entraba en su culito era lo más caliente y delicioso que había sentido nunca y visto en mi asqueroso vida.

_¡Ahaaaa! Umm ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! Más duro, más follame más duro _Grito a todo pulmón… Me encantaba

_Isabella, quiero que grites quien es tu dueño ¡dilo! _le exigí necesitaba oírla gritar mi nombre, necesitaba que todos en este puto edificio oyeran quien era el que la hacía gritar de esta forma

_¡TU! ¡Oh! Solo ¡Tu! Edward tu eres mi dueño ¡ahaaaaa! ¡Umm! que rico ¡ahhhhhhhh! _Estaba gritando y me encanto oírlo ¡yo! Era su dueño y nadie más

_¿Te gusta así zorrita, te gusta cómo te cojo? ¿Te gusta cómo te Jodo? _Dije y no pude contenerme y palmee con fuerza su suave culito y ella como era de esperar gimió mas fuerte

_ ¡SI! Así me encanta ¡Umm! ¡Oh! No pares te lo suplico ¡Umm! ¡Jodeme bien! _Me dijo

_¡Joder! pequeña zorra, tienes un coñito delicioso _Le dije mientras sacaba la mano con la que estaba follandole el coñito lleve los dedos a la boca para poder probarla ¡Oh Mierda sabia tan bien! la embestí más duro si eso era posible y con una última estocada la sentí venirse.

_Oh si ahí, ahí mmmm ¡EDWARD! _Gritó mi nombre y la sentí correrse duró, no pude aguantarlo más y me fui con ella gritando su nombre.

_OH ¡BELLA! _ Grite cayendo sobre ella, los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo del cuartillo intentado no morir por falta de oxigeno

_Te amo _Le susurre sentándome y poniéndola sobre mi regazo ¡Era tan feliz! ¡Mi vida se había convertido en un cuento de Disney! ¡Y yo no deseaba mas era todo absolutamente perfecto!

_¿Sigues molesto? _Le susurro de mi bella, me hizo recordar mi enfado

_Nunca podría estar enfadado contigo amor, estaba más enfadado con la situación que cualquier cosas… entiéndeme, no es agradable llegar a tu casa intentado encontrar algo de paz y encontrarte a tu hermana invadiendo tu espacio personal _Le dije dándole un suave beso en la frente, era verdad no era su culpa que mi hermana me pusiera de los nervios

_Te amo _Susurro besándome ¡Este era mi perfecto cuento de Disney!

¡Joder estaba seco! Necesitaba proteínas. Pensé caminando hacia la cocina, hacia unos segundo me había despedido de mi Bella que se había ido a echar a la loca de mi hermana de nuestra habitación

_¡Vas a ir al infierno! _Pegue un bote a tiempo que tocia para no ahogarme con el zumo de naranja que me estaba tomando. Me gire para mirar a Jasper que estaba sentado sobre la barra americana de la cocina mirándome con una sonrisa picara, mientras se tomaba un café ¿A qué hora había llegado y se había hecho un café? .Me pregunte mirándole desconcertado

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví para tomar mi vaso de zumo antes de contestarle

_Creo en un Dios benevolente y comprensivo, que perdonara todos mis pecados, mas si son tan placenteros… _Le conteste terminándome mi zumo de un tirón

_¡¿Ahora vas a meter a dios en esto! _Me inquirió escéptico bajándose de la barra para dejar su tasa dentro del lavavajillas

_¡No haberme hecho con pene! _Le dije saliendo de la cocina, para casi se atropellado por una furiosa Alice

_¡Perra! _Me escupió matándome con la mirada antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina

¡Ahh! Mi bella la había echado de la habitación ¡Si que dulce es mi cuento de hadas!. Pensé corriendo hacia mi habitación

**.**

**..**

_Te veo casa _Me susurro sobre los labios mientras tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás intentado separarse de mí, pero yo puse mis manos sobre su trasero apretándola con fuerza contra mi

_¿Por qué en casa? _Le pregunte sonriéndole descaradamente a unos chicos que pasaba por el pasillo y me miraban con envidia ¡Ja a Joderse!

_Tengo una sesión de fotos hoy y no voy a poder esperarte, ya que empieza a las cinco _Dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo

¡Mierda! Hoy tenía clase de Bio a las 6 y no podía faltar

_Me tengo que ir _Me dijo dándome un beso rápido antes de apartarse y comenzar a caminar fuera de la faculta de medicina

Corrí hasta ella y la tome del brazo provocando que girara bruscamente

La bese de forma maniática y posesiva antes de soltarla

_¡Eres mía!... Por tu bien que las fotos no incluyan a ningún idiota, no querrás que me enfade y te castigue ¿Verdad perrita? _Le susurre por lo bajo de manera posesiva, pude ver el deseo cruzar por sus ojos antes de soltarse de mi agarre y sonreírme

_No lo olvidare… _Me dijo yéndose _Espero que tu también recuerdes que eres mío ¡Putita! _Dijo sin parar su marcha, mirándome lascivamente sobre su hombro derecho

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

_No lo olvidare _Le dije guiñándole un ojo antes de correr a mi clase ¡Mierda… Voy tarde!

**.**

_Déjame en paz, Emmett _Le espete intentado deshacerme de el

_Eddy no seas malo _Me dijo poniéndome ojitos ¡Awg!

_¡Oh mi dios! Está bien, pero deja de mirarme así, es escalofriante _Le espete estremeciéndome

_Te quiero Eddy _ Grito antes de irse corriendo como loco

¡Awg!

Gire sobre mis talones, cambiado de dirección para ir a la biblioteca a recogerle los estúpidos libros al estúpido de Emmett _"Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos nos ha dejado en paz"_ Dijo con voz lastimera Masen _Si tienes razón. Le dije cruzando por la esquina que daba a la biblioteca, eran las 8 de la noche y ya casi no quedaba nadie en la faculta, yo había salido hacia media hora pero por el estúpido de Emmett me había tenido que volver a buscarle los libros, ya que él tenía que llegar a su cita con Rose, para que esta no le arrancara la cabeza como una viuda negra

_¡Por fin te encuentro! _No pude contener el grito que salió de mi garganta al girar la esquina y encontrarme cara a cara con Tanya… Más bien con una Tanya muy embarazada ¡Joder!

Hay parada frente a mi estaba la mujer a la que probablemente había tratado mas mal en toda mi vida y no me enorgullecía de ello, puede que Tanya no sea una santa pero eso no me daba derecho a utilizarla como lo hice

Tenía que decir que estaba hermosas el embarazo el sentaba muy bien, sus mejillas tenia color y sus ojos brillaban, tenía un vestido blanco premamá que abrazaba su enorme barriguita y la hacía ver hermosa

_¿Como estas? Tanya _Le pregunte sonriendo mientras sacudiendo mi cabeza para salir del shock inicial

_Embarazada _Me espeto sarcástica

¿Qué?

_No me mires así _Me espeto sentándose en un banco _...Uf… peso una tonelada _Me dijo estirando sus pies

_Quiero decirte algo aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento del pasado, no era la menor persona del mundo, así que perdóname… Lo siento mucho _Le dije sentándome a su lado

Ante mi estupefacta mirada, Tanya se echo a reír como loca, los ojos le lloraban mientras se sostenía su abultada barriga

_Ya… lo sentirás tú… Ya lo sentirás _Dijo entre risas

_¿De qué te ríes? _Le pregunte escépticamente alejándome un poco de ella ¿Estaría volviéndose loca o ya estaba loca? …Y yo no me había dado cuenta

_Estoy embarazada _Me contesto como si su respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo _¿Dime una cosa Eddy?... Estas con Isabella ¿Verdad? _Me pregunto en un tono extraño, parecía que en cualquier momento se volvería a echar a reír

Solo puede asentir, mientras me ponía en pie de manera disimulada.

_Ya veo… y dime estas enamorado de ella _La sonrisa que se formo en su cara me dio escalofríos

_¡Eh!... Si _le respondí un poco desconcertado por su comportamiento… ¡Lo dicho se había vuelto loca!

_Bueno… Me voy, ya nos veremos _Dijo poniéndose en pie y alisándose la falda de su vestido

_Si claro ¡Adiós! _Le dije rogando a buda, no tener que encontrarme nunca más

_Si adiós _Susurro perdiéndose por la esquina

¡Dios que cosas más rara! .Pensé suspirando de alivio

_¡Oh por cierto! _Salte al escuchar su voz y mirarla aparecer nuevamente por la esquina _Estoy embarazada _Me dijo yo la mire extrañado por su afirmación. Encogí mis hombros en su dirección dándole a entender que no sabía lo que pretendía decirme _Y es tuyo _Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca se seco_. ¡Y es tuyo!_ Era lo único que mi cabeza me gritaba, a mi mente volvió la imagen de Tanya, por el tamaño de su barriga deducía que tendría 8 meses, cuando termine mi cuenta mental la realidad me golpeo en la cara como una bola de demolición, hacia 8 meses yo había estado con Tanya y no recordaba haber usado protección

Un grito agónico retumbo mis oídos, la parte de mi mente que no había procesado todavía lo que había pasado reconoció el grito como mío

**.**

No sé ¿Cuándo? ¿Ni cómo? había llegado a mi casa, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba encontrar a Bella, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que nada de lo que había vivido estos días era un sueño, necesitaba sentirla junto a mi diciéndome que todo lo que había pasado hoy era una jodida pesadilla

Escuche a Alice llamarme pero la ignore y corrí hacia nuestra habitación

Cuando entre allí estaba ella mi diosa, cubriéndose con una diminuta toalla, atravesé la habitación en dos zancadas, antes de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla con todo mi ser

_Mi vida era como un cuento de __**Disney**__ y como en todo cuento, también había_ _una bruja mala_. Pensé antes de entregarme a la desesperación, la agonía, el dolor y la pasión que sentía

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

_¡Uff!... ¡Mierda! Eddy, Eddy, Eddy tu eres tonto no terminas de Joderla en un sitio y te vas a Joder a otro y que Jodida ¿No creéis? Hasta me da pena y todo, pero como ya se sabe el karma es una perra y el destino una grandísima zorra… No pensaríais enserio que Eddy se iba a libra de la caga que había hecho aquella vez ¿Verdad… Uff¡! Y como bien lo dijo Eddy todo cuento de hadas tiene su bruja mala y este no iba a ser menos ¿Verdad?_

_¿Me odiáis? ¿Me amáis? Cuál es el sentimiento afectivo que tenéis ahora para vuestra humilde servidora ¿?_

_Que creéis que pasara amores mío? Y como prometí en el capitulo pasado, el __**FOLLETEO **__va a liderar estos últimos capitulo… Bueno o tal vez no ¿Qué pasara con Eddy y Bella ahora? ¿Le dirá Eddy a Bella la verdad? ¿Y si se lo dice como se lo tomara Bella? ¿Y Tanya? _

_¡Ahh! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre ¡Jodidamente os amo!_

_**P.D:**__ Veis no he tardado nada ¡A que es Jodidamente bueno! _

_**..**_

_**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras/res y gracias a las que ya estaban conmigo desde antes**__** ¡Jodidamente os amo!**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**P**__rometo contestar a vuestro __**Reviews **__en otra ocasión, ya que ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual __**aprecio **__mucho __**que estéis aquí conmigo**__ apoyándome y comentado esta locura de historia_

_Bueno de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo_

_**P.D:**__ pasaos por mis otras historias ¡Gracias nuevamente y os amo!_

_**Siento los errores de ortografía y gramática**_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_**.**_

_**AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 200 Y MAS REVIEWS POR FAVOR ¡OS JODIDAMENTE AMO!**_


	23. ¡Oh Romeo!

****Es**te ca**pít**ul**o va** d**edi**cad**o a m**is l**ect**ora**s, gr**aci**as p**or l**eer**me y **Jod**ida**men**te g**rac**ias **por **vue**str**os R**evi**ews**** :P** Sie**nto** la t**ard**an**za **

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual. Y yo me pregunto ¿Para qué os lo aviso? Si ya me conocéis. ¡Divertíos! **¡¿Eh?** Si **eres **menor **de **edad **¿Qué** coño **haces** leyendo **esto? **

**..**

**.**

**Ro**m**eo** ha em**bar**aza**do **a **Rosa**lin**da**

¡**Ay Rom**eo! **¡! Po**r q**ué e**re**s tu **Ro**meo !**¡

**..**

**Bella Pov**

**..**

**.**

Octavo bufido desde que nos sentamos. Conté mentalmente al escucharle a mi lado

_Se puede saber ¿Qué coño te pasa? _le pregunto en voz contenida girándome para mirarle

_¿!Qué me pasa! ¡Qué, qué me pasa! ¡Ahh! No me jodas Bella _me escupió las palabras en un murmullo bajo

_¡Oh perdone usted señor sabelotodo!, siento no poder ser lector de mentes y saber qué coño el pasa a su majestad _le espete bañando mi voz con sarcasmo

_Cuida tu tonito _querida_ _me escupió con dulzura forzada… Me extrañaba que todavía no le hubiera explotado la cabeza de la rabia

Enserio no se ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Llevaba unos días, comportándose como un jodido capullo de _merde_ y me estaba tocando la pelotas _* (hartándola)_

_¡Que te jodan! Eddy _le grite girándome hacia la pantalla

_Shhsss_ el acallamiento bisbise ador generalizado de las personas que estaban en la sala de cine, solo provocaron que me encabronara más de lo que ya estaba

_¡Qué os jodan a todos! _grite poniéndome en pie y tirándole las palomitas y la cola a mi novio en el regazo ¡Ja jodete! Pensé cuando vi como abría los ojos de la impresión al ver que su regazo se había convertido en las calles de una feria ambulante

_¡Que mierda! _grito por lo bajo mirándome encolerizado, mientras se quitaba las palomitas de encima

_Disfruta de la película, _amor_ _escupí la última palabra alzando mi pierna derecha para pasar sobre él y largarme de una jodida vez _¡ahh! _un grito sofocado salió de mi boca al caer sentada sobre el regazo mojado de mi estúpido novio o ex novio tal y cómo iban las cosas ¡awg! Me estremecí al sentir como mi falda se empezaba a empapar de cola, si no contamos con el repentino mareo que me había entrando cuando el troglodita de mi novio me había tirado a su regazo ¡Dios!... Me sentía como un Martini a lo James Bond sacudida en vez de agitada ¡Auch!

_No _amor_, ni sueñes que vas a dejarme aquí solo _querida_, así que siéntate ¡cállate la maldita boca! y disfrutada viendo como a tu querido Leonardo DiCaprio se le congela en culo en 3D _(Nt: Si, lo sé yo también pienso lo mismo que vosotras ¿enserio han pues en cine el tictani en 3D? ¡Ja! Prefiero quemarme en el infierno antes de verme esa mierda de casi 4 ahora en 3D ¿Qué opináis vosotras/os?)_ _me escupió en el oído pasando sus manazas por mi cintura y apretándome a el

¡Vale! Esto era el colmo, no iba a permitir que me tratara de esta manera

_Voy a contar hasta tres… _ mi amenaza murió dentro de mi boca, ya que el animal de mi novio me tapo la boca con una de sus manazas

_Ya que la señorita, no está muy dispuesta a quedarse callada. Yo tengo la solución perfecta para mantenerle la boquita ocupada en algo mas productivo_ me ronroneo alzando sus caderas y delatando su prominente erección, no pude evitar gemir ante la presión de su polla en mi culo… ¡Mierda! Se estaba comportando como un bastardo pero era un maldito bastardo muy sexy _Así que usted decide mi _lady_ ¿¡Se calla o la callo! _me amenazo quitado su mano de mi boca y con rapidez metiéndola debajo de mi falda hasta tocar mi coñito

_¡Umm! _¡Si! soy una perra y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo

_Eres una chica sucia, _querida_ _pellizcando mi clítoris con dos de sus dedos _No te has puesto bragas y solo la putas sucias no se ponen bragas _me gruño mordiendo mi lóbulo con fuerza

Me mordí el labio para acallar el gemido, que se abría paso por mi garganta, cuando sus dedos presionaron con fuerza mi coño

_¡No! No dejes que te seduzca_. Grito mi feminista interior y ¡Mierda! que si tenía razón

Aparte con fuerza su mano de mi sexo y me tense en su regazo antes de escuchar cómo me gruñía de forma amenazante

_No se qué te pasa Edward. Pero no voy a permitir que me trates como a tu putita personal _le dije parándome se su regazo

Podía entender que las personas tuvieran un mal día, porque yo también tenía días malos pero una cosas es un día y otra es estar tocándome los ovarios_*(molestado)_ 6 días completos

_Ni lo piense _me amenazo tirándome de la mano con violencia y sentándome nuevamente en su regazo

_¿¡Qué coño… ¡?_Y como la vez pasada volvió a poner su mano sobre mi boca acallándome

_¡Cállate! _me grito al oído haciéndome estremecer del miedo y la excitación

Sentí como con su otra mano subía mi falda dejándome desnuda de cintura para abajo ¿Qué coño hacia?...Estábamos en una sala de cine con el suficiente número de personas como para que se percatasen de lo que estaba pasando.

Me removí inquieta sobre el intentado soltarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible, había pasado sus pies y gemelos atreves de los míos y me tenia atada y con las piernas abiertas. Su mano libre estaba sobre mis muslos a pocos centímetro de sexo presionándome con fuerza ¿Me iba a tomar si mi consentimiento?

_Ja ¿consentimiento?_.. Escuche la burla de mi zorra interior ante mi estúpida pregunta, cierto era que estaba enfadada, pero la manera en la que me estaba tratando me tenía muy, pero que muy caliente, y desde luego no pensaba admitirlo nunca primero muerta

_Deja de moverte _me gruño apretando con fuerza mi muslo derecho

Sin poder contenerlo gemí ante la descarga de dolor y placer que envió a mi sexo esa simple acción

_¡Estaba_ _perdida!._ Pensé rabiosas y con mi feminista interna bastante humillada

Escuche su ronca risa al escuchar mi gemido

_¡Oh! qué curioso a mi lady le gusta ser tratada como una zorra _me escupió apretándome nuevamente, por instinto moví mis caderas sobre su regazo pidiendo que su atención se dirigiese a mi sexo, mis gemidos seguía muriendo en su mano _Zorra _siseo roncamente mordiendo me con fuerza el lóbulo

_¡Quiero que gimas muy fuerte! ¡Quiero que grites! para que todo esta sala sepan que te estoy follando mientras ellos ven su estúpida película _quito su mano de mi boca y la dirigió a mi sexo _¡Oh! mierda estoy muriendo_. Pensé cuando introduciendo con violencia uno de sus largos dedos en mi.

_ ¡Ahhhhhhhh! _grite por lo bajo ante su repentina acción _¡Hijo de puta! _le dijo meciendo mis caderas sobre su mano

Gemí nuevamente antes de morder mi labio inferior, no me apetecía que todos se enteraran que el estúpido capullo de mi novio me estaba follando _a la fuerza_. Pensé escuetamente la última palabra… ¡Ja! Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que si hubiera querido me habría largado

_¡No! Quiero escucharte gemir como la perra que eres. _Mi perra_ _me dijo el muy puto sacando su dedo de mi

_¡Umm! Por favor ¡Umm! No pares ¡Umm! … Yo tod… ahhhhhhhh _tuve que gemir fuerte cuando metió dos de sus magníficos dedos en mi con rapidez moviéndolos rápido y fuerte

_Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera._ Era en lo único que en podía pensar ahora mismo

Ya no me importaba si todos los de la sala se habían dado cuanta o si la única pareja que se había sentado en la última fila con nosotros ahora se había vuelto totalmente en nuestra dirección y nos miraba con los ojos como plato, mientras el chico empezaba a tocarles los senos a su novia

No sé en qué momento había metido su mano libre bajo mi blusa, pero sinceramente me daba igual Comenzó acariciar uno de mis pechos por debajo del top negro que llevaba puesto …Umm… y lo así putamente bien, pellizco mi pezón que estaba tan duro como la piedra, haciéndome gemir como una perra en celo

Estaba tan cerca ¡Sí! Solo un poco mas

Me restregué con ímpetu sobre él, haciéndole gruñir y maldecir como un marinero en alta mar

_Más… ¡umm! Más… ráp…ido _le dije entre gemido y gritos sofocados

_¿Te gusta así pu…ta? ¿Te gus…ta cómo te doy placer? _me pregunto embistiéndome más rápido

_¡Umm! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Umm! ¡Oh! Más, más _gimotee cuando empecé a sentir el nudo en mi vientre

Retorció uno de mis pezones con fuerza, mientras pellizcaba con el dedo meñique y el pulgar mi muy hinchado clítoris y eso fue la puta hecatombe, la bomba de Hiroshima, las 2da guerras mundiales, ¡Maldita sea! fue la muerte de Bob esponja. Me retorcí y me frote sobre su polla y ¡Dios, bendiga el sexo! Me estaba muriendo y no quería ser reanimada

_¡Puta Mierda! ¡Sí! _grite cuando le orgasmo llego a mí, dejándome desmadejada y jadeante sobre su regazo

Lo sentí removerse debajo de mí, no sabía lo que hacía ya que mi mente estaba ahora mismo en un éxtasis sicodélico y multicolorido

Lo sentí tomarme de la cadera y alzarme un poco antes de que mi mente volviera a la realidad de golpe ¡Carajo!

_Ooooohh…Edward! ….ahhh._ grité al sentirlo entrar en mi de una estocada dura y profunda ¡Santísima Mierda!... ¡Caca de vaca! ¡Awg!

Mis paredes se ciñeron a su polla estrangulándola por la repentina invasión

_Ahhh…Bella ¡Umm! _gruñó él tomándome con fuerza por las caderas e impulsándome hacia arriba _Follame _me ordeno mordiéndome el hombro

Mis caderas parecían a ver adquirido una mente propia porque empezaron a saltar sobre la dura excitación de Edward… estaba tan duro y grande

_Ahh Edward_ gemí.

_Ughh.. …Lo quiero…Fuerte y rápido…Házmelo fuerte y rápido….Bella…_dijo acentuando cada palabra con una estocada fuerte de sus caderas

Me moví frenéticamente encima de él. Subía y bajaba sus caderas rápidamente, mis pechos rebotaba sin control alguno y mi culo golpeaba el abdomen de Edward con cada estocada… ¡Mierda me estaba volviendo loca! ¡Y me encantaba!.

Así de rápido como habían empezado las embestidas comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo quería dejar salir la rabia y la excitación acumuladas, estaba sudando. Puse mis manos sobre la silla que había frente a mí poniéndome en un mejor ángulo, dejando que su polla se enterrara más profundamente en mí

_¡Oh! Dios esto es hermoso… ve…r como mi polla desaparece d…entro de ti…. Ver como tomas mi ¡Ahh! Polla e…s ¡umm! E…s her…moso _le escuche decir escuetamente entre gemidos y maldiciones. Con brutalidad, apretando con más fuerza mis caderas, algo me decía que mañana tendrías las marcas de sus manos en mi piel

_¡Ed!...uh….uh….me cor…r…ooo…_ grité abriendo los ojos de par a par, cuando el orgasmo me barrio vi como casi la mitad de las personas de la sala se había girado y nos estaba mirando como los ojos y bocas abiertas de la impresión.

_Sí…si…si…dale…Más rápido… más fuerte ¡Bella! _le escuche gritar con voz ronca antes de sentir su esperma llenarme por completo

Con la respiración agitada y los oídos pitándome, me puse en pie sintiendo la mayor humillación de mi vida

Mi mente todavía no procesaba lo que había pasado, solo podía ver a la gente mirarme y escuchar los murmullos

Mi pecho se oprimió y la respiración se me corto

_¡¿¡Estarás feliz! _le dije con voz monocorde arreglándome la falda y la blusa

_Bella... amor…_ no quería seguir escuchando su maldita voz no lo soportaba, no ahora

_¡!Cállate¡! _le grite negado a mirarle, no quería mirarle me daba asco no él; más bien la situación en la que me encontraba, por Edward ahora mismo solo sentía una creciente y incontrolable rabia

_Escúchame…

_¿Qué? No me has humillado lo suficiente _ le escupí intentado soltarme de su agarre

_Por fav…or… yo… n…o sea, que …Me ha pasad…o por favo..r _gire mi cabeza con rapidez para comprobar si lo que delataba su voz era verdad

Sentí mi corazón encogerse al ver como la lagrimas corrían por su mejillas y sus hermosos ojos gritaba ansiedad y miedo… ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca lo había visto así. Y eso me asusto

_Edward ¿¡Que!... _me calle y mis ojos se abrieron de par a par al ver como caía de rodilla frente a mí

_No… me deje... Por favor… Perdóname…e. no sé qué me pasa… Por favor Bella no me dejes _la sollozante voz de Edward me dejo clavada en el suelo...Si antes todos estaba viéndonos por el espectáculo porno, ahora no veían por el drama de telenovela cutre

_¿Qué pasa? _le pregunte acuclillándome para quedar frente a él _¿Que esta pasado? Edward ._le pregunte quitando las lagrimas que pasaba por sus mejillas

_Tengo el SPM_*(todas y todos sabemos lo que es no ¿?)_ _me dijo sarcástico soltando una amarga carcajada

_¡Tenemos que hablar! _le dije ¡Esto no me gustaba nada y teníamos que solucionarlo!

**..**

Cuando volví de la cocina todavía seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, sentado en el sofá abrazando sus piernas y con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas

_Toma _le dije pasándole el té que le había preparado para que se calmara, todo el trayecto desde el cine a casa se lo había pasado llorando como una magdalena

_No qui…ero _me dijo soltando una lastimero sollozo

_Edward cariño. Por favor tienes que tranquilizarte _pase mi mano por su cabello intentado tranquilizarlo, estaba empezando a preocuparme… Maldita sea y los chicos no estaban en casa para ayudarme

_No me deje por favor _grite de la impresión cuando me abrazo con fuerza en un acto sorpresivo

_Edward. No entiendo nada amor, tienes que tranquilizarte… Y decirme que pasa _le corazón me estaba latiendo a mil por horas, algo en dentro de mi me decía que algo iba mal pero muy mal

_Tan…ya _¿Tanya? el nombre de la barbie descerebrada me regreso a mis días negros en el instituto… Me concentre de nuevo en la conversación intentado no sacar conclusiones precipitadas

_¿Qué pasa con Tanya? Edward _ le pregunte sin entender que era lo que tenía que ver ella con el hecho que él estuviera llorando de este modo tan alarmante

_Ella esta…. Está embarazada _su voz era tormentosa no entendía a donde quería llegar, una parte de mi se sorprendió ante la noticia pero la otra simplemente pensó un _¨Era de esperarse¨_

_ ¿Y? _le apremie cuando se acurruco contra mí

_Yo so…y el pa…dre _sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció y como un sollozo de agonía salió de mi boca

Mi mente intento procesar de mil y una maneras la información pero mi corazón se negaba a dejarle… "_Yo soy el padre"_ eso era lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, era como una mala película de los 80s de esas que tenia esas estúpidas canciones pegadizas que aunque las odiaras no lograbas dejar de cantarlas

¿Alguien ha prendido fuego a mi pecho? Quise preguntar, ya que el pecho me ardía y ardía mucho

¡Algo estaba mal!... Y no sabía el que

_No… no… ¿¡Bella!… ¡Bella! Dónde vas... Bella_no identifique la voz que llamaba y tampoco supe decir que era lo que me pasaba solo sentía como mi cuerpo respondía a las ordenes de mi cabeza. Me dirigía a la puerta dejando a tras a la persona que me llamaba con desesperación

Quise contestarle pero mi cuerpo no respondía, la voz suplicante de la persona me envía punzadas de lastima al corazón

_No… no por favor _ fue lo último que escuche antes de que la puerta de la salida del apartamento se cerrada detrás de mi y ahogara los sollozos agonizantes de la persona que hasta hace poco me llamaba a voces yo por mi parte, necesitaba… Necesit…aba ¿Qué necesitaba?... Esa última pregunta me tiro la respuesta a la cara con un sonoro ¡Plash!

Oh mi dios ¡! Mi Romeo había embarazado a Rosalinda

**..**

**Edward Pov**

**..**

Escuché vagamente el sonido de un llanto desgarrador, el sonido de gritos y el sonido de mi voz _¿Cómo podía ser mi voz, si yo aún no la encontraba?. _Fue la pregunta que me hice

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¡¿Por qué Bella por qué? Me había dejado… Me había dejado

Sentí el frio suelo sobre la mi mejilla, los sollozos no me dejaba respirar me estremecí con violencia sintiendo como mi pecho se abría en dos, como de las heridas salían pedazos de mi alma partida en fragmentos diminutos. _No. NO. ¡NO!_. Escuche los grito de Masen unirse a los míos propios. _No ella. Por favor no ella._

_¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! No._

_Está bien, todo estará bien _el susurro de mis voz consolando a mi conciencia era agudo y distante

Pero para que todo volviera a estar bien, tenía que dejar de sentir este dolor que me estaba matando, tenía que arrancarme este dolor de dentro

Atreves de mi borrosa visión reproduje lo que había pasado

Le había dicho la verdad y ella se había ido, pero antes yo había visto, en sus ojos la traición y el dolor que le produjo mi confección y había escuchado el grito desgarrador que había salido de su pecho antes de dejarme

Esas imágenes solo provocaron que el dolor se acrecentara dentro de mí. Grité cuando el dolor, la culpa, el miedo y el rencor fueron demasiado.

Siempre había sabido que la vida me terminaría pasando factura pero no de esta forma, no pensé que fuera ser tan cruel conmigo

Volví a gritar. Al recordar como su rostro se había desfigurado por el dolor. Grité y grité hasta que la garganta me ardió y ya no pude hacerlo más. Lloré, lloré mucho sintiendo el frio suelo bajo mi cuerpo, lloré desconsoladamente por todo.

Por todo lo que pude ser y no fui, por todos los errores cometido, por todo lo que debí haber sido y no iba a ser

_Todo va a estar bien _susurre una y otra vez _El dolor desaparecerá _ya lo veras_ _le dije a Masen

_Tenía que hacerlo desaparecer_. Pensé tocándome el pecho

**.**

**ALICE POV**

**..**

¡Wupi! Un día espectacular ¡Ja! No me podía quejar nos habíamos pasado toda el día de compras

_Me duelen hasta las cejas _escuche al el oso quejarse

_No seas llorón oso, no acido para tanto _le dije sonriendo mientras saltaba hasta la puerta de nuestra casa seguida por Rose, Emm y mi Jazz

_Bella y Eddy se había librado de nuestro súper día de compras pero mañana irían si o si._ Pensé abriendo la puerta para que los chicos entraran

_Hogar dulce hog… ¡Ahh! _le grito de Emmett me puso alerta, me gire para mirarle parado en la mitad del pasillo con Rose y Jazz a su lado con caras de espanto

Corrí pasa ver lo que pasaba

¡Dios mío! ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Edward estaba sentado en la mitad de la sala, sin la camisa puesta. Mientras se arañaba de forma desesperada el pecho justo sobre el corazón era una imagen horrorosa

Su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma repetitiva como si quisiera despegar su mente

Grite saliendo de mi estupor ¿Qué pasaba allí?

_¡¿Edward? _le pregunte cautelosa

_No. NO. ¡NO! No Bella. Por favor no… no me dejes… vuelve… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! No… el dolor tiene que desaparecer _ grito si alzar la vista ¿Bella? ¿Dolor? Busque con la mirada a Bella pero no la vi por ninguna parte ¿Qué pasaba?

Vi como Emmett y Jazz se acercaba a él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Edward se puso en pie y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

_NO, NO, no os acerquéis, ten…go que arrancarlo… tengo que eliminar el dolo, tengo… que deshacerme de el _grito arañados con más fuerza el pecho

Grite horrorizada, vi como Emmett se acercaba al botiquín que habíamos puesto en el pasillo antes de volver a acercarse con cautela a mi hermano

_¿¡Que es lo que tienes que arrancarte! Edward _dijo Jasper intentado distraerlo para que no viera a Emmett

_El corazón, me duele tengo que arrancármelo, tengo que deshacerme de el _solloce al escuchar sus palabra ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Por qué mi hermano estaba en estas condiciones?

_No _le grito de mi hermano me saco de mi desesperación solo para ver como caía en los brazos de Emmett inconsciente

_¿¡Qué pasa! _pregunte desorientada

_Tranquila Alice solo le he dormido _me dijo cargándole

¡OH mi dios que ha pasado!

**..**

**EDWARD POV**

**..**

Oscuridad y penumbras, eso era lo único que se extendía frente a mí, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado hasta aquí

Pero era un alivio ya que el dolor de mi pecho había desaparecido, para ser exactos no sentía nada y eso era bueno

Aunque todavía no sabía porque estaba aquí ni qué lugar era. Me sentía en paz, atrás había dejado a Tanya, a Bella y al dolor y estaba bien... No estaba feliz pero me sentía bien, bastante bien

_¡Edward! _la voz de un ángel llamándome me distrajo, pero por más que agudizara la vista no podía ver nada _Lo Siento Edward, por favor despierta, Edward _la angustia se acrecentó en mi pecho al escuchar la sollozante y angustiosa voz del ángel ¿Qué pasaba?

_Edward por favor_ ¡¿Bella!

Abrí los ojos cegándome con la luz de las lámparas de la mesita de noche de la habitación. Me puse las manos en la cara intentado enfocar mi vista

_¡Oh Mi dios! Edward… Hermanito _le grito de Alice. Llego seguido de su cuerpo aplastándome y provocando que gritara del ardor ¿Pero qué carajo? _¡Puf! Lo siento _dijo mi hermano alejándose de mí

¡¿Pero que me pasaba?. Me senté con dificulta, antes de mirarme el pecho desnudo y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué mierda me había pasado? _¡¿Qué? _ Mi voz sonaba roca y seca

_¿!No lo recuerdas¡? _Después de escuchar la voz de Rosalie, la imágenes de lo que había pasado me llegaron a la mente con rapidez

_¡Oh! _ese fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca, toque con mis manos derecha las líneas rosas de los arañazos que se estaba cauterizando, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado

_Chicos necesito hablar con él a solas, podéis salir _la voz de Bella, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y el dolor volviera

¡Oh mi dios!

_Edward, respira cariño, tranquilo, por favor el médico dijo que tenias que tranquilizarte

_No me de…jes por… favor…. No lo hagas _le rogué abrazándola con fuerza sin importarme la molestia que me producía el contacto de su ropa en las heridas

_No amor… no lo voy a hacer, por favor perdóname _sollozo dejándome paralizado

_No… no me pidas perdonan… en …._no pude seguí ya que sus labios me silenciario. Dándome un beso tranquilo y suave

_No Edward, te tengo que pedir perdón, por haber ido así, no tendría que haberlo hecho… Pero quiero que entiendas algo, no me fui por que estuviera abandonándote lo hice porque necesitaba entender lo que pasaba… Dios claro que estoy enfadada, pero no contigo, por dios ni siquiera con Tanya, estoy enfadado con el destino… Ciertamente Tanya no se quedo embarazada sola, y si estoy enfadada contigo pero no por lo que piensas, estoy enfadada contigo… Por estúpido he irresponsable, pero también sé que cuando Tanya quedo embarazada, nosotros no estábamos juntos… lo sé porque confió en ti y sé que nunca me engañarías y también imagino que ella quedo embarazada la vez que os encontré en el Pub antes de tu accidente…. Edward un bebe no nos separara, nos complicara un poco las cosas, porque ya no seremos solo tú y yo, ahora seremos nosotros el bebe y hasta Tanya, ahora hay responsabilidades pero nos las afrontaras solo, estaré yo… mejor dicho estaremos todos para ayudarte _termino su discurso a tiempo que los chicos volvía a entrar a la habitación y me sonreían dándome apoyo

No sé cuando había empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero lo estaba asiendo y me daba igual si parecía una nena

_Te amo Bella _le dije estrellando mis labios con los suyos

.

_¡No! _Sabia que me estaba portando como un niño, pero no quería que se fuera ¡Agg!

Habían pasado dos días desde de le había dicho lo de Tanya y nuestra relación se había hecho mucho mas solida

Hasta habíamos estado en el Mall comprándole cosas al Bebe, como no sabíamos si era niño o niña las habíamos comprado de color blanco y amarillo

Era un alivio para mí también habérselo dicho a mis padres, como era de esperar primero me había caído la regañina del siglo por no protegerme pero luego había estados muy felices por mí. Cierto era que al principio no me había tomado muy bien lo de tener un hijo pero ahora estaba realmente ilusionado… ¡Dios iba a ser Padre!

Habíamos estado buscando a Tanya pero llevaba días sin venir a la universidad según un par de sus compañero, estaba un poco preocupado por ella y el Bebe, lo malo era que no sabía donde vivía ni tenía su número y en la universidad no me podían dar ese tipo de información. A decir verdad de la vida de Tanya sabia más bien poco, lo único que sabía era que solo tenía madre ya que su padre había muerto cuando ella era un bebe y poco mas…

Y para terminar de poner más estrés sobres mis hombros Bella me había dicho que tenía que irse un par de días por trabajo y como era de esperar yo estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por que se quedara

_Sabes que no puedo, tengo un contrato Edward. Y por más que quiera no puedo faltara... _me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo _Amor solo serán tres días ¿Qué puede pasar? _me dijo besándome antes de meterse al taxi y partir al aeropuerto _Te amo. Y avísame si sabes algo de Tanya _grito sacando la cabeza por la ventana del Taxi

_¡Claro! Yo también Te amo _le grite antes de tirándole un beso

**.**

¡Agg!

¿_Qué puede pasar_? ¡Ja! Permíteme reírme de esa estúpida pregunta retorica

_Tanya tranquilízate _le dije intentando que dejara de gritar, estábamos en medio de uno de los pasillos de la faculta de medicina, siendo el espectáculo de todos los que pasaba por ahí

Maldito fuera mi día, después de que Bella se había ido yo había partido hacia la universidad, iba bastante enfadado, cuando había entrado a la faculta me había encontrado a una Tanya muy sonriente y eso me había alegrado un poco el día, nos habíamos puesto a hablar un poco pero apenas a había mencionado que Bella estaba bastante feliz con el bebe, Tanya se había puesto como loca y había empezado a despotricar como una loca y no había que ser médico o estar estudiando medicina para saber que la presión se le estaba elevando y eso podía ser dañino para el bebe y para ella misma

_¡No voy a permitir que esa golfa toque a mi hijo! Tienes que dejarla, o no veras a bebe en tu maldita vida _siguió gritando a todo pulmón, a lo lejos vi como mi hermana y Jasper venia corriendo hacia nosotros

_Tanya ya deja de decir tonterías y tranquilízate quieres _le dije enfadado, ya estaba bien de escuchar estupideces

_Maldita sea, si no la dejas me… ¡Mato! _grito después de eso todos lo que estaba murmurando se quedaron callado en Shock al igual que yo… Pero esta mujer comía pegamento a algo así

_Dios… tú eres estúpida... No sea ridícula Tanya, yo no voy a dejar a Bella y tú no te vas a matarte, deja de sacar tus líneas de los culebrones de la tele ¿Quieres? _le gruñí, cansando de su tontería… Mierda… estaba bastante preocupado por mi hijo, ya que la loca de Tanya estaba bastante alterada y eso podía ser peligroso

¡Oh no!. Pensé

Di dos zancadas intentado detenerla pero ya era muy tarde. Vi como Tanya se enteraba en el cuello la aguja de la jeringuilla que había sacado de su bolso

El corazón se me detuvo lo único que alcance a hacer fue tomar a Tanya en brazos antes de que callera al suelo con los ojos en blanco y con convulsiones

_¡Ayuda! Alguien que llame a una ambulancia _grite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

¡Oh mi dios! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**Bueno señorita y señoritos mini pervertidos, aquí estoy de vuelta ¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Esta mujer esta como un sonajero? **

**Bueno señoritas/os gracias por estar conmigo como siempre y gracias por vuestros RR jajaja**

_**: Maya7783: ¡Bienvenida al club de las pervertidas! **__Con el poder que me confiere Eddy caliente Cullen yo te rebautizo como__** ¡Mini pervertida Jr.! **__Jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado de esta nueva entrega__**. Bss Súper pervertida KAT **_

_**Heloa: **__Me alegra oír eso, gracias de corazón por leer las estupideces que salen de mi cabeza y como nueva chica de este tinglado déjame hacerlo como es debido __**¡Bienvenida al club de las pervertidas! **__Con el poder que me confiere Eddy caliente Cullen yo te rebautizo como __**¡Mini pervertida Jr.!. . Bss Súper pervertida KAT **_

_**ANA: **__Una alegría leer tus cometarios como siempre jajaja bueno como ahora os estoy rebautizando a todas he de hacerlo contigo también Con el poder que me confiere Eddy caliente Cullen yo te rebautizo como __**¡Mini pervertida Jr.!. **__. Jajaja y va a ser que si el karma es una perra muy mala y nuestro Eddy lo acaba de sentir en sus carnes jajaja nunca mejor dicho ¿Qué te ha gustado este nuevo cap? Y como ves Edward se porto como una perra con Bella al principio pero luego se lo dijo un poco comprensible el pobre tenía miedo. __** Bss Súper pervertida KAT **_

_**PRISGPE: **__En eso tienes razón, nueva amiga que nuestro Eddy vaya a ser papi no tiene por qué interferir en la relación, como lo he dicho en este cap. Así que espero que te haya gustado. Y es bueno ver que Bellita no le va a dejar solito ¿no? Bueno y como es mi deber he de decirte:_ _**¡Bienvenida al club de las pervertidas! **__Con el poder que me confiere Eddy caliente Cullen yo te rebautizo como __**¡Mini pervertida Jr.!. . Bss Súper pervertida KAT**_

_**Bueno solo me queda por decirte gracias a todas y cada una de vosotros ¡Os amo mis mini pervertidas! Jajaja**_

_**¿Merezco rr?**_


End file.
